


143 sensei

by Qitana



Series: I love you, Sensei [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kittens, M/M, Major sexual tension, Masturbation, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reversible Couple, Slice of Life, Smut, Student!Aomine, Tattoos, Teacher!Kagami, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet Dream, non descriptive violence, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 123,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems boring to 17 year old Aomine, including his favorite thing to do- basketball. That is, of course until a certain English teacher changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just one look, that's all it took

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is my first time writing fanfic of any kind! So all comments will be appreciated but please be gentle! Also feel free to point out any grammatical errors. Aokaga is one of my all time favorite pairs so I've been dying to write my own fanfic. I genuinely hope you guys enjoy it! Some things you should probably make a note of- Kagami is about 22, Aomine is 17, Kuroko is in Touou, not Seirin, they're all 2nd years. I'll include further details within the story itself. Warnings will be posted before anything smutty or angsty.

Aomine woke up to the sound of his alarm clock's screeching and groaned. Why did he have to wake up at such an ungodly hour? Oh right. It was the first day back to school. He groaned again. School had gotten mundane and Aomine cringed at the mere thought of needing to attend classes all day. The thought of playing basketball with his team mates almost made him smile but off late there seemed to be no one good enough to take him on. The competition got weaker and weaker but he only got stronger and stronger. He sighed and slowly got off his bed. Satsuki would have his head on a platter if he wasn't ready on time for at least the first day. 

Taking a quick shower, Aomine picked up his bag and walked downstairs. His mom had made him pancakes, his absolute favorite. It was a kind of tradition in their house to make him his favorite breakfast on the first day of a new school year. It made him smile, improving his mood just a bit. He yawned loudly and sat down, digging in after a hearty 'Itadakimasu'. 

Finishing at a leisurely pace, he dumped his dishes in the kitchen and walked around the house, looking for his mother. He found her doing the laundry in the back, humming to herself in her melodies voice. He walked up behind her and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Morning mom." "Morning kiddo!" She turned around and grinned at him, kissing him on the cheek. Aomine absolutely adored his mom. It had been him and her for the longest time since he lost dad to cancer at the age of 2. She was modern and peppy, with a beautiful smile and the kindest heart. Aomine worked his ass off to keep his grades up just so he didn't cause her any trouble. She already worked 2 jobs and still found time for him and he greatly respected her for that.

"Well then. I'm off. The pancakes were wonderful." Pecking her cheek once, he walked out the front door.

"Love you Daiki!" "Love you too mom!" 

One would assume he was embarrassed about his relationship with her but he honestly didn't care. She was his parent, friend, guardian and rock. What others thought of their relationship didn't concern him in the least. He knew even Satsuki admired him because of that. 

As he slowly walked out the gate, his mood didn't improve one bit. School really had gotten to be such a drag and he found himself wondering if he should just bunk and come up with an excuse. His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when he felt a soft hand hit him on the hip. 

"Dai-chan don't you dare put up your 'Maybe I'll bunk school and feed Satsuki some bullshit reason' face. No, I will not buy it, I will punish you and you will be forbidden from playing." Satsuki stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, her lips pouting adorably. He sighed. It always amazed him how such a small and delicate creature had such a firm grip on him. 

He had known Satsuki all his life and she was like the sister he never had. Even though he was an only child without a father, never did he feel alone. Satsuki was always over at his place or would drag him to hers. Her parents adored him and he even promised them that he would always keep her safe. He loved her but he knew for a fact that he would never be in love with her. It didn't feel right. This relationship, built on trust and years of friendship, was what he cherished. She knew all of this without him saying so, so she forgave him for a lot of things. 

"Shut up! I'm ready. Let's jut get this shit over with", he grumbled, rolling his eyes. She hit him lightly again. She casually linked her arm with his and started half guiding/half dragging him towards school. He grumbled again. 

School was walking distance from their homes so they always walked the same route. It was a peaceful and uneventful morning and Aomine couldn't help shudder at the thought that the rest of the year would be equally monotonous. 

Little did he realize just how wrong he was to think that way. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first three periods were over and Aomine was almost on the verge of tears. Nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing. He was so bored it wasn't even funny anymore. The classes were black and white with no grey space in between. Tetsu was helping a little by passing him a note once in a while but stopped when Satsuki caught them and gave them the stink eye. 

He sighed and sunk lower into his chair. They had a five minute recess and while everyone was engaged in some kind of animated conversation, Aomine was left alone. Though he was popular among-st the girls, they only spoke to him when they confessed or wanted to become his fuck buddy. Aomine had never really dated anyone. He saw no point in it because in the end he would always pick basketball over them. Most of his male classmates hated his guts, but his team was better. They were all split apart though, so they had little time for each other outside of the court. Satsuki was busy with council duties and Tetsu had magically vanished. Aomine made sure to check that it wasn't him using his misdirection because even now sometimes, he would lose sight of Tetsu, only to find him standing right next to him. How he managed to still do it was beyond Aomine. 

He looked out the window and realized it was a beautiful day to be playing some outdoor basketball. He would play basketball even in a blizzard, that's how much the weather didn't matter to him but today was an especially appealing day, with the warm sunshine, the slight breeze and the perfect temperature. 

'Maybe I should bunk.'

His face lite up at the thought and he stood up quickly, his desk squeaking loudly. He drew the attention of some his classmates but ignored them. He was now on a mission. 

No sooner had he turned around when the bell rang, signalling that their break was over. Satsuki walked in with Tetsu, smiling like a love sick puppy. He knew Satsuki loved Tetsu with all her heart but Tetsu had never felt that way about her. The thoughts made him sour and he grudgingly sat back down, knowing that leaving would be impossible now. He would just have to wait for the next class and slip out before the teacher arrived. 

Suddenly, the homeroom teacher walked in. Everyone sat up straight, knowing something was up immediately. 

"Ok class", he began announcing, " I have some important news for you. Your previous English teacher, Mrs Saki, has given birth to a son and has taken maternity leave indefinitely." The class cheered loudly. Mrs Saki was kind and well loved and they all wished her well. "Of course we have found a suitable replacement. Mr Kagami will be your new English teacher. He is still a temporary fill in, so I will require your feedback after about 3 weeks. Let me know how it goes." The homeroom teacher smiled gently. The students nodded and agreed. 

The teacher walked out and spoke to someone outside for about 10 seconds before walking back inside, Mr Kagami following closely behind him.

Aomine's heart stopped beating the minute he laid his eyes on Kagami.

Standing behind his homeroom teacher was a tall man, almost as tall as Aomine who stood at an astonishing 192cm. The man's upper body was built and he wore a tight fitting white collared shirt that made his body look drool worthy. His arms were muscular and his back muscles were well defined even beneath the shirt. His build was better than Aomine's but Aomine knew his body definition surpassed the man's. Very few people had a body as well sculpted and lithely built as Aomine's. His body allowed him a great deal of flexibility which was the reason his formless shots were almost always a success.

His broad shoulders went down to a narrow waist which were in turn joined to strong,thick looking thighs. He had decided to dress himself in simple black slacks, but they still did wonders to his body. Aomine was quite shocked with the person's build but their face was a whole different story.

Blood red eyes. The color was so intense, Aomine was scared that if he stared to long, he'd get lost. There was a kind of fire in them, like this class was a challenge and this Kagami had accepted it gladly. A long nose, pink lips and killer cheekbones encompassed the rest of his face, His eyebrows were kind of funny, they forked out into two rather than stay as one. But it kind of added to his appeal, if not anything. 

His hair was also an insane shade of red that seemed dyed but at the same time looked too natural to be colored. Aomine knew he was no one to talk. No one believed him when he said his hair was naturally blue. He was what people referred to as bluenettes. Kuroko on the other hand, did dye his hair. 

Kagami had an air of confidence around him but he also gave out a friendly vibe. Aomine noticed that all the students were openly gaping at him and some of the girls had started fanning their faces in a desperate attempt to get rid of their blushes. A flair of anger passed through Aomine instantly followed by confusion. Why should he be mad? Wha= 

"Good morning to you all. My name is Kagami Taiga and I will be your temporary English teacher. I look forward to teaching you all." Aomine's internal monologue came to an abrupt halt when the man started speaking. He had a deep voice that had an intensely manly feeling to it. Kagami's eyes seemed to be roaming around the classroom for a few seconds and when they made eye contact, Aomine's heart started beating faster than it ever had. The feeling was intense, frustrating, painful but oh so satisfying. Maybe it was Aomine's imagination, but Kagami seemed to stare at him a bit longer than the other students. This made his heart beat even faster if that was even possible. 

Aomine was a mess. His palms were sweating, his breathing was labored, his heart was beating at a mile a minute and all that he had done was look at a man and hear his voice. 

What was this feeling? Why was he reacting this way? What the hell was going on? 

No way was this something romantic or sexual. Aomine had been straight for as long as he could remember. Boobs were about the best thing that had ever happened to the human race. And Kagami was not only a boobless man, he was also a supremely manly man, not one of those beauties like Kise who could be mistaken for a girl. 

Aomine sighed and shook his head. He was clearly over thinking things. Perhaps he was getting excited because Kagami looked like a prospective basketball opponent.

'Yeah that must be it. He looks like he could hold his own.' 

Satisfied, Aomine tried calming himself down. The homeroom teacher had uttered a few more reminders before leaving the class alone with Kagami. As soon as the door was closed, Kagami breathed out in a rush and grinned, an absolutely adorable full on dork smile.

"Ok so hi again! My name is Kagami Taiga and I am 22 years old. Considering how close we are in age, I'm going to ask you to call me Kagami instead of sensei, sir, etc. But if there is a teacher within earshot, use some kind of suffix." The students were completely baffled by what he just said but warmed up to the idea pretty easily. Kagami's smile was infectious. 

"So i'm from the states. Well I was born here but I went there when I was a kid and now I've come back. So I'm pretty well versed in both Japanese and English. I will be teaching you your syllabus but along with that I will try and teach you some commonly used slangs around the world, how puns work and other such things that are definitely not allowed to be in your textbook." The boys snickered at each other and the girls blushed harder but overall, Kagami had won over the students in a matter of 45 seconds. 

At least, he was now Aomine's favorite teacher. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Kagami was excited to get the job at Touou was a gross understatement. Out of multiple candidates, he had passed all the interviews successfully and had been chosen as a temporary fill in. He was told that if the students liked him enough, they would make him a permanent member. That was what Kagami was aiming for. 

Touou was a prestigious academy and landing a teaching job there right after his college graduation was practically a dream come true and he was going to make use of it to the fullest. That morning, he had gotten up extra early, eaten a hearty breakfast and reached a half hour earlier than needed. Not that he minded though. Touou had an enormous campus so he took his time roaming around. At the sight of the gym and the basketball court, he found himself grinning widely. 'I'm definitely gonna play at least a bit later'.

Soon, he met up with the homeroom teacher of the class he was first going to be in charge of. The teacher showed him around the inside of the campus and then promptly took him to his class. As they got nearer, his heart began thudding uncontrollably, 

He smiled. This was going to be a challenge and he wanted to face it absolutely head on. 

After walking in and being introduced he quickly scanned the classroom, just to remotely familiarize himself with the students when his vision tunneled at the sight of one student. It took all his self control to look away and scan the rest of the class and pretend like he hadn't let his gaze linger on the blunette. He swallowed the lump out of his throat 

The boy had dark, midnight blue hair and chocolate tanned skin that looked so exotic and almost good enough to eat. His navy blue eyes were supremely unique and had a sharp edge to them that made Kagami shudder, reminding him of a predator stalking its prey. His features were sharp and the overall affect was quite devastating. Simple put, he was absolutely gorgeous and he had knocked the wind out of Kagami, 

Forcing himself to stop thinking about the blunette, Kagami got on with the introductions and got a few formalities out of the way. Soon enough, he felt the class ease up and the atmosphere became friendly and calm. He, on the other hand, was anything but calm. 

And it didn't help that the blunette stared at him intensely throughout the whole period.


	2. Just cause you want it, doesn't mean you can have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man the response I received was incredible! Thank you guys so much. It's really motivating. So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Oh and there's strong language in this one so watch out.

Kagami felt the blunette's eyes on him. Normally, a student looking at his teacher was the only job of the student's but of course, they looked at the teacher with inquisitive eyes. Eyes that seeked knowledge or wanted to clear doubts.The blunette's gaze however, was making it so hard for Kagami to breathe. He was suffocating, his body too hot for comfort. The looks he was receiving felt hungry and he could almost SEE the pheromones the boy gave out. He conversed a little more with the students and then decided to let them do what they like for the rest of the period. He risked a glance at the boy and regretted it immediately.

The chocolate skinned boy was still staring at him quite shamelessly, his midnight blue eyes now almost completely black and that's when Kagami realized that the boy's pupils had blown. He was as turned on as Kagami was, maybe even more so considering his teenage hormones and what not. Kagami suppressed a shiver and moved his gaze away nonchalantly, trying to join into the student's conversations. They seemed to accept him easily enough. He was able to keep up with their gossip and soon enough he almost completely forgot about the blunette. Sometimes, he wished it were that simple. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell had rung and Kagami's first class at Touou had come to an end. The students had P.E. next so they started getting up and leaving, smiling at him as they passed by. Kagami couldn't help feel glad that the students seemed to warm up to him so easily. This made his chances of staying as a permanent staff member that much better. The class was finally empty when Kagami decided to pack his own things up and leave. He turned slowly and suddenly he realized he wasn't alone. The blunette hadn't moved an inch and he was still staring at Kagami but he seemed to have controlled his... um.... urges. 

Kagami turned around, back facing the boy as he said, "Aren't you going to join them? You have P.E. next right?" Kagami didn't trust himself to not get a hard on. The boy had settled himself into the seat and looked lazy and comfortable at the same time. His arms were draped around the back of the chair and his legs were sprawled out. Kagami estimated that boy was roughly his height. He didn't even know the kid's name. He kinda wished he did.

Kagami was still packing his things when he heard the chair being pushed back. The boy had gotten up it seemed. Packing up the last of his belongings, Kagami turned around to say goodbye when he realized the boy had left his seat just to plant himself on the desk in front of Kagami. He was leaner in build than Kagami had anticipated, but his chest and abdomen looked like it had been sculpted by angels. Kagami groaned inwardly. He wanted to reach out and run his hands along the boy's body, feel every inch of that exotic skin, lick his abs, lick him everywhere until he was a mess. 

He thought of all these things but still managed to keep a straight face, a feat even he wasn't sure how he pulled off. Aomine was observing him again. Finally the blunette opened his mouth. "So? You're place or mine?" 

Kagami's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. He was fairly certain that he looked exactly like one of the comic characters he used to watch when he was a kid. The boy's voice was throaty but deep, and had a seductive undertone to it. The perfect voice to talk dirty. The sound of his voice however, had lost most of its appeal because of what he had just said.

"What?", Kagami said softly. 

Aomine sighed, seeming completely exasperated. "Look, we both feel it. This ridiculous attraction. It's fucking annoying me. Do you know hard it is to control a fucking boner for an entire class? Especially when the reason for said boner is standing right in front of you?" His eyes were pitch black again and gleamed slightly, almost animal like in nature. 

Kagami was speechless. Sure, he was still attracted to the kid. If anything, the close proximity made the attraction even worse. The boy smelled like soap and deo, a deeply nostalgic smell for Kagami. His features were even more attractive up close and my god his voice was sinful. But the more he spoke, the more he was pissing Kagami off.

'What the actual fuck.' 

"Look, um..." He gestured at the kid who finally introduced himself. "Aomine Daiki." 

"Look, Aomine-san, I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about. Now I think its high time you join your class. You're already running quite late."

Aomine banged his fist against the desk. "Don't fuck with me! You think I couldn't sense it? You're as hot for me as I am for you. So let's fuck. Maybe then this seemingly permanent boner will leave me alone." He pointed at his cock which indeed had started standing out. Kagami swallowed slowly, not allowing any of his emotions or desires surface. 

"Aomine-san you are a 17 year old boy. Surely you know how to take care of that. Now please stop blaming me or accusing me of things that I am not involved in or responsible for. I highly recommend that you leave. Now." Towards the end, Kagami's voice had turned sharp and cold, warning Aomine. 

Aomine didn't even notice.

Instead he tried a different approach. 

"Kagami," he moaned out the man's name, "this is unfair you know. The whole class I was thinking of such dirty things. I wanna fuck. Can't we?" He bit his lip. 

Kagami thought of himself as a relatively calm person. He took a lot of crap sportingly but he was very firm when it came to his beliefs. He had a certain way of thinking and the more time they conversed, the more Kagami realized how much Aomine was an embodiment of every thing he loathed.

That was it. Kagami snapped. 

"Shut the fuck up, shithead." Kagami snarled. Aomine's eyes had widened over the sudden change. 

"Look I'll admit that I'm attracted to you but I will never fuck a student. Ever. And I never have casual sex. It's disgusting and impersonal. I don't even know you, save your name. Now stop pissing me the fuck off before I physically throw you out of my class." Aomine raised his eyebrows and Kagami cut him off. "I can lift up to 95 kgs with no problem. Do not test me."

Kagami didn't want to snap at a student but he had a feeling someone like Aomine wouldn't get the message unless he was supremely strict with him. He was glaring at Aomine and realized he was actually supremely disappointed. Why? Did he want something more with this Aomine? Aomine..... the name was so familiar. 

"Wait a minute! Are you the basketball playing prodigy of this school?" 

Aomine smirked. "The very same." He got of his desk and stood in front of Kagami, as if opposing him.

As Kagami had guessed, Aomine was his height. A bit taller even. His build was leaner but perfect for basketball. "So what, you have a thing for athletes?" 

Kagami took in a deep breathe. "Enough. We are not talking about this again. Leave. Go to practice. Don't you have some tournaments coming up?" 

Aomine suddenly lunged at him, grabbing his shirt and trying to press his lips to Kagami's. Kagami however, had some incredible reflexes. He dodged the kiss and twisted Aomine's hand, slamming him face first into the desk. They were both breathing hard. He suddenly let him go and backed away. When Aomine looked at him again, Kagami stared at him with the coldest eyes he could muster.

"You," he whispered, "you don't think about anyone but yourself, do you? Sure we're attracted to each other but unlike you I need to like that person before doing anything physical with them. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't like you one bit. And you're my student. Touch me again inappropriately and I will take action got it?" Aomine's eyes widened before they turned into narrow slits.

"Fuck you, Kagami!" He hissed, his voice just as venomous as his words. "I just wanted to have some fun. Why the fuck are you being such an asshole about something so small? You even slammed my head into a fucking desk and it hurt!" He rubbed his head and winced. 

"You had it coming, asshat." Kagami hissed back, equally pissed and proud of himself. 

"You know what? Go fuck yourself." Aomine had had enough. He stormed out, not bothering to glance back at the now tired looking teacher.

Kagami sighed. 

This was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened xD   
> Hope you guys continue to enjoy my work :)


	3. Heart-to-heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but from what I've observed, most Yaoi's have this one annoying female character who wants to separate the male protagonists no matter what. Or she's just plain annoying. Or some other stereotype along these lines. So I wanted to introduce a refined version of Satsuki, the best friend that every gay man deserves to have. This one's all about them. :3

Aomine had never felt these many emotions overwhelming him at the same time. He had stormed out of the classroom and now he headed towards the one place he knew he could find solitude and peace. The school roof. 

Technically, no one was allowed on the roof. It was supposedly locked and strictly out of bounds. But technically, Aomine didn't give a damn. He kept his pace swift, wanting to reach his destination ASAP. As soon as he reached the staircase, he took the stairs two at a time and soon he reached the door to the terrace, the lock of which he had broken at the beginning of his first year. He wasn't even out of breath as he opened the door and stepped out. The April heat soon enveloped him but he didn't mind. The heat was something you got used to and the sunshine improved his mood a little. He took the staircase by the corner and jumped onto the highest part of the roof. He sank down to the ground and lied back, covering his eyes with his arms. 

The whole time he was making his way to the roof, his mind was filled with anger and rage. He was so pissed that he had been manhandled that way. He was angry at Kagami for being such a shithead about the whole thing. It made him see red every time he even thought of Kagami at this point. But now that he had settled down and started to think remotely rationally, he wasn't the least bit prepared for what he felt. Waves of excruciating pain and agony. 

His chest hurt every time he thought of how he had been so blatantly rejected. He felt his stomach curl every time Kagami's disgusted face came to mind. He had been absolutely disgusted by Aomine, even though he admitted to being attracted to him. Aomine had been insulted before. He had also been rejected before. But that was only when he wanted sex. He thought by having sex with Kagami, this intense attraction would fade and going by that logic, rejection should have just slid off of Aomine. But every time he closed his eyes, he thought of blood red eyes, the twinkle in them when Kagami was happy, how black they got when he was turned on or how they blazed when he was mad. His eyes truly were mesmerizing. 

Aomine's mind was in a whirl. He had been rejected but instead of forgetting the person and moving on, he thought of Kagami even more. He had been so scared of approaching Kagami after class, and his nervousness had suddenly transformed, replaced by his magnificent assholery. 

He knew he had been insensitive but that had never really bothered him before. But now, for the sake of this man's friendship even, he wanted to become a better person. Without Aomine even realizing it, there were silent tears streaming down his face and after realizing that he was crying he decided to just let it all out. No one was watching anyway. 

No one was witnessing the great Aomine Daiki fall apart after his first rejection. 

He was still confused. He had never thought of another man sexually before. He knew for a fact that he still liked boobs cause the thought of them still turned him on. But he knew that now he'd have to take into consideration the fact that he might be bisexual. Kagami had turned him on like nothing else had but in the back of his mind he knew that this attraction wasn't just physical and that scared him. It scared him a little too much. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Aomine failed to hear the door open, or the soft footsteps that became louder as the person climbed up the narrow staircase. 

Satsuki stared at her best friend and was about to yell at him for trying to bunk when she noticed the tears. She had known Aomine practically all their lives, and she could count on one hand how many times the idiot had cried. He was too proud to reveal his true emotions ever, let alone cry. She sighed softly. This was going to hurt, because whatever hurt him had always made her feel pain too. They were so highly tuned to each other and that's how much she loved the boy who was like the brother she never had. 

Aomine was startled when he felt hands comb through his hair but soon the smell of strawberries hit him and he relaxed immediately. It was a smell he grew up with and although he'd never say it out loud, it was probably one of his most favorite smells. Readjusting his head gently, Satsuki placed him in her lap and he stayed there, just silently crying, She didn't say a thing and he was really grateful for that. He needed some time to just think. 

When Satsuki noticed that he had finally calmed down, she asked him, "So are you going to tell me Dai-chan?" 

Aomine took his hands off of his face and stared up at the beautiful girl whose face was now portraying anxiety. He sighed.

"How do you, um, get over being rejected?" 

Satsuki's eyes widened ever so slightly before she started thinking, trying to give him a satisfactory answer.

"You could move on. Or try again. Or just let it out of your system and wait for a bit. See how things go." She sighed softly and smiled at him. "It's not easy but you'll be ok." 

Aomine nodded slowly before burying his head into her torso. Breathing in her comforting scent, he emerged from his hiding place once again. 

"What do you do when you hurt someone you like?" 

Satsuki stared at him long and hard, finding it even more difficult to answer this question , finally settling for something she thought was a suitable answer. 

"When you hurt anyone, the only thing to do is apologize Dai-chan. If you've hurt someone's feelings and you wish to tell them that you didn't mean it and wont do it again, you need to tell them in the form of an apology." 

Aomine glared at her. "I'm not good with apologies!" Satsuki giggled.

"Of all the people in the world, you think I don't know that?" Her smile softened. "If it's worrying you this much, you might want to apologize sooner rather than later. The more time you wait, the more difficult it gets cause the damage becomes permanent. Just be honest, and let your true intentions show." 

"Speaking of which, are you going to tell me who broke your heart? I kinda want to break their face" she muttered. 

Aomine burst out laughing. "You? Hit someone? Satsuki they might not even notice." 

"SHUT UP! I can throw a punch.... maybe..." 

Aomine had tears in his eyes again but for a whole new reason. Satsuki smiled, happy to see her Dai-chan grin.

"Thanks Satsuki. I needed that." 

"I know. So, maybe not now but tell me when you're ready ok?" 

Aomine nodded. 

"Oh," she added, "if you're way too embarrassed to do it face to face, you could just write a letter. No emails or texts, but a good old fashioned letter might just do the trick." 

Aomine nodded again. That might work. It better cause Aomine couldn't for the life of him imagine himself apologizing to Kagami face to face. 

Looking at her watch, Satsuki groaned. "I gotta get back to class. I'll forgive you for today so you can go home or stay here." Aomine smiled gratefully. "I'll stay for a while and leave." 

"Sure." She got up and slowly walked away, waving her hand before disappearing down the staircase. 

God, did Aomine love her. He thanked god almost everyday that he had the pink haired, ball of sunshine in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'LL GET SMUTTY I SWEAR. I just want to ease into it you know? Build up. And thank you all for the awesome comments and the kudos! I love you all <3


	4. Can you even spell apology?

After their 'little' argument, Aomine and Kagami had not said a single word to one another. They both avoided a situation where they had to be alone and this went on for the rest of the week. Aomine was not handling it well. At all. 

Even basketball failed to make him forget. All his shots went in and he was still playing better than anyone but his heart wasn't really in it. He didn't feel any thrill. He felt almost nothing and that really upset him. 

Every time he saw Kagami, Aomine's heart did this annoying tap dance. He had to admit that Kagami was an incredible teacher. He made English loads of fun. The subject suddenly seemed a lot easier. He kept recommending hilarious movies and shows and taught them different slangs and spoke in different accents. Most classes seemed like a conversation and not an actual class. Everyone seemed to absolutely adore him. Aomine knew that he needed to apologize, but he never found the right moment.

He was being a coward and he knew it. 

It was Friday lunchtime and they had made no progress whatsoever. English for the day was over so he wasn't going to see Kagami again for the day. He didn't know if that made him happy or upset. He loved looking at Kagami but at the same time it hurt. He sighed. This absolutely sucked. 

He finally decided. He was going to write that damned letter over the weekend and give it to Kagami on Monday. No more excuses. 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and on the walk home, he allowed Satsuki talk his ear off. He had a lot on his mind but the sound of her voice was nice so he didn't really complain. Tetsu kept mysteriously disappearing during their lunch breaks. After sorting out this mess, Aomine decided that he needed to find out what was going. Tetsu was one of his only male friends and he didn't want them becoming distant. 

After walking Satsuki to her home, he walked into his own. He gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and went to his room. She was going to her second job so he didn't want to be in her way. He dumped his bag on the ground, pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Staring at the white sheet in front of him, he waited for inspiration to strike him. When non did for the first five minutes, Aomine sighed. 

'This is not going to be easy, is it?'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday

Aomine was very focused. He didn't want to wimp out in the last minute, procrastinating an already bad situation. He sighed as we sat at his place. He could feel Tetsu give him questioning glances but he ignored them. Focus.

The first few periods were a drag. They seemed way too slow and this resulted in Aomine having too much time to overthink things. He kept groaning softly every time he looked up at the clock and not even 5 minutes had passed. 

The plan was simple. Go to the teachers room in the 5 minute recess and apologize to Kagami. If he couldn't say it out loud, he would just shove the letter into Kagami's hand and walk away. The letter was really bad and he knew it but it was the best he could do. It was honest and kinda crude but that was Aomine. 

As soon as the bell for the 5 minute recess rang, Aomine almost left the classroom before the teacher did. He was nervous again but he really didn't want to come off as an asshole again so he kept himself in check. The walk towards the teachers room seemed longer than usual. At long last, he finally reached and even though he was still nervous, he decided to get it over, He still felt immensely guilty. He was going to apologize so his part would finally be over, The rest would be up to Kagami himself. 

Aomine peeked inside and his homeroom teacher caught his eye. 

"Yes?" he had quirked an eyebrow. He was pretty sure Aomine didn't even know a teachers lounge existed, much less knew where it actually was. Aomine mentally rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Could you, um, call out Kagami-um... Kagami-sensei for a minute?" 

The homeroom teacher's expression was priceless. He never thought the day would come when Aomine would ask for a teacher, much less ask for one politely and respectfully.

"Yeah ok, just a second." he got up from his place and went over to Kagami's place which was out of Aomine's sight. Aomine backed away from the door and leaned against the wall. He was still really nervous but he just wanted to say sorry. He wanted them to be ok. 

He could hear Kagami laugh and his face heated up a bit while his heart skipped a few beats. He calmed himself down and when he looked up, there stood Kagami. 

He was dressed casually in brown slacks and a white collared shirt, no tie and his first button open. His hair was as messy as ever, his eyes oh so mesmerizing. 

Damn it, he looked almost downright edible.

Kagami finally realized that Aomine was the one that asked for him and was quite surprised. They had effectively ignored each other for a week. So why would he deliberately approach him? 

Aomine opened and closed his mouth several times but not a damn sound came out. He was sure that at this point in time, he pretty much resembled a fish. He gave out an exasperated sigh and pulled out the crumpled letter, shoved it into Kagami's chest, mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'Sorry' and stormed away quickly, this time leaving behind a highly baffled teacher. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami regretted yelling at Aomine. The blunette was now completely ignoring him and he couldn't even blame the kid. He wanted to say sorry but as soon as class was over, either he had to leave, or Aomine did or both. They had no alone time. 

This continued for a week. Kagami began feeling increasingly lonely and upset. He had finally decided to apologize on Monday after class. Whether Aomine would forgive him or not was his decision completely. More than anything he felt super guilty. Lashing out at a student was unacceptable. 

Monday had come and Kagami's resolve was firm. He would ask Aomine to stay back after class and apologize firmly. He had to. 

Kagami sat at his cubicle in the teacher's lounge, sipping on his coffee as he decided exactly how to bring about the topic and say sorry. He decided that just saying sorry would probably work the best. The school was now in its 5 minute recess period. He began gathering up the materials he would require for his next class and just as he had finished, Aomine's homeroom teacher had called him, telling him a student wanted to meet him. He wiggled his eyebrows in a hilarious manner which made Kagami burst out laughing. 'Did I have plans with anyone? Maybe its a doubt..'

He walked to the door and gazed around and immediately did a double take when his eyes landed on the all too familiar body of Aomine Daiki. 

'Perfect! Might as well apologize right now!' 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Aomine faced him and looked him right in the eye and Kagami was stunned by what he saw in them. There was no anger or annoyance, there was no sadness or indication that he was upset or even all that nervous. He just looked so damn vulnerable. It took Kagami all his self restraint and then some not to reach out, cover that painful distance between them and hug him. Aomine was a pervert that thought predominantly with his dick but that didn't mean that the kid didn't have a heart. 

Remembering that he had to apologize, Kagami tried again but stopped when he realized that Aomine wanted to say something. He waited, as Aomine kept opening and closing his mouth. Finally he seemed to have shoved a piece of paper at Kagami's chest and he stormed off, confusing Kagami even more. He suddenly realized he still had to apologize. 

'Damn it! Missed my chance..' 

He stared at the crumpled piece of paper that piqued his interest a lot more than he cared to admit. He knew if he didn't read it immediately it would only distract him. 

He thought about it for a minute and instead of stepping back into the lounge, he walked into the empty AV room and shut the door, switching on the light. He looked at the paper again and opened it, careful to not tear it in any way possible. His eyes kept widening further and further as he read the contents, his eyebrows as high as they could possibly reach.

'Kagami. 

I'm fucking sorry. I'm not really good at shit like this. You know, its my first time sporting a boner for a man. And a man as fucking manly as you. So believe it or not, I was shitting bricks the day I came onto you. But even though I knew the attraction was mutual, I was only thinking with, you know, the boner. I've been thinking all week and I've realized that even if nothing can happen (and believe me I want something to happen so bad I cant even begin to tell you) I want us to at least be friends. I can't promise you that I wont hit on you but I wont force myself on you anymore. Not like I could overpower you anyway. You're a bit too fucking strong for my taste. Anyway, just wanted to say sorry again. Satsuki said I had to be honest as fuck and this is the best I could do. I know the format isn't right and my handwriting sucks and blah blah but I hope I could convey my apologi to you. 

Yeah. That's it. So. you know, whatever you decide, let me know.'

Kagami was so glad he hadn't read this in the teachers lounge. At least in this empty room, no would see him sink to the ground, his face almost as red as his hair and him groaning about just how adorable Aomine seemed right now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was happy that he'd finally grown a pair and given him the letter. What he hadn't realized was that he had an English class that day and that he should've probably given it to him AFTER the class. Now things were just gonna be awkward as fuck and he was not looking forward to that. Especially considering this was one of the only classes he even remotely liked. 

He groaned loudly and his head the desk the moment the bell rang, the next period being Kagami's. He could feel Tetsu's gaze bore into his back.

"Aomine-kun, are you alright?" 

Aomine raised his head slightly and gave Tetsu a lopsided grin as he mumbled, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." 

He knew Tetsu didn't buy a word of it but he didn't pursue the topic, much to Aomine's relief. 

Just then the classroom door slide open and shut and the entire class shouted out a hearty "Good afternoon Kagami" to which he replied in an over cheery voice "Good afternoon everyone." 

Aomine raised his head slightly and stared at the red head. He was in a good mood. Maybe that was a good sign? 

"Ok so now turn to page.... "

Class was the same. Kagami made many jokes and laughed heartily, a sound that had become one of Aomine's favorite over the course of just one week. This actually surprised Aomine. He didn't get close to people easily, much less get used to them, forget liking things about them. 

They pretty much ignored each other but they made eye contact once in a while and every time they did, Aomine felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared down at his half hardened crotch and whispered, "Behave." 

Class ended and Aomine got his stuff together. They had P.E. again after class and he wanted to burn off some of his frustrations by playing some basketball with Tetsu. He got to his feet and turned to look at Tetsu who said, "Shall we, Aomine-kun?" Aomine nodded and decided to follow him out. 

"Ah yes, Aomine-san could you stay back for a second? I need to talk to you about something. Don't worry Kuroko, I'll send him out right after we're done. Shouldn't take too long." Kagami smiled kindly at Tetsu, who nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind him. They were finally alone. Aomine turned to face Kagami. Last week, they were in a similar situation and it had turned out as anything but pleasant. He didn't want a repeat. 

Aomine was irritated at how casual Kagami was with Tetsu. He didn't use the san and smiled at him. Wait, why was he jealous? Kagami wasn't his or anything... He was getting weirder and weirder and it creeped him out. 

"Ah Aomine-san about the letter -" Aomine cut him off promptly. "Call me Aomine." 

Kagami smiled as he continued. "Ok Aomine, about the letter this afternoon. I accept your apology and I am sorry as well. I did over react and I lashed out at a student. I would love to start fresh with you. As friends of course." 

Aomine had never felt more relief in his life. He smiled broadly and said, "That's awesome!" 

Kagami grinned back. The mood was light and infectious. 

"Oh yeah, why do you only call me san and no one else?" 

Kagami laughed. "Unless the person tells me not to, I always use a san. All your classmates told me not to use it, except for you." Kagami suddenly remembered something. "Who's Satsuki, by the way?" 

Aomine grinned. "The pink haired chick, I think you'll know her as Momoi." 

Kagami smiled at him again. "Oh her. Yeah she's actually really smart. So you guys are friends or something?"

Aomine wiggled his eyebrows. "Possessive, are we?" When he heard Kagami hiss, he chuckled. "Kidding. Don't get your damn panties in a twist. She's my childhood friend." 

Kagami nodded. Aomine suddenly felt the urge to ask Kagami a question that was bothering him. "What happened with you?"

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You mentioned you over reacted but people don't usual snap at shit like that unless they, you know, went through something I think? So, um, did you.. ?" 

The look of pain that decorated Kagami's face made Aomine feel like the world's biggest douchebag. The mood had finally gotten good and now Kagami looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's a story for some other time." His voice was heavy with emotion and filled with sadness. Aomine wanted to hug him tightly and comfort him, just like Satsuki did for him but he knew he wasn't allowed. And he hated that feeling. 

"Ok then. I gotta go. Tetsu's probably waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow Kagami."

He had just opened the door when he was suddenly called again. 

"Aomine!" "Yeah?" He turned around to see Kagami smiling, laughing almost.

"What? What's so funny?" 

"Your letter was sweet and all but um, you mis-spelled apology. It's gy, not gi." And then Kagami, burst out laughing. 

Aomine felt heat flood his face as he stood there, embarrassed beyond belief. "Goddammit Kagami I'm trying." Kagami laughed even harder. Aomine felt himself smile a little. 

"Whatever. Laters, Bakagami." 

Kagami looked up at him and smirked, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah ok, laters Ahomine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some progress. There shall be smut in the next chapter BUT... you know what? You'll find out :3  
> Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this. The comments and support is absolutely awesome! :D Don't forget to drop a comment :)


	5. Can you unsee the unforgettable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90 kudos? I love you guys <3   
> Keep the comments coming folks, they're really motivating.   
> Oh and SMUT ALERT. You have been warned.

Ever since the two of them had apologised to each other, their relationship had become comfortable and easy going. Aomine found himself waiting to go to school and attend English lessons. His English marks had improved drastically and watching Kagami smile made his day everyday. Basketball was still kinda uninspired but he decided not to dwell on it too much. Someone would come along. Someone who would provide him with all the challenge he needed. Until then, he just needed to be patient and wait. 

He hated being patient but hey, he couldn't do anything anyway. 

He was upset that the prospect of him and Kagami being intimately involved was almost zero to nothing. The chemistry between them still sizzled and as far as possible they both subconsciously avoided being alone in secluded places but neither could stop throwing the other heated gazes, dripping with lust and want. 

Aomine was sitting in math class taking down some notes.

'And then Someone introduced alphabets into math. And he laughed and laughed as he realised just how bad he had fucked the world up.' 

Aomine sighed. He loathed math with every fibre of his being. He usually bunked it but Satsuki was being very strict with him. She refused to allow him to have his way all the time and she knew just how bad he sucked at math. He breathed out in a rush and tried not to choke himself, thinking it was the easiest way out. 

To his immense relief the bell rang just then, signifying his lunch break. He grinned at himself. Today was the day.

He was going to follow Tetsu and finally figure out where the hell he kept going. It had been bothering him for a while now. He saw Tetsu becoming even more incospicuous than usual and slip out of the classroom. He was walking swiftly and seemed like he was on a mission. Aomine frowned. It was rare for Tetsu to be so pumped. 

Tetsu walked for a good 5 minutes, Aomine right at his heels. He did a good job of hiding himself. Tetsu didn't even sense him. Soon he arrived at the storeroom at the back of the school. Aomine frowned. 'What the hell...' 

Tetsu threw the door open and was pulled in immediately. Alarmed, Aomine stepped forward but froze in his tracks. 

"Kurokocchi!" The voice squealed. Aomine groaned. Really Tetsu? You were secretly meeting up with Kise? Wait, why secretly? 

Aomine's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to inch closer to see if he could hear anything of what was being said. His luck checked out. The door was left cracked open. Not only could be hear everything, he had a clear view too. 

In retrospect, he wished he didn't. 

Kise had his arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist and was smiling widely. 

"You came." He sang. 

"Of course Kise-kun. I missed my boyfriend too you know?" 

'Wait boyfriend? Wha- OH MY GOD' 

Kise had bent down to kiss Kuroko tenderly on the lips and Kuroko responded by wrapping his arms around Kise's neck and leaning into his body. 

It actually made sense to Aomine. Kise was overly close to Kuroko and Kuroko was less expressionless around him, happier even. Well if they were happy, what the heck right? 

Aomine decided to walk away but was stopped when he heard Kuroko moan. 

'When the hell did Tetsu learn to make such noises?' 

Kise was now kissing Kuroko with a lot more heat and passion, the innocence of the previous kiss slowly transforming into hunger. 

Kuroko's fingers twisted into his blonde hair and pulled him even closer, angling them better. They were biting and sucking, nibbling and moaning and it looked hot. Hot as fucking hell. 

Aomine would never admit it to anyone but irrespective of the numerous women he had hooked up with, he had never kissed any of them. The thought of making out with any of them grossed him out too much. Now he realised that the who mattered a lot. None of them were a prospective partner in his eyes. 

It was different with Kagami. A lot of times he found himself wondering what those pink lips tasted like. How soft would they be? How nice would it feel to sink his teeth into them and tug? 

Sighing he shook his head and realised where he was. He decided it was high time he left but the sight in front of him left his mouth dry. 

While he was off dreaming about a certain red headed English teacher, Tetsu and Kise had progressed quite a bit. Kise's pants and boxers were off and strewn about the floor along with Kuroko's pants and shirt. 

They were still kissing but it was so intense. Kise had backed Kuroko into the wall and was towering over him. Kuroko's hands were roaming all over his shoulders and neck, tugging at his hair every once in a while. 

Kise's hand reached over to the top of one of the boxes where Aomine spotted a bottle and a couple of squares. 

'Oh shit they're gonna fuck! Shit I need to leave now.' But his legs refused to move. 

Kise fumbled with the bottle a bit, still kissing Kuroko breathless. Once he snapped the bottle of lube open he poured a generous amount on his fingers and closed the bottle keeping it aside. He began kissing Kuroko with renewed enthusiasm as he slowly massaged his butt with one hand while slowly sliding a lubed finger in with the other. 

Kuroko groaned into the kiss and his grip on Kise's hair seemed painful but Kise didn't complain. He moved his finger in and out, a slow and rhythmic pace. Once Kuroko's grip loosened, he pushed another finger in, earning another groan. 

His fingers thrust in and out a bit faster and more forcefully this time. Kuroko began panting and broke away from the kiss, biting into Kise's shoulder. Kise hissed and simultaneously added a third finger. Kuroko moaned and licked along Kise's neck, biting, sucking, nibbling along the way. 

Kise was still thrusting his fingers in but now his movements seemed more precise. He was using different angles, trying to find something. Suddenly, Kuroko moaned loudly and sighed, "Ryouta..." 

Aomine could almost SEE Kise snap. He suddenly pulled his finger out, reached out for a condom and ripping it open with his teeth, putting it on easily. He put some more lube on his dick and turned Kuroko around, his back to Kise. 

He kissed his shoulder and slowly sank into him, Kuroko sighing the whole time. Once he was all the way in, he stilled, wanting to give Kuroko time to get used to the intrusion. 

Kuroko nodded once the pain faded and Kise set a leisurely pace, thrusting tantalisingly slow, his hips angled to hit the place he had earlier found with his fingers. Kuroko's moans got louder and louder and the squelching noises caused by the lube were down right obscene. 

"Ryouta," Kuroko panted, "harder. Give it to-ahh me - uhh - harder."

Kise snapped his hips forward, making Kuroko moan even louder. His smile was both victorious and strained. He was holding back. A lot. 

Kuroko suddenly stopped him and looked him dead in the eye, his face pink and his eyes black, pupils blown with desire. "Kise, it doesn't hurt anymore. This isn't the first time. I'm used to this. So please stop frustrating both of us and just DO ME." 

Kise pulled out of him and turned him again, kissing him ferociously. Kuroko wrapped his arms around him again but this time, Kise put both his hands on Kuroko's butt cheeks and after squeezing them together, he pulled him up, making Kuroko wrap his legs around his waist instinctively. 

He thrust into Kuroko in this position all at once, making Kuroko scream in pleasure. He bit at his throat and shoulder, sucked on his Adam's apple and kept nibbling on his lips. 

He set a punishing rhythm, thrusting up harder and harder into Kuroko who had turned into an absolute mess. He kept moaning and calling out to Kise in a breathy and raspy voice. 

Kise's grip on Kuroko's hips was tight and he pounded into Kuroko harder, the angle of his hips stabilising once he had found Kuroko's sweet spot. 

"Ryouta, so close.... Oh- ahhhh - God- " he kissed him again, the kiss sloppy but sweet. 

Kise's thrusts were getting erratic and he moved one hand to Kuroko's neglected cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. 

Kuroko seemed to loose his sanity as he half sobbed, half moaned. 

He came a few thrusts later, his cum spread all over his abdomen and Kise's hand. He was still panting when Kise pounded into him a few more times and stilled, finally finding his own release. 

They were both breathing fast and groaning. Kuroko gently pulled Kise's head up from his shoulder and kissed him innocently. 

"I love you Kise." 

"I love you kurokocchi." 

Finally Aomine's legs decided to start working again and he backed away noiselessly. He sprinted away but had to stop after taking a few steps when he felt a sharp pain in his pants. Looking down he realised he was painfully erect and that he needed to take care of it immediately. 

He sprinted to the nearest washroom, wincing at the pain and entered the farthest stall, slamming the door shut. 

The sight of Tetsu and Kise wasn't what got him hard. The fact that he imagined doing the same with Kagami did. He pulled his pant down and gripped his aching erection and started pumping himself fast. He didn't have time. He tried not to not think of Kagami but at that moment no one else would do. He bit into his shirt to keep himself from moaning out Kagami's name and came all over his hand seconds later. 

He slid to the floor of the stall and sighed, feeling worthless. Kagami was not his fapping material. Nothing would ever happen so he was supposed to be getting over him, not trying to get under him. 

He wiped his hands clean and walked out the stall, grimacing at how flushed he looked. He walked back to class swiftly and sat on his chair heavily. Tetsu wasn't there yet.

'Of course not.' 

Aomine didn't know why Tetsu hadn't told him but at the moment he didn't really care. Kagami was messing with his head too much and he didn't like it. 

At least he didn't have to see his face again for the rest of the day. The thought calmed Aomine down considerably. He might just make it home without sporting another raging boner. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon his practise time rolled around. Kuroko had returned to class before their break had ended, looking flustered but happy. 

They both walked to the locker room and changed into comfortable gym clothes. Today was going to be condition training. 

They walked out together, laughing at some lame joke when Aomine suddenly turned around. His jaw dropped when he realised who was standing where his coach usually did. 

Kagami wore red shorts and a black shirt, with matching red and black basketball shoes. They were worn out Jordan's but looked really good. His shirt was slightly tight and clung to his body in a very illegal manner. 

He turned around and caught Aomine's gaze and grinned, motioning for the two to join them. 

Soon the entire Touou team stood in front of him. 

"So your coach had some urgent business to attend, and I've been asked to fill in for him." The players shared looks of confusion. 

"Oh don't worry I'm pretty good. And I've trained teams before. In the states at least. Let's get along shall we?" There was a challenge in his eyes as he smirked and the players shrugged. They had to listen to him either ways. 

"Ah before we begin, I've asked Ms Riko to join us today. She was my classmate in high school and a sports trainer. She's gonna assess your physical conditions and tell each of you specific regiments to follow to improve your individual strengths." 

As if on cue, a woman with short brown hair walked in. She was petite and kinda cute but the look in her eyes spelt trouble. 

"Thanks Kagami, for the intro. Now then, let's get down to business." Her eyes gleamed. 

"Shirts off everyone. Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um yeah. That. I don't even know. Was that ok? First time writing smut of any kind so :/


	6. Sleepover anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ kudos? You guys rock! :D two chapters in a day so yay! :3  
> Enjoy ^.^

"Shirts off everyone. Right now." 

Aida Riko's voice rang out loud and clear and everyone immediately scrambled around, pulling their shirts over their heads and throwing them into their bags. Soon the entire Touou team was half naked and standing in a line, waiting to be assessed by a woman they had just met. 

Aomine took his shirt off in a lazy fashion and dumped it over his bag. It felt good to be shirtless in the heat. He turned around and caught Kagami staring at him. Kagami immediately turned away, his face red. Aomine turned away and tried to desperately hide his own embarrassment. It wasn't fair! How could someone be so cute! 

Riko's eyes scanned over their bodies one at a time but her gaze didn't seem the least bit sexy. She looked like she was doing some insanely difficult calculations. When she reached Aomine's body, she smiled appreciatively, assessed him and walked away. Soon she was done with the whole team. 

"Ok so I'm going to get right down to business. Imayoshi, you're arms are in good shape but you're triceps need a bit of work. I'll give you a list of exercises for that. You're dribbling speed will increase by about 8%. Also, work a bit more on your stamina. You cant have the point guard being exhausted. Sakurai, your accuracy seems to be your strong point but your body needs a bit of work. We'll have to tone and condition your ham strings. Your jump will improve greatly. Wakamatsu, your defense seems very strong and your rebounding reflexes are commendable. I'll give you some exercises for your core, it'll help improve your overall performance. . . . ." She went on and on, telling each of them what they're bodies lacked and that she would give them the perfect exercise. Kagami was smirking behind her at the looks of astonishment Riko received from all the team mates.

Finally Riko reached Kuroko. She frowned. "You're physical strength is almost worse than a non athletes but I heard that you aren't expected to play full games anyway. Your misdirection has worked magic, I've seen some of the footage. I'll give you some simple hand exercises that shouldn't put too much strain on you." Tetsu nodded, his expressionless face looking slightly relieved. Finally, last in line was Aomine. Everyone seemed to want to know what she had to say about their ace. Wakamatsu was especially nosy, the bastard. 

"Aomine, you're body is pretty much perfect. I have no complaints whatsoever," Aomine smirked but Riko raised her hand, "however, your attitude is a different matter. Don't treat basketball like a chore. You have to play it because you're passionate about it. Find something to inspire you to play." 

Aomine was speechless. He hadn't even spoken to her before and she knew about one of his deepest secrets. He sighed and nodded, annoyed at being read like an open book. 

Aomine was the last one in line so Riko snapped out of trainer mode and turned to Kagami. "Yo Kagami! Pair them up and make them play one-on-one with each other. 5 points to win. I'm going to quickly right down your individual regiments and hand them over to you at the end of class. I expect all of you to follow it religiously. Aomine, you'll be getting one too. It's just general toning though so it'll help overall." She turned away and walked towards her bag, getting to work immediately. 

"Ok everyone!" Kagami's voice boomed. "Pair up. It's one-on-one time." 

A team-mate of their's hadn't showed up and so Aomine was left without a partner. Kuroko loved him but he knew for both their sakes, he shouldn't play one-on-one with him.

"Ok so everyone but Aomine has a partner. That's cool, you'll be my partner then." Kagami flashed him a smile and Aomine became weak at the knees. 'Not good', he thought to himself, 'not good at all.' 

They all took turns to play half court one-on-one's and finally it was Aomine's turn. He had used the whole time to focus himself and get into the zone before even playing. The look on his face must've been terrifying because no one was saying anything about him and Kagami playing together. He had a goal now. Whoop Kagami's ass so bad he would respect him forever. Finally their turn arrived. 

Kagami pulled his whistle off and handed it to Imayoshi. "Referee the match." 

Kagami and Aomine walked over to the court and gazed at each other, the ball in Kagami's hand. They stared at each other, sizing each other up. 

The atmosphere was so tense even Riko looked up to see what was going on and grinned. 

'You might have found your inspiration sooner than I expected Aomine-kun.' 

Aomine signaled for Kagami to start. They both stood behind the three point line and Kagami took his stance. The fire in those blood red eyes were blazing so bright, Aomine feared blindness. But he didn't look away even once. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak or that he was refusing a challenge as inviting as this one. 

Imayoshi blew the whistle and the game began. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was beaten. To be precise, he had been butchered, 5-1. Kagami was insanely good. His movements were sharp and refined, his instincts animalistic and his reflexes just as good as Aomine remembered. His footwork was fluent and his defense was supremely pressurizing, not allowing Aomine to even breathe. Aomine had given it his all too. But instead of feeling angry or disappointed, he felt a thrill. Finally an opponent worth defeating. 

The team had been blown away by what Aomine could categorize as the best one-on-one of his life. The game felt surreal and it seemed to have ended the moment it began. The whole team now had a new found respect for Kagami and started asking him all sorts of questions about where he learned how to play like that and what moves he could teach them for their current posts. Kagami grinned broadly as he answered all their questions patiently. He didn't even look all that tired, the fucker. 

"Well, I've been in the states almost my whole life so I've been around street ball the whole time. Also I was trained by an ex-WNBA star." The team looked on in awe. Aomine noticed the fondness in his expression and felt irritated. There was some other emotion on Kagami's face. It was subtle to the point where Aomine was sure only he noticed but he couldn't identify it. He shrugged it off, focusing on the explanation. 

"I've been actively playing almost my whole life so its become second nature to me. I have a younger adopted brother who also plays. We used to play one-on-one too all the time and he's really good." Kagami explained. He then went on to telling each of the players how they could improve and even showed them some pretty cool looking moves. 

Suddenly he looked at Aomine. "You were really good. I mean I know I beat you and all, but I had to go all out and it's been a long time since someone made me go all out. In fact this is the first one-on-one I've ever played where I've felt the need to play my best. Even my brother hasn't been such a challenge." He smiled at Aomine kindly and Aomine nodded, having no faith in his voice. 

"Keep practicing. The only thing I have over you is my experience. You're gonna surpass me by miles soon enough. Until then, I'm gonna beat your ass while I still can." 

Aomine smirked at that. "We'll see about that Bakagami." 

The team watched on in amazement at how easy the conversation seemed to flow between the two. Their banter seemed good natured and Aomine was actually being respectful to someone, and a teacher to boot. Today was a strange day. 

Practice came to an end and Riko handed them their regiments. She had even included diets. "Follow these as strictly as possible and trust me you'll see the difference." The team thanked her and she just waved at them with a 'No problem'.

She turned to Kagami, pulled him down by his hair and muttered, "I know you have a crush on the blunette Aomine but tone it down will you? I did not have to witness you secretly undressing the rest of him with your eyes." Kagami's eyes went wide and he turned a shade of pink that was adorable. No one had heard what Riko said but everyone laughed. His expression was just priceless. 

Riko kissed Kagami's cheek tenderly, grinned up at him and said, "Laters Kags." 

The jealousy that flared within Aomine was so intense he was seein red. 

'Get your hands off of my ...' My what? They weren't involved at all.

Aomine found himself depressed and decided to go home and cool down. 

Picking up his shirt he wore it roughly and practically stomped out. 

'Oi!' Kagami called to him. "Aren't you going to shower?" 

He turned around to face the red head and yelled back. "Na I'm going home. See you tomorrow Coach Bakagami." Kagami stuck his tongue out and laughed and Aomine forced a smile on his face, knowing everyone was watching. 

Satsuki had already gone home so he walked alone today and kinda missed her babble. It kept him distracted from being plagued by his own thoughts which now flowed freely.

'So does this mean I like him? I mean attracted yes. But do I... LIKE him? Do I want a .... relationship?' Aomine stopped in his tracks.

"When the fuck did I become such a sappy shit?" He growled, pissed off by his girly thoughts. He was a man goddammit and Aomine Daiki for crying out loud.

The girls around of him were pointing and blushing but he didn't give a damn. He wanted to go back home and eat his mom's food and sleep for a very long time.

Walking at a much faster pace than usual, Aomine reached his home sooner than expected. He walked in quietly, deciding to surprise his mom. As he tiptoed towards the door, a pair of unfamiliar shoes caught his attention. He frowned. 

'Guests?' His mom hadn't really updated him about anyone coming over. He became slightly weary but decided to walk in anyways. He stepped into the house quietly and walked around, trying to find his mom or the guest but the house was shrouded in darkness. He had a bad feeling in his gut as he became increasingly uncomfortable. 

He saw a light under his mom's room and walked towards his. Just as his hand touched the knob he heard a moan and he went rigid. "Oh god yes, right there...." 

Unlike last time, Aomine sprinted away immediately, grabbing his bag on the way and shutting the door softly. He ran out the gate and then kept running for a good 5 minutes before his lungs started screaming for oxygen. His mind was racing faster than his legs. 

'Oh god I heard mom having sex. OH MY GOD I'm scarred for life. This is so gross.' 

He blanched at his thoughts and sighed. Looking at his watch, he realized it was 6:30 in the evening. He knew he wasn't going home but where else could he go? Satsuki's place was too close for comfort, Tetsu lived quite far away and he didn't really like anyone else enough to spend time at their place. 

He sighed and plopped down on a bench nearby and grimaced. 

More than being upset by the fact that his mom was sleeping with someone, he was upset about the fact that she hadn't told him. How long had they been going out? And it especially hurt since Tetsu didn't seem trust him with his dating life either.  
Aomine knew they both had their reasons, but it upset him that they didn't trust him enough not to judge them. He was not a homophobe, especially after his sudden intense attraction to Kagami and his father had been gone for years now. Of course his mom would have - uh - needs. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Where he was going to spend the night didn't bother him much anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep. Suddenly, the bench seemed a lot more comfortable than it did 5 minutes ago and he drifted off, feeling uneasy and upset. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami had been really nervous about his first practice with the team but it had gone more smoothly than anticipated. The team began respecting him a lot more after he beat Aomine in their first one-on-one game. 

Aomine. . . . .

When he had taken his shirt off, Kagami contemplated taking a restroom break so he could jerk off after looking at a body so beautiful, it looked like it was carved by a god. The chocolate colour skin looked more edible than Kagami's favorite dessert and he thought of some very nasty things he'd like to do to Mr. Aomine. 

But keeping that aside, that was one of the most thrilling one-on-one's Kagami had ever played. Aomine's formless shots were impressive and if it hadn't been for his pressure defence, Aomine would've wiped the floor with him. 

His flexibility was the envy of everyone on that team and the grace with which he played made it seem like he was a dancer more than a basketball player. 

He was kinda distracted throughout the entire game. Since Aomine didn't have a shirt on, he could feel his warmth and he had to touch him more than a few times while reaching for the ball. His skin was smooth and firm, with no blemishes in sight. More often than not, Aomine would have his back pressed to Kagami's front while he tried to pass by him and the one time that Kagami had been completely distracted, Aomine had shot over him. He knew for a fact that Aomine had not felt any of the things he had at that moment because he was too focused. He found that very admirable.

Kagami knew that if he tried hard enough, Aomine could make it all the way. He would definitely shine as a professional. Kagami smiled at the thought. 'Imagine the number of fans the guy would get by his looks alone.' Suddenly, Kagami didn't like the idea of Aomine becoming professional all that much. 

He knew he had no right to feel that way about a guy he had so harshly rejected but every time he looked at Aomine, his heart did this weird tap dance. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and the more time he spent with Aomine, the more he liked him as a person and not just as a good looking one. 

Aomine was annoying and self-centered, childish and stubborn but he was kind. He had a soft side for that girl Satsuki and his team mate Kuroko and although Kagami thought it was nice, he couldn't help feel jealous that they knew him better than he did. He knew getting to know Aomine would be dangerous for both of them but he couldn't help it. 

That boy was intoxicating. 

He was asked to lock up and so after taking care of everything he decided it was time he headed home. He also wanted to give Riko a thank you call. He knew her information was always spot on and she had been his manager in the U.S. after all.

As he walked towards the train station, he spotted a vending machine and decided to buy a cool drink, deciding that he deserved it. Feeding the machine some change, he picked the drink of his choice and decided to sit down at the nearby bench he spotted. To his dismay though, he saw someone sleeping on it. He thought of walking away but the guy's figure caught his attention. 'Why does he look so familiar?' 

Lean but built, with killer calf muscles. Suddenly Kagami gasped. The street lights began working at that moment and it shone on the face of none other than Aomine Daiki. 

Kagami's mouth went dry. Aomine looked so peaceful when he was asleep, more like a child than a 17 year old. His head was resting on his bag and he breathed in and out evenly. His gorgeous face was relaxed and his lips were slightly parted. His whole body was lax and he looked defenseless. Kagami wanted to kiss him so hard, he forgot his own name.

Kagami approached him slowly and shook him gently. Aomine's eyes flew open and he was about to swing his fist when he recognized Kagami, and relaxed again. Yawning loudly, (and quite adorably) he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

Kagami looked at his watch. "7" 

"Oh shit I've been asleep for a half hour? Damn."

Kagami sat down next to him and opened his drink, taking a sip. "Why are you here and not at home?" He offered him a sip. 

Aomine accepted gratefully and after chugging some down he wiped his mouth and said, "Mom is ... um ... having someone over." 

Kagami raised his eyebrows. "You mean.. ?"

Aomine nodded. "My dad died a while back from cancer so its been just my mom and me for the longest time but turns out it isn't." He sighed. 

Kagami chuckled. "Don't have a place to crash for the night?" 

Aomine shook his head. Kagami sighed, scratching the back of his head. 

"Wanna spend the night at mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue hue :3 
> 
> Oh and a note to all my readers: I have tests the whole of next week so I mostly will not be able to upload anything till Friday. Please don't stab me in my sleep .----. 
> 
> I <3 you all. Thank you so much for your support :')


	7. Teriyaki burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :D Thank you all for the kudos, makes my day :3  
> Since I haven't written all week, it might take me a day or two to really get into it again but until then, forgive me :P
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk to Kagami's place was filled with good-natured bickering, both of them talking about everything under the sun and when the topic rested on the NBA, the both of them were supremely surprised to find out that they liked the same team. They started an epic conversation about which were the best dunks of that season and which had been their personal favorite moments.

When Kagami had offered him a place to crash, Aomine was sure he had mis-heard him. He looked at him with utter shock and Kagami had just rolled his eyes and said, "Nothing's gonna happen but if you need a place to stay, I live 15 minutes from here. We're walking." 

Aomine had initially wanted to decline the offer but knowing that nothing was going to happen, he knew that at least their friendship should progress and this was probably a step in the right direction. Hopefully. 

The entire walk home, Aomine and Kagami's hands were brushing against each other but neither made a conscious effort to stop the physical contact. Every time Aomine felt Kagami's warmth, his heart would swell and he was almost on the verge of skipping. This had turned into a very interesting day indeed, the ending being the best part. 

Kagami's apartment was cozy looking and his home was on the first floor, room 1512. He opened the door with his key and swung the door open, walking in large strides. Aomine walked in hesitantly and peeked around. His eyes widened. 

He had thought Kagami's place would be simple and plain, the typical bachelor pod kind of deal going on but he couldn't be more wrong.

The door opened into a hallway with a door leading to what Kagami explained was his washing room along with a dryer for the sake of unpredictable weather. The hallway opened into a large living room. Each wall was painted in bold colors and were decorated with photo frames and posters, shelves filled with movies and books alike. As he walked deeper into the room, to his left was an open kitchen. It looked sleek and modern and somehow seemed like it was actually used. A flat screen adorned one wall and a door led to the balcony. 

The right side of the living room contained three doors. 

"Ok so the left one is the guest room. You'll be using it. The right one is my bedroom. The middle one is the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower while I cook us something." Aomine's eyes widened. 

"You can cook?" 

Kagami laughed. "I've lived alone for a very long time. I have to be able to cook."

Aomine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Is it edible though?" 

Kagami raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why don't you find out?" 

Aomine groaned. Apart from his mother's food, he never really ate home made food. He blamed Satsuki. Her cooking was genuinely poisonous and he had actually ended up in the hospital with food poisoning once. She hadn't cooked for him ever since. 

"Fine. But if I die, I'm gonna haunt your sorry ass." 

Kagami brushed him off with a distracted "Yeah yeah" as he got busy in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients. Aomine shrugged and walked to the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and began pulling down his shorts but stopped abruptly. He had nothing to change into. He realized that he would have to wear Kagami's clothes for the night and the thought made him a shade of pink that was down right embarrassing. 

'Man up you wuss and ask the man for clothes.' 

Too lazy to pull his shirt back on, Aomine sauntered into the kitchen and walked over to the counter-top where Kagami was busy cutting vegetables. He looked up at Aomine, his eyes quickly scanning over his attire and his eyebrows furrowed.

'Oh shit.' Aomine realized his actions must've seemed highly suggestive and quickly explained himself. "No clothes to change into Bakagami. Gimme some?" 

Kagami sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face. Washing his hands, he walked to his bedroom. Aomine stayed by the door. Somehow it seemed like it wasn't time for him to see the inside yet. He sighed, wishing he didn't have such wishful thinking. 

Kagami walked out 30 seconds later with a pair of shorts and a shirt in hand. Throwing them at Aomine, he walked back to the kitchen, restarting what he had halted midway. 

Aomine resumed his strip and stepped into the cubicle. He figured out the controls soon enough and the feeling of hot water cascading over his body was heavenly. He loved the feel of all the grime getting washed off and scrubbed extra hard, washing his hair too. He looked down and realized that he was naked. In Kagami's house. Kagami was less than 20 feet away. And he couldn't have him. 

Aomine stared at his hardening cock and decided that he might as well jerk off here in the shower, or risk thinking with his boner again. Grumbling to himself, he gripped his length and started stroking at a leisurely pace, trying his very best not to think of the blood red eyes that seemed to haunt his dreams every night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami had no idea why he had invited Aomine over. The kid looked so lost and sad, Kagami's heart went out to him. Walking in on his mom having sex must've been really painful but Kagami was walking on such thin ice and he knew it. He could barely jerk off anymore without thinking of the blunette, and with him in his house, the risk of him giving into his temptations and doing something was considerably higher.

He shook his head and cleared away any and all indecent thoughts. He was his student and the kid needed support, not sex. Not that that wouldn't help but... ok his brain was contradicting itself, so Kagami shut it off. He had the best timing too. 

Right about when he stopped thinking, Aomine came out of his bathroom in nothing but basketball shorts riding low on his waist, and Kagami would've fucked him on that very kitchen counter if his brain was functioning normally.

After handing over the clothes and resuming his duty as cook, Kagami felt exhausted. Fighting his desires were proving to be difficult and getting to know Aomine had only intensified the attraction. He was the adult in the situation and he had to keep it under control but could he keep it in his pants was a question he was finding himself unable to answer. 

He finished his cooking, satisfied with the his dish and sat on the couch, switching on the t.v, settling on an old NBA match, one of the better ones. He could swear he heard Aomine moan but decided it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine finished his shower soon after relieving himself and after slipping into Kagami's clothes, he looked in the mirror and groaned. The shorts fit fine, considering they were so similar in height but the shirt was huge, owing to the fact that Kagami was so impressively built. The shirt swam on him and slipped off one shoulder but he realized it looked kinda sexy and decided to torture Kagami with it. Maybe it would be fun to see him squirm after all. 

Walking out of the bathroom, Aomine dumped all his clothes into the washing machine like Kagami had instructed him to. He then walked around and plopped down next to Kagami in front of the flatscreen and observed the match for precisely 5 seconds before Kagami switched it off. 

"Hey! I was watching that!" 

Kagami smirked. "Who's gonna do your homework, dumbass?" 

Aomine groaned. "Oh god no. We have so much." He hung is head down, annoyed with the amount of work he had pending for the next day.

"Listen I'm gonna take a quick shower of my own and I'll help you with as much as possible. You get started. After we're done, we'll have dinner." 

Aomine nodded his head miserably, secretly hating and loving Kagami.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One and a half hours later. 

It was now 9 o'clock and Aomine had finally finished all his work for once. Kagami proved to be a great help and he thanked him profusely. Kagami simply smiled and said that he was going to get started on dinner. Apparently they were going to have teriyaki burgers and no one had told Kagami this, but teriyaki burgers were Aomine's favorite since he was a kid and he was so excited to taste Kagami's version of his favorite food, no matter how bad the end result. 

15 minutes later, a plate with a succulent burger patty stuffed in a bun with an abundance of barbecue sauce was placed in front of Aomine. He looked at Kagami with adoration and dug right in. To his utmost surprise, the burger was as good as his mom's, maybe even slightly better. 

He polished it in 5 minutes flat, and looked over to Kagami and his eyes widened in surprise. Kagami had made himself about 8 burgers and while one of them had satisfied Aomine's famished stomach, Kagami had eaten all 8 in the same time that Aomine took to eat 1. 

They both moved to the couch and Aomine texted his mom quickly. 'Staying at a friend's tonight.' 

He threw his phone away and relaxed, loving the presence of Kagami. 

They decided to watch a movie since it was still too early to sleep and mutually decided on horror. Both were actually terribly frightened by horror but had to prove their masculinity for no apparent reason.

The movie started off with them seated at 2 ends of the couch but 25 minutes into the movie and they were huddled together in the center, dodging the screen every time something too creepy came on. 

Somewhere along the way, Aomine's hand had rested itself on Kagami's and when one of the scarier scenes appeared, he clutched it tightly and turned away, Kagami holding it back. They didn't let each other go for the rest of the movie.

Aomine realized that he did indeed have the biggest crush on Kagami. He liked him. A lot. He liked the way he laughed, how it sounded and made him want to join in. He liked how Kagami was such an amazing teacher and both professional and friendly at the same time. He liked his patience when dealing with Aomine. He liked the way he played ball, with that insane jump of his, and had over powered him and set a fire in his heart and a new goal and aim in basketball. He liked how he could cook such amazing food and how they could have such interesting conversations that flowed to effortlessly. It was a bonus that he was drop dead gorgeous.

His life finally had some colors and Aomine was getting addicted to its artist.

That night, as he crawled into the guest bed, the last thought to cross his mind was, 'Fuck, I'm screwed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing around with a new Aokaga AU fanfic in my head and so far, it seems pretty neat. Once I solidify the idea, I'll definitely get started on it too. I've decided to make it a lot more serious though so for now at least, this one's gonna be all fluff, slice of life, smutty and everything nice :3 
> 
> <3 you all, keep commenting :D


	8. Just do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should do this at least once in a while - I do not own ANY kuroko no basuke characters but this fanfic is mine. And I don't post anywhere else. 
> 
> Anyway SMUT ALERT! :3 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> And thank you all for the Kudos and comments. Makes me smile every time :D

Aomine couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, his brain was filled with all sorts of perverted thoughts involving a certain 190", red headed hottie that had been occupying his mind since the moment he laid eyes on him. It didn't help matters that his crush was just a few feet away. Aomine decided to do some introspection. 

So far, he had been acting like a guy without a pair. Sure he had come on to Kagami, but at that time he had forced himself on the man without them knowing anything about each other. Granted, a lot of time hadn't passed since then but they had gotten to know a lot more about each other and he knew for a fact that Kagami's eyes followed him around a little more than it should, and that they were both always finding excuses to touch each other, always finding ways to spend more time with each other and the more time they did that, the less Aomine thought about the sexy things he wanted to do and found himself liking the man himself. 

Kagami was kind. He had forgiven Aomine so easily and their relationship was now stronger than ever but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, he needed more. 

Aomine tossed around in his bed for a bit before finally making up his mind. 

'I'm gonna try again and this time, I'll make it so that he can't even dream of saying no.' 

Aomine crawled out of bed and pulled his shirt off, letting it crumple on the floor. He slowly walked out of the room and opened the door, shutting it softly behind him. A few steps forward and he was standing right in front of Kagami's bedroom. He took a few deep, calming breathes. 

'Here goes nothing.' 

He pushed the room door open and his vision zeroed in on the figure sleeping in the bed. He walked towards Kagami whose head was sticking out from under the covers, making his red hair look even more outrageously good.

Aomine stripped the covers off his face and bent down slowly, his face mere inches away from Kagami's. He stopped just short of their noses touching and whispered, "Kagami." 

Kagami opened his eyes slowly and blinked at Aomine, his eyes betraying his sleepiness. He peered over at Aomine, confusion clear on his features.

"Aomine? What time is it? Did you nee-" Aomine attacked with no further warning and kissed him softly, his mouth sealing over Kagami's. It suddenly dawned on him that this was his first kiss and he couldn't have been happier that he was giving it to Bakagami. 

Having no experience in the field, he settled for firmly placing his lips on Kagami's and pulled away after about half a minute. He stared down at Kagami's face who no longer looked sleepy but dead tired. He slowly sat up and mumbled, "We shouldn't."

Aomine smirked and crawled on top of him, straddling him. "Oh but we should." 

Just as Kagami opened his mouth to protest, Aomine kissed him again and used the open mouth to his advantage. He slipped his tongue in tentatively, and sought out Kagami's, finding it and entwining them together. He had decided to make up for his lack of experience with boldness. He tried coaxing a reaction out of Kagami and was immensely pleased when he felt the red head respond, kissing him back hesitantly.

The hesitation didn't last long though. Soon, Kagami had absolute control over the kiss. His fingers had found their way to Aomine's hair and he grabbed hold of it gently but firmly and angled his head, giving him better access to every part of Aomine's mouth. Aomine moaned into the kiss, as pleasure shot right up his spine. He put his hands around Kagami's neck and pulled them both closer, kissing him with a renewed passion. 

Suddenly Aomine felt Kagami's arms wrap around his waist. One moment, Aomine was straddling Kagami, the next he was on his back with Kagami looming over him, his hair more ruffled up then usual, his pupils shot with lust, his breathing harder than normal. It sent a shiver through Aomine. 

Kagami went back to kissing him and this time he used his hands to roam about Aomine's naked body. He traced his shoulders, teased his nipples and outlined his abdomen. Aomine was moaning non stop. Kagami's touches weren't light. They were firm, and had just the right amount of pressure to drive him wild. He was so gentle, even in bed. 

The kiss was even more passionate than the first, both of them fighting for dominance. Kagami won by a mile. He had these kissing techniques that made Aomine almost forget his name. Not that he minded. 

Kagami pulled away and there was a thin thread of saliva joining there mouths. Kagami's mouth glistened with their saliva and Aomine found himself becoming unbearably excited. Kagami began attacking his neck, peppering kisses and hickeys in his wake. He nipped on his collarbone, licked his chest and finally found a nipple. He started sucking on it gently and tugging with his teeth. Aomine had never felt pleasure in his nipples but the pleasure and pain that he felt now only served to fuel his desire that much more. He groaned and arched his back slightly. 

Kagami played with his other nipple between his thumb and index and worked them both until they were perked up and twitching. 

Slowly, Kagami began pulling his shorts off and his erection sprang up, completely erect from all the kissing and teasing. Aomine reciprocated and soon they were both naked, their warm bodies pressed against one another. Aomine sighed into Kagami's shoulder, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of the red head. 

Kagami grabbed both their erections and started stroking them together. They were both unbearably hot, and Aomine loved it. He loved the way their breathing was ragged, the way they were both twitching and oozing precum, the way the stroking was making lewd squelching noises. He arched his back and weaving his fingers through Kagami's hair, he pulled him in for another breathless kiss. Kagami sped up the speed of the strokes and they both moaned. It felt so good. 

Kagami's other hand was gripping Aomine's hip tightly, kneading the flesh gently. However small the gestures, they felt good.

Aomine was getting close. All that foreplay was getting to him and he knew he would only last for seconds.

"Kagami.." He moaned. He heard the red heat groan and pump even faster, the precum oozing out at an alarming speed. Whether it was his own or Kagami's he had no idea. He was just thankful that it was making the experience that much better and he moaned when Kagami massaged his head and slit. 

Suddenly, he heard a phone ring. The ring tone was extremely familiar. Was it his phone? Why was it so similar? 

'Oh god. Don't tell me..' 

Aomine gasped awake, "Mom!" 

His phone was right next to his ear, ringing shrilly. Quickly glancing at the watch, he realized it was 5:45am. He groaned. 

"Hello?" His voice was raspy, a clear indicator of someone who had just gotten up.

"Don't you dare hello me young man." His mom's voice was quiet, steel laced into it. Aomine froze. Not good. At all. 

"Mom, whats wrong?" 

"What's wrong is that my 17 year old texts me late in the evening informing me that he's sleeping over at some persons house. Not Momoi's or Kuroko's. Daiki do you have any idea how worried I was? I kept messaging you but got no reply!! Where are you? Are you ok? Are you safe? Did you eat something and shower? Do you nee-"? "Mom! Relax, I'm fine. I have more friends than you give me credit for. I'm safe, I've eaten and showered, I'm ok. Breathe."

He heard his mother taking a few deep breathes and finally she spoke again, her voice much calmer. "You're coming straight home after school Aomine. We need to talk." Aomine sighed. 

"Yeah mom I guess we do." He needed to know who those shoes belonged to.

"Ok. Now, get ready for school. Have a good day Daiki."

"Yeah mom. Love you." "Love you too kiddo." 

He cut the call and groaned. 'Moms....' 

All of a sudden, without any warning, his dream came back to him in a rush. He felt the heat rush to his face and felt himself getting hard. Fuck, how the hell could a wet dream be so intense? 

Of course he'd had wet dreams before but they were never this clear. He remembered the way Kagami smelled, the feel of his skin, everything. But it was all a dream. 

Aomine felt lust and sadness overwhelm him. He wanted Kagami but just the physical bit wasn't enough. He wanted ALL of Kagami. The good, the bad, the ugly. 

He sighed and got off the bed. His cock was still half hard and he decided to take care of himself in the bathroom, praying that Kagami hadn't woken up yet. 

He walked to the bathroom and shut the door, relieved to see that he was the first one up. He made it quick, biting into Kagami's shirt to muffle his moans. He pulled the shorts back up and went to the mirror, looking for the brush that Kagami had lent him. Spying Kagami's brush, he suddenly smiled mischievously and grabbed it, adding some paste to it and brushing his teeth quickly. He felt a small thrill run through him and grinned harder. 'I didn't get my first kiss, but for now I guess I could settle for an indirect one.'

Yawning slightly, he opened the door and walked out, only to slam right into a wall of muscle. He stepped back a bit and looked at Kagami and felt his heartbeat pick up rapidly. 

Kagami tilted his head slightly up and looked at Aomine and gave him a lopsided smile. "Morning, Ahomine." 

Aomine had to resist the urge to moan. His half asleep voice had to be one of the sexiest things Aomine had ever heard. It sounded deeper than usual, with a raspy edge to it. 

He looked very sleepy, his hair ruffled the way it was in Aomine's dream. A light amount of stubble adorned his face and he somehow looked sexier than usual. He was wearing nothing but boxers. Aomine's hands were on his hips and given Kagami's sleepiness, it seemed the red head didn't notice their proximity or that he was naked or that Aomine was blushing harder than ever.

This was the first time Aomine was seeing Kagami shirtless and it was doing bad things to his heart. He wondered if it was possible for it to beat that fast without leaping out of his chest. Kagami was built like a bouncer but more toned and slightly less muscular. He had rock hard abs and the v that dipped into his shorts was so well shaped Aomine would've been jealous if his weren't equally gorgeous. 

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Aomine pulled him close and lightly kissed his cheek. He had only ever done that to two other people in the world- His mom and Satsuki. To an outsider, a kiss on the cheek might seem insignificant, but to Aomine it felt like a step closer to Kagami. He knew the man was a sappy romantic shithead and these small gestures would warm his heart. Somehow, it warmed Aomine's own.

He blushed even harder, pulled back and mumbled, "Morning Bakagami" before stepping away and walking to the cleaning room where Kagami had put their clothes for drying and washing. He didn't turn back to look at his half asleep professor who was still blissfully unaware of everything. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami had fallen asleep the moment he laid his head on the pillow. That one-on-one with Aomine had really drained him and he needed all the sleep he could get. It was dreamless and peaceful. He woke up refreshed but no matter how much he slept, until he washed his face and brushed his teeth, Kagami always felt half asleep. 

He stumbled out of his bed grudgingly and walked to the bathroom, just as he was about to open the door, it was pulled open and Aomine slammed right into him. Luckily, he maintained his balance and the two of them were still standing. Aomine looked at him with a weird look on his face and Kagami grinned. 

"Morning Ahomine." His voice sounded weird but he didn't care. He still needed his everyday wake up call. Aomine was blushing quite hard for some reason. 

What Aomine did next was something he could've never foreseen. The boy leaned in close and kissed him very softly on the cheek, a gesture so tender that Kagami's heartbeat picked up involuntarily. After whispering a soft "Morning Bakagami" the boy walked away and still baffled by everything Kagami walked into the bathroom and shut the door. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he rubbed it with a towel and stared at the mirror. He realized he was shirtless and all the color drained from his face. 

'FUCK! Oh fuck. Did he see it? Did he?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D  
> I feel so evil yet awesome :3 
> 
> I'm sorry for doing this but its too much fun xD
> 
> Keep commenting people, <3 you all, don't kill me yet :3


	9. I'll be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda sad I guess so watch out.

Even though it was his first visit, Aomine felt at home. He had already gotten used to the bold colors of the living room and the way Kagami's detergent smelled. He loved the sound of Kagami humming while he cooked them both some omelettes, how amazing the food smelled, the way sunlight was streaming into the room making it look beautiful, the way all the photos on the wall were filled with people smiling. The room was filled with happiness and somehow he didn't want that moment of perfection to end. 

The morning's awkwardness was all but forgotten. Aomine assumed Kagami was too sleepy to remember and he was more than happy that he hadn't fucked up their relationship a second time. As Kagami set the food down, he smiled at him gratefully and dug right in. The cheese omelette was one of the best he'd ever had and he kept stuffing his face, complimenting Kagami with his mouth full while Kagami called him a pig and laughed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami hadn't forgotten about the morning and he knew Aomine assumed he didn't remember but he didn't have the heart to correct the boy. Besides, it wasn't like he hated the kiss. If anything, the very thought of it made his face heat up. As he set the food down, Aomine's grateful smile nearly blinded him and as they both dug in, Kagami took his time subtly observing Aomine.

He had changed a lot in a mere span of two weeks. He had become a lot more polite and patient, he smiled more, his basketball was inspired again and he seemed to genuinely like Kagami. Kagami couldn't help but admire how handsome the boy really was. He still had the most breathtaking eyes Kagami had ever seen, his hair looked so soft that Kagami often wondered what it would feel like to touch and his personality had improved drastically.

From what the teachers had told him, Aomine was an average student who studied only for the sake of his mother. He was mostly a problem child with all his bunking but for the most part, Satsuki or Momoi rather, kept him in check. He was pretty much uninterested in everything and didn't seem to have a deficiency of woman. Kagami could understand the last part. The man really was unfairly good looking. 

But from Kagami's experience, Aomine was like none of those things. He was really fun to talk to, had some interesting views on various topics, and of late he seemed to spend all his time with Kagami so apart from Momoi, he didn't seem to hang around any other girl. Not that Kagami cared. At all. 

The more Kagami thought about it, the more serious he realized Aomine was getting about him and it scared him. He couldn't deny his developing a small crush on the kid. But he had no intention of pursuing a relationship any further than a friendship. He might be a romantic at heart, but he had given up on love a long time ago. He only had a few casual flings, nothing serious, no strings attached and he knew that Aomine deserved better. He deserved a stable relationship. However, Kagami felt an odd sort of possessiveness over Aomine. He didn't want to give the boy to anyone else and he was so flattered that he was the first man Aomine had ever liked. 

Kagami realized he was being a hypocrite. When Aomine had first come on to him he had refused by saying he didn't do casual but to be honest, that was all he had done in the recent past. He didn't have the strength or the will to go through another heart break that almost ripped him apart..... Stop. Kagami couldn't think about this now. Not when Aomine was trying to compliment his food with a full mouth. 

"You pig!" Kagami teased and laughed, his heart warming at the sight of Aomine's sloppy grin. God was this kid adorable. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine couldn't find Satsuki anywhere after their five minute recess. She had come to school but she had bunked the last two classes and just as the bell rang, Aomine ran out. Something was really wrong. Satsuki never bunked classes. Never. 

Anxiety gnawing at him, Aomine began wandering around school, jogging from place to place, thinking of all the places she frequented but to no avail. Finally he decided to try out his own hideout- the roof. Racing up the stairs he burst out the door and looked around, frantic. He climbed up the narrow stairs and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he spied her tiny figure sitting on the ground, pink hair flowing in the breeze, her usual green jacket draped over her shoulders. Aomine had given that to her as a birthday gift when they were kids and even in the sweltering heat, she found the will to wear it. 

Walking over to her he teased, "How come you're allowed to bunk when I'm not?" 

There was no response. 

"Satsukiiiii! What's wron-?" Aomine's sentence was cut short as he walked in front of her and stared at her tear streaked face. The tears were still steadily streaming down her face and she looked so sad, so lonely, so small Aomine felt his protective instincts take over. One moment he was looming over her, the next he was next to her, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him. He rocked the two of them back and forth and cooed at her softly, asking her to calm down. She cried silently a bit more, clutching at his shirt. He could feel his heart tearing. He hadn't seen Satsuki cry in years. 

After she finally calmed down, he took a deep breathe and whispered, "What's wrong, Satsuki?" 

Satsuki looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain. She breathed out and sighed and rubbed her palm over her eyes. She looked away from him and said in a soft voice, "I confessed to Tetsu-kun today. For real."

Oh. 

Oh, fucking shit. 

Of course she'd been turned down. Aomine knew Kuroko was involved intimately with Kise. He was a monogamous guy so of course he wouldn't say yes.

"He was kind and gentle, but firm. He said it wasn't me, but he was madly in love with someone else and that he appreciated my feelings." She sniffled. "Why wasn't I enough?" Her voice trembled slightly. 

Aomine scooped her up in his arms. She was so light. 

He settled her in his lap and pulled her closer. "He was right you know. It isn't you. Any guy would be the luckiest man alive to have you. But sometimes, you fall in love with the wrong person or the timing's just shit." Aomine wasn't sure if he was talking about Kuroko or Kagami anymore. 

Satsuki whimpered. "I feel so shitty. I really, really love him Dai-chan. It isn't just that simple attraction, I honestly wanted a future with him but it hurts so much that I missed my chance. I.. I want to forget but my heart refuses to listen." She was crying again, her tears soaking Aomine's shirt. 

Aomine held her a bit more tightly and began rocking them again, comforting her the best he could. He didn't say anything, he knew she needed to get it out of her system. Of course she was serious about him. Satsuki had crushed on him since middle school and everyone knew but she was waiting for him to make the first move. Disappointed that he hadn't, she must've taken matters into her own hands. 

Aomine felt a part of her pain. He knew what it was like to pine for someone you couldn't have. Unrequited love was a bitch. Whoever said love was beautiful was blind or had never not been loved back. Lucky bastard. 

He kept her close to him, refusing to let go for even a moment, knowing she needed the strength. Burying his face into her hair, the smell of strawberries overwhelmed him and he breathed in deeply, the familiarity making him nostalgic, his gut twinging with sadness, his heart unbearably heavy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine didn't want to go home. After that whole fiasco with Satsuki he felt emotionally drained to the extreme. He wasn't ready for the confrontation with his mom. Not yet. But he had to go home. He had promised and he might as well get it over with.

Satsuki had finally calmed down and had decided to go home early on sick leave. Aomine bunked the rest of his lessons and Kagami excused him from practice, pulling him away and telling him to go home and make up with his mother. Damned Kagami and his good intentions. 

Walking home at a slow, exhausted pace, Aomine finally reached his house and sighed. 

'Here goes nothing!'

He walked in slowly and closed the gate, let himself in and walked around the house. "Mom?" 

"Coming."

His mom walked out of the kitchen and she motioned for him to sit on the couch. He sighed again and did as instructed. 

Looking up, he realized his mom looked really embarrassed. She scratched her neck, a habit Aomine's he did every time he was nervous. She sighed and looked at him, her face flushed.

"You saw yesterday, didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments are the highlights of my day so keep them coming guys! :) 
> 
> <3


	10. That awkward moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 kudos? :O :O  
> This is awesome ^_^  
> Thanks guys :') 
> 
> Oh and fluff alert

"You saw yesterday, didn't you?" 

Aomine had never felt the urge to beg the ground to swallow him whole. Now, he would've gotten on his freaking knees if it meant getting away from this conversation. He loved his mom and he respected her wishes but HELL if they were going to talk about her sex life ever. It was bad enough he walked in on it, he didn't want to talk about it. But one thing Aomine knew for sure and that was that acting dumb would get neither of them anywhere. He sighed, a long exaggerated sound and he could see his mom roll her eyes. 

"Who is he? How long?" 

His mom thought for a few seconds before answering. "I've known him since you began high school but we got intimate only about a month ago." Somewhere Aomine sighed in relief. At least she hadn't hidden it from him for years and years. He knew he'd feel betrayed if that were the case. 

"And who is he? I mean, is it serious?" 

His mom bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. "You mostly don't know him but he's coming over within the next 5 minutes. I want to formally introduce you to him. And I don't know about serious YET but I really like him." Her eyes grew slightly dreamy as she continued. "He's been really kind to me. He's sweet and gentle, very hardheaded but loving. A gentleman of his own caliber. I really like him Daiki so try to like him too ok?" The description reminded him a lot of Kagami and he found himself smirking slightly. 

"Fine I'll meet him. You've got to give me five minutes alone with him though. I have to have 'the talk' with him.", Aomine declared, using air quotes to emphasis on the talk. 

"Whatever. But if you scare him away I swear to all the gods Daiki I will cut your heart out in your sleep." 

Aomine laughed. "Challenge accepted."

His mother glared. "Now you listen to me Aomine Daiki, don't you dar-" the ringing off the bell put an abrupt end to their conversation leaving Aomine grinning like a Cheshire cat and his mother fuming. 

45 seconds and a few hushed whispers later, Aomine's mom walked in with a very familiar looking man. Aomine didn't know him but he felt a sense of deja vu when he looked at him. He had short dark her with a slight purplish twinge to it. His eyes were sharp and shaded a light purple as well. He was very slightly tanned, nothing compared to Aomine's chocolate or his mother's caramel tone. Also, the man was devilishly handsome. Standing side by side, his mom and this mystery man actually were a sight to behold. He would never admit this though, she was his and he wasn't a very generous person. 

"Hello, Aomine Daiki-san." The man had a smooth voice and it made Aomine relax and become weary at the same time. Suddenly he realized why the man looked and sounded so familiar. 

"Are you related to my coach, Katsunori... um... Oh yeah! Harasawa?" 

The man grinned, bearing a set of perfect teeth. "Bingo. I'm his older brother. I'm about 3 years older than your mom." 

Aomine was in shock, not at the fact that his mom was dating his coach's brother but by the fact that it didn't bother him. 

He looked the man right in the eye and grumbled, "We need to talk old man." 

Aomine's mom glared at him so hard he could feel the holes she was burning through his brain. "Manners!" she hissed venomously. The man merely laughed. 

"It's alright! Sweetie, give us a minute?" He pecked her on the lips lightly and smiled. Looking between the two of them doubtfully, she finally nodded and walked away, leaving the rest to fate. 

Aomine didn't know if he wanted to punch the guy or kick his shin. Both seemed like equally tempting forms of pain.

"Ok old man." "The name's Ryu, Daiki-kun." Aomine raised his eyebrows at the man using his first name but shrugged, not really concerned with it at that point in time. 

"Ok Ryu-san, I have one question and one question alone. Are you seriously in this? Cause my mom is all I have and I have no plans of giving her to anyone, let alone some guy who might be in this for sex or something." Ryu raised his eyebrows but smiled warmly, a smile that oddly put Aomine at ease. 

"I love her." 

The conviction with which he said it gave Aomine no room to doubt the man. His expression was soft and sincere, his eyes filled with disgusting amounts of love. 

"I know its hard to believe but I've loved her since the day I met her. I've been asking her out for ages but she kept saying no, that she had a son and two jobs and that she wasn't good enough." Aomine growled at the last statement. His mom was fucking perfect. 

"I feel the same way. So I finally asked her out in the most sappy way i could, proved to her that I love her, all of her, and she said yes to dating." The man's face splitting grin was kinda infectious. Aomine felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. 

He cleared his throat. "Ok Ryu-san, I find myself believing you. But don't misunderstand. You are not a part of the family yet. You need to prove your love and devotion to her before I ever consider you on of us. And don't pretend like your my dad or whatever. I'm too old for that shit. I'd much rather have a brother or something."

Ryu grinned at him and said, "I like how you think. Your mother has a very nice son."

"You're damn right she does" grumbled Aomine under his breath. He looked up at the wall clock and realized it was almost 6. He made a decision. 

"Ok then that concludes our talk."

Ryu nodded as Aomine got up and walked away. He found his mom in the kitchen and he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

"He's alright but he needs more testing."

"He's not some engine, Daiki." He could feel her soft smile.

"Listen," he said, his voice insistent, "I'm going over to that friend's place again today and I'll stay home tomorrow. Is that ok?"

His mother gazed at him and stared for a solid minute before sighing. "Fine but the next chance I get I'm gonna meet this 'friend', got it?" 

"Sure mom. Bye, Love you!" Pecking her on the cheek, Aomine raced up to his room, packed a bag with some clothes and essentials before walking out with his school bag. He didn't know why, but he was in no mood to spend another minute in that lovey-dovey environment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami's day was uneventful. His classes were going very smoothly, his student's grades seemed to be improving and coaching was a lot more fun than he anticipated. He was liking this school and he genuinely hoped that he got to stay.

As he walked home at about 6:30, he remembered the events of the previous day, how he had picked Aomine up and ended up bringing him home. That boy had a strange grip on Kagami and it excited him as much as it frightened him. Was he falling for this kid? Was it no longer a simple attraction? 

The thought of going to his lonely apartment depressed him. Aomine had stayed over for one night and it seemed so natural that somehow he knew the apartment would feel emptier without him around. Kagami groaned. 'I want to see him.'

Walking home as slow as humanely possible, he finally reached his apartment complex and began climbing the stairs. He pulled his phone out and decided to text Aomine but stopped short as he realized he didn't have the blunette's number. He groaned louder and face palmed. He wanted to know if everything had worked out with his mom and if he was ok. 

Walking up the last couple of steps, Kagami walked over to his door and halted when he saw a shape near the door. Creeping closer, he realized Aomine was fast asleep against his door, his bags in his arms, snoring extremely softly. Kagami couldn't resist- he took a photo. Ok maybe 2, or 3, or you know, a lot. 

He looked so young when he was asleep, all his frown lines gone. Kagami quietly unlocked his door and scooped Aomine in his arms. Shit, the kid was heavy. Then again, he was almost all muscle, so that was completely expected. 

Walking quickly, he dumped Aomine on the guest bed and brought his stuff in, shutting the door. He decided to get started on dinner, it was curry night tonight. He decided to cook first and wake him up for dinner and inquire about his mom. 

He looked at Aomine and a soft smiled danced across his lips. Reaching out hesitantly, he brushed his fingers through Aomine's hair. It was soft and felt so good. Kagami brushed through a few more strands before sighing and walking away, shutting the door behind him, creating a temporary barrier between him and the protagonist of every wet dream he had had since meeting the blunette. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine woke up to the smell of delicious curry. He looked around, utterly confused. When had the floor become so damn soft? 

Looking around, he recognized the room instantly as Kagami's guest room. He vaguely remembered being carried and he felt himself blush furiously at the thought of Kagami carrying him. Oh god, where were his balls? His manhood?

Groaning to himself, Aomine decided to go outside and talk to Kagami. About everything. His mom, the new man, English, anything. He loved the sound of his voice and right now. Kagami's home was his own personal heaven. Walking out, he was greeted by a mouth watering curry smell and with a huge smile on his face he walked over to Kagami, whose back was to him. He didn't know what it was, but something about his broad back made Aomine feel comfortable, made him stomach churn and his heart clench. Clearing his throat, he started teasing Kagami, calling him Bakagami and their usual banter began. But for some reason, Aomine couldn't shake off this slight twinge of pain he felt every time he looked at Kagami. 

It was bothering him, and he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue. We're getting closer to like some real plot related progress. 
> 
> keep commenting guys, reading them is so much fun :D


	11. Midnight blue runs in the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so fluffy my teeth are rotting.   
> I'm gonna ease in to the plot as gently as I can and I'm trying to make this as long as I can so bear with me through all this fluff cause lets face it, we all have a weak spot for this stuff :3

"So your mom is dating your coach's brother?" 

Aomine nodded curtly. 

"What did he seem like?" Kagami was super curious, asking over a bite of curry. 

Aomine chewed his food noisily and frowned, thinking hard before answering. "I don't really know. He seems to really love mom though. I mean, you can't fake that kind of sincerity. Plus, Satsuki's told me that I've always had this animal like instinct about people so I almost always smell out the bad ones." Aomine chewed some more. "I can't make any conclusions though. He's gotta earn my respect and trust. And he's definitely not going to be my new dad. That's gross." Kagami laughed at Aomine's expression. 

"Well, why are you here then, if you sorted out everything with your mom?" 

Aomine sighed. "That house was almost shitting rainbows. Too much love for comfort. Needed to get out. I'm not in the way, I hope?" Suddenly Aomine looked anxious and Kagami smiled kindly. 

"Relax kid I had no plans. How about this- we'll exchange phone numbers and so the next time you want to come over, you can call me so I can confirm if I'm free?" Aomine was absolutely stoked that he was finally getting his hands on the redhead's number. It was about time too. Took them almost 3 weeks to exchange numbers. 

Again, Aomine was mystified by just how at home he felt at Kagami's. He again helped him with homework and they watched an English movie together, Kagami translating the bits that were too hard to understand. It was a comedy so they laughed a lot and Aomine was thrilled. Kagami's laugh always made his day, made him feel so much better somehow. He would often steal glances at the redhead and once or twice they would catch each other's gazes and blush and turn away quickly, laughing awkwardly. There was no denying it though. The sexual tension was there and it was slowly getting worse. As if the elephant in the room was somehow becoming a fucking blue whale. 

As the ending credits rolled by, the two of them got up and stretched out, all their bones popping back into place. They sighed in relief simultaneously and started cleaning up. Suddenly Kagami remembered something. 

"Oh yeah Aho, your parent teacher conference is on Friday. You'll get the memo tomorrow I think." 

The look on Aomine's face startled Kagami. He looked furious, almost murderous. 

"You ok?" Aomine was making him nervous and Aomine noticed. He tried calming himself down by taking deep breathes and counting to 20. 

Kagami guided him back to the couch and as they sat down, Kagami asked him very gently, "Is that somehow a problem?"

Aomine growled like a cornered creature. "I fucking hate those conferences."

"Language Aho. Anyway, why do you hate them so much? Aren't your grades ok?" 

Aomine put his head in his hands and tried calming down again. He looked up and stared right at Kagami. "My grades aren't the problem. My mother is." 

"How so?" 

"You'll see. You'll just freaking see." Aomine's mouth was pressed in a hard line, and it looked like he was trying to desperately not punch something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY

Kagami sat at his desk and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was harsher than usual but there was a pleasant breeze and it smelled like summer. He grinned to himself. Today, the whole day was dedicated to their parent teacher conference. The students abilities were assessed in the past month and a full report was given to the parents with suitable fields for the student. There were no classes but they did have basketball practice after this and Kagami was looking forward to it. Friday's were one-on-one days. He had played Aomine thrice now and had won all three times but with greater difficulty. Soon, he'd be facing his first loss in a long time. And he couldn't wait. 

As he stared out the window, his gaze shifted to the entrance and he suddenly noticed the all too familiar figure of Aomine Daiki. He smiled to himself. Ever since that first visit, Aomine visited him regularly and more often than not, stayed over. Kagami found himself cooking more than usual and the guest room was also cleaned regularly. He even bought extra detergent. He knew he had a soft side for Aomine and he knew he should draw the line, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the company.

Next to Aomine was a woman he could only assume was his mother. Caramel colored skin that looked silky soft and down right edible, the woman had the same midnight blue eyes as her son, making her look sensual in a very subtle way. She was tall, with a curvy figure. Long black strands fell over her shoulders softly and she was smiling, making her look very young. Overall, she was as visually appealing as her son, and it became glaringly obvious where he got his good lucks from. Still, Kagami hadn't figured out what pissed Aomine off so bad. 

As he watched the two walk into the premises, he realized that the pair was getting a lot of attention from men and women alike. Standing there side by side, they stood out like a sore thumb, looking more like models than mother and son. Mrs Aomine was dressed in simple jeans and a tank with army boots and her arm was linked to her son's. Aomine noticed a bunch of his classmates staring at her and when she turned away for a second, he flipped them all the bird before briskly whisking her away. 

Suddenly, it became all too clear why he hated parent teacher conferences. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Kagami, it is so nice to finally meet you! I am Aomine's mother." Her smile was dazzling and Kagami could feel his face heat up slightly. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs Aomine." 

She smiled kindly before looking at her son who was staring at nothing in particular. "How's my dumdum doing in English?" Aomine stuck his tongue out at that but smiled briefly. 

"Oh his grades are well above average in English. His marks have improved drastically and I think overall, his affinity for the language is pretty high. Speaking of which, what do you want to become Aomine?" 

Aomine looked him right in the and answered in a heartbeat. "A professional basketball player."

Kagami wasn't surprised. The boy's passion for the game was admirable and he was improving at an alarming pace, no longer playing like a high school but more like a semi-pro. He was truly frightening on court. 

"I figured to do that I'll need to live in the States so I need English." Kagami nodded. He suspected as much. 

"Well Mrs Aomine from what I've observed, your son can succeed very easily in the sporting world and his English is improving at a good pace. He should be just fine." 

Mrs Aomine grinned happily and then suddenly switched topics.

"My son says he goes over to your place a lot. Is he telling me the truth or is he using you as a cover, sensei?" Her blue eyes seemed to be piercing right through him, daring him to lie and cover up for her son. Thank goodness he didn't need to. 

"No ma'am. He comes over all the time and stays the night too occasionally. I live alone anyway so it's nice to have some company for a change." He noticed how she visibly relaxed and smiled warmly at her. "He's no trouble at all ma'am. Plus outside school I consider him a friend so this isn't inappropriate according to the school either. I checked the rules." Somehow he had a feeling if he didn't convince her that he liked having Aomine over she would refuse to allow if him to come over and that thought made him upset.

"Ok good. Daiki, I'm gonna leave now. Kagami-sensei was the last teacher on the list. You're staying for practice?" Aomine nodded. "Ok I'll see you at home then. Thank you again sensei." She bowed respectfully and he returned the courtesy and watched her saunter away, eyes following her every move. Aomine grumbled a few curses under his breath.

"I hate them staring like that. She's beautiful I get it but stop undressing her with your eyes. It's freaking disgusting." Kagami laughed. As Aomine glared at him, he explained while chuckling. "Your mom complex is adorable." 

Aomine turned an impossible shade of red, which in turn made Kagami turn a similar shade of red. He thanked the stars that there was no one else in the room as they shared the awkward moment in awkward silence while staring everywhere but at each other. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice was a disaster. Aomine was kinda distracted and everyone was in the mood to just sit down and discuss their career prospects when suddenly Wakamatsu said out of the blue, "Aomine, did your mom get hotter?" 

Already trying to rein in his anger, Aomine didn't even bother to try and stop himself. He was pissed and pent up and he already hated Wakamatsu and this was pretty much the last straw. He punched him straight in the nose and there was a sickening crunch sound that made everyone flinch. 

Wakamatsu promptly fainted from the pain and Aomine was breathing hard, his eyes filled with unleashed rage when he suddenly felt strong arms grab onto his biceps and pull him away with brutal force. It hurt but the pain distracted Aomine. He knew who was pulling him away and that calmed him down further. But he realized abruptly that Kagami was probably going to kill him and he didn't want to die. At least, not without having kissed the redhead once. 

Kagami pulled him into the locker room and slammed the door shut. 

'This is it I'm going to die. I hope my obituary is nice. Mom and Satsuki'll probably miss me. I'm going to haunt Ryu if he hurts mom. I-' 

"Do you think that was convincing enough?" Kagami's face looked worried and Aomine felt thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Do you think they're convinced I pulled you in here to scold you and punish you?" 

"Yeah I'm sure you did fine. Why? aren't you going to kill me?" 

Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wakamatsu had it coming. I would have probably hit him if you hadn't. But you need to calm down. I'll make sure you don't get suspended but you can't go around knocking people out EVEN if they hit on your mom." 

Aomine growled in frustration and Kagami let out a tired chuckle. "Relax you hotheaded idiot. She can take care of herself. Your mom will be fine." Aomine nodded slightly. 

"Ok I'll take care of everything outside. Be back in five. Pack your stuff. You're coming over right now. I'll make cheesecake." The thought of eating Kagami's food made Aomine feel so much better and he nodded enthusiastically. 

Kagami grinned and walked out the door, closing it behind him softly. 

Aomine let out a long breathe and lay his head in his hands. 

The clenching of his heart was even more painful now and Aomine groaned as waves of pain rolled over him. The feeling was upsetting, frightening and filled with a melancholy that struck fear in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated people <3


	12. Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3

May passed in a blur. Aomine's grades were beginning to show some real progress and he had only Kagami to thank. The man made everything so much easier to understand. 

Over the last two months, their relationship had become very tight. They would always have something to talk about, their conversations flowed smoothly and their days passed peacefully. But that was the problem. 

While he loved being around Kagami and being his friend, lately Aomine seemed to want more. More and more and more. The pain in his chest was becoming unbearable and he knew it was only a matter of days before he snapped. He didn't want that but it was only getting worse. 

Aomine sighed. Kagami had blown the whistle to call for a 5 minute recess. Their coach had returned but he and Kagami took turns coaching on alternate days. On Kagami's days, everyone noticed how Aomine worked extra hard to beat him and probably impress him. 

Wakamatsu's nose had been broken and after everything he apologized to Aomine who grudgingly forgave him. He hadn't looked him in the eye since. Aomine smirked at the thought. 'Wuss.'

Kagami blew the whistle again. Lately, Aomine was getting good enough that their matches went on for ages, neither side letting go, relentless, absolutely dominating. 

Aomine was yet to win his first match. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday was again one on one day.

'Today. Today's the day I beat him. I WILL beat him.' 

Aomine was focusing so hard, he didn't notice how all his team mates had backed away from him with looks of concern and awe on their faces. Kagami looked at him and grinned at what he saw. 

The boy was so close to the zone. He just might unlock it today. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match was fierce from the very beginning. Aomine's intense focus made him a fearsome player and Kagami was already sweating even though less than 5 minutes had passed. 

Neither of them had entered the zone yet but Aomine was at its door step, dancing tantalizingly close to it. But it was still sightly out of reach. 

The game was relentless. Neither side backed down for even a second being the stubborn humans they were. Aomine's formless shots were smooth and were particularly accurate today. Kagami's jumps seemed high enough to reach the top of the board.

The game went back and forth, the two in their own world, oblivious to all the team mates staring at them in awe. 

Kagami's body was singing. The game was so thrilling, it made him dizzy. 

For the first time ever, he realized just how incredible a player Aomine was. How much potential the kid had. And it stole his breath away. 

But, as close as he was to the zone, he still wasn't in it. 

Aomine lost by a single point. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustration consumed every thought in Aomine's head. He wanted to win so bad, to prove he was good enough. He still wasn't able to. He knew he was missing something and he decided it was high time he figure out what the hell that was. The only chance in hell he had to beat Kagami was that secret. 

When Aomine first heard about the zone from Akashi, he hadn't believed the guy but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. 

That weekend, Aomine didn't call or contact Kagami at all. He used all his time to access the zone. 

Sunday evening, Aomine walked away from the court, an exhausted grin on his face. 

'Things are going to get a lot more interesting now, aren't they?' 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami missed his Aho.

The brat had seemed extremely focused the past couple of days. Their matches were ruthless and Kagami was reaching his limits faster than before. And he wasn't really going easy on the kid. 

But more than anything, he missed Aomine himself. He missed the way he always ate his food and thanked him with that toothy grin. The way he licked his lips and scratched his neck when he was nervous. The way he stole glances at Kagami when he thought the red head wasn't looking. The way he snored lightly or how his pants hung off his hips in an extremely inviting manner, those hip bones jutting out, begging to be licked and bitten. 

'Wait. Not good.' Kagami was beginning to get hard and groaned. He couldn't even count the number of times he jerked off while thinking of the blunette riding him or being fucked raw by the youth. His mouth dried at the thought of all the kinky things they could do and he yearned for the physical contact. 

Aomine's constant presence in his house was testing every limit he had ever set. He wanted to jump the boy so bad. Realizing he was rock hard, Kagami got out of bed and stumbled into the shower, deciding to take care of it in there. 

It was Monday morning. The beginning of a new week. 

Kagami hated Mondays. But today was different.

He finally got to see his Aho after 2 days. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was excessively docile the whole week. He came over on Monday but stayed away for the rest of the days. Kagami was getting worried. Was something wrong? 

When he approached Aomine about it, the boy brushed him off with a 'Don't worry about it.' 

Kagami suddenly realized that maybe Aomine had finally gotten bored of waiting around. Maybe he didn't want Kagami anymore. And he was slowly beginning to distance himself. 

Logically speaking, this was the best thing that could've happened to Kagami. He was already too close for comfort. He cared too much and was very liberal with the blunette. Logically speaking, this was a blessing.

But when was the last time your heart listened to logic? 

The thought crushed Kagami. His mood dropped instantly and he felt like he'd just been dumped. He had no right to feel this way, especially since he was the one who had turned Aomine down in the first place. But over the span of the last two months, Aomine had wormed his way into Kagami's life and heart. It was going to kill him to let him go. 

Friday morning, Kagami went to school with a heavy heart.

It had been 3 whole days since his Aho had eaten his food. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day Aomine was distant to everyone. Satsuki wasn't really bothered and Kuroko knew there was nothing wrong as such. They just gave the guy some much needed space. 

Today was it. Aomine could feel it in his bones. 

All week he had practiced entering the zone, made it such that he could enter and leave as he pleased. Now he knew, he was ready. He was going to fight Kagami with all he had. And he was going to win. 

Aomine had avoided Kagami's house the whole week because the red head was too distracting for his own good. He needed to focus completely to get this right. And today, he would. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the match even began, Kagami knew it would be different. Aomine gave off a new kind of confidence and it left the defense member feeling weak and small. Luckily for Kagami, he was good enough to hold his own. 

The match started off as usual, but the intensity was high right from the beginning. Aomine's focus was even deadlier, his animalistic instincts working overdrive. 

He was looking for holes in Kagami's defense and the moment he found one, he would exploit it to the maximum. He took a small lead even.

Kagami caught up but it took some serious effort on his part. He had to appreciate Aomine. The boy had improved tremendously in just a week's time. The surprise was yet to come though. 

Aomine regained the lead again and just as Kagami thought he could catch up, Aomine abruptly entered the zone. Kagami was caught completely by surprise. He didn't have the time to enter the zone as well when Aomine scored the winning basket, dunking it right over him. 

Landing on both his feet heavily, Aomine kept his head bent for a second before suddenly looking up and pumping his fist into the air with a cry of victory. 

His team mates cheered loudly and joined them on the court, patting his shoulders in congratulations. He was grinning like a mad man and Kagami found himself smiling too. 

'Even if he's bored, seeing him smile still makes me happy. Guess it's enough for now.' 

Kagami slipped away and walked towards the locker room. He wanted to change out of his sweaty clothes and lock up so he could go home and host his own pity party. Aomine was definitely not invited today. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Aomine walked in. 

"Oye Bakagami!"

Kagami sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now. 

"What?"

"I won."

Kagami rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

Aomine laughed, the sound warming Kagami's heart. 

"No I mean it's a big thing and I kinda feel like you owe me something."

Kagami raised his eyebrows as high as they could go and grunted. "Now why would I owe you a thing?"

Aomine stuck his tongue out before answering. "You were the most difficult opponent I've ever had to face and I'm sure the next time we play, you'll whoop my ass. So to celebrate the first time of me beating you, I thought you could... Um..... Grant me a wish.'

Kagami sighed. "Fine. What the hell do you want Aho?"

"Can I have anything?" 

"Yeah whatever. What do you want?"

Five seconds after saying it, Kagami realized his mistake. 

'Shit. What if he asks for sex? A blowjob? A-'

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue :3


	13. Satsuki to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 250+ kudos! *squeals and does a happy dance*  
> Thank you so much guys, the comments and kudos are really motivating. :3 
> 
> Enjoy, and keep your dentist on speed dial, this tooth rotting fluff is slightly over board xD

"Will you go on a date with me?" 

Of all the hundreds of things Kagami thought Aomine would ask from him, some of which he wasn't even sure were legal, not one of them consisted of Aomine asking him out on a date. What's more, Aomine looked nervous. Like an actual 17 year old asking his crush out. What irritated Kagami the most was the amount of relief just washing over him. And the root of this relief didn't stem from the fact that what Aomine wanted wasn't sexual, although that was a bit of it. 

No, Kagami was just so glad that Aomine still wanted him. That he wasn't bored. Within moments he was able to piece everything together. Why Aomine was trying so hard to beat him. Why he was so focused and hadn't come over all week. It was all for this match. This moment. To be able to beat Kagami and deem himself worthy of a date. 

The more Kagami thought about it, the more he realized that the depth of his feelings for the boy was a lot more than he thought earlier. He wanted his body sure, but lately, he found himself imagining a domestic setting between the two of them. It was so easy to imagine with Aomine over all the time. They fought and bickered all the time but there was an electrifying chemistry between them and all that time together was only intensifying his feelings for the youth. What the depths of Aomine's feeling for him was was something he wasn't completely sure about but he didn't doubt the boy's sincerity. 

Kagami knew he shouldn't say yes. He knew raising Aomine's hopes was the worst thing to do. He was the adult in the situation. He'd have to bottle up his emotions and act like the mature one.

"I-" 

"Wait." Aomine looked even worse, licking his lush lips repeatedly. "Um, I know I said date but knowing our positions, I kinda want it to be a date between just the two of us. So if anyone else asks or finds us wherever we go, we'll say we bumped into each other coincidentally. Thing is, I don't care about how the others view it, I just want a date. Please? I've been behaving myself and you know it." Aomine chuckled, the sound forced. 

Kagami mulled over the idea in his head and bit his lip. The plan sounded pretty foolproof and Aomine was behaving and who was he kidding, he wanted to go on this date so bad cause he was such a romantic. 

"Fine." Kagami sighed. 

"A date it is. Tell me when and where." 

Aomine's face lit up. 

"And absolutely nothing sexual." 

Aomine's face fell slightly before he smiled again, gently this time. 

"That's fine but I have a favor to ask. I'll tell you at the end." Suddenly his face broke out into a huge breathtaking smile and he bound over to Kagami. "This is awesome." He kissed Kagami on the cheek and ran out the locker room, leaving behind a teacher whose face was pretty much as red as his hair. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was so close to whooping out in pure glee. 

'I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH BAKAGAMI HOLY SHIT!' 

He suddenly stopped running and frowned. 

'Wait a fucking minute. Have I ever been on a date before?' Thinking back, he realized this was his first actual date and his glee was replaced with nervousness. 

'Oh my god. What the hell do I do?' 

Suddenly, Satsuki walked over to him. "Dai-chan, what're you doing spacing out in the middle of the hall in your sweaty clothes for? Go change, I wanna go home soon." She sounded both confused and amused. 

Looking at her, Aomine grunted when suddenly, his eyes widened and began twinkling. "Satsuki, I need your help with something." 

She quirked up an eyebrow. "With what?" 

He smirked. "Planning a date." 

The look of absolute astonishment on her face was priceless, to the point where Aomine was laughing before racing back to the gym to change and go home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're finally gonna tell me who you've been pining for all these days?" Satsuki looked so excited. 

"Yup." 

"Well..?" she prodded impatiently. 

"Ok before anything, I want you to keep an open mind and not judge me." 

Satsuki's smile disappeared and 2 seconds later, a finger was pulling his ear in the most painful way.

"Aomine Daiki," she hissed, her voice steely and frigid. "Have I ever, EVER judged you?" 

Aomine began yelping in pain. "Noyouhaven'tI'msorrypleaseletgoImightdie." 

Satsuki let go and sighed, hurt clear in her eyes. Aomine smiled slightly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to know that everything I'm about to say is one hundred percent serious and you can't make fun of me or anything. It's something new for me you know."

Her eyes softened slightly and Satsuki nodded. "I understand. Now, whose the person who has stolen your heart?"

Aomine inhaled deeply, "The English teacher, Kagami Taiga." 

Aomine didn't know how Satsuki would react to this information but he didn't expect her to look at him wide eyed and then suddenly squeal so loud. 

"Oh my god Dai-chan that is the cutest thing ever! So I was right. I mean, you keep staring at him funny, you haven't been with any girl since school began, you spend all your time at his place and ... wow. Have you guys done it? Have you had like the hottest make-out sessions ever? Who's which one?" Aomine blushed. 

"Are you serious? You haven't progressed physically at all?" Satsuki was trying so hard not to laugh. "You want him, don't you?" 

"Shut the help up, Satsuki." 

Satsuki giggled, a sound that reminded Aomine of tinkling bells. 

"This is so nice. My Dai-chan is growing up." Satsuki wiped away a fake tear. Aomine huffed and Satsuki laughed. 

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you. Kagami is probably one of the nicest people I've ever met and I'm sure you guys would make a great pair. Oh and by the way, I want all the gory details about how great the sex is. I mean, I am a fujoshi (female yaoi fan) after all." This was a well kept secret only Aomine knew about and he only knew cause he once walked in on her reading one. 

Aomine growled. "No way in fucking hell am I going to discuss my sex life with you Satsuki. That's just gross."

Satsuki shrugged. "Suit yourself. But with my extensive knowledge, feel free to approach me anytime with doubts. Anyway, you finally managed to get a date with him?"

Aomine briefly explained the situation. 

"I understand all this. But where do I come in?" 

Aomine scratched his neck. "I haven't ever been on a date before so... um.... I could use your help planning one. And I wanna do it this weekend before he thinks twice and decided to cancel." Aomine shuddered at the thought.

They had reached their homes and Satsuki smiled at him. "Dump your stuff at home and come over. We have a date to plan." 

Yup, he loved this girl.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok then, that's about it." 

Half an hour later, after extensive research and planning, Aomine and Satsuki had planned out a pretty cheesy but perfect date for the two of them and if Aomine was being totally honest, the whole thing seemed pretty exciting. He could barely wait. 

"Now all that's left is you inviting him. Send him a text the minute you reach home. Have fun Dai-chan." Satsuki suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. She patted his head and smiled. "I'm really happy for you." 

Aomine mumbled an embarrassed "Thanks" before getting up and leaving her room. Waving bye to her parents, Aomine walked back home. He could smell fried fish and his stomach grumbled. Aomine kissed his mom gently and she informed him that Ryu was coming over. Aomine was disgruntled that he couldn't go to Kagami's right not. Somehow it seemed like it would inappropriate to do so before their date. 

Running up to his room, Aomine locked his door before flopping down on his bed. Pulling out his phone, Aomine typed in the message quickly and sent it before he had the chance to chicken out. 

'Can we go on our date this Sunday?' 

The reply he got less than a minute later put the biggest smile on his face. 

'Yes we can, Aho.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mentioned this before but I'm playing around with a couple of ideas for my next fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I ain't gonna neglect this and I'm definitely going to make it as long as possible BUT I decided to directly ask you guys whether the next thing I write should be serious, plot heavy and erotic or fluffy as fuck with all you can ever need smut. I haven't written serious stuff before but yeah I'm willing to try. Let me know in the comments below. I wanna start drafting the next one before I forget all my ideas.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be date day ^_^ 
> 
> <3 <3


	14. Date day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, fluff overload people. I kid you not.
> 
> Thanks for all the love <3 <3

Saturday was spent completing all his school work with Satsuki's help. Aomine had planned a date that would keep him occupied for the whole of Sunday, and he knew how pissed Bakagami and his mother would get if he didn't finish his homework. Grumbling the whole time, Aomine was finally done in the evening and trudged back home, greeting his mother with a hug and grunting at Ryu, who seemed over a lot more than before. He walked up to his bedroom and jumped into bed, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He had switched it off the whole day so he decided to check his messages. There was one from Kagami. No, his heart didn't speed up, not at all.

'Aho, what should I wear? Why aren't you telling me anything about where we're going?' 

'Wear something comfortable baka. You do know what a surprise is right?' 

'Whatever, shithead. 8 o'clock in front of the station right?'

'Yup. don't be late Baka.' 

'As if, Aho. Good night.' 

'Night sweetheart.'

'Fuck off.' 

Aomine was grinning from ear to ear and he had a feeling Kagami was doing the same on the other end of the phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once Aomine didn't mind waking up as early as 6:30 in the morning. Taking a quick shower, Aomine changed into the clothes that Satsuki had picked out for him, ate a quick breakfast and slipped out of the house by 7:30. He had told his mom that there was a team outing and after confirming that his schoolwork was done, his mom had allowed him to go. 

He walked briskly but not too quickly, not wanting to reach the station way ahead of time. He was there at 5 minutes to 8. Looking around he realized Kagami wasn't there yet and sat down heavily on a bench, anticipation making him giddy. 

His first ever date with Bakagami. 

He had to make a conscious effort not to blush every time he realized this fact. He knew that Kagami was only humoring him but he also knew that he meant something to the red head and that alone was enough for Aomine at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy the day, enjoy a Kagami that wasn't his teacher or his basketball buddy. He wanted to meet the regular Kagami and see sides of him that he hadn't before. 

'Holy shit,' he groaned, 'I'm whipped.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Kagami was being completely honest with himself, he was really excited about the date. He hadn't been on one in what seemed like forever and somehow it seemed so special that the least romantic person on the planet was the one asking him out on something as innocent as a date. Kagami suppressed a chuckle. 

Aomine had refused to share any details about where they were going or what they were going to do, claiming he was going to surprise the red head. Not that he didn't trust Aomine, but Kagami had pretty much braced himself for the worst. Knowing Aomine, this was probably his first date ever and he most likely had no clue what happened on a date. This time, Kagami just laughed. 

His heart felt light and he was just in such a good mood. Somehow, it seemed like a lot of things were right with the world. 

Kagami thought of it as taboo to be waking up so early on a Sunday but he didn't seem to mind all that much on this particular Sunday. Taking his time in the shower, Kagami walked out refreshed and fully awake. Pulling on a pair of comfortable, yet well fitting jeans, a black shirt that accentuated his arms and showed off his necklace and army boots, Kagami checked himself out in the mirror and approved of his choices. He didn't look this nice for Aomine though. Of course he wasn't trying to impress the blunette. Of course not. 

Slipping his keys and wallet into his pocket, Kagami quickly locked his front door and began walking towards the station. His house was a lot closer to it than Aomine's so he could afford to leave at 7:45. Walking at a leisurely pace, Kagami enjoyed the heat of the sun and the smell of the fresh summer air. It wasn't miserably hot yet and Kagami was thankful of that. Soon, he reached the station and glanced down at his watch. 8:00. Perfect. 

Quickly glancing around, he saw Aomine soon enough and his heart definitely didn't speed up. Nor did his mouth become dry or his cock semi hard. 

He had only seen Aomine in his school uniform, coaching clothes or sweats. They had never once just gone out as regular people, so casuals was an outfit Kagami hadn't seen on the kid. And it was an understatement to say he liked what he saw. 

Aomine wore well fitted black jeans that were artfully ripped with a chain dangling on one side. He wore a plain white shirt that contrasted against his skin sharply, making him stand out even more than usual. His midnight blue hair was messy but sexy and he wore shoes that looked comfortable. The overall effect was what was doing bad things to Kagami's heart and cock. 

Much to Kagami's annoyance, he wasn't the only one to notice how hot Aomine looked. Almost every woman within a 5 meter radius of him was checking him out, giggling and blushing. The more he looked on, the more he realized that the number of women were increasingly steadily. Before any of them worked up the nerve to talk to him, Kagami sauntered over, pleased at having distracted some of the ladies to now ogle him. He sat down heavily next to Aomine and felt the boy grin. He smelled just as good as he looked, like chocolate with a touch of whisky. 

"You're late Bakagami."

"By like a minute, Aho." He had absolutely no intention of telling the boy that he was busy checking him out and getting jealous. 

Aomine stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. Come on, we gotta hurry. There's an 8:10 train we can catch." Kagami grinned and they both stood up, towering over the rest of the population. Kagami groaned. They definitely stood out like sore thumbs.

"Come on Bakagami. What are you, an old man? Oh wait, you-" 

"Complete that sentence and it'll be the last thing you ever say, shithead." Kagami deadpanned. 

Aomine just laughed. "Fine. Just get a fucking move on Baaakkaa." 

Kagami rolled his eyes but Aomine's enthusiasm was kinda contagious and he found himself smiling without even trying. It felt nice to be happy, to just live in that moment. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine thought it was unfair how clothes made Kagami look good to the point where it seemed illegal. The man had simple taste but with a body like his, he always seemed to wear relatively tight fitting clothes to show off those arms and abdomen. When he saw him walking over to where he was sitting, Aomine tried his best to keep his face as nonchalant as possible, praying that he didn't fail miserably. To his immense relief, Kagami seemed oblivious to his gaping and soon enough, they were bickering at each other, behaving like they normally did. Aomine thought he didn't want that but it was so comfortable and felt right. Plus, it was still a date so he didn't want it to end like a normal outing. He just hoped he had the guts to ask. 

Buying their tickets, Aomine and Kagami ran to their platform and slid into the train right as the doors began shutting. Panting hard, the two looked at each other and grinned slightly, and moments later, they were laughing hard, clutching their sides as the other passengers viewed on in amusement. 

Taking their seats, the two of them began talking about the game last night, Kagami filling Aomine in on all the details and the best shots. Aomine decided that the match was good enough to watch and Kagami told him that he had recorded it so he could watch it anytime he liked. Aomine agreed. Any reason to visit Kagami was something he looked forward to. In a matter of weeks, Kagami's house had become his second home and he was now comfortable enough to walk in and help himself to anything. The thought made him feel like the two of them were lovers and suddenly, right in the middle of their conversation, Aomine blushed. Hard. 'Lovers.' 

Kagami abruptly stopped talking and felt his own face heat up at such an adorable expression. He hastily covered his face with his hand.

"What the fuck are you blushing for, Aho?" He mumbled beneath his hand, trying to cool his face down. 

"Absolutely nothing, what were you saying?" 

"Aho. Anyway, that shot ...... " The rest of the trip was uneventful and after about an hour the two got off at a station. 

"Where on earth are we Aho?" 

Aomine grinned, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "You'll see. Hope you're ready to do some walking. We've got quite a lot to walk before we make it."

"Bring it on." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine seemed to be leading the two of them through a mountain path. The trees above did a great job of shading them from the brutal sun and the walk felt exhilarating. Aomine would randomly burst into a sprint and challenge Kagami to a certain point and the two would just run, howling and laughing. The exercise in such clean environment felt good and Kagami felt himself relaxing, The air was so fresh and the ground felt so real. Occasionally a ray of light would stream through the canopy above them and it looked so picturesque the two would just stare and watch in wonder. They kept walking and Kagami realized that essentially, the walk would've been exhaustive and tiring but the two were in no hurry whatsoever. They were walking at a leisurely pace when they weren't sprinting and those were the moments Kagami enjoyed immensely. 

Suddenly, the two reached a clearing and Kagami gasped. Up here, in the middle of practically nowhere, was a cafe. It looked cosy and comfortable, not too big or small and to Kagami's surprise, the place had a few customers this early on a Sunday. He soon realized it was already 10:30. He also realized he was hungry. 

Looking over at Aomine, he saw the blunette grin. He grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the cafe. They were ushered into a quite corner with loads of privacy and after ordering some food, Kagami looked over to Aomine with a questioning look.

Aomine smirked slightly before beginning to explain.

"I knew you'd be super conscious about us going out in public like this and its not like we exactly blend in. So I did some research and found this place. Apparently the food is great and from what I can see, we aren't attracting any kind of unnecessary attention." 

Kagami had a hard time responding. Aomine was being ... considerate. Responsible. He didn't know what to do with this version of Aomine. He felt himself falling for him just a bit. 

"And also," Aomine shifted uncomfortably, scratching his neck, "I know you're just humoring me but I want this to feel like a real date." 

Just before Kagami could respond their food came and all conversations died as the smell blew them both away. It looked amazing. 

Taking a bite of his lasagna, Kagami moaned slightly. It was cheesy and saucy, absolutely heavenly. Who cared if he was eating lasagna at 11 in the morning? Heck he could eat it anytime if it tasted this good. Looking up from his orgasmic food, he noticed how Aomine seemed equally pleased with his casserole. Just as Aomine took a large bite, Kagami spoke. 

"I don't go on dates with anyone to humor them you know? Even if I lost a bet and was forced to. In fact, I've actually said no to those before. Don't misunderstand on your own." He took a bite of lasagna.

The look of unadulterated hope on Aomine's face was so dazzling Kagami felt guilt hit his gut hard. What was he doing raising the boy's hopes like this? He didn't know if he could come to love him, love anyone for that matter. And no matter the situation, they couldn't start a relationship anytime soon. Not until their relationship as student/teacher was over. 

Aomine smiled before he started responding softly. "Will you wait?" 

Kagami looked at him, confused. "What?" 

Aomine reached over across the table and gently grasped his hand. "I said, will you wait? For me to graduate high school? I know how much this job means to you and I don't want to jeopardize your career but I can't just let you go so will you wait?" His voice was wavering and he seemed nervous and Kagami's heart melted.

Gently turning his hand in Aomine's, he grabbed it and squeezed. "Yeah. I'll wait." 

Kagami had never felt such bliss. Somehow, he knew, he could come to love this kid. And it both scared and excited him. 

He wanted it.

He couldn't handle it.

He needed it. 

It was out of reach. 

Aomine was his light. 

What if he went away? 

But another thought creeped into his head. 

'What if he didn't?'

Smiling at his own optimism, Kagami let go of his hand and began attacking his lasagna, pretending to not notice the silent happy tears streaming down his Aho's face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the day exploring the mountain, coming across very few people. Their conversations were about nothing and everything. Aomine asking Kagami about his high school life and about his past. 

Kagami mentioned to him how he lost both his parents in a car accident and that's when he went to the States to live with his relatives. He finally decided to come back to face his past head on and live where he belonged. Aomine was thrilled that Kagami was opening up to him. It made the whole affair seem surreal and he was giddy with happiness.

He never knew such bliss existed. 

He could make out that Kagami was keeping some things from him but he didn't press him for answers, not wanting to ruin the good mood they had going. He would find out eventually. There were no more sprints, just casual walking. Occasionally, they'd stumble across a waterfall and just sit on the rocks, enjoying the sounds and each other's company. Kagami seemed at ease and Aomine was so glad he had listened to Satsuki about making this date private. He had learned and gained a lot. 

They went back to the cafe each time they got hungry and every thing they had tasted wonderful. The ambiance was pleasant, the cafe decorated tastefully and the music, soothing. Kagami would definitely want to come back here. 

Eventually, it began getting dark, and the both of them decided it was time to head home. Aomine didn't want to leave Kagami's side though. He was enjoying himself a little too much. 

As they began walking down the trail, Aomine casually brushed Kagami's hand and lingered, his hand right over Kagami's. He was too much of a coward to even look at the red head, his face heating up quickly. He felt Kagami's hand shift and push his off and his heart sank- when suddenly the hand closed over his and their fingers were woven together. Aomine's face was an impossible shade of red as he turned around to face the red head. 

"Only for today." To his relief, Kagami was blushing quite hard too, his hand warm and large. He squeezed it tightly and they walked down the path quietly, the silence comforting. 

As they reached the base, Aomine suddenly realized he had another request to make. Looking around, he stopped them both abruptly and pulled Kagami into a clump of trees. He gently pushed him against a tree. It was darker now, so he couldn't see clearly but the confusion was evident on Kagami's face.

"Wha-?" 

"Remember I said I had a favor to ask at the end of our date?" 

He saw the outline of Kagami's head nod.

"Well then," Aomine was already blushing at having to say such an embarrassing thing,

 

"Will you please be my first kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy as fuck with all you can ever need smut pretty much won completely so I'm definitely going to tackle my new AU soon. Hope you guys are still enjoying this. Believe it or not, there's still loads to come :3


	15. Not enough, definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist so I just went ahead with Daikaga's idea. Sort off. This one's for you reader <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, they mean the world <3

"Will you please be my first kiss?" 

To say Kagami was surprised would be an understatement. The man was downright appalled. Was Aomine really implying that he had NEVER kissed someone before? 

"Oye Aho do you really expect me to believe you haven't made out with anyone before? I mean come on come up with a better lie than that!" 

Aomine growled, and he seemed frustrated. 

"Look I'm not lying ok! It's true I've hooked up with my fair share of people BUT kissing them seemed too romantic and personal. I mean I fucked around. I didn't feel anything for them. And I just.." 

"I like you Kagami. I really like you and I know I asked you to wait but I want you to be my first kiss no matter what." 

Aomine seemed to be getting more and more agitated and he was starting to ramble.

"Look I know it's girly and sappy and it sounds like I'm bullshitting you but I promise you I'm not. You've already given me so much and I would never push my luck but I just -" 

Kagami wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was listening to Aomine ramble, the next his hand had reached for the blunette's shirt, fisting it and pulling him to Kagami. 

They were less than a few centimetres apart and Kagami could feel Aomine's breath on his face. He felt both their breaths hitch. 

"Shut up." He heard himself whisper before he pressed his lips to Aomine's in the most gentle way possible. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Aomine knew he was rambling. He knew he was being a romantic shithead just like his crush. But he couldn't help it. The thought of kissing Kagami had him weak at the knees and he really really wanted to know what they tasted like. Or how soft they were. 

"....... You've already given me so much and I would never push my luck but I just -"

Suddenly Aomine felt Kagami pull on his shirt and the first thoght that entered his mind was, 

'Fuck he's going to punch me.' 

Busy trying to defend himself, Aomine was suddenly startled by their proximity, of how incredibly intimate it felt to feel Kagami's breath on his face and feel the warmth of his hand seep through his shirt. Aomime damn well stopped breathing. 

"Shut up." That was the last thing Kagami said to him before giving his first kiss. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared Aomine for the feeling of those soft lips pressed against his own. They were moving slightly and were just a bit moist. He could taste the coffee Kagami had at the cafe very faintly. 

They were warm and pressed against his firmly, no hesitation whatsoever. But it was over all too soon. Before he could wrap his head around the situation completely, before he could comprehend what to do with his hands he felt Kagami pull away and let go of his shirt. 

He opened his eyes, having closed them right before Kagami kissed him and strained to look at the red head. The last lights of the evening were fading quick but it was enough for him to make out that Kagami was blushing slightly, and biting his lip. 

Aomine supressed a groan and resisted the urge to swoop in and bite that lip with his own. Their kiss had been wonderful but it was so chaste. Nothing sexual, purely innocent. 

"That never happened." Kagami's voice was husky, even as he whispered the words. 

"Ok." Aomine wasn't aware enough to form proper sentences. 

"It's not gonna happen again." 

"Ok."

"I'm serious. Don't you dare try." 

"Ok."

"My unicorn died."

"Ok."

"Aho!"

Aomine finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Kagami, surprised to see Kagami's frame shake with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, dumbass. Let's go. It's getting dark and I wanna go home." 

Aomine nodded and grabbed Kagami's hand, confidently this time, pulling them out of their temporary shelter. The rest of the walk was spent bickering at each other and Aomine felt that familiar comfort level between them. 

But deep down he knew. something was different. It was small, but it was there and Aomine couldn't stop his shit eating grin. 

\---------------------------------------------

They just made it on to the train again and found seats. Sitting down, they spoke for a few minutes before elapsing into total silence that was surprisingly comfortable. 

Kagami's head was still spinning from all the events of the day. The confession, the promise to wait, hand holding and him being Aomine's first kiss. 

What shocked him the most was the fact that he didn't hate any of it. If anything, he enjoyed the day a lot more than he'd care to admit. Aomine had done very well for his first date. 

Feeling a weight on his shoulder, Kagami looked to his side. 

"Aho wha-" he stopped midway when he realised Aomine had fallen asleep and was now leaning into him, his head on Kagami's shoulder. Kagami sucked in a deep breath. 

How could a guy as tall as 192" manage to look this freaking cute? 

His breathing was even. His expression was calm and there was a small smile on his lips. His arms were crossed and he snuggled into Kagami's shoulder, making Kagami's heart go 'Badump,Badump' 

It was only understandable that the kid was exhausted. He had a pretty hectic day too. His first kiss, his first date, working up the courage to confess and put himself out there. 

Kagami sighed. Sooner or later, he knew he needed to tell Aomine the truth about his past. But not now. 

No, now, Kagami was going to enjoy the moment. Looking around quickly, Kagami gently kissed Aomine's head, inhaling the scent of his blueberry shampoo and instantly liking the smell of it. Nuzzling his head for another minute, Kagami turned his head away and looked out the window, his mind drifting from thought to thought, from memory to memory.

Could he love this blunette? 

Would his torn and broken heart be good enough? 

Would he be good enough?

\----------------------------------------------

Aomine felt himself being shaken. Looking up groggily, he was met by Kagami's smirking face. 

Suddenly wide awake, Aomine shot up, looking around nervously. 

"Relax Aho. We've reached the station." 

"Oh. Oh yeah ok." 

Stepping off the train, the two exited the station quickly and parted ways after a quick (and awkward) hug. 

Looking at his phone, Aomine realised it was almost 8 and jogged home. He was given a curfew of 8:15 because his mom wanted help with dinner. Reaching home just in time, Aomine walked in and although he was dead tired, the two of them sat on the kitchen floor and made pizzas together. They had an oven at floor level so all the ingredients were kept down and Aomine quickly changed, washed his hands and pulled some drinks out of he fridge before getting comfortable on the floor next to her. The rest of the evening was spent making pizzas and bonding, just the two of them. 

Aomine hadn't realised just how much he had missed this. 

\----------------------------------------------

After dinner, Aomine retired to his room for the evening and before he could fall in his bed, he got a text from Satsuki. 

'How was it !?!?!'

Too lazy to reply, Aomine punched in a small reply before throwing his phone away. 

'Tomorrow.' 

Climbing into bed, Aomine looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

He still couldn't forget the feel of those lips. 

\------------------------------------------------

Kagami was beat. Reaching home, he quickly heated up some left overs and ate fast, cleaning up after himself swiftly before moving to the bedroom. Too tired to even shower, Kagami pulled on some sweats before brushing his teeth and crawling under his sheets. 

He could still feel Aomine's lips on his and his face heated at the thought. 

'Oh fucking hell. How do I face him tomorrow?' 

Groaning, Kagami rolled over and willed himself to sleep, irritated that the first things that came to mind were midnight blue eyes that seemed to crumble all his defences.

That kiss wasn't enough. Nowhere close to enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pizza making bit is something my mom and I do. The feels <3 
> 
> Love you all, hope you're enjoying :)


	16. Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Tired as hell :P  
> Oh in this story, summer vacations will take place in June and July so that August is again in the school year. Ya'll should know why that's important. 
> 
> I didn't have too much to write at this point cause if some kind of plot develops, it'll be too soon. So enjoy some random AoKaga drabbles. 
> 
> Their summer will probably be a chapter or two. I just want them to get more comfortable and it'll also be in the form of short stories where the POV keeps changing. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! :D

Monday was as normal as any other day. Though their relationship had shifted ever so slightly, it didn't make a dent in the way they usually behaved. Aomine was constantly fighting with Kagami about something, the other students laughed their heads off at the comedy show put forth by the duo and they ate lunch together, comfortable and happy in each other's presence. 

But when Aomine walked back into his class after lunch, he was confused to see his homeroom teacher in their instead of his subject. He had chemistry or something equally irritating. 

"Ok kids settle down. Now, do you remember me telling you that you guys had to give me a report on Mr Kagami? Well the time has come. Does anyone have anything to say?" 

The class unanimously informed him that they approved him and begged the man to allow Kagami to stay. Aomine could feel himself grinning like a mad man. Kagami was such a good teacher that he didn't doubt for even a moment that the man would get the job. They would have to celebrate this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami got home at an earlier time today because it wasn't his day to coach. Setting his stuff aside, he quickly took a shower and decided to get started with his work. He had some papers to grade and a few movie recommendations to make to the class. He smiled to himself. 

He had begun loving all his students. They were bright and fun, all of them filled with potential and curiosity. No one could compare, however to his favorite student, his Aho. 

Speaking of Aho, was he coming over today? Kagami checked his phone again, and frowned at the rather cryptic message Aomine had sent him.

"Don't start making dinner today." 

It didn't specify whether he was coming over or not. Kagami sighed. The last couple of weeks, Aomine was more at his place and less at home. He made sure the kid did all his school work and tried guiding him the best he could. Plus, he couldn't deny the happiness he got for Aomine's company. The boy had spread such warmth in his home and he feared he could never go back to being alone in it. Not that he needed to worry about that for now. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. Grinning to himself, he got up and walked over and opened it lazily. 

He wasn't ready for Aomine to jump right into him and envelop him in a bear hug. And for some reason, he smelled delicious. 

"Congratulations Bakagami!" Aomine crowed, hugging Kagami around the waist tightly.

Kagami was a hugger. Even if he didn't know why, he wrapped his arms around Aomine and grumbled, "The hell are you talking about, Aho?" 

Finally, Aomine pulled back only to look at him and grin harder. "You are now a permanent member of the teaching staff and Touou. This calls for a celebration. I have Chinese and dessert."

Kagami was beyond shocked. He had gotten so used to being at Touou that he had forgotten he wasn't an actual staff member. He couldn't suppress his grin and he was in as good a mood as Aomine. 

"Let's eat yo! I'm starving. Gimme 2 minutes to take a shower. Set this shit up ok?" 

Handing the bag to Kagami, Aomine walked in like he owned the place. Stripping his shirt off, he directly threw it into the washing machine like Kagami asked him to. To Kagami's surprise, his shorts came off too, and all of a sudden he was standing in Kagami's living room in nothing but briefs.

Kagami held his breathe. Aomine's muscle mass and improved quite a bit from when he last saw him shirtless. His back was rippling with muscles with every move and he was so evenly tanned. His ass looked absolutely fantastic and Kagami suppressed a groan. Turning around, Aomine caught Kagami staring. Just before Aomine could make some cocky statement, Kagami interrupted. 

"Have you put on some muscle? Now that I think about it even your front looks heftier." Even though Kagami was the bulkier of the two, Aomine had filled out nicely and they didn't look too different anymore. Kagami hoped his question would make it seem like he wasn't ogling. To his delight, it worked. 

"Yup. That Riko person had made me a pretty awesome schedule. Anyway, I'm going now. Set the food up, I'm absolutely ravenous." 

After hearing the bathroom door click shut, Kagami slid to the floor and groaned. 

Yup, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was filled with pointless banter and excessive laughing. Aomine was in a very cool mood and Kagami was bursting with happiness. The food tasted fantastic, noodles with kung pao chicken and drums of heaven. 

Kagami had a beer in his hand and was slightly buzzed. It was his third one. Chinese always tasted fantastic with beer. Aomine only had water, not yet old enough to drink.

After dinner, they had chocolate ice cream for dessert. Between the two of them they finished an entire tub and didn't feel the least bit guilty. Calling it in early, the two of them walked towards the washroom and brushed their teeth in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Kagami finished and turned away. Walking to his door, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Good night!" 

Aomine smiled at him gently before walking towards him. He hugged him again, smelling of Kagami's soap and shampoo. The smell made it seem like Kagami had marked him and that made him slightly horny. Only slightly. 

"Congratulations again, Kagami-sensei." 

Kagami blushed lightly at the title and shrugged. Aomine pulled back and kissed his cheek before daringly pecking his lips before dashing into his own room. 

Walking into his bedroom, Kagami shut the door and sighed. 

Definitely, the death of him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was coming to an end. The summer vacation was upon them. June and July would be spent having a blast and Aomine couldn't wait to be with Kagami the whole time. They could finally be friends and not student and teacher. That made him excessively happy. 

Walking across his courtyard, Aomine spotted red hair that was so bright, it couldn't have been anyone but his Baka. 

"Oye, Kag-" Aomine abruptly stopped when he saw a girl with Kagami. She was his classmate, a pretty and smart girl. She was facing Aomine while Kagami's back was to him. 

Inching closer, Aomine stood close enough to listen to their conversation. No one said he had manners did they?

".. Kagami-san, I really like you and I just wanted to let you know. I know that you're a teacher and we can't do this but I swear I'll wait." She suddenly grabbed his hand and clutched it to her. "I'll wait till graduation, so will you wait as well?" 

Aomine growled softly. The sound was excessively possessive but Kagami was his. She had even dared to hold that large warm hand. 

Kagami extracted himself carefully. Aomine couldn't see his face, but his voice was tender. 

"I appreciate your feelings but I'm sorry, I can't wait for you." The girl looked at him expectantly and he sighed. 

"I already like someone and I promised I'd be with them the moment it was possible. Circumstances are keeping us apart, but I really like that person so I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. 

Aomine felt his face flare. He knew he was beet red. He backed away slowly and ran as fast as he could to the nearest restroom. Washing his face with cold water, he sighed and shook his head. Kagami's words still rang loud and clear in his head. 

That night, Kagami couldn't figure out for the life of him why Aomine was overly handsy. He didn't particularly mind, but when Aomine almost climbed into his lap, he dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and burst out laughing, Aomine giving him death stares for the rest of the evening. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami felt the summer heat beat down ferociously. Vacations were almost upon them and for the first time in many years Kagami was excited. No, it ahead nothing to do with his Aho, absolutely not. 

As Kagami walked down the corridor, he heard some voices coming from the stairs. Walking towards it, he instantly realized the smooth voice of Aomine. Confused, he moved closer and peered over the wall.

Aomine stood with his face in Kagami's direction and a petite girl stood right in front of him. He could hear their conversation clearly but didn't need to to know that the girl was confessing to him. 

"Aomine-kun, I'm in love with you. Will you go out with me?" 

Kagami had to admire the girl's courage. Aomine was not an easy guy to approach, much less confess to. 

Aomine sighed and scratched his neck, clearly nervous. For reasons unknown, Kagami's heart was hammering in his chest. 

"I appreciate your feelings but I can't return them. I have someone I like. And I'm going to wait for however long to make them mine. I hope you understand. I'm sorry." 

The girl sniffled and nodded and Aomine just stood their awkwardly, waiting for her to stop crying. 

Kagami walked away and locked himself up in the a.v. room, trying to cool down his over heated face. No his heart was not skipping multiple beats and no he was not ecstatic over Aomine's frank and honest confession. Definitely not. 

That evening, Aomine was pleasantly surprised when Kagami put on an English romcom, slid his fingers through Aomine's and laid his head on his shoulder. 

He was certainly not going to complain though. He just got comfortable and enjoyed the warmth of the body next to his. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments and kudos people, keep them coming! :3


	17. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day cause I missed yesterday :3 
> 
> Enjoy! This is just day one lol. I don't really want endless summers but if I'm struck with some god ideas, the summer theme may last longer than 1 or 2 chapters. Anyway enjoy! :)

The thing Aomine loved most about summer was the fact that he got to sleep in for however long he liked. So why the hell was Satsuki SITTING on him in his bed with Tetsu and Kise a few feet away in his bedroom? 

"We're going out Dai-chan, get up! It's already 11:30!" 

"Shut up Satsuki! Let me sleep dammit!" Aomine wrenched his pillow over his head and groaned. Satsuki was so light he barely noticed her on top of him but she wasn't shutting up.

"Aomine-kun, it is summer. We should all go out to the mall and head for a movie or something!" 

"Yeah Aominecchi! Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Aomine growled and almost yelled when suddenly Satsuki bent low and whispered in his ear, "I'll call Kagami and you guys can go on a movie date." 

Kuroko and Kise had no idea what Satsuki said but they stared in awe as Aomine got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower, put on the clothes Satsuki picked out for him and left the house, asking them to hurry the fuck up. All in 15 minutes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko looked mildly confused when he saw Kagami walk towards them at the mall. After introducing him to Kise, Kagami and Aomine walked ahead of the group, giving them ample time to just ogle the pair. 

"Is it just me or is their presence slightly over bearing?" Kuroko muttered. Kise nodded vigorously. 

"I agree Kurokocchi. They're both so tall and good looking. And such opposites in terms of, well, everything." 

Kuroko and Satsuki nodded in unison as they continued to observe the pair in front of them. Aomine's dark skin stood out sharply against his cream shirt. It was simple, with a skull on the front and some random phrases on the back. His pants were well fitted and his shoes were signature. His style was easy and comfortable and Satsuki had picked it out to suit his taste. 

Kagami was similar with his fashion style. His honey toned skin was well complimented by his blue shirt an black jeans with a pair of comfortable shoes. Around his neck was a chain with a ring on it. 

The three behind couldn't hear their conversation but on looking around, they realized their group was attracting a LOT of attention. 

The two tall men looked like models, Kise was actually a part time model, with his insanely good looks, his piercings and his blonde hair and Momoi was a lot more beautiful than Aomine or Kuroko gave her credit for. More like they were so used to her that they had become immune to her beauty. Some of the men were practically undressing her with their eyes. 

The three shrugged it off and kept walking, laughing and talking as they enjoyed the day. 

Satsuki looked at Kuroko and smiled. She didn't love him like that anymore but the pain was still there sometimes. And her suspicions about him and Kise being involved only grew the more she saw the pair together. Whatever be the case, she wanted Tetsu to be happy. Even if he was her crush, first and foremost, he was her best friend. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami looked absolutely wonderful in his outfit and Aomine was so glad he dragged his lazy ass out of bed and came out and got to meet him. It hadn't even been two days since vacations started but he had missed seeing the red head in class in the morning. Seeing him outside of school like this felt even better and he found himself grinning nonstop. 

Their conversation flowed as they waked ahead of the others, looking for the theater. Suddenly, Aomine's gaze rested on the necklace around Kagami's neck. 

Without realizing it, Aomine reached out for it and grabbed it gently, turning the ring in his hand. At first, Kagami was absolutely shocked at the sudden movement, but now he looked amused. 

"What are you doing Aho?" 

"You know," Aomine mused, "now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you without this ring. Who gave it to you?" 

Kagami's eyes were suddenly filled with tender love and Aomine's heart thumped painfully. 

"This was the ring my brother gave me just as I reached the States. I met him there and just after a month of being together, we became best friends. We found a pair of rings by the edge of the road at a stall and the man sold it to us at a discount. I mean we were 10 and 5! We went home and my aunt bought us matching necklaces as well." Kagami smiled softly and continued. 

"Maybe we're not bonded by blood, but Tatsuya will always be my little brother. This ring is just a simple reminder of that." Aomine let go of the ring and smiled back at Kagami but he felt something bother him. 

Why on earth was he feeling jealous of Kagami's brother?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine couldn't believe his luck. The movie they wanted to go for had precisely five free seats but two of them were separated from the rest. Before Kuroko could jump in and volunteer to sit there with Kise, Aomine said, "Kagami and I will take those. You guys take the other three. We'll meet you outside once the movie is done." 

Aomine didn't miss the look of disappointment that passed Kise's face but he didn't really feel guilty. He just wanted to enjoy his first movie with Kagami alone. 

"Ok. Laters Dai-chan!" Linking her hand into Kise's and Kuroko's, Satsuki walked away but right before they made it through the door, she looked back, right at Aomine and winked. 

Aomine's face was cherry red and Kagami just stood there, so oblivious that Aomine would've laughed if he wasn't busy trying to cover his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was horror and of course Aomine and Kagami ended up holding hands. Not that either of them were complaining. 

Rejoining the group at the exit, they decided to go out for lunch. Aomine enjoyed looking at all their amazed faces as Kagami wolfed down food like there was no tomorrow. He was pretty much used to it but this was the first time any of them had seen it. They were pretty much reacting the same way he would've, a month and a half ago. 

Kagami got along well enough with the group and they spent the rest of the day roaming around, carrying Satsuki's shopping bags, and indulging the pink haired princess cause they all secretly loved spoiling her. 

They received looks the whole time but they ignored them completely, having a great time in each other's company. 

Aomine stood close to Kagami at all times and was enjoying his smell, his body heat. He loved looking at the red head and seeing him laugh, loving the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or how he always laughed with his stomach, how his voice was naturally deep and sexy, how his strangely shaped eyebrows quirked every time he was challenged. 

He loved everything about this idiotic man. 

The abrupt revelation made Aomine's head spin but he brushed it aside, not wanting to contemplate his love for his male English teacher in front of all his friends in the middle of the mall. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine reached home right in time for dinner and after dropping Satsuki and her bags at her place, he walked over to his, noting Ryu's shoes at the door step. Seemed like they were still seeing each other. Opening the door carefully, Aomine let himself in and shouted, "I'm home!" 

"Welcome back" his mother's voice carried to him. He sniffed the air and on smelling teriyaki burgers, his stomach rumbled and his face split into a grin. 

"Hello!" He hugged his mom and kissed the top of her head. His mom giggled and wrapped her arms around him. 

"You're in a good mood. Smelled the burgers didn't you?" 

Aomine nodded and quickly acknowledged Ryu's presence before helping his mom set the table and make dinner. Soon the three of them sat down and enjoyed their meal together. Watching his mother and Ryu together, Aomine finally realized just how happy she was. How young she seemed. Ryu kept touching her in subtle, reassuring ways and she looked at him with this disgusting longing in her eyes. 

Aomine finished quickly and was about to get up when suddenly his mother stopped him. "Daiki, I want you to do something for me." 

"Yeah?" 

"I know you spend a lot of time at Kagami-san's place. Heck you're there more often than you are here. So I want to meet him again aand personally thank him for taking care of my boy." 

"Oh ok. So should we go out or?" 

"Nope. Just call him over. I want to meet this person outside school and I think it would be best if we met somewhere we'd be comfortable. Plus, you're over at his place all the time. It's only fair if we call him here. I'll cook. You'll help. Ask him to come for dinner day after." 

Aomine grinned at her. "Sure thing." 

As Aomine washed his dishes, he couldn't help feel nervous.

It was as if he was introducing his partner to his mother. 

Face flaming at the thought, Aomine scrubbed the dishes a little to hard, muttered a hasty good night and ran to his room, pulling his phone out and inviting the red head as soon as possible. Nervous as he was, he was also equally excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 you all
> 
> Next chapter- first meetings! :D


	18. Crab curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit short but I'm trying to update everyday. Enjoy ^.^

'Oye Bakagami! Mom wants to meet you. Can u make it for dinner day after?' 

'I don't mind but why the random invite? O.o' 

'She wants to thank you for always having me over. She thinks I'm being a pain to you.' 

'She couldn't be more right.' 

'Fuck you.'

'Language Aho. Anyway, I'll be there. :) mail me the address and timings.' 

'Ok. Goodnight honey.'

'Fuck you.' 

'Language pumpkin.'

'Drop dead.'

'Haha :D night Baka.'

'Night. Aho.' 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The next two days were spent playing ball and eating and sleeping. Aomine wanted to desperately meet up with Kagami but knowing he was coming over soon, he didn't want to come off as too desperate. So he waited.

Patience still wasn't his strong suit.

He constantly kept in touch via texts though so he didn't feel completely lonely. 

Soon enough, the night for the dinner arrived and Aomine was so nervous, it was almost funny. He had absolutely no reason to be nervous and yet he was constantly sweating, his breathes were laboured and he was so fidgety. 

His mom had asked him to tell Kagami to show up around 7 cause she wanted to talk with the man as well. Apparently Ryu would join them as well and Aomine found himself not really minding. 

Even if it was grudgingly, Aomine was beginning to accept the man. His mother was the happiest she had ever been and that was good enough for Aomine. 

Kagami was right on time, the bell ringing at 7. Ryu was to join them around 8. 

Hands sweating, Aomine jogged over to the door and swung it open, his heart stopping at the sight of Kagami. 

The red head wore a blue collared shirt with the first button undone and black slacks with simple shoes. The ring was visible under his shirt and he was smiling gently. 

Suddenly all of Aomine's nervousness disappeared, replaced by an indescribable warmth. He answered Kagami's smile with his own, letting the man in quickly. He noticed he was holding a bag in his hand. 

"Yo, Aomine." He took his shoes off and walked in. Lifting the bag up, he muttered, "where's your kitchen?" 

Leading the way, they walked into The kitchen where Aomine's mom was finishing up the crab curry- one of her finest dishes. 

Looking up from the stove, she smiled kindly at the two burly men, currently in her kitchen. Kagami smiled confidently at her. 

"Hello Mrs Aomine, it's so wonderful to see you again. I hope you don't mind, I made us some dessert for later!" 

His mothers face lite up at the suggestion. "Ohh that's wonderful. Ryu loves sweets! Thank you." 

Taking the bag from him, she placed it in the fridge before ushering the two boys out of the kitchen. 

Using the opportunity, Aomime gave Kagami a quick tour of the house. Kagami seemed impressed, and mentioned how it felt very homely and nice. 

"You know, if you miss your family and stuff, you're welcome to come over any time. You know, if you wanted to..." 

Kagami ruffled Aomine's hair playfully before muttering, "Thank you Aho. That means a lot." He almost couldn't suppress the giggle that threatened to escape when he saw Aomine turn a shade of pink that wasn't really possible. 

Aomine pulled him back into their living room before plopping into the seat next to his. They were soon engrossed in a conversation about Derrick Roses' latest shot when his mother suddenly joined in.

"His shots are impressive but he's too erratic. Keeps getting himself hurt. I wish that player would take better care of himself. If he gets retorn one more time, I don't think he can ever return." 

Aomine nodded in agreement and when he looked at Kagami he couldn't help bark out a laugh. The man looked shocked beyond belief. 

"What?" Aomine's mother grumbled. "I like basketball."

"Mrs Aomine, that was so awesome." Kagami's grin was so big, both Aomine and his mom had to shield their eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------

The conversation flowed like water between the three of them. Kagami felt like he was talking to two Aomine's instead of one and he enjoyed the woman's company. She was very sharp, with a good sense of humour. 

Soon, Mr Ryu joined them and they all dug into the food. Kagami took a bit and almost moaned out loud. 

It had been a long time since he'd eaten someone else's home cooked food, especially something that tasted this brilliant. 

"I know." Aomine muttered, through a mouth full of food, "It's brilliant." 

Kagami nodded enthusiastically before attacking the food with a renewed vengeance. 

"So," Mrs Aomine suddenly asked, "are you seeing someone right now Kagami-kun?" 

Kagami damn well choked on his food and gasped, Aomine patting his back with a worried expression on his face. For multiple reasons. 

"No ma'am I am currently single." 

"Are you interested in anyone?" 

"Yes." His answer rang loud and clear. Aomine heart soured and he tried to kill his growing smile. 

"May I ask why you aren't committed to this person?" 

"Circumstances are keeping us apart for the moment but once they clear up, I plan on making them mine." 

"Are you gay Kagami-kun?"

It was safe to assume that Ryu, Kagami and Aomine simultaneously choked on their food.

\------------------------------------------------ 

"Mom!" Aomine was mortified. How on earth did she figure that out? 

Kagami looked at her mysteriously and Ryu was trying his best not to burst out laughing. 

"Don't get me wrong, I don't discriminate in the least and I honestly believe you should be allowed to love who you want. And you aren't giving any kind of signals but call it a mothers intuition?"

Kagami seemed to be at a loss of words before responding slowly. 

"I'm actually Bisexual. I always have been. I just like certain people, whether male or female. But yes, currently I am crushing on a man." 

Aomine's mother smiled, a rather devious glint in her eyes. "Well I hope it works out for you then Kagami-kun. He's a lucky guy." 

Kagami was pretty much the color of his hair. The table roared with laughter at his obvious embarrassment as he mumbled out a humble 'Thank you.' 

\------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully. The four enjoyed the dessert Kagami had made- tiramisu. After exchanging recipes and other cooking tips, Kagami decided it was time to head home. 

Aomine walked him to the gate and gave him a quick hug before walking back through his door. 

Walking into the kitchen, he began helping Ryu and his mother with the dishes. 

"I like him." She declared. 

"Me too." Ryu joined in. 

Aomine didn't know why, but it sounded like they meant that innocent statement in a whole different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's mom is easily one of my favourite characters. :3


	19. Beach day - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've changed my mind. Summer might be a lot longer than I originally planned. Introducing Kagami to the GOM is a lot more fun than you'd imagine and there's lots of awesome shit that's going to go down. 
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Kagami's summer so far consisted of him spending almost all his time with Aomine. He had no complaints at all. 

They played basketball everyday but rather than one beating the other, they kept ending up in a draw and played till they dropped, unable to move for a few minutes. Kagami still won more than he lost, but Aomine's improvements were alarming. 

Kagami couldn't help smile in glee. That kid would grow up to be one hell of a player. 

A few weeks ago, Aomine had asked him if he had any plans. When he said no, Aomine looked happy enough and shrugged it off as curiosity. Of course Kagami expected something but after days of nothing special, he just gave up. 

So you could definitely say he was very surprised when Aomine suddenly showed up at his door step in beach clothes and shades. 

"Kagami! I'm giving you half an hour. Pack enough shit for a weekend trip to the beach. It's fully planned and payed for." Kagami was about to argue when Aomine raised his hand up and silenced him. 

"I'll explain everything when we're in the car. Just go pack ok?" Kagami nodded before jogging to his room and packing his stuff quickly. 

He hadn't been to a beach in the longest time. Especially since he came back from the States. 

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he was always swept away by Aomine's pace. And he found himself not minding in the least. The boy's enthusiasm made him feel young and alive and feel a kind of happiness he didn't know he was capable of feeling. 

He was especially careful to pack things that would help him cover his back. It would be hard to do that on the beach but he wasn't ready. 

He wasn't ready for Aomine to see that part of him just yet. 

\------------------------------------------------

As Kagami walked out with his stuff 40 minutes later, his eyebrows shot up at the sight of the luxurious limo parked up front. Aomine was standing leaning against it and Kagami took a moment just to stand back and admire the dark skinned beauty. 

He looked completely at ease, his stance lazy, his eyes sparkling with amusement and oozing confidence. He was gorgeous. 

Kagami walked up to him and he gestured for the red head to step in. Once they were comfortably seated, Aomine began his explanation. 

"I played basketball with Akashi Seijurou. The son of the billionaire Seijurou. We've been good friends for a long time. So for the summer, Akashi wanted to meet up and asked us all to bring a friend if we liked so I got you. Satsuki's invited anyway. She was our manager. My other teammates will be there so don't hate me after meeting them. They're... Different. Anyway were going to Akashi's resort so that's why the money isn't a problem either." 

Kagami just stared at him before sighing. "Always the spontaneous one aren't we?" 

Aomine grinned. "Would you have me any other way?" 

Kagami fought his answering grin with all his might and lost miserably. 

"No way." 

\------------------------------------------------

Aomine was so excited he could barely keep up his cool facade. 

He was going to the beach with Kagami. 

They picked up Satsuki who looked supremely excited and soon, they picked up Kuroko and Kise as well. So far everyone in the car was someone Kagami knew so he seemed very relaxed and comfortable. Despite the age difference, Kagami got along exceedingly well with his friends and he had a feeling he would be just fine with his Teiko team mates.

Akashi was bat shit scary though. 

They eventually pulled up in front of another familiar house. At least familiar to Aomine's gang. 

The door soon opened and in stepped Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari. Midorima was a tall man, with surprisingly natural looking green hair. His eyes were a unique shade of green and he wore black rimmed glasses. Face set in a permanent scowl, Midorima rarely smiled, was extremely superstitious and always wrapped all his fingers with tape to keep them safe. 

Takao was a bit of the opposite. He was shorter, built more like the point guard he was. His hair was jet black and the skin around his eyes had laugh lines. He was almost always smiling and was very talkative which was both amusing and a major pain in the ass. 

"Hello, Midorima-kun, it's been a while." Kuroko greeted politely. 

"Hmm." It seemed as if Midorima didn't really like Kuroko but actually, he had great respect for Kuroko and his basketball. He just didn't want to admit it. 

"Yo Kuroko!" Takao said, happily. 

After everyone greeted each other, Aomine turned towards Kagami and introduced the three of them. 

"Kagami, this is Midorima and Takao. Midorima was my Teiko teammate. Takao is his current teammate. His specialty is three pointers." 

"Hey!" Kagami greeted warmly. Midorima nodded and studied him subtly. Takao didn't have nearly as much tack. 

"Kagami, you're built like a basketball player. Do you play?" 

Kagami flashed them one of his killer smiles, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. 

"Yes I actually do."

"And he's pretty fucking brilliant. Whooped my ass the first time we played one on one."

Midorima's eyes widened as Takao whistled. That was almost unheard of, beating Aomine at one on one. 

Just as Takao was about to speak again, the driver slid his partition down and addressed the group. 

"Akashi Sama has asked me to inform you that he will be at the resort and he has already picked up Murasakibara-San so I am to take you to the resort directly." 

"How far away is it?" Kagami asked.

"About a 2 hour drive. There are refreshments in the fridge and food in the cupboards. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Aomine didn't know about everyone else, but he could get used to this. 

\------------------------------------------------

The whole trip was filled with heated arguments about the best plays of the season. Almost everyone in the car had a different play in mind and put forth a very convincing argument but in the end Satsuki had won. She had analysed a single play down to the players breathing patterns and had convinced the others that the play was the most efficient, coordinated and statistically the most successful play. 

Just as their argument died, the limo cruised to a smooth halt and they all climbed out one by one. The sun was fierce but they could see that they were surrounded by water. The limo glasses were tinted so the view had been blocked but it looked phenomenal. 

A smile had creeped it's way onto all their faces. 

"All right!" Takao crowed. "Let's go inside and hunt down Akashi-kun. I want to check in ASAP and get into that water that's inviting me so temptingly." 

The decision was agreed to unanimously and they all walked in, after the driver insisted that there luggage would be taken care of. 

Satsuki had planted herself between Aomine and Kagami, grabbing each of their hands in her own. They couldn't help indulge her. She was a little too cute when she got excited. 

They walked into the resort and all their jaws hit the floor simultaneously. 

The resort was super high class, with beautiful chandeliers adorning the roof, cool marble floor beneath their feet and multiple employees bustling around, trying to help the customers any way possible. It was supremely classy yet didn't make the customer feel underdressed. Just made them feel pampered.

It didn't take them more than 3 seconds to spot Murasakibara, for obvious reasons. Aomine looked at Kagami and chuckled at his expression. It never got old when people gaped at the giant Atsushi, who towered over both Kagami and Aomine who stood at 190" and 192", extremely impressive in itself. 

His purple hair stood out and next to him stood a man with pinkish red hair. He was much shorter but so much more intimidating. 

Aomine shivered just remembering Akashi's intensity. He glanced over at Kagami again and smiled, amused beyond belief. 

'This should be interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, this trip is going to be very, very interesting. 
> 
> Also, thank you babes for the kudos and comments. I feel so damn loved :3 
> 
> <3


	20. Beach day - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people a small warning. I'm actually a basketball player myself so I might over do the details of the match so bear with me ok? :3 
> 
> 350 Kudos guys. *tries to dance and fails but tries anyway* 
> 
> ThankyouIloveyouallandyouknowit <3

Kagami had met some really tall people, especially since he grew in the states but this was the first super tall Japanese man he had ever come across. He couldn't seem to stop staring ant it was somehow very intimidating. 

The gang had walked over to the man named Akashi, who's father owned this amazing resort. The two men had their backs to the group and it seemed like they were busy booking rooms. On closer inspection, the man named Murasakibara seemed even taller. Kagami was as amused as he was weary. The man had to be 6'10" minimum. It seemed like everyone at the resort couldn't help gape at the giant who practically towered over everyone.

The two men turned around and the shorter of the two smiled at the gang warmly. He had short spiky pinkish red hair that seemed real. He was of average height but his build seemed quite lithe and he had this air of absolute confidence around him. He commanded respect and attention without even trying. If this were an alpha/beta world, Kagami was sure he would come out as the leader of the alphas. The most fascinating thing about Akashi however, would have to be his eyes. 

His left eye was a honey colored yellow, warm and bright. His right eye seemed to resemble his strangely colored hair. Kagami realized the boy had heterochromia and he thought his eyes looked absolutely gorgeous. But somehow they were no match for those midnight blue that he had come to love. 

The giant next to him had a bag of potato chips in his hand and was munching away quite happily. His purple hair was tied in a pony and he looked so lazy and unhurried, Kagami suppressed the urge to yawn just looking at him. He had deep purple eyes that were actually really cool.

"Hello again everyone. welcome to our resort." Smiling at everyone quickly, Akashi quickly turned to Kagami and his eyes shone with amusement and curiosity. 

"You must be Kagami-san. How do you do?" His handshake was firm and his voice was smooth and confident. Kagami returned his handshake and smiled. 

"Just Kagami is fine. Its a bea-" Just before Kagami could finish his sentence, Akashi had procured what seemed to be a pair of scissors from thin air and was aiming it right at Kagami's face. Kagami's reflexes kicked in immediately and he dodged, pushing it away with his free hand, his other hand held in an iron grip. 

Recovering as quickly as he could, Kagami just stared at Akashi. "What the actual fuck?"

Looking around, he realized none of the guys around him seemed surprised. Some of the visitors seemed nervous but otherwise people pretended like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Like no one had to tried to gauge his eyeball out with a scissor. 

"Oh you're good. I approve Aomine." Aomine simply growled. 

"Don't fucking do that to everyone. Someday someone will get hurt. And let him go." 

Akashi laughed as he released Kagami's hand, and it felt numb. "I had a feeling he had it in him. And my intuition is never wrong, you know that." 

"Whatever." 

Kagami finally found his voice. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

Akashi shrugged. "I just needed proof that you were good enough to join our little gang." Why was he acting like this was normal behavior? 

"And if I wasn't?" 

Akashi's eyes glinted with something dark and potentially evil. "Let's just say its a good thing you are good enough." 

Suddenly he clapped his hands and smiled, the dark atmosphere fading immediately. "All right everyone the rooms are ready, let's go?" 

Maybe he was smiling now, but Kagami couldn't shake off the new found fear he held for Akashi. 

Yup, that man was terrifying. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Kagami and I are sharing a room?" 

Aomine couldn't believe it. Was this luck? Was this a curse? 

"Yes. Kuroko and Kise, Midorima and Takao, Kagami and you, Murasakibara and I and Satsuki gets her own suite." At this, Satsuki kissed Akashi on the cheek and thanked him. The fainest of blushes dusted his cheeks and left as quickly as it appeared. 

"Oh. Um.. ok. Which floor?" 

"The very top of course. How do you expect me to settle for anything lower than that?" Everyone rolled their eyes. They were used to Akashi's superiority complex. The lost puppy look on Kagami's face was so super adorable and Aomine found himself bumping shoulders with the red head. 

"I'll explain later. Just enjoy yourself, ok?" 

Kagami turned to him and gave him a shy smile. "I already am." 

Aomine's chest hurt from that excessively hard thumping of his heart.

They all walked into the elevator and it began its steady ascend. Akashi turned to face to group. 

"So I thought I'd give you guys about an hour and a half to freshen up and everything. Meet me back in the lobby and come in something you can play basketball in. We're playing on the beach. They just recently renovated the old court and its come out much better than I anticipated." Everyone grinned at the suggestion, even Midorima finding it difficult to be unhappy in such a situation. 

Aomine and Kagami walked toward their room and Aomine threw the door open. They entered it and Aomine shut the door behind him. Glancing at the room, Aomine would've laughed at Kagami's expression if his wasn't the exact same. 

The room was beyond luxurious. It was large and spacious, with a living room space, huge closets, a kitchen, a balcony with what Aomine could only assume had an amazing view, a bedroom with two single beds and a large bathroom that they could be in with no problems whatsoever. The beds looked so comfortable. They looked soft and squishy and Aomine felt this overwhelming urge to just jump on it like a 5 year old. 

Quickly glancing at Kagami, he knew the red head was thinking the same thing. Nodding to each other in silent agreement, they suddenly yelled and jumped on a bed each. Pillows went flying everywhere and the room was filled with sounds of their roaring laughter. 

'Oh man.' Aomine thought to himself. 'This summer just keeps getting better and better.' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just lounging around the room for a while, the two finally got up and started changing. They had this silent agreement that they would avoid a situation where they both had minimal clothing on and so Kagami had opted to go to the bathroom to change. Aomine quickly slid into his shorts and a sleeveless black tank and began tying his shoes. He could feel himself getting excited, anticipating the match ahead. He knew for a fact that all the people who were going to play this match were extremely good and it had been a while since he had played with his Teiko team. 

Kagami was the main reason he was so excited though. The man had brought meaning back into Aomine's basketball and he couldn't thank him enough. 

Kagami stepped out of the washroom and put on his own shoes. As they walked out of the room and into the elevator, they began bickering about whose shoes were better.

Neither of them won that argument. 

They were wearing the same model in different colors. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was surprised to see that they weren't the first ones down. Midorima and Takao were already there, ready in their gear. As soon as Aomine and Kagami got off the elevator, the other one dinged as well, annonoucing the arrival of Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko and Satsuki. The whole gang gathered and began speaking at the same time. Akashi calmly walked over to the receptionist, and asked for a basketball which he got precisely 5 seconds later.

"Ok folks, lets go." 

Hooting and shouting like the teenagers (and young adult) that they were, the gang of nine walked outside and into the heat and humidity. Although it was so ridiculously hot, the day was fabulous. The sun was out and the water sparkled like diamonds. Everyone was in just a good mood. 

The walk to the beach was short and the boys walked right to the court. Akashi was right, the court did seem good. Newly made, the paint lines were prominent and up to date with the latest NBA rules. The hoops looked strong and were of the dunking kind which was good considering everyone there except maybe Takao could dunk with ease. 

"I'm going to go pick up some drinks and refreshments for you all." Satsuki shouted and smiled. The boys thanked her and watched her walk away. She was probably the best manager on the planet but during a friendly match, she didn't really have much to do except cheer and complain.

"Ok then," Kise said, smiling brightly, "what are the teams gonna be?" 

"Well," Aomine muttered, "I was thinking Kagami, me, Kuroko and you Kise." Kise's face lit up and Kagami felt like he was staring at the sun.

"I definitely approve! What do you think Akashicchi?" 

Akashi looked slightly amused but shrugged. "Sounds fine by me." 

Kagami looked at Aomine and grinned. He didn't know how good or bad the others were but he was just happy to be playing with his Aho. 

They waited for Satsuki to return as they continued to stretch. As soon as she reached, Aomine yelled for her. 

"Oye Satsuki!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Help us with the jump ball." 

Satsuki stuck her tongue out. Setting down her purchases, she sauntered onto the middle of the court. It was empty because it was too hot to play but all the boys wanted to play so bad it hurt. Grabbing the ball gently, Satsuki began spinning it on her index finger as she stated some ground rules.

"I want a nice, clean game. Play well, but not aggressive. And please don't insult each other or behave like 5 year olds. First to reach 25 baskets win. If you tie at 24, it'll be 26 to win and so on." 

Murasakibara was the obvious option from their team but Kagami couldn't understand why Aomine insisted on sending Kise for the jump ball against him. Aomine and he were taller any day. 

"Just watch." Aomine whispered and smirked. 

Lowering the ball between the two players, Satsuki gave the other boys a chance to set their defense. Smiling to herself at the sight before her, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her and suddenly snapped the ball up and into the air.

'Let the game begin!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Match :3 
> 
> Oh and it's gonna get a bit steamy. I think.


	21. Beach day - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday I was just so tired :O
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kagami didn't believe Kise could even touch the ball. It had nothing to do with his abilities, it was just that Murasakibara had almost 8 inches over the guy. The winner was quite obvious.

So it came to him as a huge surprise when Kise jumped extremely high but instead of aiming right for the ball, he let Murasakibara hit the ball and then changed its trajectory mid air. Kagami was impressed. That kind of move would require great precision and Kise had done beautifully, pushing the ball right into Aomine's hand. 

Grabbing the ball immediately, Aomime didn't give anyone the chance to move before he tore right across the court and dunked the ball in their ring. His movements were fluid but quick, like he was in a hurry. Kagami didn't understand the rush but he was glad they got to score the first basket. It always boosted the team's morale. 

Leaving the ball behind, Aomine called for the rest of the team to come back to the oppositions court. Once everyone gathered around, he began barking out orders, acting very captain like. 

"Ok so we know that Murasakibara is only going to be on defence. That leaves us with Midorima, Akashi and Takao. Midorima will need full court defence right off the bat so I'll handle him. Kise, you handle Akashi and do it properly. Kagami, manage Takao for me, he's a good ball handler and his range of vision is large, so don't underestimate the noisy bastard. And Tetsu," he turned to the boy and grinned, "assist wherever you think it's necessary. And you'll mainly be on offence. God knows we'll need the help with that shithead giant in the way." 

"Wait a minute." Kagami interrupted. "Why is Murasakibara purely defence?" 

"He's lazy. And it's his field of expertise. He can defend anyone within the three point line so we need to come up with a plan to penetrate that damn defence." 

Kagami didn't know what to expect anymore. If Aomine was praising these players so much then they were probably incredible. He saw Takao with the ball approaching them as Aomine quickly jogged over to Midorima who clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

Kagami took a defensive stance and felt his blood pump fast. He could feel it in his bones. This was going to be a match to remember. 

\-------------------------------------------

Two minutes into the game and Kagami understood why Aomine held these other players in such high regard. Each of them were a bigger pain in the ass than the previous. 

Takao was a very cunning point guard who could adapt to play with anyone, even Akashi and Murasakibara who he had never played with before. His passes were quick and accurate, aiming for all the holes in Kagami's team's defence. 

Akashi was as intimidating on court as he was outside of it. His ball control was insane and he had already broken Kise's ankles thrice. His defence was even better, predicting his opponents moves in seconds and countering it with his incredible reflexes. 

Murasakibara was lazy but his defence was absolute. With much difficultly only was Kagami's team able to score over him. 

Two minutes into the game and the scorers stood 8 all. The game was quick paced and the two teams went back and forth ruthlessly. 

Kagami could only grin. Two minutes in and he was having the time of his life. He called for a time out, leaving both teams baffled but willing. 

Aomine was at his side instantly and he looked at him, curiosity clear on his face. 

"Ok so I've got a feel for their game and I want to change tactics slightly. Aomine, you take Takao and I'll handle Midorima. My jump is better and I think I can stop his crazy high shots with a higher success rate. Also, if you can get the ball from Takao, fast break towards the ring and use Kuroko's help to get past Murasakibara. Kuroko, stay with Aomine. Help him be it on offence or defence. Kise, I know it's killing you to defend Akashi but hang in their. And one more thing. Have fun ok? Loosen up!! Winning is important but we are on vacation, we're playing on a gorgeous beach and I don't want you to forget that." 

The team grinned at him and Aomine bumped shoulders with him. They all looked pumped and excited. Kagami could feel their energy. 

This game was only getting started. 

\-------------------------------------------

Aomine had the ball. He was going one on one with Midorima. He feigned once to the right and motioned to do the same to the left. Realising his intentions, Midorima quickly moved to that side but Aomine just grinned. It had worked.

Quickly pivoting on his feet, he continued moving to the left, breaking Midorima's ankle in the process. The man fell flat on his ass and cursed. Aomine laughed and kept moving, closing in on Murasakibara. The giant was just two feet away when he felt a presence on his left. Without looking, without thinking he threw the ball their and seconds later, Kuroko was shooting his phantom shot, a shot that seemed like it couldn't be defended, a shot that was so quick it was a blur. He grinned and raised his shirt to wipe off his sweat, and suddenly realised how wet his entire body felt. 

Suddenly Akashi called a time out and everyone looked great full. The scores stood 31-30 in favour of Aomine's team. The match was still fast paced and exhausting but both teams were too stubborn to back down. 

"Kagami, you have indeed impressed us with your skill. Well played so far." Akashi complimented. Aomine could only stare. Akashi almost never complimented anyone.

"Thank you." Kagami's voice was clear and laced with pride. "You guys are too much for high schoolers. The competition feels awesome though." 

They decided to strip off their shirts and soon everyone but Kagami and Kuroko had their shirts off. Even Midorima and Akashi had deemed it too hot to play in that heat. 

Aomine could feel Kagami's gaze on him. He could feel him tracing his abs, his chest, the muscles on his back that he was developing with great difficulty. He could feel him stare at his ass as he turned around and undress him in such a lustful manner. Even in the heat, Aomine shivered slightly. If only that gaze were his hands instead. 

He purposely hung is shorts lower and poured a bottle of water over his head, soaking his hair and body. The gaze on him heated up even more and it took all his willpower to not drag Kagami over to some secluded spot and bang him into oblivion. Or for that matter, be pounded into oblivion himself. At this point, he didn't care which way it was, he just wanted to get down and dirty with they sexy red head. 

He was disappointed that Kagami had kept his shirt on but at the same time he was relieved. Nobody could stare at that sexy body and that made him glad. He had only seen it once but my god he still jerked off to that image that was burned into his memory. 

Raising his arms once and flexing his muscles, he felt the gaze on him heat once more and he smiled to himself. He wished he could turn around and look at Kagami's face but he resisted. Teasing him was enough. For now. 

\-------------------------------------------

Kagami was grateful for the break. He was in shape but the match was so fast paced that he was having a hard time keeping up. Looking over at Kuroko, he felt bad for the boy who looked ready to pass out. 

He suddenly noticed how everyone began stripping their shirts off. It only made sense to do so in such heat and soon, everyone but him and Kuroko were half naked. He was thankful that he wasn't the only one with a shirt on. 

Looking around, he realised that the scene before him was any girls or gay mans wet dream. 

Each of the players had exceptionally well defined bodies, carved with muscles from years of practise and daily exercise. 

Akashi was surprisingly well built for someone as thin as him. He was all muscle, which explained his great physical prowess. Takao' body definition wasn't the best but he was built nicely. Midorima was surprisingly well cut and he had a killer V. Murasakibara looked so intimidating with all those muscles. Even though he ate chips and seemed to love snacks, he had a motherfucking 8 pack. 

Nobody, however could compare to Aomine. The boy had taken his shirt off while facing Kagami, giving him  
a generous view of his glorious 6 pack. He turned around and took the shirt off the rest of the way, exposing some extremely beautiful back muscles. They rippled with every movement he made and his dusky complexion made him look like an exotic delight.

Kagami couldn't help feast his eyes hungrily over the boy. Over the past few weeks he had gotten comfortable with the boy and had started falling for him but he had forgotten just how physically appealing he was and he suddenly wondered how he had resisted for the past 2 months without making any moves. Aomine was a specimen to behold. 

His ass looked positively delightful in those shorts and he imagined undressing him slowly, licking and sucking on his thighs and ass... 

Kagami quickly snapped out of his thoughts and hissed lightly. He had gotten slightly hard and he willed himself to softness. 

No, he would not get hard in front of a bunch of high schoolers. No way in freaking hell. He was playing with them, but he definitely wasn't one of them. 

\-------------------------------------------

The match was exhilarating. Neither team slowed down but they were clearly having a blast. Kagami couldn't stop grinning as he pulled yet another street move exclusive to the States and went past Murasakibara at frightening speeds. He dunked the ball with his right hand and hung on the ring for a second before landing heavily. 

The scores were tied again, 35-35.

Akashi smiled at him, clearly enjoying himself. Everyone was sweaty and exhausted but no one was tired enough to sit out yet. 

After they had removed their shirts, Kagami had a difficult time focusing. Aomine was the only one distracting him though. His eyes followed the blunette instinctively, and he found his mouth dry many times at the way the muscles on Aomine's abdomen flexed at his efforts. The way his sweat rolled off his body in delicious looking beads. The way his hair had been spiked up with his sweat and the water. The fire in those eyes as he played against a difficult opponent. 

Kagami shuddered and looked away, irritated that he found the blunette so fucking attractive. 

'I need help. Lots of it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match will conclude next chapter. And I'll mostly include a surprise in it so look forward to it :3 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they motivate me to no end 
> 
> ILoveYouAndYouKnowIt <3


	22. Beach day - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Bakagami <3

Kagami had finally gotten over Aomine's extremely distracting body and had decided to focus on the game. Strangely, he didn't feel the need to go into the zone and neither did the others. It was a friendly match after all. 

The match went on back and forth at its brutal pace and both teams called out frequent breaks to sit and relax or strategise. Kagami couldn't help feel nostalgic. He hadn't played a team game in what seemed like ages, since his university days easily. At each break, Satsuki would be their guardian angel. She would offer them drinks and energy bars, massaging parts of their bodies that felt stiff. He noticed how Aomine looked at her with pure love as she massaged Kise and felt his gut twinge with jealousy.

He didn't suspect anything at all. He just hated that he didn't know Aomine nearly as well as Momoi did. 

He sighed at his own petty jealously and smiled to himself. This match was too much fun to be upset about. 

"Ready?" Amine had gotten up and had stretched an arm out, offering it to Kagami, a challenging smile on his face. Gripping his forearm firmly, Kagami heaved his body of the ground and stretched. "Let's do this." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match was still tied at 50-50. Satsuki called them out and demanded that they all eat before they pass out. Agreeing to resume the match afterwards, the group slipped their shirts on and walked to a nearby restaurant. The smell of the food inside had Kagami's stomach grumbling in seconds and they all laughed and walked in. The place offered set meals and after ordering three of them for himself, Kagami settled down at their largest table. 

Looking around, he realised their gang would eventually draw a lot of attention. It was a rather impressive gang. Kagami could only chuckle as he thought of the looks on people's faces. 

"What's so funny?" Aomine asked as he pulled a chair next to Kagami out, and placed himself in it. Kagami chuckled again, and smiled. "Just thinking about people reacting to this gathering of very diverse people." 

Aomine frowned. "It's that damn giant's fault I tell you. Fucking, 6'10" monstrosity." Kagami could only laugh as he gently shoved Aomine. 

The group soon settled down and their food arrived, looking as good as it smelled. Digging in immediately, the group almost sighed in relief as their bellies were filled. Satsuki stared at them in amusement as she sipped on her milkshake. 'Idiots.' She thought to herself, a fond smile on her lips. 

All of a sudden, Kagami felt something on his leg. He stiffened immediately and looked down, noticing how Aomine had drawn out one of his legs and wrapped his own around it in a weird but absolutely cute gesture. Kagami blushed almost immediately, and shoved more food in his mouth before anyone could ask. He could see Aomine smirk and he wanted to kick him as much as he wanted to kiss him. 

'What the fuck is wrong with him? Doing this in public in front of all his friends....' 

The gesture however, didn't progress any further. Nothing sexy or suggestive. It remained innocent and sweet, chaste even. 

And Kagami hated the feeling of disappointment course through his veins.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their meal, the gang decided to just relax on the beach for a bit before finally settling their game. As they lay under the randomly placed beach umbrellas, Aomine saw Kagami settle next to him. Just as he was about to say something, Kagami's head slid down and he placed it in Aomine's lap, squirming a bit before he got comfortable. 

The fact that Kagami was THAT close to his crotch made Aomine's head spin. He felt himself getting hard and steeled himself, refusing to break the moment. 

Kagami peaked at him from beneath his lashes. Noting his discomfort, he laughed and snuggled a bit more. 

"Revenge for this afternoon, Aho." 

Aomine blushed slightly and turned away, realising he had brought this down on himself. Sighing at his stupidity, he opted to just watch the ocean, it's sparkling beauty and listen to Satsuki's constant chatter. 

He felt Kagami's breath even out and he realised the man had fallen asleep. 

That moment was just perfect. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waking Kagami up from his short slumber, Aomine and the rest trudged over to the court, deciding to settle this once and for all. As they all began stripping their shirts off, Satsuki looked at them and finally made up her mind. 

"Ok guys here's the deal. We're staring fresh. First team to 20 wins. No increase or decrease. Just reach 20 and you win. Simple enough?" The boys agreed, eager to start the match. 

Satsuki once again took care of the jump ball and the match began.

The match was a lot more slow paced than the previous. Both teams spent more time in a set game rather than just go back and forth but this strategy put Aomine's team at a clear disadvantage. Akashi was an incredible strategist and Takao could coordinate his plans seamlessly. 

The scores lay 17-19 in favour of Akashi's team. After recovering the ball, Aomine and Kagami tore towards the basket, passing the ball back and forth between themselves. They scored and started running back towards their goal when they finally realised their mistake. 

They had left Midorima without a defence. 

Just as they turned around, Akashi had already passed the ball to the Green head who took careful aim. After Takao shouted, "Do it Shin-chan!" He released the ball, it's arc as insane as it had been since the beginning of the game. The ball sailed effortlessly and went right in, not even making contact with the ring.

Aomine and Kagami groaned, irritated that they made such a careless mistake. Suddenly Aomine was aware of cheers and hooting. It seemed Kagami's guess had been quite right. The group had managed to attract quite a crowd, and the court was surrounded by people. Blushing women and men who complimented their crazy skills. Grinning at their audience, the men laughed as they shook hands, acknowledging that there were no hard feelings. 

Walking over to their shirts, the men quickly pulled their clothes on and were about to leave when Akashi's worried voice stopped them.

"Where is Satsuki?" 

Aomine looked around, and realised he couldn't spot the pink head anywhere in the crowd. In fact, as he thought back, he realised he hadn't seen her anywhere in the past 10 minutes. His eyes drifted to her location every once in awhile without his meaning to, and she hadn't been in her usual spot at all. 

Instinctively, Aomine's blood ran cold. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 7 minutes were spent searching for the pink head frantically. Kagami could see just how worried both Aomine and Akashi seemed. He was anxious as well. Satsuki was an attractive high school girl in a bathing suit on a beach filled with sleazy men. She could be anywhere. Anything could've happened..... 

Halting his increasingly morbid line of thought, Kagami shook his head as he spent more of his focus looking for her. 

Within the next minute, they found her. And to Kagami's utter dismay, she was in the exact position he hoped she wouldn't be in. 

Satsuki stood amidst 4 guys, who were closing in on her. They were all built averagely but one could never underestimate the strength of a horny man. The men had these disgusting looks on their face and the two behind Momoi grabbed her hands as the two in front laughed at her frightened expression. 

The group was still a bit far from them and they began running in her direction and they began catching on the conversation. 

"... So beautiful. My goodness, we got lucky. Shall we have fun boys? Oh what you gonna scream bitch? Save the screaming for later." 

Kagami was close enough to see Satsuki's face. He was leading the group and he could feel Aomine's rage behind him. But as he looked on, the look of fright on Satsuki's face turned into something frightening to look at. She smirked suddenly, her eyes glinting dangerously. 

"As if you could ever make me scream in bed." She nearly snarled the words. 

She suddenly swung her right leg out, kicking the man right in the shin. Yelping in pain, he let go of her right hand. Using it to her immediate advantage, Satsuki twirled on her left leg and her right fist connected with the other man's face, a sickening crunch sound filling air. The man crumpled in pain as Satsuki walked over to the first man and kicked him, knocking him out. 

She suddenly turned to the other two. One of them was completely shocked but the other lurched forward, wanting to tackle her to the ground, trying to gain the upper hand. She ducked out of his way and grabbed his shoulders. Turning him towards her, she pulled his upper body down as her knee connected with his groin. 

The man howled in pain as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain and yelling cusses. Satsuki turned to face the final man who had snapped out of his faze. He looked nervous but decided to attack Satsuki anyway. Bad move. 

She gracefully dodged his outstretched arms and connected her right hand with his neck in the form of a Karate chop. He effectively crumpled to the ground. 

Satsuki casually dusted her arms as she sighed. She looked bored. 

As she looked up, she realised the whole gang had just witnessed her fight. She burst out laughing at their faces. 

Kagami couldn't form any proper words, and looking around, he realised how shocked Aomine and the rest of the group looked. Even the mostly uninterested Midorima looked baffled and his mouth hung open in slight awe. 

"Ok come on guys it's not THAT surprising. Akashi made me take self defence class in middle school. Guess it came to some use now." She sauntered over to Akashi and kissed him on the cheek again. He blushed again, faintly but completely visible. 

"Satsuki," Aomine muttered, "what the hell? Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

Satsuki shrugged. "It wasn't important. Anyway who won?" 

Kagami pointed at Akashi and Satsuki sighed. "Gues that was only expected." 

Aomine spoke again. "Are you ok though?" 

Satsuki smiled at his concerned tone. "Dai-chan I'm ok. Nothing happened. Relax." Aomine began relaxing and Kagami breathed out in relief. That was good news. 

"Now, the day is still young. I want food, I want to shop and I want to sing Karoke. And all off you are going to accompany me." Satsuki crooned, making all the boys groan in unison. Not they minded actually. The fact that she was ok made them giddy with relief and they were ready to pamper her. They would just never admit it to her. They didn't need to though. She knew.

Suddenly Akashi shrugged his shirt off and handed it to Satsuki. 

"You're not wearing enough." 

It was true. All Satsuki had on was a slinky bikini and suddenly all the boys were hyper aware of her sexiness. Laughing, she accepted the shirt and put it on. It was big for her and slid off one of her shoulders, making her look sexier than before. Her hair was messy and she smiled radiantly, the sunlight making her face glow slightly. 

"All right people lets go!" She grabbed Akashi's hand and began pulling him towards their hotel, and Akashi blushed for the third time. It was probably the highest number of times he'd blushed in a day. 

Heck it was probably the only time he had ever blushed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of stereo types. A girl doesn't always need a knight in shining armour to save her, she's very much capable of whooping ass on her own. Hope you enjoyed that twist. 
> 
> Next chapter is actually significant to Kagami's past BUT it won't make sense yet. Be a bit patient with me ok? 
> 
> Love you guys always <3


	23. Oh calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Satsuki just kind of happened. I don't even know how and I have different plans for Riko so don't you worry.  
> Plus I didn't want the whole GoM to be gay. :P 
> 
> Enjoy :)

After they reached the hotel again, Satsuki gave them 30 minutes to change and be ready for her shopping spree. 

"And wear comfortable shoes!" All the boys had groaned at that. 

Quickly jumping into the shower one after the other, Aomine and Kagami put on some jeans and a comfortable shirt along with some shoes. After approving of each other's choices, they casually began their descent, discussing how they could whoop ass next time. 

Seeing that they had time, they had decided to use the staircase instead off the elevator. Just as they had gotten to the second floor, they heard voices and Aomime signalled for Kagami to keep quiet. He recognised that voice. 

Peeking over the railing, Aomine's face flared at the sight before him. 

Midorima had backed Takao right up against a wall and was kissing the life out of the boy. They weren't making too much noise but Takao would mumble "Shin-chan" every now and then and that's what Aomine had heard. 

Grabbing Kagami's hand, he pulled him right off the staircase and onto the second floor. 

"What's wrong? Why aren't we climbing down the last two floors?" 

Aomine let go of him as he clicked the elevator button. "Privacy issues." 

Kagami's smile turned mischievous and he just smirked. "So that was what it was. All those kissey noises." 

"Yeah." 

As they stepped on the elevator, Aomine was fuming but Kagami didn't seem to understand why. The only thought in Aomine's head however was- 

"Why the hell is everyone but me getting some action?" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping was a lot more fun than the boys had anticipated. Satsuki had decided to make them buy some clothes too but nothing too expensive so she had researched which shops to go to for them. The stuff they had was not bad at all and with Satsuki's selection, soon they all had clothes for her and themselves over flowing in their hands. 

For no apparent reason, Aomine seemed to be purposely standing away from Midorima and Takao. 

After their shopping spree was over, Satsuki turned to ask Akashi where they could go for karaoke. Dinner was any way taken care of by the hotel. Akashi thought about it carefully before mentioning a place relatively close to the hotel itself, much to everyone's relief. 

Satsuki was adamant about everyone coming so no one could worm their way out of it. Sighing behind the demanding pink head, the boys followed her grudgingly. Karaoke was not their forte. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out Kise could be a singer of his model career hadn't worked out. The man had moves that anyone might only have seen on television. His voice was very similar to the artists and his copycat abilities just shine right through. 

After he finished another K-pop song, he decided to take a break. Seating himself rather close to Kuroko who began whispering in his ear, it was Akashi's turn to sing. 

He sang a calm song and did a very good job actually, the only problem being he had nearly lulled everyone to sleep. 

Finally it was Kagami's turn. As he walked over to the mic, Satsuki smiled at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"Kagami, since you're an English teacher, I'm gonna make you sing an English song." 

Kagami smiled back at her, silently accepting her challenge. He was secretly very good with music and instruments, it was his only comfort on lonely and bad days back in the States. 

Satsuki went with the random category which would choose any song it felt like in the English language.

As the song name appeared on the screen, Kagami sighed in relief, apparently having recognised the song. 

A guitar riff filled the air. It was calm, with a slightly melancholic feel to it. Kagami raised the mic to his mouth. 

When I was younger  
I was certain  
I'd be fine without a queen  
Just a king inside his castle  
With an ocean in between  
Now all I do is sit  
And count the miles from you to me  
Ohhh calamity 

Aomine couldn't believe it. Kagami had an incredible voice. His timing was perfect, his tone matched the music and he sang in a deep throaty voice. The others began cheering and Kagami smiled at them faintly before looking back at the screen to continue. 

We get older by the hour  
Watch the changes from afar  
Keep forgetting to remember  
Where we've been is who we are  
Now all I do is wonder  
Why we ever set the scene  
Ohhh calamity 

His voice maintained the throaty texture as he crowed the song soothingly. Aomine felt his muscles relax as Kagami smoothly progressed to the chorus. 

It's such a shame that we play strangers  
No act to change what we've become  
Damn it's such a shame that we build a wreck out of me  
Ohhh calamity  
Ohhh calamity 

The lyrics were in English but Aomine was able to understand with considerable ease. The song wasn't too fast and the words weren't too difficult. 

I'll remember nights alone  
Waking up to dial tones  
Always found my greatest moments  
In the sound of your 'hello's'  
Now I struggle to recall  
He reasons you would come to leave  
Ohh calamity 

Kagami's voice was steady but his face betrayed a strange kind of sadness. As if he was recalling something upsetting, as if the nostalgia he was facing was more bitter, less sweet. Aomine felt upset. Clearly this song was reminding Kagami of something he didn't want to remember. He kept quiet as Kagami repeated the chorus. 

It's such a shame that we play strangers  
No act to change what we've become  
Damn it's such a shame that we build a wreck out of me  
Ohhh calamity  
Ohhh calamity 

Suddenly Kagami stiffened, the music drifting in the air. Aomine was the only one watching Kagami and his blood ran cold. Kagami seemed so conflicted and Aomine wanted to grab the mic from him and hug him. He looked like a lost puppy and for some reason he refused to look at Aomine. He raised the mic back to his mouth as he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes, not needing to look at the screen for the next para. 

If I catch you on the corner  
Will you even know it's me?  
Will I look familiar to you?  
Do you offer me a seat?  
Can we find a new beginning?  
Do you turn the other cheek?  
Ohhh calamity 

Kagami opened his eyes and Aomine's heart broke. There was no flame in it, no challenge. All he could see was an empty man, broken and devoid of hope. His heart clenched painfully and it took all his power not to get up and engulf Kagami in the biggest bear he could manage right there. 

He softly repeated the chorus, and kept the mic down. The others cheered and clapped, and Kagami returned to his old self, except Aomine could see right through it. He didn't know what was the problem though. 

Kagami smiled and laughed and ate, but his eyes remained pained. He was forcing himself and after a few minutes Aomine couldn't handle it.

"Hey I'm feeling a bit weird. Kagami accompany me to the room. If we get hungry we're ordering room service." The others began to protest but the look of relief on Kagami's face was all the assurance Aomine needed that he was doing the right thing. 

"Sorry guys. Catch you later. Tomorrow is surfing right? Yeah meet you at the reception at 9." He grabbed Kagami's hand and walked out of their room, letting go as they stepped outside. 

He didn't know what to say but at this point he didn't know if saying anything would help anyway. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine wasn't saying a thing. 

As they stepped on the elevator, they were engulfed by an awkward silence but Kagami was in no mood to hold a conversation. Did Aomine sense that? No way he couldn't be that observant. Maybe his stomach did hurt. 

Personally that song was one of Kagami's favourites but it was also highly personal and filled with many painful memories. Memories he wanted to forget and bury. 

He felt his eyes glisten and hastily blinked away his tears. He refused to cry. 

Aomine was still quiet as they walked towards the room. Pulling out the Key card, he unlocked the room and held the door open for Kagami. 

He stepped inside and as he heard the door shut he turned around, realising he needed to break the silence. 

"Oye Ah-" he didn't get to complete his sentence. 

Aomine had engulfed him in a bear hug, his arms wrapped tightly around Kagami's waist. He had buried his neck in his shoulder and pulled him close, not crushing his bones but tight enough. Kagami sensed nothing sexual about the hug which surprised him. If anything, the hug seemed to try and comfort Kagami. 

Realisation hit Kagami hard.

Aomine knew. He didn't know, but he knew. His instincts had told him enough. He had sensed Kagami's pain. He was never good with words so he had chosen not to use them. 

Practically overwhelmed by emotions, Kagami hugged him back, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades, clinging onto him for dear life. He didn't cry but he needed the support, the warmth and Aomine's calm breathing helped calm him down as well. 

He inhaled the oh so familiar scent and felt himself going numb, wishing the memories would fade. 

Wishing he didn't have memories at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is oh calamity by all time low. It's absolutely wonderful so definitely give it a listen.  
> Like I said you might not understand completely right now but yeah, it's a hint.  
> And the second last para of the song? Make sure you keep it in mind. It gets important later :3


	24. Surfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor nosebleed alert xD

Aomine felt restless. His sleep was disturbed, his mind filled with thoughts of the red head in the bed next to his. So many times he felt the urge to just get up and climb into bed with him but he couldn't. He knew that would be pushing limits and boundaries he didn't want to cross. 

Kagami trusted him now and he wanted to keep that trust at all costs. Celibacy was taking its toll on him but he had started falling in love with Kagami. He just couldn't imagine doing anything sexual or even remotely romantic with anyone else. 

His alarm beeped at 8 and he groaned, smiling when Kagami had a similar reaction. Getting up, he walked over to Kagami's bed and fell over the covered figure that grunted at his weight. 

"Wake up baaakkaaa! We're surfing today. It's gonna be fun." 

"5 more minutes."

Aomine almost gave in. "It's our last day here. Wake your sorry ass up and let's go. I love surfing. And it's an awesome day." 

Kagami groaned and peeked at Aomine from beneath the sheets. He looked so cute with his bed head and sleepy eyes Aomine nearly jumped the guy. 

"Go use the bathroom and get dressed. Once your done I'll start." 

Agreeing, Aomine walked to the washroom and took a suspiciously long shower, making sure to take care of himself so he didn't get any surprises on the beach. 

Walking out in shorts and another sleeveless top, Aomine hunted down his slippers and put them on. He jumped on top of Kagami again, who groaned. 

"Fuck your getting heavy. I'm up I'm up." 

Aomine smirked and stood, heaving Kagami with him. Kagami blinked at him and stifled a yawn. 

"Go ahead. I'll join the gang. You guys are pretty easy to find. Go somewhere near the court." 

"You won't ditch?" Aomine was still worried about yesterday's incident but he had decided not to bring it up. He knew Kagami had a lot to tell him but he didn't want to push the red head. He would tell Aomine when he was ready, of this much Aomine was certain. 

Kagami must've noticed his uncertainty. Smiling at him warmly, Kagami ruffled his hair lovingly. 

"I love surfing too you know? I used to do it in the States all the time. I won't miss this chance so no I won't ditch I promise. Leave Aho. You'll be late."

As Aomine walked towards the door he heard Kagami call him. 

"Yeah?" 

"That was a reeaaally long shower don't you think?" Laughing loudly, Kagami shut the bathroom door, leaving behind a red faced Aomine, who almost over heated from embarrassment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had already met downstairs and after Aomine relayed Kagami's plan, the group headed towards the beach. 

Apparently everyone but Satsuki knew the basics. Akashi was almost a pro but that was to be expected with all the beach properties his father owned. 

The day was absolutely perfect. The sun was shining brightly but not too harshly, and the humidity was bearable. The water was cool and clean and the waves looked perfect. 

Aomine's face stretched into a smile. What a day! 

The boys began stripping off their shirts as Akashi went ahead to order some boards for their use. Aomine noticed they had again attracted the attention of a lot of people but he didn't really care. He only wanted one person's eyes on him. 

Akashi came back with a bunch of men holding some really high class boards. Holding onto one of them, Aomine felt how sturdy they were, and knew they would allow him to catch some killer waves. He hadn't noticed how he had been attracted to the red one. 

Aomine looked up from his board when he heard some gasping, whispering and large amounts of giggles. Looking around, he noticed all the women looking away from their group. 

Smirking at the new attention catcher, Aomine turned in the direction they were looking at and his mouth dried up completely as he felt his shorts tighten immediately. Trust the red head to make such a goddamn incredible entrance. 

Kagami was walking towards them in long confident strides. He was wearing the typical surfer outfit, the black body suit that clung on like a second skin. It would've been a normal sight except that Kagami was pretty much a specimen to behold. 

The suit accentuated his very admirable abdomen, his abs so pronounced you could count them through the suit. His arms looked ripped and his thighs looked thick, but not fat and strong. His red hair had this 'just fucked' look to it and his lazy smile made him look delicious. 

It was almost as if the fact that you couldn't look at his body directly but were given sneak peaks made you want to look at it that much more. 

Kagami walked right up to Aomine and grinned. Looking at the selection of boards, he picked a midnight blue one, again a subconscious decision. It also matched the stripes on his otherwise black suit. 

Aomine bumped shoulders with him, praying his boner went unnoticed. 

Little did he realise the red head was dealing with the same issues. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the boys had dumped their phones and valuable in a safe locker, they hit the waves like there was no tomorrow. All the boys held their own but were nothing impressive. Kagami and Aomine were the only ones drawing attention. 

Akashi had decided to teach Satsuki the basics. They surfed together and more often than not, fell off the board, laughing as they surfaced. 

Akashi looked so carefree and light, a sight so unlike him. Now that Aomine thought about it, Satsuki had always had that effect on the boy, it's just that none of them had noticed it. 

Bringing his focus back to Kagami, he stared at the red head who was now waiting for the next wave. No traces of yesterday's incident were seen on his face but Aomine refused to forget. 

He didn't think he ever could, even if he wanted to. 

Kagami's face lit up as he saw a great wave coming up. He turned his board around and began paddling as it closed in and stood up the moment he deemed he was ready. 

His body language was fluid as he rode the wave out beautifully. He was filled with confidence, his stance perfect, his balance centred. 

Aomine looked back and realised the next wave was his. Turning his own board around, he paddled for a bit before getting on his feet. 

The feeling of balancing himself precariously on the board, of the sun beating down on him, of the smell of the ocean and of Kagami's eyes on him were exhilarating. He closed his eyes and smiled, opening them before turning sharply. 

After he was done, he paddled over to Kagami who looked at him appreciatively. 

"You're really good." 

"Look who's talking."

"Hey I'm just saying. And you keep complaining that I don't compliment you enough."

"Fine thanks Bakagami."

"See now you ruined the mood."

"Shut up. I thought you were being sarcastic." 

"Who can fake such sincerity?"

"You! Cause you're from the States. Pretty much everyone's an actor."

"That's just ..." They bickered back and forth, failing to notice Akashi paddle towards them. 

"Hey Kagami. Would you like to go one round with me?" 

Aomine glared. "Why wasn't I asked?"

"Cause you'd lose for sure." 

Just as Aomine got ready to fight, Akashi cut in, his voice concerned. 

"Look I could make it a three way thing but Satsuki would be alone on the beach and after yesterday I-"

"Say no more. I'm on it." Aomine paddled back towards the shore and hitched his board into the sand, before sitting next to Satsuki. She playfully ruffled his wet hair and wiped water off his face. 

He grumbled but smiled. She was his closest friend after all. 

Three girls approached the two of them and the boldest of the three spoke directly to Aomine. 

"Hey can we join you? You boys look like you're having a lot of fun!" 

Aomine was about to retort before Satsuki laced her hand through his and looked at the group. 

"Sorry ladies. He's taken. Everyone else is too. Better luck next time." 

The girls tsked in irritation and stalked away as Satsuki chuckled and drew back. They heard a loud splash and as they looked at the ocean they realised Akashi had fallen right in. 

Laughing so hard his stomach hurt, Aomine wiped away his tears. The perfect Akashi had made such a silly blunder. And he had lost to Kagami. 

Oh man Aomine would never let him downplay this. 

Glancing over at Satsukihe noticed how hard she was trying not to burst out laughing. 

Akashi dragged his board and sat on her other side, huffing in an annoyed voice. 

Giggling softy, she leaned into him and crooned softly, trying to make him feel better. Aomine wasn't surprised when he hid his face, obviously hiding his blush. He had begun suspecting his feelings, and he knew that if he had noticed, so had Satsuki. Maybe she liked him too? 

Women were hard to understand. 

Kagami placed his board down carefully and sat beside Aomine, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Their fingers brushed against each other on the ground and they were leaning into each other a little more than normal. They didn't notice though. 

No, they were a little busy admiring the beach, soaking in the happiness in that moment. 

Little did they realise Satsuki had grabbed a camera she had kept in her hand bag and snapped a beautiful candid, giggling at her discreet photo skills. 

Yup, definitely a summer to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will end the beach day and their summer. 
> 
> Also, I know I'm late but I'll be celebrating Kagami's birthday according to my timeline. Any suggestions for a birthday gift from Aho? (Basketball goods aside)


	25. Sexual tension's a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, kinda hot. I don't even...  
> It's kinda short I think. 
> 
> Sorry :P

As soon as they reached the room, Aomine ran towards the bathroom, wanting to wash off the days sweat and sea water off of him. As much as he loved the ocean, smelling like it all the time got to you. 

Kagami sat on the floor waiting impatiently for the blunette to get the fuck out before he was forced to kick him out. 

It had been 10 minutes since Aomine had gone in. There was nothing good going on and he was feeling stickier and stickier as the time went by, so Kagami got up, stalked to the bathroom and got ready to shout. 

Just as he opened his mouth, the door opened and Aomine appeared at the door frame, wearing nothing but a towel. His body was still dripping wet but with clean water this time. 

Kagami's heart all but stopped beating. It wasn't all because of Aomine's body though. 

There was something about the mood in that moment which made him feel excessively hot and bothered. There was a sudden steep increase in the sexual tension between them, the air sizzling as Kagami's gaze roamed over his body hungrily. 

He looked up and saw just how dark Aomine's eyes had become. Just like their first encounter. The air wasn't light and sweet and filled with rainbows. There was a primal feel to it, something so raw and sexual it made Kagami shiver. 

He had never experienced this before. 

Completely caught up in the mood, Kagami failed to notice the blunette leaning in and had no time to react as Aomine gently pressed his lips to Kagami's.

They were soft and warm and the pressure was so perfect. 

Kagami almost melted into the guy. 

He almost gave in to the temptation. They were alone in a hotel suite after all. 

He almost allowed himself to get carried away. 

He almost allowed his blue balled brain to make his decisions. 

Almost. 

Grasping at his final pieces of sanity, Kagami almost lost it when Aomine hesitantly licked his lip but pulled back abruptly. Aomine's face was hazed over by lust, his pupils shot, his body glistening. 

Resisting his every instinct, Kagami grabbed his clothes off the bed and practically ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

He was going to need a long, long shower. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine had pulled his clothes on in a daze and now he stood in the balcony, just gazing but not really seeing. His mind was solely focused on the red head. 

The sexual tension in that moment had been so intense. He had never used tongue before but now he wanted to more than ever. Kagami's lips tasted salty but they were so soft and delicious. 

Aomine had willed away his boner from that heated moment and had decided to start exercising control, especially when everything the red head did seemed to excite him. 

"Oye Aho! We gotta go, Akashi said to meet him at 5:30, it's already 5:27." 

Sighing sadly, Aomine turned around to face Kagami. He didn't want to leave this beautiful place and all the nice memories he had made there but he also missed his mom.

Offering Kagami a small smile, the two walked out of the room leaving their stuff behind as Akashi had asked them too. 

Meeting up with the gang below, they caught one final meal before piling up in the limo and heading home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was exhausted. The trip had been a roller coaster of events and he had so much to look forward to. He had almost fallen asleep when the sudden ringing of his phone woke him up. 

Muttering curses, he picked up the call without checking the id. 

"Is this Aomine?" 

"Yeah but who the fuck is this?" 

"Be nice Aomine! It's Aida Riko! Kagami's friend?" 

Aomine rubbed his eyes, confused as to why Aida would call him. 

"Yeah I know. Why are you calling me?" 

"Well I asked Kagami for your number and he gave it to me. How's the body doing?" 

"It's fucking fabulous, now if that is all-"

"Aomine-Kun there's something else I must tell you but first answer me this- do you like Kagami Taiga?" 

Aomine was suddenly wide awake. He panicked before realising she wasn't an actual teacher and that he could be honest with her. 

"Yeah I do. A lot." 

"Ok good. Then I guess it's only fair for me to inform you that Kagami's birthday is coming up in less than two weeks." 

Suffice to say the look on Aomine's face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After August in the story line, the plot will finally progress and it won't be all fluffy and happy. So get it while it's hot :3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos people <3  
> Make my day :3


	26. Kagami's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major fluff alert. Also I used Anon's suggestion for jewellery so there we go :)  
> It's kinda long. Enjoy :3 
> 
> And 400+ kudos omg I'm dying <3

The last week of July passed by in a blur. Aomine would come over every single day but he seemed slightly distracted. It was as if something was constantly on his mind. 

When Kagami had asked him about it, he had told him not to worry and that it was something that would sort itself out. Giving him the privacy he needed, Kagami still felt concerned over his student, his friend, and his possible future lover. 

It frightened him, how much he had gotten used to Aomine's presence. Every thing in the apartment somehow began reminding him of the blunette. The couch had his lingering scent on it, all his favourite channels were a part of Kagami's favourites list, his cupboards were filled with snacks that the blunette had mentioned loving and his guest room could almost be referred to as Aomine's room! 

What was more surprising was the fact that he didn't seem to mind in the least. Aomine had wormed his way into Kagami's heart and Kagami was sure it was only a matter of time before he fell in love with the boy completely. 

And it scared him out of his wits. With his relationship history, Kagami feared facing the same pain all over again. 

He hated not being able to listen to some songs because the memories behind them were too painful. 

He hated how he could never go back to way things were once a relationship ended. And if he and Aomine dated and it didn't work, he didn't want to stop meeting the blunette. 

There was just so much to lose. He truly valued their friendship. He loved how he had found a worthy basketball rival. He loved the look on Aomine's face whenever he ate his cooking. He just loved Aomine, as the person he was, the way he was. 

Sighing to himself, Kagami crawled into bed, and tried to empty his mind. Tomorrow was Monday, the first of August, and the beginning of their new semester. There was lots to do and the whole Aomine fiasco still had at least 2 years. He could afford to think about it later. 

Finding a comfortable position, Kagami finally fell asleep, his mind filled with thoughts of the blunette that riled him up so much, and he was ashamed to say that most of those thoughts were extremely inappropriate and not child friendly in the least. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday passed by pretty quickly. All the students looked miserable, the teachers seemed flustered and everyone basically looked like they wanted to be anywhere but at school.

So just another Monday. 

Aomine's attitude had shifted a bit. He seemed excited somehow and that automatically piqued Kagami's interest. He didn't realise how tuned he was to Aomine's emotions. Even the slightest shift in his mood caught Kagami's attention. 

Basketball coaching was Kagami's turn that day. He worked the team extremely hard, trying to build their stamina more. They were getting better and better but there was room for more improvement. 

For the most part, Aomine was a lazy person but his love for basketball was truly commendable. It showed as he did every drill precisely, concisely and diligently. 

Practise continued late into the evening and when it was finally time to leave, Kagami turned to ask Aomime if he was coming over.

"Sorry Baka. Tonight's pizza night which mean's I gotta be home for dinner. I'll come tomorrow." Kagami nodded, pushing away the faint feeling of disappointment. 

As Aomine was walking away, he abruptly realised something. 

Aomine hadn't touched him in a week.

No hugs. 

No kisses on the cheek.

No pecks on the lips.

And that upset him a lot more than it should. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was beyond pissed when his phone began buzzing insistently at an ungodly hour in the morning. 

Staring at the screen, he noted that he had gotten a large number of messages. He was confused. 

Looking over the names he first opened Riko's and gasped as he realised what day it was.

'Happy birthday Taiga! You forgot again didn't you? It's fine lol. I'll come meet you soon. Love you always -Riko'

Kagami smiled and scrolled through the list, thanking everyone for their wishes. A brief message from Tatsuya made his heart ache and he smiled fondly.

'Happy birthday Aniki. Love you always.'

Punching in a quick reply, Kagami scrolled through the rest of his messages, unsure of what he was looking for. Only after he realised Aomine hadn't sent him a message did he understand that that was exactly what he was looking for. 

He knew there was no way for Aomine to know it was his birthday. He hadn't told the blunette and he didn't know Aomine's either. 

Sighing, Kagami put his phone aside and rolled over, willing himself to fall asleep.

He would just have to tell Aomine about his birthday at school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SURPRISE!"

Aomine's entire class burst into a loud cheer as soon as Kagami entered the classroom. A student quickly shut the door as the others began pulling out bags of food and a cake. 

"Happy birthday, Kagami sensei!"

Blushing at the respectful honorific, Kagami blew out the candles and began eating, enjoying every moment. 

He was later informed by the students that Aomine had pretty much planned the entire thing, from the coordination to the cake which was Kagami's favourite- triple chocolate. 

Smiling fondly at his Aho, Kagami's chest thumped painfully and he fought the urge to kiss Aomine right there.

Relief flooded through Kagami as he realised this was probably what Aomine was worried about. As the boy bounded towards him he gave him a quick hug and unknowingly enjoyed that extremely Aomine scent. 

Still holding onto his shoulders, the two of them laughed and joked around before Kagami suddenly asked a question that hadn't occurred to him until then.

"How did you guys get permission to do this?" 

The class grinned deviously. 

"Our homeroom teacher is a lot cooler than you'd think. Once Aomine told us what he had in mind, some of us got in touch with Sensei and convinced him to allow us to throw you a party. He's aware of how close you are to us and agreed after a bit of persuasion. He just made us promise not to tell any other class, to keep the noise to a minimum and that we could only use this period." 

Kagami made a mental note to thank the teacher later. His grip on Aomine tightened momentarily before he let him go, still smiling. 

"Oh! Aomine-kun, we need to give him the gift!" 

Aomine's eyes twinkled and he walked over to his bag, pulling out a pretty big cover. One of the girls giggled and explained as he walked towards Kagami.

"We didn't know your tastes as well as Aomine so we all just gave him some cash to pick whatever he believed was appropriate. Hopefully you'll love it." 

"You guys know I'll love it anyway!" 

Aomine handed him the bag, nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Open it!" The class yelled and Kagami meekly complied. 

Inside the bag was a card, a wrapped box and another wrapped packet. 

Pulling out the card, he realised it was birthday wishes from each of his students. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to get a class like this. He smiled at them lovingly and his eyes were slowly getting watery. 

Pulling out the packet first, he unwrapped it gently and a shirt fell out of it. Opening it slowly, he was shocked at how amazing the image on it was. 

It was a blue shirt with a picture of Derrick Rose painted on it. He was Kagami's favourite player by far. Trust Aomine to pick up on that. 

Grinning up at the class, Kagami finally pulled out the box, immediately realising that they were a pair of shoes. His heart thumped painfully as he unwrapped it impatiently. 

Pulling the lid off, Kagami stared and nearly moaned. He pulled the shoe out and viewed it from all angles, his heart sighing in contentment. 

Aomine had selected a pair of D Rose 5 boost shoes in red and black. They were known for their light weight and great sole support. The shoe was elegantly designed, it weighed very little, the ankle support looked very promising and the sole design was very attractive. The symbol of rose at the back was just icing on the cake. 

Kagami quite nearly tackled Aomine to the ground in a hug which Aomine received, laughing and hugging back. The class laughed at the obvious displays of affection and Kagami thanked everyone profusely. This was possibly the nicest gift he had ever received from someone who wasn't family. It got harder for him to resist kissing Aomine but somehow he persisted and won. 

The class ended too early and he picked up the packet after carefully placing his gift inside. He promised to try on the shoes and tell the class how it was. Grinning from ear to ear, Kagami left the class happier than he had been in a long time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida Riko was a busy woman. It took a long time for her to clear her schedule and make time for her friends and family. So Kagami was exceptionally happy when she came to Touou to pick him up and take him out for coffee. 

She had bought him a track suit and some energy drinks which he gladly accepted. Anything from Riko was useful and he appreciated it. 

Coffee was nostalgic and fun and he found himself having a good time.

Looking at her watch, Riko decided it was time for them to head home. She told Kagami she'd drop him home and then go back to work. Kagami wanted to spend some more time with her but let her go. They could always catch up some other time. 

Walking home, they joked and laughed when Kagami suddenly realised Aomine hadn't told him whether he'd be over or not. He shrugged. If he was coming over, he'd probably use the hidden key and make himself comfortable like he almost always did. 

They reached his apartment and walked up the stairs. Kagami asked Riko to come in for some coffee which she accepted. 

Unlocking his door carefully, he opened the door and switched his light on. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 

The shout was loud and boisterous, and inside his apartment stood a small army of people. Kagami was beyond shocked. 

Riko pushed him in and shut the door gently, giggling. 

People walked forward and wished him, hugging him slightly before the next person approached. It was a very diverse crowd. His Touou team had come and they wished him with toothy grins and their cheeky attitude. His college classmates Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had also made it and he was so happy to see them again. His childhood friends Mitobe and Koganei were also there, Mitobe as silent as Koganei was talkative. Grinning at him, they wished him as hugged him tight, happy to see Kagami all grown up. 

Satsuki was one of the only students from his class that had come. He knew that she was aware of him and Aomine had he had grown quite fond of the girl, especially after the trip. She hugged him tightly before looking up and grinning. 

He was surprised to see Akashi there as well, along with Takao and Midorima. He was later informed that Murasakibara was ill and couldn't make it. He thanked them for their presence. 

Aomine's mom and Ryu-San had shown up as well. They hugged him warmly before looking at him with caring eyes and wishing him, asking him how he was doing and that if he needed anything he was welcome at their place anytime.

Last but definitely not the least, was Aomine. He stood leaning against a wall, his jeans hanging off him in a casual way. His white tee was covered by a collared shirt and a necklace. He looked lazy and happy and at home. He walked over to Kagami after everyone was done and hugged him tightly. 

"Happy birthday Taiga." The words were barely above a whisper, for his ears only. He shivered at the words. Hearing his first name on Aomine's lips for the first time did strange things to his lower half. His body pressed against his and his scent wasn't helping the situation. 

Everyone had pitched in and ordered food from outside. The party was fun and easygoing. Beer was the only alcohol they kept and there was no cake this time, instead there were different flavours of ice cream and people could make their own sundaes. 

The party ended on a very happy note and before leaving, Riko informed him that all his gifts were on his bed. Aomine's family was the last to leave. Mrs Aomine hugged him one last time before leaving with Ryu, complimenting his apartment that had been big enough to accommodate all his guests. Aomine hung around for a couple more minutes. 

"So I hope that was goo-" 

They were finally alone. Kagami couldn't control himself as he lurched forward and pressed his lips to Aomine's, very effectively shutting him up. His arms went around his shoulders and he pulled away, hugging the blunette with all his might. 

"Thank you." 

Those two words held so much raw emotion. He was thanking him for everything. For the best birthday he'd had in ages. For being his best friend for the past few months. For playing basketball with him. For giving him time and loving him. 

Those two words were enough. 

Aomine hugged him back tightly and sighed. Letting him go, he bid him farewell and walked away. 

Kagami felt light headed and sated. Nothing could ruin his mood right now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he quickly showered and freshened up, Kagami walked into his room and saw a bed full of gifts. Pulling on some clothes he sat down and began sorting them out.

Most of them had given him tee shirts and renewed his basketball magazine subscriptions for a few more months. Ryu and Mrs Aomine had given him a mint plant that he placed by the window, vowing to take care of it. Akashi and his gang had gifted him another free trip to the resort for a week long stay whenever he had the time. Kagami grinned. Of course he was going to use it.

After going through everything he noticed a packet rather messily wrapped. It was Aomine's gift. 

Heart beating a bit faster he pulled the contents out gently. There was a smallish box and a pouch. A note came out too. 

'I tried to make it personal. Don't say shit if it's too corny.' 

Chuckling to himself, Kagami opened the box first. A photoframe fell out along with another note. 

'A summer to remember right?' 

The frame was simple and wood coloured but the photo inside made Kagami smile. 

It was a candid of him and Aomine at the beach, just staring at the water. They were both smiling at nothing in particular. 

He quickly got up and hung it on his wall of memories, noticing that it was a perfect fit. He went back to bed and palmed the pouch. Emptying its contents on the bed, out fell another note along with a pendant. 

'Thank you for reminding me about why I love basketball. I was hoping you'd wear this on the chain you never take off. No hard feelings if you don't though, just a suggestion :P' 

Kagami picked up the pendant and looked at it closely. It was a metal coloured basketball with the lines drawn in midnight blue. Simple yet beautiful and slightly masculine. 

Turning it around he noticed an engraving. It simply read- 'From Daiki to Taiga, eternal basketball rivals' 

Kagami laughed and after a moment of contemplation, he took off Tatsuya's chain and added the pendant to it. Looking into the mirror of his dresser, he had to admit the addition looked a lot better than he had previously imagined. Palming the two gently, he squeezed slightly before letting go and crawling under the sheets, ready to crash after a long day. 

He pulled his phone out and punched in a quick message to Aomine. 

'Thank you again. Good night.' 

His phone buzzed almost 30 seconds later. 

'Anytime Baka. Night.' 

Smiling for what seemed like the millionth time, Kagami fell asleep soon after, having just celebrated the best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 surprise parties cause why the hell not? xD 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing one chapter between Kagami's and Aomine's birthday, then Aho's birthday then one more chapter that's semi important to the plot and then shit shall hit the fan. I guess. Anyway, hope you guys are still enjoying. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos guys. Always love them <3


	27. Frenching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that we're like 26 chapters in and there hasn't been some legit smut between our main couple so here you go. Not much but I hope it's enough for you guys to come back :3 you have been warned :P

Aomine sat in English class and stared at Kagami's chest passionately. He could see the chain through Kagami's shirt and felt himself smile every time he noticed the pendant hanging from it. It had been a week and a half since the parties and Kagami still thanked him once in a while.

Kagami must've noticed him staring because he suddenly felt a sting on his forehead. Cussing softly he rubbed the spot gingerly. He felt some powder on his finger tips, and he realised Kagami had thrown his chalk piece at him.

"Oi Aho! Pay attention!" The class burst out laughing as Aomine retorted and Kagami yelled again, the rest of the class wasted. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch break came soon and Kagami opened his bag, eager to dig in. He suddenly noticed an extra box and realised he had to give Aomine a bento too as the boy had stayed over the previous night. 

Groaning slightly, Kagami stood up and began walking towards Aomine's class. As he reached their corridor, he saw Aomine walking towards him. Smiling at his luck, he waved and began calling out to him but stopped abruptly.

The events that followed panned out in front of him in slow motion. Aomine was walking towards him and he noticed Kagami. He began smiling and pulled his hand up to wave but it was caught by a girl. 

She was very attractive, brown hair that fell over her shoulders, perky large breasts that demanded to be stared at and a skirt too short for high school. She wasn't in Kagami's class but was probably from one of the other sections. 

She didn't let him go, and instead pulled him down to her. Aomine was confused and fumbled, and she used this to her advantage. She kissed him full on the mouth, and Aomine's eyes widened in surprise and quickly turned to disgust. 

Pushing her off immediately, Aomine rubbed his mouth vigorously as he shouted, "What the actual fuck?" 

The girl began saying something but Kagami couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was the sound of his blood pumping too quickly. He was seeing red and he was positively enraged. Possessiveness flowed through him, hot and insistent and he just couldn't control himself. 

He stalked towards Aomine who glanced at him and he could see the fear in his eyes. He began stuttering as he managed to squeak out, "Kagami I swear it's not what it looks like." 

Kagami grabbed his hand and began pulling him roughly by the sleeve. He heard the students mutter but he didn't give a damn. There was something he needed to do, and he needed to do it NOW. 

He needed to mark Aomine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine had been in some shitty situations but none of them had scared him as much as this one. Kagami was pulling him roughly, heading in some direction. 

Aomine had no idea who that chick was and he was as surprised as anyone that she had decided to kiss him out of the blue. He was beyond upset that Kagami had to witness it. 

Kagami pulled him into the av room. It was empty and dim and after pulling the both of them inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Aomine was now in deep deep shit. 

"Kagami I swea-" he was cut off when Kagami suddenly decided to kiss him and his mind blanked out of all thoughts but one.

'Whaaaat is happening?' 

The kiss wasn't sweet like it normally was. 

There was no innocence. 

There was no gentleness. 

There were none of the normal, mild, emotions he was so used to. 

No this felt primal. It was filled with lust and desire and possessiveness. 

Kagami wasn't simply pressing his lips to Aomine's. He was devouring them, biting and sucking and nibbling. Aomine was shocked and still confused and his brain refused to work properly. 

He had never been kissed like this before. 

Kagami gently licked his lower lip, as if seeking permission to enter. Realising his mouth was still closed, Aomine opened it hesitantly, irritated with his inexperience.

Kagami's tongue slid into his mouth and he began exploring the inside of Aomine's mouth slowly and thoroughly, licking and sucking and nibbling as he pleased. His hands had somehow ended up in Aomine's hair and he was angling his head so that he could deepen their kiss.

Suddenly snapping back into reality, Aomine wrapped his own arms around Kagami and kissed him back the best he could. He brushed his tongue against Kagami's and he felt Kagami encourage the motion, silently pleasing him to do more. 

Kagami began sucking on his tongue and Aomine's felt himself groan in pleasure. His fingers dug into Kagami's side as he pulled the red head closer and kissed him harder, his tongue trying to copy the things Kagami was doing to him. 

Flipping the two of them, Aomine pressed the red head right against the wall and kissed him like his life depended on it. He felt himself getting harder and harder and he grinded into Kagami, shocked to feel the man sporting his own erection. 

Kagami moaned into his mouth and began entwining their tongues, only making Aomine harder. 

It was as if months of sexual tension was making them lose their minds. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was a good kisser. His inexperience was evident because he hesitated but for the most part, the boy was a natural. 

He also tasted wonderfully unique, a flavour that screamed 'Ahomine'. 

Kagami felt himself melting into the blunette, lust overpowering his every thought. 

He wanted to be closer. 

He wanted to feel more. 

He wanted to taste more. 

He wanted Aomine. So bad it almost hurt. 

When Aomine pressed him against the door, he felt himself getting insanely hard, loving the feeling of being dominated. 

The blunette's fingers digging into his hips only served to turn him on further. 

When Aomine ground their hips together he felt Aomine's own impressive erection and the friction was welcome but unsatisfying. 

He wanted more. Oh god he wanted soo much more. 

He wanted to rip their pants off.

He wanted to fuck Aomine till his voice was sore from screaming. 

He wanted to be fucked hard enough that he couldn't walk for a week after. 

BUT he suddenly realised where they were and found the willpower to pull away. He pushed Aomine off gently but firmly and a thin string of saliva still connected their mouths. Aomine licked his lips and Kagami stared at his face, his knees trembling at the sight before him. 

Aomine's eyes were black with lust. His breathing was laboured and his cheeks were very slightly tinged pink. He panted slightly and his lips glistened from a mix of their saliva. Kagami swallowed before saying something he had no intention of saying. 

"Mine."

Even though it was barely above a whisper, he heard the possessiveness behind it, the absolute need to monopolise. 

Aomine growled as he kissed him again, shoving his tongue in and taking his own time tasting Kagami. He licked his teeth, bit his lips and nibbled on his tongue with just the right amount of pressure to make him moan. 

Biting and tugging at his lower lip, Aomine pulled back with what seemed like a lot of willpower before he let go of Kagami's waist.

Pulling the man away a bit, he kissed him on the cheek before quickly unlocking the door and walking out, his shoes making a rhythmic sound against the tiles. 

Kagami slid down the wall, still half hard, his lips swollen, Aomine's taste fresh on his tongue. His mind was still hazy with lust. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

What the FUCK was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Aho's birthday. It'll probably take a day or two to write and it will be huge and I actually have a really solid idea in mind :3 
> 
> Also any comments on how I can improve the smut is welcome. 
> 
> Comments are welcome period. <3


	28. Aomine's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this is really long.   
> Honestly I want someone to do this for me someday. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> So much fluff it's nuts :O

August passed by in a blur. Aomine had a week filled with tests in which he actually managed to score decent marks. English was still his best subject and Kagami seemed pleased at his improvement. 

"You've done well. You can do better but I'm proud of you." Aomine couldn't believe his marks were improving. He was so grateful to the red head for teaching him so patiently. 

Basketball was going really well too. He was playing Kagami in the zone now and their score gap was shortening every day. They had played a few tournaments and had completely annihilated the opposition. 

As Aomine walked home with Satsuki, he found himself smiling for no apparent reason. Satsuki gripped his arm and skipped, chatting animatedly. It seemed like everything was going well with Akashi and she had a feeling he was going to ask her to go out with him soon. 

After dropping her home, Aomine walked into his own place and greeted Ryu with a grin. He had finally decided to acknowledge the man's presence in their life and while he wasn't completely family yet, he was still at least a friend. 

Walking into the kitchen, Aomine found his mother on the phone, her eyes sparkling as she spoke enthusiastically. 

"You got it Kagami-kun, it shall be done." Surprised at hearing Kagami's name Aomine decided to listen for a bit longer but was a bit disappointed when she kept the phone. 

"Mom?"

"Daiki! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Seemed curious but more nervous somehow. Shaking off the weird feeling, Aomine resumed their conversation. 

"I just heard the last sentence. Mom, why were you talking to Kagami?" 

"Oh he was just telling me how to improve your overall performance by mentioning which areas in which subject you need help in." His mother shrugged and grinned. 

"Teriyaki burgers tonight, is that ok with you?" 

Aomine suddenly forgot everything else as he smiled widely. 

"Hell yeah!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday and Tuesday passed by in a blur and for some reason, Kagami had asked him not to stay over, stating that he was going to have guests over. Shrugging, Aomine made his way home slowly. 

Ever since that kiss that day, their physical contact had increased and Kagami initiated more than before but there were no more open mouth kissed and that disappointed Aomine. 

The feeling was so intense, so all consuming, so satisfying. He could still recall in vivid detail, the way Kagami tasted. Like coffee and mint, and a taste unique to him. 

Shuddering at the memory, Aomine walked up to his room and felt himself feeling very drowsy. Deciding to crash early, Aomine took a quick shower (jerked off to that kiss for the hundredth time) followed by some food and fell back on his bed, deciding to crash for the day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine heard an irritating noise and tried blocking it out but it kept getting louder and more persistent. 

Bolting up, he realised his phone was ringing and he fumbled in the darkness to reach it. Looking at the bed side clock he realised it was 12:03 in the morning. What the hell? 

The caller Id read Baka and he instantly woke up more. Why was Kagami calling him so late in the evening? Was there a problem? 

"Hello?"

"Daiki." Kagami's voice sounded deep and throaty. Aomine involuntarily shuddered and suppressed a groan. 

"Yeah?" 

"10 minutes. I'm giving you that much time to Change into something comfortable. And don't wear a jacket." Kagami hung up.

Perplexed at the situation, Aomine did as he was told, slipping into his most comfortable jeans and a shirt. He walked out slowly, not wishing to wake his mother up.

As he reached the front door, he saw a note stuck on it. Pulling it off, he shined his phone light on it and frowned, his eyes widening. 

It was from his mom and it just read- 'Have fun. Love you.' 

Walking out and locking the door behind him Aomine walked out the gate and stood outside for 2 minutes before he heard the seductive purr of a powerful bike engine. 

Kagami pulled over on a beastly bike and pulled his helmet off, grinning like a mad man. Aomine smiled at him but was still confused, not too sure about what brought all this on. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" 

Aomine cocked his head and Kagami sighed. Sliding off his bike in a move that was a bit too erotic, Kagami walked over to him and kissed him full on the mouth, sucking on his lip before pulling away. 

"Happy 18th Daiki." His smile was warm and seductive and looked so amazing beneath the full moon. 

Aomine couldn't fully comprehend the situation but he lurched forward and kissed Kagami again. He felt the red head chuckle softly before pulling away. 

A chilly wind passed through and Aomine felt himself shiver slightly. Kagami suddenly snapped his fingers. 

"That's right. It's time for your first gift." Pulling a bag out of what seemed like thin air, Kagami handed it to him and urged Aomine to open it immediately. 

Inside was a very expensive designer Leather jacket that looked so comfortable and cool. It was jet black and as he slid it over his shoulders, it fit like a dream. 

He beamed at Kagami who was staring at him heatedly. Snapping out of his fantasies, Kagami handed him an extra helmet which he put on readily. 

"Your mom already knows. We're not going to school today. Get on." 

"Where we going?" Aomine's curiosity was eating him alive. 

Kagami looked at him and his expression was tender and gentle, filled with bliss as he softly whispered, "wherever the hell we want Aomine." 

Aomine didn't know why but his heart began hammering, and he felt himself feeling so many different emotions at the same moment. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was an expert biker. His turns were smooth and he had no problems speeding at the dead of night with almost no traffic. As they zoomed out of the city limits, Aomine tightened his arms around the red heads waist, enjoying the heat he emitted. 

The road was dark except for their headlight and the moon. It was quiet save for the purr of the bike. Suddenly, Kagami pulled out a box like object and switched it on. He handed it to Aomine and it began to play music loudly. 

The music was upbeat and and soon enough a voice began crooning the lyrics to them. 

Blacked out   
Everything's faded on your love   
I'm already wasted, so close   
That I can taste it now, now

His voice was soothing and incredible, and it felt like the perfect song for a road trip. 

So let's break right out of these guilty cages   
We're going to make it now   
Don't ever turn around   
Don't ever turn around 

Aomine understood the lyrics perfectly and his eyes widened at the chorus. 

Nobody else needs to know  
Where we might go   
We could just run them red lights  
We could just run them red lights 

There ain't no reason to stay   
We'll be light years away  
We could just run them red lights  
We could just run them red lights 

He felt himself pressing closer to Kagami, and he felt him tap his hand. Looking at him, Kagami motioned for him to look up and he did. And he gasped. 

He pulled his helmet off slowly as his eyes remained glued to the sky, drinking in the sight before him. Thousands of stars shone brightly as they whizzed by at unbearably high speeds. The city was now far away and the music was just adding to the magic of the moment without bothering anyone. The music was timed perfectly as the universe unfolded in front of him. 

Aomine had never seen or felt anything so incredibly real. The feel of the wind on his face, the majesty of the stars, the warmth of the body in front of him, that amazing song wrapping itself around him like a nostalgic hug. He refocused on it and absorbed the lyrics, it's catchy tune making him smile. 

White lights, flirt in the darkness   
This road leads where your heart is   
These signs, something you can't ignore   
No... 

We can't back down   
We'll never let them change us  
We're going to make it now  
What are we waiting for   
What are we waiting for 

Nobody else needs to know   
Where we might go   
We could just run them red lights   
We could just run them red lights

There ain't no reason to stay   
We'll be light years away   
We could just run them red lights   
We could just run them red lights

The chorus repeated itself and Aomine found himself lip syncing softly as he put his helmet back on. The speaker kept playing song after song but that was easily the most memorable.

Who would have ever thought he'd be lucky enough to go on a bike ride at 1:30 in the night with his crush on his birthday with some incredible music and those stars keeping them company? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode for another hour and at about 2:45, Kagami pulled into a secluded parking lot. Getting off the bike, he picked up a duffel bag and began walking, Aomine right beside him. 

Without even thinking about it, the two interlaced their fingers and walked. They talked about everything and nothing. It was a special day but so was every other one of them. 

Kagami led them into a part of the beach that was blocked from the main portion. He quickly pulled out blankets and throw pillows from the duffel and laid it out. 

They climbed on and slept on their backs, mesmerised by the stars above. The patterns they created, the colours they blended into. Kagami told him to get some shut eye so that they could enjoy the next day. 

It was the first time he was going to sleep next to Kagami. He wrapped his arm around Kagami and the man snuggled into him, his face in the crook of Aomine's neck. 

They soon fell asleep, dozing beneath the billion stars that looked over them like silent guardians. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine was shaken awake about 5 hours later and he blinked slowly, staring up at Kagami's smiling face. Getting up slowly, he realised Kagami had set up breakfast and they dug in, the food incredibly delicious. 

They spent the whole day roaming around the beach. It was relatively empty save for the odd couple here and there. They did nothing in specific. 

They clicked random pictures and cracked the silliest jokes. Sometimes they would just hold hands and walk in comfortable silence. Sometimes Kagami would kiss him after checking the surroundings. 

Kagami had brought enough food for the entire day. They walked back to their spot every time they got hungry and sometimes they would just sit there and make out. Those were Aomine's favourite moments. 

The kisses were hot and sweet at the same time. He knew Kagami was pampering him and he wasn't complaining in the least. 

All too soon the day started coming to an end. Kagami announced that he had promised to deliver him back by 8:00 to his mother and that they needed to start off if they were to make it on time. 

He handed the keys to Aomine who smiled gleefully. He loved bikes and he was dying to ride this beauty. 

The ride was smooth and the bike was an absolute dream. Kagami's arms around his waist were extremely distracting but he loved the feeling. 

They reached the city a while later and at 7:45, they pulled up in front of Aomine's home. Dismounting slowly, Aomine took his helmet off slowly and smiled lopsidedly at Kagami. 

"Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it." 

Kagami smiled at him before suddenly pulling him by the arm into an alley in the next road. 

He pulled a chain out of his pocket and put it around Aomine's neck. He pulled him by the chain and kissed him one last time before pulling back and licking his lips seductively. 

"Your other gift." 

Looking down at the pendant, Aomine realised that that wasn't what it was.

It was a key that looked frighteningly similar to Kagami's house key. Kagami pulled him close and rested their foreheads together. 

"It's your copy. Come in any time."

Aomine felt a single tear streak down his face. He pressed his lips to Kagami's lips gently. Chastely. Filled with so much love he couldn't put in words. 

"Thank you." 

Kagami chuckled. 

"Hey, I had to top two surprise parties and basketball shoes. I think I can say I did a good job."

Smiling from ear to ear, Aomine nodded. 

"You win this one Baka. I'll get the next one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red lights- Tiesto. Listen to it if you've got the time guys it's really nice <3 
> 
> I like this chapter actually. I hope you guys did too. Comments are welcome <3


	29. A broken past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question of what's on Kagami's back has finally been answered, so kudos to everyone who guessed it :) thank you so much for patiently waiting and reading this :3
> 
> This chapter is sad. And might be very slightly triggering. Please read with caution.

Ever since Aomine's birthday, Kagami had become even more open and friendly with him. The two of them would spend every lunch hour together and Aomine was now more at Kagami's place than his own. He knew the house like the back of his hand except for Kagami's bedroom which he still hadn't stepped into. 

He felt like it was still off limits to him until said so. 

It was no surprise when everyone saw Kagami and Aomine walk through the corridors together during their lunch hour, heading towards their usual bench. They had told all the teachers that the reason they hung out so much was because Kagami had basketball strategies to discuss with Aomine which wasn't all lies. 

It was an unspoken rule between them not to touch each other at school, but lately, their kisses had turned into make out sessions. It never went further but those sessions were hot enough to make both of them uncomfortably hot and bothered. 

Once, Kagami had switched a movie on and they settled into the couch. The movie was nice enough but Aomine was horny that day so he turned his head and kissed Kagami's neck. The latter turned to look at him, confusion evident on his face. 

Aomine had proceeded to kissing him full on the mouth and was surprised when Kagami reciprocated immediately. It shocked him even more when Kagami turned his body and climbed over Aomine, straddling him and kissing him passionately. 

Biting, nibbling, moaning. That session was one to remember. Aomine's mind had fogged up completely, and when they pulled away, it was only for lack of oxygen. 

The way Kagami looked, out of breath, hair wild, blown pupils, swollen lips was so sexy, Aomine almost moaned out loud. 

The two men walked down one of the more deserted corridors and turned, deep in conversation. Kagami slammed right into a girl, who spilled her hot coffee all over him. Yelping in pain, Kagami ripped his shirt off his body and held it away. 

Normally, Aomine would've been irritated by the way the girls were ogling Kagami's body, or the way his muscles flexed as he attempted to dry his shirt. But in that moment, Aomine had frozen, his attention zeroing in on the red head's back. 

Snapping out of his momentary daze, Aomine turned back and heaved a sigh of relief when he realised no one was behind him. 

Pulling off the outer shirt of his uniform, Aomine draped it right over Kagami's body, covering his back from everyone. Kagami looked at him, confused but grateful. Aomine glared at the girls who continued to stare at Kagami and blush, finally noticing them. 

'He's mine so kindly fuck off.' 

How he wished he could say it out loud. 

Grabbing Kagami's arm, he began pulling him towards the medical room. After checking to make sure it was empty, Aomine pushed Kagami onto one of the beds before locking the doors and looking back at Kagami, curious but cautious. 

"Aho?"

"Your back." Aomine whispered and Kagami's eyes widened. He seemed shocked, which was soon replaced by defeat and exhaustion. 

"Later." He sounded so tired, Aomine almost made him stay, but after finding a replacement for his shirt, the two of them walked back to class. They quickly shovelled the food into their mouths and bid each other goodbye, preparing for the rest of the day. 

But no matter how hard he tried, Aomine couldn't forget his back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practise that day wasn't Kagami's so he went ahead of Aomine and decided to start on dinner. Aomine practised hard, trying to focus on basketball and nothing else. But every time he had some free time, his thoughts drifted back to the red head. 

As soon as practise ended, he practically ran to Kagami's place. Reaching it sooner than usual, Aomine pulled his key out from underneath his shirt and bent down to unlock the door. He never took it off, even when he showered or slept. 

It was proof of how serious Kagami was, and how much he liked Aomine. 

Stepping inside, Aomine dumped his bag in its usual spot, stripped his shirt off and threw it into the washing machine. Walking towards the kitchen, he found Kagami cooking, humming to himself. Smiling at the scene, he walked over to the red head and bumped his hips with his own. 

"What's for dinner?" 

"Tacos." Aomine smiled. Kagami made killer tacos and he had been craving them for a while now. 

"Awesome." Kissing Kagami on the cheek, Aomine began walking towards he bathroom for his usual shower but Kagami's voice stopped him. 

"Aomine, about this afternoon.." 

Aomine stopped him immediately. "After dinner." 

He practically jogged to the bathroom, not wanting to pursue the subject any further. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was surprisingly easy to handle. The good food lightened the mood and the two argued about a few tactics for their next match. Kagami gave him some pointers to improve his foot work and Aomine listened carefully. 

The awkwardness came right after dinner. 

They sat on the couch and neither spoke, unsure of how to begin the conversation when suddenly Aomine spoke. 

"Take your shirt off." 

Kagami was surprised by the command and was about to deny him when Aomine shut his eyes and whispered, "please?" 

Sighing in defeat, Kagami nodded and slowly pulled his shirt off. He threw it on the floor and turned his back to Aomine, flinching at how exposed he felt. Like he was stripped naked and put on show. 

Aomine stared at his back long and hard, fascinated beyond belief. Kagami had a very impressive back, packed with rippling muscles that were lean but strong. It was long and broad, very masculine overall. But all this was nearly missed by the fact that Aomine was busy staring at all the other parts of his back. 

Aomine never thought Kagami would be the kind of guy to have a tattoo. But here he was staring at one of the most realistic tattoos he had ever seen. Not only that, it was huge, covering an enormous part of his back, making it very hard to miss it. 

Along Kagami's spine was a zipper that seemed open till the very base, very close to his lower back and just above his ass. Inside the zipped area was a tattoo of his spine, so realistic it was almost spooky. The area between the spine and the zip lines were torn and bloodied. Near the end of the zip line were two extremely deformed black hands, which were positioned in a way that made you believe the owner of those hands was trying to crawl out. 

But that wasn't all. 

His entire back was decorated by small cuts and bruises, small but there. Some cuts were extremely prominent and were stitched messily. Aomine even spotted some cigarette butt burn marks on him. 

Aomine's heart throbbed, and he felt so conflicted. What was this? 

Without realising it, Aomine reached forward and ran his hand along one of the worse cuts and he felt Kagami shudder, his skin hot. 

"I guess I owe you an explanation of sorts." His voice was pained but Aomine didn't stop him. He wanted to know and more than that, he needed to. He didn't move his hand as Kagami began speaking in a low, resigned voice. 

"I lied about my parents deaths. It's a lie I tell everyone. They didn't die in an accident. My mother died shortly after my birth, having been diagnosed with a terminal disease before I was born. My dad lost it after that. He was always kind to me but there were some really bad days." Kagami swallowed, his voice getting heavier with emotion. 

"He would drink to try and forget the pain and that would make him moody. I look like my mom did so he'd sometimes shower me with love. But for some reason he'd blame me for moms death and those days were the worst." 

Kagami was almost shivering but he continued, wanting to let it all out. 

"He'd break glass bottles over my back and leave marks where no one could see. Cigarette burn marks, scars, they cover my entire back. I was just a kid so I had no idea what I had done wrong but I felt like it was my fault and blamed myself and took it all without informing anyone.  
One day while I was changing in front of him while he was sober, he noticed my bloodied back and when he realised he did it, he broke down, apologising over and over and promising to never drink again. I was so happy, I thought I'd finally gotten at least one parent back. I remember sleeping with a smile on my face that night.  
The next morning, I found my dad hanging from the ceiling of our living room. They found a note which said that he couldn't do it anymore. Go on without mom. He had also started a fund for me before I was born and I could start using the money after I was 18. He requested that someone treat my wounds but as a way of remembering him in someway, I didn't allow them to treat a few of them." 

His voice was so distant. 

"All my relatives were in the States so I opted to go there myself. My aunt took me in and gave me a loving home." His voice suddenly lightened, his voice warm and loving. "That's where I met Tatsuya for the first time, my brother from another mother. I've been with him all my life and I've loved him for a long time."

His voice faltered again and he continued, determined to make it to the end.

"I still had a lot of issues though, especially about my self esteem. When I reached my teen years, I became excessively rebellious and did stupid things, disregarding my personal worth. One of those things was the tattoo. It's supposed to signify that the monster in me is from my father and that I should try my best to keep it within.  
They were furious when they saw but soon realised that I had issues. It was around that time that I began making proper friends rather than the delinquents I considered friends." Kagami's voice became gentle, filled with nostalgia. 

"Along with Tatsuya, Riko and a few others, I was saved from myself. But no matter how many appointments I made, I could never go through with removing the tattoo." 

Looking back at Aomine, the blunette was startled when he saw Kagami's eyes filled with tears. 

"It's become a part of me. It defines me. My back is so hideous, both in the way it looks and what it signifies. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it's a touchy subject." 

As Kagami began turning, Aomine tackled him right into the couch, pushing him onto his back. He hugged the man tight and he felt him shake, ready to burst any minute. 

"No part of you is ugly. And I don't just mean the physical shit." Aomine was scrambling for words. There was just so much he wanted to say. 

"Your past made you the man you are today and I happen to believe you're supremely cool. The pain you went through, the decisions you made, the. choices... Those things define you. Not scars or tattoos or some superficial shit like that." 

Aomine was hoping he was making sense. He didn't want to pretend like he knew that pain Kagami was going through because he didn't. 

"And never assume I'll like you any less for something like scars or bruises. They made you who you are today. And you turned out ok." 

He rocked them back and forth and Kagami slowly hugged him back, tears slipping out freely, chest heaving in silent sobs. 

"You turned out just fine."

Aomine didn't let go of Kagami, holding him close. The couch was large and so he repositioned himself such that he was next to Kagami rather than on top of him. Pulling him into the crook of his neck, he crooned to the red head, whispering sweet nothings and just being there. 

Eventually the red head fell asleep, exhausted and feeling strangely lighter. Aomine drew him closer and shut his own eyes, willing himself to sleep, trying to process all this overwhelming information. 

The familiar scent of Kagami lulled him into a deep sleep and he protectively tightened his grip on the red head, vowing to never let the red head think he was not good enough.

If anything, he was a little too amazing for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always read stories where Aomine's past is sad so I wanted to mix things up a bit. I didn't want to make his back story this sad but it just sort of happened. 
> 
> And also, this is only part of the reason why he doesn't want to love Aomine. The other factor will make an appearance in my next chapter. 
> 
> Buckle up readers, shit is about to hit the fucking fan :O


	30. The original 'one'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! :D

Aomine had known Kagami for over 5 months now but he found it impossible to imagine a life without him. The red head had become such an integral part of his life and everyday, he came that much closer to falling in love with him irreversibly. 

The morning after Kagami had revealed his true history was... Tender. Aomine had held him close and they whispered to each other and laughed and kissed and sometimes just stared into each other's eyes. 

Those red eyes never ceased to amaze him. They were so fascinatingly beautiful, with specks of gold here and there. Such a unique shade. 

The morning was so lazy and blissful. Once Kagami got up, he prepared pancakes and bacon and it was the most peaceful meal they'd ever had. 

Of course, they then realised it was a weekday and they both needed to be at school. 

Of course, they were late as fuck. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine decided to spend his lunch hour with Satsuki. He hadn't hung out with her a lot in the last couple of weeks and he felt oddly guilty. Walking up to her desk he cleared his throat, the other girls near her desk gasping at the fact that Aomine Daiki was initiating conversation.

"Oi Satsuki, wanna grab lunch with me? I'll buy." 

Satsuki got up and reached out, grabbing Aomine's ear. She pulled him down and he yelled in pain. The others began staring as they witnessed Aomine get manhandled by Momoi of all people. 

"Don't Oi me Dai-chan!" 

"Fine fine let go I'm gonna die!" 

She let go but smiled. "I'd love to eat together. Let's go!" 

The two of them walked towards the roof and Aomine felt himself relaxing, happy to hear her chatter once again. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed it. 

They settled down and began catching up on everything, and there was a lot to talk about. 

"What?" Aomine almost shouted. "AKASHI asked you out? My teammate Akashi, the arrogant bastard?" 

"Rich coming from you, Dai-chan." Satsuki stuck her tongue out adorably. "He did."

"And?"

"And what?" 

"The fuck did you say? Yes or no?"

"Well I gave it some thought and decided to say yes." Satsuki smiled softly and continued. "I don't have feelings for Tetsu anymore but I still need to move on. Plus I've always been fond of Akashi so I'm sure it'll work out just fine." 

Aomine wrapped his arm around her casually. "Whatever makes you happy, Satsuki." 

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "Thanks Dai-chan."

They sat on the roof for as long as they could, just talking and laughing.

"How's everything with your hottie?" 

Aomine grinned. "Fabulous. I thought celibacy would kill me but Kagami is worth the wait. Plus I genuinely don't believe I can get hard for anyone else anymore." 

Satsuki shoved him away lightly, giggling and shaking her head.

"You Hentai! How do you say things like that and not feel embarrassed?" 

"I'm Aomine. It's a built in feature you know." 

She laughed again. 

"I guess I do know."

The bell rang and they both got up and left, creating yet another memory Aomine would always treasure. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basketball practise was Kagami's that day. He worked them extra hard, a particularly difficult tournament looming over their heads.

The team recognised Kagami as one of their official coaches and treated him with due respect and sincerity. 

They had once asked why he wasn't a professional when he played that well. Aomine had to admit, he was curious too but always forgot to ask.

"Oh that's simple. I've torn ligaments in both my ankles so I can't play hardcore ball for long periods of time without permanently injuring myself. So I had to give up that dream but I never gave up the sport." 

Aomine was so glad that he hadn't lost hope and given up everything. After all, basketball had done so much for their relationship. 

After a particularly difficult drill, Kagami called for a 5 minute break. Everyone collapsed simultaneously and panted, trying to catch their breaths. 

Just then they heard the door slam open and in walked a woman who would change everything. 

She ran towards Kagami, her blonde hair flying behind her. She was fast and Aomine barely caught a glimpse of her face. 

"Taiga!" She yelled, her voice sultry. She launched herself right into Kagami's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, looking very much like a koala bear. 

Kagami looked so bewildered it was almost funny. Suddenly he smiled, a breathtaking smile that made Aomine's chest ache. Kagami wrapped his arms around the woman and held her close, making Aomine's blood boil in pure rage. 

Eventually he set the woman down but kept a firm grip on her waist. They both turned so that they were facing the team before she looked back at Kagami and smiled. 

"How you've grown." 

She then proceeded to leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth. 

Aomine was beginning to see red. What the actual fuck? 

Kagami pulled away immediately, wiping his mouth. "Alex! Stop that!" He was laughing.

The woman pouted, then turned her full attention to the group. Aomine had to admit, she was a beauty. 

Red spectacles, an impressive height of almost 6", soft features and a toned body, the woman Alex looked very good. She had a carefree grin on her face and those boobs were so beautiful, Aomine would've weeped if he hadn't met Kagami. 

But he had.

And he liked him. 

And he currently didn't like the way his crush was holding some other gorgeous woman. 

"Guys this is Alexandria Garcia, Alex these are my boys." 

Alex looked at them briefly before commenting, "strong but could be better. Working on hamstrings and quads huh?" 

"Yup."

"That's my boy." She playfully ruffled his hair and Aomine felt himself flare with rage. 

Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him.

"Before you ask, Alex is a former WNBA star and she was my coach. She can destroy you with one hand." 

Aomine was impressed inspite of himself. WNBA? That was some intense stuff.

"Oh and I'm his ex girl friend. Just saying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who guessed that Alex was the ex. Get ready for some serious drama people. :3 
> 
> Thank you for all the support <3


	31. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major drama starts now. :3  
> The actual plot progresses from here, please be patient as I slowly and excruciatingly reveal various mysteries to you. :3
> 
> Enjoy! :D 
> 
> All comments and kudos are most welcome <3

"Oh and I'm his ex girl friend. Just saying." 

The boys began whistling and catcalling. Kagami blushed a shade of red that could compete with his hair and Alex laughed loudly, her glasses low on her nose, her hair a soft mess and her eyes sparkling with amusement. She had her arm around Kagami's shoulder and he held her close by the waist, and it honestly looked like they were still dating rather than being exes. They also made a striking couple, red and blonde, white and caramel toned, tall, confident, mature. 

A perfect image.

An image that Aomine didn't fit into. 

"Alex! The world doesn't need to know about us! It was a long time ago!" Kagami tried looking stern and failed miserably, making Alex laugh and peck his cheek. 

"Maybe it was a long time ago but that doesn't mean it'll stay that way for long."

More catcalling, more whistling and howling. Kagami looked bewildered but..... Hopeful. 

Why did he look hopeful? 

Why did Aomines heart feel like it was breaking slowly? 

Not wanting to witness anymore, Aomine got up and walked towards his stuff. Changing into something less sweaty, Aomine walked out without a backwards glance. It seemed like practise was done anyway. Walking away, Aomine's head began working on overdrive and he found himself nearly shaking with anger.

'Who the actual fuck does she think she is? How dare she just touch Kagami the way she wanted? even if he looked like he enjoyed it,he probably was just pretending for her sake. I mean yeah ok she's his mentor and his ex and probably a good friend and knew him in the states but what the hell....'

Aomine's mind continued to make excuse after excuse until he reached home and halted abruptly right outside the gate. A certain realisation crashed down on him, chilling his heart. 

Kagami hadn't chased after him. 

Kagami hadn't called him to check on him. 

He looked like he was enjoying his EX lovers embrace. 

Heck,he was blushing and Aomine was right there. 

Aomine groaned, massaging his temples gently. He felt a headache coming and all he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe that would help solve some of these problems. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blaring of his ringtone woke Aomine up and he looked around, bleary eyed as he found his phone and picked it up. 

"Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Oh Aho! hey! Were you sleeping?" 

His voice sounded like silk against Aomine's ears and he almost groaned outright. Checking the clock, he realised it was a little past 12. 

"No no it's fine. What's up?" 

"I noticed you left early and wanted to make sure everything was ok." 

Aomine smiled. At least he had noticed. "Yeah it's cool I -" 

"Taiga! Feed me!" Aomine froze at the sound of the annoyingly familiar sultry voice in the background. 

"Alex just wait a minute I'm on the phone!" There was some fighting and laughing and Kagami returned to the call, chuckling. 

"Sorry about tha-" 

"Is she staying over at your place?"

"Huh? Oh yeah she is! Of course, where else would my coach stay?" 

"Coach maybe, but how about your EX girlfriend? The one who seems to love touching you, or better yet, kissing you?" 

There was silence on the other end of the phone and when Kagami did speak, Aomine shuddered at how low and cold and steely his voice was. He had never seen this side of Kagami before. 

"Shut up."

His voice was filled with possessiveness and left no room for argument but that didn't stop Aomine. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said shut up asshole. Alex maybe my ex girlfriend but she is also my coach. The one who taught me to love the most beautiful sport on earth. You will treat her with respect."

Aomine began yelling.

"The hell I will! My crush's ex is living with him and seems to want him back and you expect me to respect her? Or be ok with it?"

"I don't recall asking for your permission. This is my choice and mine alone. Just know that if you hurt Alex,or disrespect her in anyway, I will not hesitate to hurt you." 

He hung up, leaving Aomine shocked beyond belief. 

Had that just happened? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was really awkward. The argument was still fresh on their minds but neither seemed to be backing down. Their classroom dynamics remained unaffected but they didn't talk outside of it. Aomine must've looked pissed enough for Satsuki to notice, and look concerned about her best friend. 

He had a very good reason to be pissed. 

Kagami had sent him a text first thing in the morning. Aomine had initially felt happy, thinking it was an apology from the red head but on opening it, he growled, irritation bubbling off of him. 

'Don't come over for a while.' 

He punched in a quick reply. 

'Why the fuck not?' 

'Alex will be using your room for the duration of her stay.' 

That one statement was enough to piss Aomine off for the rest of the day. 

And no, this time Aomine wasn't going to apologise. This was not his fault and Kagami had better know it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later 

Aomine found himself lying down on Satsuki's bedroom floor, sprawled across it like an eagle. He was reading a manga, or was trying to but he couldn't focus on anything. 

It had been a week. A whole week since their fight. He hadn't been over even once since then, hadn't eaten Kagami's food, hadn't seen the red head smile at him and him alone, the special smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He hadn't hugged him close and sniffed that cologne he always used. 

He hadn't kissed those soft delicious lips. 

He hadn't seen passion and want in those incredible eyes. 

And God did he miss it. He missed it soo much it hurt. He knew he was sulking and that if he wanted to, he should just apologise to Kagami. The latter was as stubborn as him, so he probably wanted Aomine to be the first one to say sorry. 

Too bad. Aomine has no intention of apologising first.

Suddenly Sastuki hit him square in the head with a manga. 

"Stop sulking and just go make up already! Do you know how sad you've been all week? Moping and sulking and fussing and being more of a pain in my ass than usual! Just suck it up and apologise, even if it wasn't your fault. You miss him right?"

Knowing it was futile to lie, Aomine nodded. "I do miss him. All the time." 

Satsuki nodded knowingly. "Then say sorry. You have his key too! Just surprise him and you guys will patch up in no time!" 

Aomine got off her floor in a graceful motion and ran out the door. 

"Thanks Satsuki!" 

He ran and he ran, his legs carrying him to the one place he had wanted to go all week. 

The one place he loved as much as home. 

The one place he knew so well, he could navigate it blindfolded. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine reached Kagami's place a lot sooner than he expected and he stood outside the door,trying to figure out the best way to apologise. Deciding to speak from the heart like he normally did, Aomine pulled in a deep breathe and let it out in a gust, steeling himself for the argument. He felt better already though. 

He missed Bakagami. He missed him enough to know that he could put his pride aside if it meant being together with the red head again. 

Slapping his face lightly, Aomine unlocked the door quietly and opened the door, peeping in.

He froze, the sight before him so upsetting he wanted to scream.

Alex was kissing Kagami but not the innocent smooch from before kinda kiss. She was frenching the hell out of him, and the hallway was filled with sounds of their passionate kisses. Both seemed oblivious to Aomine's presence. 

Pulling back, Alex licked her lips before asking.

"Be mine again Taiga?" 

Kagami smiled tenderly before answering. 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and drama. Don't we love it? 
> 
> Also, just wanted to sorta put this out there: don't judge any of them too quickly.


	32. Let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished replying to all comments :) 
> 
> Let the agony begin :3

".... Be mine again Taiga?" 

"Always." 

In that moment, Aomine's heart just.. Broke. Into millions of fragments. 

All those tender moments they shared. 

All those pointless arguments. 

All those times Kagami looked at him with eyes filled with adoration. 

Their birthdays.

Those kisses. 

That chemistry. 

Did it mean nothing to the red head? 

Didn't he promise to wait? 

Aomine let out a weird noise, like a dying pig and Kagami and Alex turned to stare at him. Kagami's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he pulled himself together. 

Squeezing Alex's waist gently, he let her go and faced Aomine. 

"Did you need something, Aomine-kun?" 

When the hell had Kagami become so formal with him? 

"Wait a sec. He's that player you were telling me about! The really good one right?" 

Kagami nodded and Aomine continued to stare in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

"Kagami-San, may I speak with you for a minute?" Aomine spat out, grinding his teeth in barely concealed rage. Kagami must've sensed his mood, so he gestured for Alex to go inside as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him softly. 

"Yes?" 

Aomine didn't know where to start. What he should address first. There were so many issues that they needed to address. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Kagami sighed and scratched his nose. 

"It's none of your business Aomine. Leave it alone!" 

"The hell it isn't my business!" Aomine roared. "You are MINE! You cannot just go around kissing your ex and saying shit like 'I'll be yours always'. Didn't you promise to ... To wait?" Aomine sounded desperate, even to his own ears. 

"Look that was a spur of the moment thing ok? Even to me it sounds childish. We're both men, so you understand that we both have needs. Alex is perfect for me and I'm sure you have your fair share of ladies. Go take your pick and forget about me and us." 

Aomine was visibly shaking right now. His mind was clouded by anger, and he was seeing red everywhere. 

"What the hell are you trying to say Kagami?" 

"I'm saying," Kagami's voice was calm and low, steely, "that our deal is off. I don't want this, this dysfunctional relationship between us. I have Alex and that's all I need. Plus I could lose my job, and you're not worth it." 

Aomine lost it. Before he even realised what he was doing, his fist had connected with Kagami's face and Kagami slammed into the closed door, crumpling to the floor. He didn't raise his head, didn't dare to look at Aomine anymore. 

"Fuck you. Fuck you and all those things you promised me. Go to hell and do whatever the fucking hell you wish. Just leave me out of your life." Aomine threw the key at Kagami. It hit the door and slid down, landing near Kagami's hand. 

"I'll do exactly as you said. I'll leave. And I'll never come back." 

Aomine stalked away, his every step radiating angry energy, his body still shaking, and he knew what he had to do in that moment. 

'I need a ball and an empty court. Now.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Aomine had walked off, Kagami reached out to grab the key Aomine had thrown at him. Clenching it in his fist tightly, Kagami sighed and finally looked up. 

'That's right.' He thought to himself. 'Hate me. Loathe me. Forget me. Please...' 

He got up shakily and walked back in, locking the door behind him. Walking into his kitchen, he thought about how good the timing was. 

'Hopefully, it'll make him hate me more.' 

Alex was sitting on his kitchen counter and he smiled at the sight before him. 

"What did he want?" 

"Oh nothing much. Just some details on our next coaching session." 

"Why'd he punch you then?" 

Kagami touched his face and laughed. "Just some playfulness that got outta hand. Relax, that kid is fine." 

Alex shrugged. "As long as you're ok. Are you cooking tonight?" 

Kagami nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Just gimme a minute. I wanna wash my face." 

He walked to his bathroom and stumbled in, locking the door behind him firmly. He slid down the door just as the tears began spilling down his face and his body was trembling just like Aomine's but for a completely different reason. 

'Hate me. 

Leave me. 

Forget me. 

Don't love me.

Please.... Let me go.' 

His hand covered his mouth just as a sob escaped and he bit into it, drawing a bit of blood. 

The damage was done. 

The decision was made. 

He couldn't back out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all noticed that this chapter was really small. The next few will be similar but I'll mostly update more than once a day and I'll keep switching POV's so keep an eye out for updates. Also there will be major time skipping. I need to move it along otherwise Aomine will remain in his 2nd year forever -.- 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying. Comments and Kudos are most welcome :)


	33. Broken hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basketball is therapy. 
> 
> It really is. 
> 
> Told you I'd update more than once a day :3

The feel of the ball against his hand felt familiar. Comforting. The rhythmic thumping of it against the cement court help him shut his mind down as he drowned himself in basketball. 

Dribbling consistently, Aomine faked an imaginary player and drove in. Beating another player, he moved gracefully, so swift and agile he was almost a blur. 

His mind was blank. 

His heart had shut down.

Right now he just played. 

Running towards the basket, Aomine began taking his steps more precisely and jumped, dunking the ball with all his might. 

Landing heavily, he picked the ball up and began the routine all over again. 

Dunk. Lay up. Three pointer. Fake. Jump shot. Free throw. 

Any order. Any style. His formless was still his best and he used that too. 

He didn't access the zone though. He didn't want to exhaust himself to the extent where he couldn't get back home. 

He played and he played until his legs nearly gave out. Stopping to catch his breath, Aomine began Stretching and checked his phone. 

12:47 am. 

After he had reached home, Aomine had changed and run back out. His mom asked him what's wrong but he just begged her to please leave him alone for the time being. Sensing that her adult son needed space, she kissed him gently as let him leave, hoping he'd be ok. 

He realised he had to go back now but he didn't wanna go home. It held too many memories and he didn't want to face his mother if she was still awake.

Waking towards his house slowly, Aomine's mind began working again slowly. He didn't want it to but the gears began moving and his head began filling itself with hundreds of thoughts. But more than the thoughts, Aomine was overcome with emotions he didn't want to feel.

Sadness. 

Despair. 

Loneliness. 

Betrayal. 

Pain. 

He closed his eyes and stood in front of his house and tried to keep his emotions in check but they were all over the place, making him miserable. 

Making up his mind instantly, Aomine walked over to Satsuki's house and climbed up the tree next to her window. 

As soon as he reached it, he knocked on it, soft enough for no one else to hear, loud enough for the occupant. 

Her light switched on and Satsuki stumbled towards the window, opening it wide. She wasn't all that surprised to see a sweaty Aomine perched on her tree, a ball in hand and seeking permission to enter. She stepped aside and he threw himself in, the motion smooth after years of practise. 

Aomine looked up to see Satsuki standing there, wearing nothing but a shirt that he knew for a fact was Akashi's. It slid off one shoulder which gave her a sexy feel. 

But all Aomine could see was the face of his best friend, someone he needed more than anything right now. 

Satsuki didn't say a word, instead she crawled back into bed and kept the covers open. 

"Take your shirt off, switch off the light and get your ass in here. I'll deal with you in the morning." 

Aomine smiled despite himself. This was exactly why he loved her so much. Pulling his shirt off quickly, he did as instructed and crawled in, placing his face in the crook of her neck. 

She smelled the same as she always did, which comforted him to no end. 

Satsuki lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer. She snuggled him into her and fell asleep soon after, her breath calm and even. 

Aomine felt himself getting sleepier and held the pink haired girl closer, cradling her. 

His mind was still waking up slowly. 

His heart, a broken mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Momoi.


	34. Make the pain go away

The next morning 

Satsuki woke up to the feeling of an arm around her waist and moisture on her neck. Moving her neck away a bit, she glanced down and noted the look of utter vulnerability and sadness on Aomine's face. She also took note of his tears and she felt her protective instincts kick in. 

Hugging him closer, she felt him stir in her arms. He held her closer and whispered, "Kagami.." 

It was a chocked groan, and Satsuki felt her heart quivering.

Aomine woke up a few seconds later and blinked, looking at her face and smiling. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself. What's wrong Dai-chan?"

"Can we not-" 

"No we're talking about this and correct me if I'm wrong but this has something to do with Kagami doesn't it?" 

She noticed the way he visibly flinched and sighed. 

"Dai-chan, what's wrong? Can I do anything?" 

Aomine looked into her eyes before burying his face into her shoulder. 

"He got back with that blonde coach of his. He said we were over." 

"He said I wasn't worth it." 

Aomine's voice was barely above a whisper but Satsuki heard him just fine. She felt herself get mad and she almost snarled. 

"What the hell?" 

"Let it go Satsuki! Not worth it.." 

He sounded defeated, pained, just... Upset. 

"Can I do anything?" Satsuki crooned lovingly. 

"Put me back together babe. Make the pain go away." 

Satsuki stiffened and immediately she hugged Aomine to her tightly and stroked his hair as she felt him cry. 

He never called her babe unless he was so desperate he couldn't think of anything else. 

She began mumbling the lyrics of some random song and felt him relax against her. 

Her heart clenched tight. 

She needed to have a long chat with Kagami.


	35. How long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are randomly ordered but I'll maintain a time line if I can. It's just different stages of their agony. 
> 
> What they feel.
> 
> How they are. 
> 
> Any prompts are actually welcome. :) 
> 
> The chapters will have a major time skip and will involve a matter of months, minimum.

3rd week of September. 

(2 weeks since Aomine and Kagami stopped talking) 

Kagami was sprawled across his couch, Alex curled up beside him. He smiled at the blonde lovingly. She had fallen asleep and her red glasses were sliding off in the cutest way. 

Taking them off slowly, he kept them aside and picked her up easily. Carrying her to the guest room, Kagami tucked her in, kissed her forehead and whispered a quiet 'Good night.' 

He walked back out, into the living room and sat down on the coach, going through the channels mindlessly. 

He suddenly caught a wiff of a smell he hadn't come across in two weeks. Picking up the throw pillow nearest to him, Kagami held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He almost moaned as Aomine's rich musk filled his nose, not failing to arouse him. 

But more than arousal, he felt sadness. Loneliness. 

He missed his Aho. 

Ah, he couldn't think that any more could he? 

Kagami was grateful that their classroom attitude had remained pretty much the same but Aomine didn't speak to him anymore. 

He didn't look at him anymore.

He had ended it between them and yet he felt so horrible. Smiling was becoming a chore. His job was painful. 

He missed those shy kisses. 

Heated glances. 

Midnight blue eyes haunted his dreams. 

A voice that was sinfully good. 

A goofy smile. 

Large, warm hands. 

Sleeping under the stars. 

That time he almost said I love you while they ate dinner. 

Kagami failed to notice the tears pooling in his eyes and blinked in confusion when he felt their moisture down his cheeks. 

He rubbed his eyes, furious with himself. How many times had he cried in the past two weeks? 

How much longer would he continue to cry before he accepted the fact that Aomine was gone? 

How long until his heart didn't feel like it was being shredded? 

How long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the sad shit is just so detailed. I'm trying to draw inspiration from my own heart breaks and my friends and family. 
> 
> Do you have a story to share with me? Leave a comment below if you're comfortable with sharing. 
> 
> Heartbreak is really painful. 
> 
> You lose self worth and a part of yourself. But who knows what you might end up finding instead? 
> 
> And if it's meant to be, it's meant to be <3


	36. Hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> I'm just writing solely based on feelings at this point.

2nd week of September. 

(The morning after Satsuki and Aomine cuddled) 

Kagami finished the lesson and smiled at his students softly. There were no failures in his class and all the teachers had nothing but glowing praises for him. 

This job really was wonderful. 

And he had used it, like an absolute fucking coward, as an excuse to break things off with a man he had fallen in love with. 

Glancing very swiftly in Aomine's direction, waves of disappointment washed over Kagami as he realised Aomine had turned around and was talking to Kuroko. He was laughing too, his eyes sparkling with life as they discussed new game plans for the next match. 

He no longer looked at him did he?

Reigning in his emotions with great difficulty, Kagami sat down and began grading papers. Drowning himself in work might keep his emotions in check, at least until he reached someplace safe enough to scream. 

The sound of the bell made Kagami sigh in relief. Aomine was one of the first to leave with Kuroko, his arm casually slung around his best friend. That hurt. 

He always stayed till everyone left, just so he could smile naughtily at Kagami or tease him or request something for dinner. 

He wasn't ever coming back, huh? 

Sighing as the last of the students left, Kagami got up and began packing his stuff up when suddenly, he noticed someone left in class. Looking up, he froze at the realisation of the person in front of him. 

"Hello Kagami. Care to explain what the FUCK is going on?" 

Satsuki had damn near snarled at him, pissed beyond belief. She shook with suppressed rage and Kagami knew if he didn't say anything, he was going to get killed. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Satsuki stalked closer to him, her eyes burning with hate. 

"Don't you DARE pretend like you don't know. Daiki crawls into my room last night after YEARS, and he cried. Daiki does not cry, ever. He didn't give me details but I need to know and I guess you'll do."

Kagami sighed, slightly irritated and madly jealous at their intimate friendship. "It's none of your business Momoi. It's between Aomine and me."

"The hell it is!" Satsuki had snapped and she yelled. "He cried! He doesn't do that at all! And he's like my brother, my best friend. Of course it has something to do with me!" 

Kagami felt an overwhelming urge to tell her everything. To just breakdown and confess and cry and wallow in self pity but he just barely restrained himself. 

"You don't understand." Kagami's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Then help me understand." Momoi sounded gentler, like she was coaxing a child. 

Kagami looked her in the eye and saw her falter. She must've seen right through him. 

Must've seen the desperation. 

The hollow man he was becoming. 

She sighed softly and looked away, contemplative and pensive. "You have your reasons and I get that. But don't you think Daiki deserves closure? He really liked you, you know?" 

"It's better this way." Kagami mumbled, slightly relieved that a woman's intuition was mostly this spot on. 

"He needs to hate me. It'll make the process easier for both of us." 

Momoi sighed before facing him again. 

"I don't know what to do anymore. I really believed you guys made an amazing pair. Whatever your reasons, you just hurt someone very dear to me." 

One moment Kagami was alright, the next, he felt sharp jolts of pain from his stomach. Looking down, he realised Momoi's fist had connected with his abdomen and it hurt like hell. 

Retracting her fist, she flexed it a bit just as Kagami crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. She spoke again, her voice firm. 

"I'm gonna keep a close eye on him. If I get the feeling that he's not going to get better, you owe him the biggest apology of your life." 

She walked away swiftly but stopped just shy of the door. 

"I don't get it though." She grumbled. 

She turned around and faced Kagami, locking eyes with him. 

"You love him, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Momoi is amazing <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and the kudos. They really make my day. 
> 
> THREE UPDATES IN A DAY I JUST MADE MY OWN RECORD. I might update again today though.


	37. Red eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Aomine. :P
> 
> In other news, this fic has over 500 kudos and 8000+ views do you have any idea how ecstatic I am? :') 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!

1st week of October 

Aomine gasped awake, a sheen of sweat covering his entire body. His breathing was laboured, and his heart beat too fast for comfort. 

Those damned red eyes. 

The most challenging, blood red eyes he had ever come across and come to love, now haunted his dreams almost everyday. 

He would see nothing but them, staring at him in disgust, sneering at him. 

"Not worth it, Aomine. You aren't worth it." Kagami's silky voice would wash over him like acid. 

It hurt. 

It burned. 

It bled. 

Aomine fell back on his bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes furiously, trying to shake off his nightmares. He bit his lip and suppressed a scream of agony. 

How much longer? 

Ever since he stopped going to Kagami's, he had begun spending more time with Kuroko who seemed to enjoy his company. He had even coaxed Kuroko into admitting his relationship with Kise, the former blushing at the admission. It had been adorable. 

He even spent a lot more time with Satsuki, who had been fussing over him more than usual. 

But they weren't enough to fill this void, this black hole like structure that now occupied the majority of his chest. They were his best friends but not his lovers. They had their own lovers, their own lives. 

School was the worst. It was boring, mundane, just like the beginning of the year except now he dreaded English class more than anything. 

Kagami looked as sexy as he did the first time they met. His teaching was still impeccable. He smiled and laughed deeply, eyes crinkling at the edges when he smiled hard. 

Aomine had maintained their classroom relationship so that no one would question them but Kagami had stopped giving him secret glances and small smiles.

He hated how he was the only one who still stared at the red head. 

He doesn't like me anymore, huh? 

Smiling had started hurting his face. It felt so unnatural. He knew his mother was being cautious around him and that he needed to tell her the truth but he just couldn't. Not yet. 

He couldn't believe he STILL hoped there was something left. 

It had been a month since he's seen the red heads house. 

Since he'd eaten his food. 

Since he'd slept in that bed. 

Since he'd kissed those incredibly soft lips. 

Felt those large hands cover his.

Aomine hated how his feelings didn't seem to dilute in the least. He still remembered everything which was unusual considering he had a horrible memory. 

Every kiss.

Every stolen touch. 

His birthday. 

Aomine reached out and touched his neck, missing the weight of the key that was once around it. 

He didn't cry anymore. 

He had no tears left.

Was the blonde really that amazing? 

Was he really.... Not worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth update. In a day. 
> 
> I feel accomplished.


	38. So cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth update 
> 
> :3

2nd week of October 

It was getting chillier. 

No, Kagami didn't mind the physical cold. He had faced so much worse in the states when he visited friends and family for Christmas. The cold was actually nostalgic to him. 

He loved the way the cold stung your face and blazed your skin. 

He loved the way your breath fogged. 

He loved how people cuddled for warmth and drank hot cocoa around a wood fire flame just talking. 

He loved the whole family feel associated with the cold weather. He could just wear a thicker jacket to make himself comfortable. 

Good gloves, a beanie, a scarf and you were good to go! 

But... How do you deal with cold creeping into your heart? 

How do you deal with the chills you feel all the way to the bone that no matter how thick the jacket, it won't go away? 

No matter how hot the soup, or how nice the company, you feel your heart bleed and freeze and feel these flurry of emotions all the time?

How do you end a war that refuses to die down, to let you sleep? 

Kagami was cold. He was tired. 

Constantly haunted by chocolate coloured skin and a laugh so innocent and carefree, Kagami kept remembering the face Aomine made when he said he wasn't good enough. Kagami knew he had crossed too many lines. 

He regretted it so much but he couldn't just take that back. 

What baffled Kagami the most was that Aomine had bought his blatant lie. 

Didn't Aomine know him at all? Didn't he realise just how much he meant to Kagami? 

The past month and a half had been torture and what pissed Kagami off was that he still couldn't face Aomine, even after all this time. 

They weren't even a couple! They just kissed a few times. 

Ok a lot but they never went beyond that. It pissed him off that the boy had made such a huge impact on his life. 

Alex was the only one who had done that for him but what confused him was that he got over Alex a lot easier than he anticipated. 

Aomine on the other hand..... 

Sighing, Kagami dropped his head into his hands and leaned forward in his couch, unaware of the fact that Alex was spying on him the whole time, taking in expression after expression, that splattered on his face. 

'He's not telling me something very important.' 

Alex sipped on her coffee as she turned away and Kagami sat back up, his expression empty and drained.

Kagami was cold. 

So cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is this shit getting sadder? :/


	39. Hear me out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agony chapters are over so yay! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed them and no the irony is not lost to me xD

November whizzed right by, mainly due to the fact that the school conducted their term exams in that month. Aomine's grades had improved considerably and not wanting to sink back down, he spent almost all his time at Satsuki's who helped him study. 

She was a good teacher but not as easy to understand from as a certain red head.

Due to exam season, he had barely seen Kagami's face and he found that it hurt more not to see him all the time than to not see him at all. 

Aomine sighed. Thinking about Kagami made him feel a dull ache but it was no longer an unbearable pain. 

He wasn't over him at all. More like he was adapting to the reality that he and Kagami might be over for good. 

Aomine grunted before pushing his head back into his math book, trying to fill his head with all those useless formulas he had no intention of using ever again. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December

The exams had been much better than Aomine had hoped for and he was glad he hadn't fucked up completely. 

He found himself on the roof, a place he began to frequent a lot more since his split with Kagami. 

He liked the peace, the quiet. Where he didn't have to pretend like he still wasn't hurting, where he didn't have to smile or laugh or anything. 

He avoided thinking on the roof. It was a place of tranquility. 

It was the last day of school before it shut down for Christmas. He wouldn't be up here for a while and that made him strangely sad. 

As he looked up, he realised that it had begun to snow. Figured, considering how shit cold it had been getting the past few weeks. 

The snow was a beautiful, pure white. It felt good but Aomine was not dressed for snow exactly. He had a thick jacket on though so he should be fine for a few minutes. 

He heard the door open and footsteps walk around for a bit before they began ascending the stairs to where he lay. 

Satsuki was the only other one who knew this place so he didn't bother opening his eyes as he lay back down and waited for her to yell at him to come back inside. 

"There you are, Aomine Daiki." 

That sultry voice, something he couldn't forget even if he wanted to. Aomine's eyes snapped open and he snarled as the blonde woman approached him, an amused expression across her face. 

"Whoa easy boy! I come in peace." She smiled at him and it pissed him off just how beautiful this woman was. 

"What the fuck do you want? And how the fucking hell did you find this place?" 

"First of all, calm the fuck down, Jesus you look like you're gonna pop a vein." Alex looked at him at smirked. "Second of all, I begged and pleaded your pink headed friend to tell me where you were. Believe me when I say that woman is stubborn." 

She didn't need to tell Aomine. He had lived with her all his life. 

"When I told her that I needed to do a lot of explaining, she finally relented on the condition that I be completely honest and that she can hit me if I make you cry." 

"I'm not gonna cry, Satsuki." Aomine grumbled beneath his breath.

Alex laughed, a beautiful rich sound. He hated how even though he despised her, he could still appreciate some things about her. 

"That's exactly what I said."

"Whatever lady." Aomine began getting up. "I don't wanna talk to you so I'm gonna go." 

"You sure about that?" Alex cocked her head and smiled sadly. "I'm actually here to explain a lot of things, including why Taiga did what he did."

At the mention of Kagami's name, Aomine froze, and looked at her with the coldest stare he could. 

"Don't you dare cover for that bastard. He had three months to clear it up if it really was a misunderstanding but I have not received a single text, or phone call or anything. This was not my fucking fault and I refuse to believe any shit you throw at me." 

Alex sighed, seeming frustrated and agitated. 

"You don't understand! There are so many factors here. Ok look, how about this? I'll tell you everything I know, and you decide whether to believe me or not."

Aomine scoffed but Alex cut in before he could make a rude comment and walk away. 

"Look, you really like him right? So what have you got to lose? Just hear me out. What you do with the information I give you is completely up to you but I think it's finally time I come clean. And you should know Taiga has no idea I'm doing this."

Aomine began to hesitate and Alex grabbed her opportunity. 

"I promise not to take up too much of your time, so hear me out... please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will clear up all the questions you have regarding everything right now. I'll make it long and as emo as possible. :3
> 
> Hope it turns out ok. :O
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested in an AoT fic with a Levi/Eren pairing, I've started a fic named "beyond his blood, Beyond her bones" so do check it out :D 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated by lovelies <3


	40. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....   
>  I am so nervous about this chapter. :/
> 
> It's probably the most important one yet. 
> 
> Alex talks a lot.

"I promise not to take up too much of your time, so hear me out... please?" 

Aomine had to admit, he was curious. What did Kagami's girlfriend want to tell him? What could she possibly say that would make a difference about anything really? 

"Fine. Start talking already. It's getting colder. I want to get this over with, dammit." Aomine sat back down facing her and she smiled softly before following his example, gracefully sitting down opposite him. 

"Ok so I guess I should start from the very beginning. Taiga came to the States after his dad's suicide. He had no family here so he came to stay with some of his distant relatives. 

He was a very nice child. Well mannered, polite, respectful but at the same time childish, stubborn and very energetic. The family he got into loved him. They had only one child, Tatsuya, and although they're distantly related, they treat each other like brothers. There's a lot of love there. 

Initially no one suspected anything but Kagami's behaviour got stranger apparently. He became recluse and secretive and often shut even Tatsuya out who had become his rock, his support. 

That's when I waltzed into the picture. I was at the peak of my basketball career at the time and I had known the Himuro's for a while so I dropped by one day and this red headed boy looked at me with stars in his eyes. 

He begged me to train him and I finally agreed and so he, Tatsuya and I would train at a street court everyday. Those were some of the best days of my life actually. Both the boys exhibited tremendous potential. 

Initially it was just a crush but he got more serious. I didn't date him then of course, he was but a child. But I did get him to open up. 

Kagami, he ..... Blames himself for his father's death and in a way for his mother's too. The guilt never stopped or went away. It continued to eat him up from the inside. That's why he started moving away from everyone. 

He didn't want to be responsible for anyone else's pain. 

When he turned 19, he asked me out seriously. He told me that he trusted me enough to tell me about his past even though I had to coax it out of him after 3 years of pleading. 

I found him so cute in that moment I said yes. And we began dating. The problems began there though. 

See, he was really serious about me but I'm a polyamorous bisexual person. No matter what, he wasn't .... Enough. He knew from the start that he wasn't the only one I was seeing but he was ok with that. He was ok with just a part of me. 

Then one day he tells me he's in love with me but I didn't want to say the same. I did anyway, because I knew that's what he wanted to hear. 

He was so happy and I guess he believed I stopped seeing the others. But I didn't. I'm very selfish and I don't really like being tied down to one person." Alex had a grimace on her face.

"When he found out, he was livid. We fought for weeks and he just refused to believe that that's the way I was. It took me a lot of time before I could convince him that that was who I was. I told him to break up with me if he wanted a monogamous relationship. 

He refused though and things finally settled down between us. He came to terms with my polyamory and accepted me full heartedly. That boy is too kind. 

Then suddenly, my life came crashing down." Alex looked at Aomine and he was startled by the amount of pain those eyes held. 

"I was just practising one day when I collapsed. My team took me to the hospital and I was asked to get a full body check up done. 

I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. It's a neurodegenerative disease that eats your brain and causes dementia and loss of motor skills. 

I lost everything. We told the public that I was retiring because of an eye condition. I lost my career, my passion. 

Those were dark days. I would get so moody, so violent. I would scream and cry and shout and wail. 

All my partners left. Except Taiga. 

He stayed. He took care of me. Everyday he was there for me. His own university life was put on hold for my sake. He moved in with me and did everything. 

I would abuse him out of frustration and he took everything. He was my punching bag and not once did he complain. Finally I calmed down once the medicines kicked in and we lived peacefully for a while. 

But I knew. I knew it hurt him every time I didn't remember him, or called him by someone else's name. He would make these faces filled with anguish when he thought I wasn't looking. 

I was hurting him more than before. I was killing him just like how Alzheimer's was killing me. 

I decided to.... Let him go. For good. He deserved- deserves, so much better. He always had. 

One evening, I had finally made up my mind and as we ate dinner I kept watching him. He was in a calm mood so I decided it was the perfect moment. 

After dinner as we sat on the couch, I started the topic of our relationship. One thing led to another, and he ended up proposing to me, telling me he'd take care of me forever. He was down on one knee and he even had a ring! 

I... I froze. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I finally told him that I had feelings for his friend Aida Riko. Or rather I confessed something that had been on my mind for the longest time. Since I started dating him actually. I do like her. I just didn't want to get involved with one of his friends. 

I thought to myself that even though it was painful, making him hate me would make it easier for him to let me go.

I could almost hear his heart break. I broke it off with him. He walked out of the house and didn't come back till the next morning. 

We spoke about it briefly and he informed me that he was going back to Japan to get a job and face his past demons. I just agreed, thinking the more the distance, the better. 

We agreed to stay friends and he left a week later and I was alone again. I was better off that way I guess. Riko heard from Taiga about my confession and she was furious but she was more upset about the fact that she loved me too. 

But she picked her friendship over her crush. Smart girl. 

These last few months, I've been waging was with Alzheimer's and I've been losing miserably. My dementia's getting worse and I forget the simplest of things. 

My docs finally told me that my case is highly accelerated and that I have very little time left. I must've cried for hours.

I finally realised that I needed to make things right with Taiga. He was the one that stayed by me the whole time. I had broken his heart in the worst way possible and I needed to right my wrong. 

That's why I came to Japan. I wanted to experience his love one last time. To feel his warmth and kindness and to break things off properly this time. Mutually. I owed him. 

Taiga seemed so different. His smile was so natural and he just seemed happy. When I told him about my condition, he nearly broke down." 

Alex took a deep breath and looked away, her voice distant. 

"That night, when you caught us, you misunderstood a lot of things. I was asking Taiga to be mine one last time. Of course I meant it romantically and I thought he agreed with it but I was wrong." She looked at Aomine again and smiled. "He loves you so much it's not even funny." 

"How," Aomine croaked. He cleared his throat before continuing. "How can you possibly know that?" 

"Well for one, we didn't have sex even once. He never touched me and if I touched him, he would push me away gently but firmly. We only kissed a handful of times and that was only when I initiated. I kiss everyone, it's a habit of mine so it didn't feel like we were doing anything special or even out of the ordinary! Eventually we stopped doing even that. 

He would pamper me, cook for me and entertain me. But he wasn't in love with me anymore. Not at all.

I knew something was up after that confrontation you two had. Kagami would mope all the time. He would be restless and his face would have this look of loneliness that clenched my heart. Like he missed someone very much." 

It was getting so cold but Aomine didn't notice. His heart pounded and he mentally urged Alex to finish her story. 

"About 2 weeks ago I finally cornered him and asked him what the fuck was going on. He broke and told me everything. About how he fell for a student and how you guys had stopped talking etc etc. 

I had no idea until then. I mean, if I had found out sooner I would've told you. We weren't even doing anything. I would always sleep separately and we did just normal things friends do. We didn't even pretend to be lovers. 

I know I'm late, but I'll be leaving soon and I needed to tell you before I left. I just had to.

When I asked him about why he didn't clear it up with you he reminded me that I had made him promise to keep my condition a secret. After gently coaxing him, he finally revealed his other reasons to me as well.

Aomine-kun, do you want to be a professional basketball player someday by any chance?" 

Startled by the question, Aomine blinked before answering. "Yes." 

Alex sighed and faced the sky, her face contemplative. 

"Do you know how difficult life is for a gay athlete? You will be denied opportunities solely based on your sexuality. Taiga knew how much you loved basketball and he didn't want to be a burden. An obstacle. You were straight before him. He believed you could be after he was gone. 

Taiga had boyfriends before me. He had faced homophobia first hand and he knows just how brutal it can be. 

His injuries? The ones that don't allow him to play anymore? They didn't happen because of some accident. Some men beat him up on a daily bases and even though he fought back their numbers kept increasing. The police didn't care either, that's how rampant homophobia can be. 

One day, things got way too out of hand. They yanked his legs too hard and tore his ligaments. He was informed that he couldn't play professionally. Ever. He gave up on his dream and decided to become a teacher instead. All this happened around the time he met me so I know how bad it hurt. How bad it hurts to lose what you want.

He was miserable. He was in and out of hospitals and there was a time he believed that he was doing something wrong by loving who he wanted. He had to do rehab and therapy and his self respect is non existent. He still sometimes believes he's not allowed to be happy.

You know, he still believes he'll bring misfortune to those he loves. His Parents died, I got Alzheimer's and somehow it's his fault. He can't bare the thought of anything happening to you. 

Aomine-kun, you do not realise just how special you are to Taiga. All his life Taiga has had two special people who stood above all others- me and Tatsuya. 

Suddenly, in walks a seemingly straight guy who just changes everything. You made a bigger impact on him than I did all those years. He even told you about his tattoos in a matter of months. I had to beg and plead before he told me even a smidgen about himself and his past.

He trusts you. He's so attracted to you. And what scared him the most was that you had overtaken Tatsuya and me in his heart to become his number one. 

If he kept you any longer, he wouldn't be able to let go and that's what upset him. He wants you to make it all the way.

I guess he's also afraid of you leaving him like I did, or you choosing someone else over him. You can't even blame the guy especially after all the damage I did. 

It would kill him if what happened to him ever happened to you. If you lost something you're so passionate about and so good at because you're bi and have a male partner. 

He gave you up because he believed it was the right thing to do. And he used my exact methods. He made you hate him because he believed it would make things easier for you. You could just blame him and eventually let him go. He'd be the bad guy." 

Alex looked Aomine right in the eye and he noticed the tear running down her cheek. She looked... Broken. The snow falling around them blocked out the rest of the world in a white blanket. It was just the two of them, a broken hearted teenager and a broken women.

"He gave up the man he had fallen irrevocably in love with to protect a dying woman's secret, to protect the one he loved from himself. 

He let you go, made you hate him, loathe him, not because he didn't love you, Aomine-kun."

Her voice cracked before she uttered her final sentence. 

"It was because he loves you too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I delivered! *nervous wreck* 
> 
> All comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I hope that did strange things to your heart :')


	41. Let me love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I anticipated :O

Aomine had never run so fast. He used his long legs to his advantage as he pushed himself to run faster, taking long large strides. 

Adrenaline coursed through his head and he had just one goal in mind.

It didn't bother him that it was shit cold or that the sun had set. It didn't bother him that the ground was super slippery and he kept skidding dangerously. He didn't care. 

He just HAD to find his Bakagami. 

He had to find him NOW. 

His mind went back to the conversation he had had less than ten minutes ago. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" 

"I.." Aomine was at a loss for words. There was just too much information for him to process. 

"You know, I just want to give you some advise right now. Take it from a dying woman, if you love someone, tell them. Let them know. Life is too damn short to play it safe or hold grudges." Alex got up and dusted off her coat as she shivered slightly. 

The snow was getting worse and it was freezing cold. Alex smiled at him before winking. "I have some business to attend tonight so I won't be going back. He'll be alone. All night." 

Aomine shot up to his feet. She was right. Alex was right. He did love Kagami and he had to let that stupid red head know. 

"Thank you." His voice was coarse but he sprinted past her and made his way down, wanting to meet Kagami that instant. 

Which brought him to his current situation. He was running down the all too familiar roads towards Kagami's house and even though it had been months, he remembered the way perfectly. Soon he stood right outside Kagami's building and he was just about to run up the stairs when a tall figure nearby caught his attention. 

Kagami stood next to a bench, looking up at a tree. Aomine's heart clenched at the sight. He really hadn't gotten over the red head one bit. Aomine heard a scared meow and realised that there was a kitten stuck on top. Kagami sighed before he climbed up the tree. Aomine stalked closer until he was underneath the tree and he heard Kagami coo to the kitten. 

"Shush, it's all right. Come here." 

He didn't grab it but put his hand out instead, inviting it gently. The little thing shivered a bit more. It walked closer and sniffed at Kagami's hand. It licked his finger gently before shakily climbing into his palm.

It was small enough to fit into his palm. 

Kagami pulled it close and warmed it up slightly before opening his jacket and placing it inside. Only its head peaked out. 

Kagami slowly climbed back down and dusted himself. He turned around, eager to get home when he stopped dead, finally noticing Aomine in front of him. 

The two stared at each other properly after what seemed like months. Aomine took note of the dark circles around Kagami's eyes, the fact that he seemed a bit lifeless and that his eyes had lost that fire he loved. 

Kagami sighed after 5 minutes. 

"Alex spoke to you huh?" 

Aomine nodded and Kagami grimaced. 

"She promised..." He looked at Aomine and he looked tired. "Look I don't know exactly what she said but we're ov-"

"Shut up." Aomine growled and he stalked forward. Kagami must've thought he was going to punch him because he suddenly put a protective hand over the kitten. However he left himself open, having no problem with Aomine hitting him. 

That would explain the look of surprise he had on his face when Aomine cupped his face firmly and kissed him. 

In the middle of the road. 

In the middle of winter. 

After months of being apart. 

Time seemed to ground to a halt. Kagami's mouth was warm and tasted of coffee. His lips were as soft as Aomine remembered. 

Aomine didn't care that they were outside or that they could be caught. Right now he had to prove to his idiot that he chose to be with him, consequences be damned. 

Two seconds later Kagami was kissing him back, and it seemed like he was pouring months worth of love, frustration and pain into it. He slid his tongue in and Aomine groaned, loving the heat of his mouth. 

Kagami pulled away suddenly and his face seemed pink. Was it the cold or the kiss? 

"Let's go inside." 

Kagami pulled his hands of his face and twined their fingers together. He pulled Aomine towards the apartment and Aomine smiled his first real smile in months. 

He felt.... Whole. Complete. Alive. 

He just felt happy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they had stepped into Kagami's apartment, Aomine pinned Kagami against the door and kissed him senseless. They had to make up for a lot of lost time. 

Kagami laughed breathlessly against his mouth and pushed him away slowly. He smiled at Aomine and his eyes twinkled with life. It knocked the breath out of Aomine. 

"You know the problems that come with a gay relationship right? Are you prepared to see this through? Irrespective of all the obstacles we'll face?"

Aomine leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kagami's. "Yes. Yes you freaking idiot. Don't you dare make my decisions for me. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." 

Kagami chuckled and pecked his lips. 

"I love you, Daiki." 

Aomine's heart pretty much stopped beating. He couldn't believe just how happy four words had made him after months of misery. He kissed Kagami softly. 

"I -" Kagami placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. Aomine was confused. What was happening?

"I know I said it and I know you probably feel the same way but I want you to take some time and tell me when you truly feel like. I won't go anywhere this time. I promise." 

Kagami's smile was so pure, Aomine just mutely nodded. It seemed like the right decision.

A sudden meow caught their attention. The kitten was watching them carefully, it's large eyes striking. Aomine realised that one of its eyes were blue and the other was green. It's fur was a jet black colour that looked so soft. 

Kagami laughed before pulling the kitten out and holding it out to Aomine. 

"Hold her and follow me, I'll fetch some milk." 

Aomine held his hands out awkwardly and Kagami placed the kitten in his palms gently. 

Aomine was shocked at how nice it felt. The kitten purred, happy about the warmth it was receiving. It nuzzled Aomine's hand and when he brought it close to his chest, it licked his chin, a clear indication that she liked him. 

Aomine smiled as he followed Kagami into the kitchen.

"You like cats?" 

"Yeah I do. I'm dead afraid of dogs though." Kagami pulled out a dish and poured some warmed milk into it. Aomine set the kitten on the floor next to the milk and it lapped it up immediately. 

"Seriously?" 

Kagami smiled sheepishly. "Yeah well. I can't help but not like them." 

Aomine smiled. "I don't mind them. They're sweet." 

Kagami stuck his tongue out and they argued for the next ten minutes about why dogs were loveable (or were not as the case maybe) 

Finally, they settled on the couch and just stared at each other. 

"What should we name her?" Kagami asked. 

"You're keeping her?" 

"Yeah this apartment allows pets. Plus I feel like she's gonna be lucky for us. I mean she did show up the day we made up." Kagami was beet red and Aomine laughed, kissing him softly. 

"I agree but tomorrow ok? I just wanna go to bed." 

Kagami nodded and after they showered and changed into Kagami's clothes, Aomine walked towards the guest room but was stopped by Kagami's hand. 

"Oh yeah! Alex's shit is in there." Aomine thought for a second. "I'll take the couch." 

"Umm...," Kagami seemed nervous, " you could sleep in my room you know." 

Aomine's jaw dropped before he snapped it shut. 

"Are you sure?" 

Kagami nodded and they walked in. It was dark and Kagami just guided him to a bed in the corner. He didn't close the door and didn't switch a light on either. 

They settled in the sheets and Aomine was just about to sleep when he felt Kagami climb over him. Looking up he couldn't see much but Kagami's outline.

Kagami kissed his neck and hunted along his neck with his tongue and lips. He kissed his chin and cheeks and dangerously close to his mouth. Aomine had almost stopped breathing, not wanting to break the moment. 

He was suddenly wide awake. 

Kagami found his lips and kissed him deeply. He angled his head and licked Aomine's lips, seeking entry. Aomine obliged happily and opened his mouth, slipping his own tongue into Kagami's mouth. 

The kiss was deep and passionate but it was getting hotter and hotter. Kagami's body heat radiated into Aomine and he held the red head closer, revelling in his wonderful scent and the feel of his body. 

He had missed him so much. 

Aomine suddenly became aware of the painful erection in his pants and Kagami's kisses were not helping. 

Pulling away shortly, Kagami reached over and switched on a dim side light. He looked so sexy, his hair messy, his pupils blown, his lips swollen, breathing heavily. 

He kissed Aomine again and Aomine became aware of Kagami's own erection pressed against his. It only served to turn him on more. 

The kiss was tongue and teeth and hands roaming. Aomine pulled away gasping and looked at Kagami through lidded eyes. 

"Are we going the whole way?" 

His voice was raspy, filled with need. Kagami's eyes dilated a bit more before he shook his head. 

"No sex." 

Aomine couldn't help the feeling of disappointment course through him. The mood had been perfect too! 

"But," Kagami continued, his voice husky, filled with lust as well. He ground his hips against Aomine's and they moaned, loving the much needed friction. 

"There's so many other things we COULD do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten names anyone? Please leave a comment below if you've got any good ones. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Oh and should I write descriptive smut or skim over that? Let me know! 
> 
> <3 you all <3


	42. All of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that the previous chapter was very anticlimactic and I decided to rectify that. 
> 
> Who knew being a cockblocker was this much fun? Sorry peeps, no smut. For now. :* 
> 
> Also, this one is dedicated to BlueMist for pointing out how abrupt the previous chapter was. Thank you reader <3 (I hope the feels in this one make up for the distinct lack of it in the previous chapter)

"There's so many other things we could do." 

Aomine was so tempted, SO TEMPTED, to do everything that Kagami was willing to, but it felt... Off. 

They had just gotten back together. Aomine hadn't even told him that he loved him yet. Sure, he was rock hard and ready to roll but he had lost Kagami once. He wasn't going to fuck up and lose him again.

Hugging him close, Aomine kissed the top of his head before rolling him off of him and cuddling him.

"Much as I'd love to," he whispered, his voice gentle, "it's too soon. I cannot believe I'm saying this but it's way too soon. Let me get used to this again. Get used to us." 

Kagami looked up at him and his smile was so breathtaking Aomine felt his heart stutter. 

"You're right. I guess I felt obligated to do something because we're in the same bed." 

Aomine hugged him close and smiled at the feel of Kagami hugging him back. He felt Kagami kiss his neck and inhale deeply, as if inhaling his favourite smell. In their current position, Aomine could smell his hair and he loved it's soft silky texture, the way it tickled his face. 

He didn't regret his decision. On the contrary, he knew waiting would somehow make it more special. 

That night was the best sleep either of them had gotten in months. The body heat, the intimacy, the much needed love, it was all so perfect. 

Aomine fell asleep to the sound of Kagami's deep breathing and smiled to himself. 

'I'm never letting this go.' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine woke up to feel of Kagami slipping out of his arms. He was confused as to where Kagami was going so late at night. Cracking his eye open, he noted how dark it still was. Maybe he was checking on the cat? 

He felt a chair drag across the room and heard Kagami sit on it heavily. He heard something open and he felt more confused.

'What is this Baka doing?' 

When the first strains of the piano hit his ears, Aomine was stunned. He didn't know Kagami could play the piano, much less that he had one in his room. 

The notes were crisp and beautiful and played at the right volume. He played it without hurrying up. When he began singing, Aomine all but melted into a puddle. 

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
You've got my head spinning,  
No kidding,  
I can't pin you down. 

His voice was like silk, it sounded so sexy and yet, it was strangely innocent. Vulnerable. 

What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride.  
And I'm so dizzy,  
Don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright  
My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine  
Your crazy and I'm out of my mind.

Aomine smiled to himself as he continued to listen, enraptured. With his eyes closed, he could appreciate the music that much more. Kagami seemed to be singing without any reservations, pouring his heart out due to a distinct of audience. 

Or so he believed. 

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All you perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Oh oh 

Aomine had pretty much stopped breathing as he listened carefully to the lyrics. He could understand and follow every word and his breath hitches at how much affection he could hear in Kagami's voice. 

He loved him. He loved him. 

As Aomine churned the thoughts over and over in his head, Kagami continued to sing, his voice soothing Aomine subconsciously.

How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction  
My rhythm and blues  
Can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you 

Aomine realised the song went both ways. They both had so much to lose, so much at stake. Not just now, but forever. But something's were worth all the pain that came along with it and this was one of them. 

My heads under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
You give me all of you 

The notes shifted to something more powerful and Kagami sang a bit louder, his voice strong. 

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard 

His voice softened again as he repeated the chorus, crooning it out. 

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
You give me all of you 

I give you all of me  
You give me all of you  
Oh oh 

He ended the song softly and sighed. The song was a promise. A promise that Kagami would give himself to Aomine completely, would trust him not to walk away or back out now. Not when they were in this deep. 

Aomine knew that Kagami now trusted him. He was willing to bear all, show him his inner most demons and Aomine would want nothing else. 

He would trust Kagami. Whatever happens happens, but this was something he was going to fight for. 

Kagami got off his chair and padded out of the room. He seemed to be looking for the kitten, and he could hear Kagami coo to it after finding it.

Startled by the moisture on his cheeks, Aomine realised that he had been silently crying but was too busy drowning in Bakagami to notice. 

Hastily rubbing his tears away, Aomine rearranged himself so as to not make Kagami suspicious. 

The red head walked in soon after and settled into the bed once again. He spooned Aomine, who was now facing away from him and their bodies fit perfectly, like two halves of a whole. 

"I love you, Aho." 

The whisper was so soft, Aomine almost didn't catch it. But he did. 

He prayed to God that Kagami didn't feel his heart rate pick up like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh just a quick note: I have another bout of tests coming up so I mostly will not upload anything for about a week and a half. If I get some free time in the middle I might though so keep a look out for updates :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy this and I'll see you soon! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated <3 
> 
> (Also the kitten's naming shall be done next chapter. Just picturing either of them with a tiny little thing like a black kitten melts my heart completely.)
> 
> PS: the song is all of me by John legend. Give it a listen, it's beautiful :')


	43. Kittens and Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I took a break, I ended up writing! So I decided to post the new chapter :)

Aomine woke up alone in bed and just sighed, content. Bakagami was his again, and he was never letting the idiotic red head go again. Smiling for no reason but that fact that he was in Kagami's house, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, taking in Kagami's room for the first time. The sight before him nearly took his breath away. 

Kagami's room was enormous. The bed was at the back end of the room, giving him a clear view of it. The walls were painted different bold shades that were very attractive. His cupboards were to the right of the bed, along with a dresser. A desk littered with papers and presumably his work were to the left. The piano he had heard Kagami play was right in front of the bed with a door to its left. 

Kagami choose that moment to walk in. He was shirtless but wore pajama pants and was towelling his hair. It was still December and possibly snowing so Aomine liked the warmth of the bed. He smiled sleepily at the red head and stretched out beneath the sheets. 

Behind the bed on both sides, were two huge windows that allowed ample amounts of light to stream in. The room looked serene and Aomine quickly decided that it was his favourite room in the house. 

"Morning." 

Kagami smiled at him and walked over, pecking him on the lips. "Morning Aho. Sleep well?" 

"Yes. By the way, you play?" He decided to play it innocent. 

"Oh yeah. I'm alright. It was my mom's actually. After I returned to Japan I purposely made sure the bedroom was big enough to fit it in." His smile was nostalgic and Aomine just pulled him on the bed, hugging his naked waist. 

Oh man, he smelled amazing. 

"What do you feel like eating this morning?" Kagami muttered. 

"Anything you make is good for me so yeah." Aomine nuzzled his neck and pulled back, yawning. Kagami cringed. 

"Brush your teeth. Your breathe smells as if something died in your mouth." 

Aomine blew out a breathe right over Kagami's face and the other shouted, getting off the bed. Aomine laughed and got up. He walked to the bathroom, and began leisurely brushing his teeth. 

Once he was done using the bathroom he sauntered into the living room and plopped onto the couch. He heard a meow and looking around, he noticed the kitten on the other end.

Gesturing at her the way Kagami did the previous night, Aomine gave the kitten the option to come to him if she felt like. 

She purred softly before walking into his palm and he brought her to his chest, cradling her like a baby. He crooned to her gently and she purred softly, nuzzling him with her super soft body. 

Chuckling at the sight in front of him, Kagami sat next to the two and hummed. Aomine suddenly remembered. 

"I got a name!" 

Kagami raised his eyebrows. "Ok?" 

"How about Kei?" 

Kagami looked surprised. "Doesn't that mean blessed? Or lucky?" 

Aomine grinned. "Exactly. And it's short and easy. What do you think?" 

Kagami took the kitten from him and held her up. "She looks like a Kei alright." 

Her black fur looked silly and smooth and her heterochromia was so pronounced in natural light, giving her an alluring look. 

The kitten yawned and nuzzled his warm fingers. The men laughed and took her to the kitchen. Kagami gave her some more milk before starting his chocolate chip pancakes. 

Aomine took a seat at the table and smiled at Kagami. This felt so natural, so perfect. Kagami hummed to himself as he cooked and Aomine watched him and the kitten.

Breakfast was uneventful and delicious. Aomine was scared if he smiled any harder, his face might just break. 

It was the best kind of pain. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Aomine decided to go home and get some of his stuff. Kagami told him he'd text him as to what time he should come in the evening. He didn't mind the blunette spending his holidays over. After all they'd been apart for months and he kind of wanted to make up for lost time. 

Aomine had almost walked out the door before Kagami stopped him.

"Wait! Before I forget!"

He ran back into his room and rummaged through one his drawers before his hand caught the object he was looking for. Pulling it out, he walked to the door and stopped in front of Aomine.

He put the necklace around Aomine's neck and his key was finally resorted to its original owner. Aomine palmed the key and smiled. He reached out for Kagami and kissed him, savouring the taste that he had missed so much. 

Kissing him back softly, Kagami pushed him out the door and smiled. Had the world always been this beautiful? 

Looking at his watch, he realized Alex might come home soon. He began cleaning up and walked into the guest room, packing her stuff slowly. She was leaving today and after dropping her to the airport, he decided to pick Aomine up and being him over again. 

Smiling at his plans, Kagami went about doing his work and waited for the evening. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was hugging Kagami tightly and he held her back, knowing he wasn't going to see his coach for a long time. 

"Take care of yourself ok?" He mumbled into her shoulder. 

Patting his hair softly, she laughed. "Yeah yeah I will. You too Taiga. And take care of that blunette too. He seems like quite the catch." Pulling away she patted his cheek. 

"He makes you happy. Don't let him go again ok?" 

Kagami nodded and Alex turned away, boarding her plane. He missed her already. He wanted her to stay but at the same time he knew it was over. Well and truly over. Now, began a new era of his time with a certain Aho. 

Walking back to the parking garage, Kagami climbed onto his bike and fastened his helmet. 

Next stop- Aomine's home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Aomine heard the familiar purr of Kagami's engine, he grinned and opened the door. Walking to the gate, he gestured for Kagami to park and come in. 

Aomine had requested his mom to make dinner tonight for one extra person and when she found out it was Kagami, she was delighted. Apparently she had missed the red head and was happy to see him again. 

He had also informed Satsuki of the situation who had screamed in joy. 

"Oh my god Dai-chan! Does that mean we can go on double dates and stuff?" 

Aomine groaned. "Satsuki, even if my life depended on it, I would not go out on a double date with you and AKASHI!" 

He could almost hear Satsuki pout but she giggled anyway. "He's not nearly as scary as you think Dai-chan! And my god, he's amazing in bed! I can barel-" 

"SATSUKI! That's disgusting! I don't wanna know about your sex life." 

"Hey, at least I have one." 

That stung. 

"Ok sorry that was uncalled for but you should definitely progress a bit! I mean making out is amazing and all, but a blowjob or something wouldn't kill you."

"Satsuki, I am so disturbed right now, it isn't even funny." 

Satsuki laughed breezily. Aomine couldn't suppress his own smile. The last few months had been hard on Satsuki too, who did her best to make him smile and no matter what, she was his best friend and sister. 

After saying a quick bye, he hung up and got ready for Kagami's visit. He knew how much Kagami loved a family environment and what better way to celebrate a cold December day then with your loved ones? 

Kagami stepped in and sighed at the warmth, having frozen halfway because of his bike. 

He stripped off his jacket and his shirt was the perfect size, accentuating those muscles that Aomine found himself staring at more often. 

They wandered into the kitchen and found Aomine's mom who gave Kagami an affectionate hug. 

"It's been a while Kagami-kun! You should come by more often!" 

Kagami laughed and agreed, relief flooding his face. Aomine guessed he was happy that he hadn't told his mom the situation. 

Dinner was an intimate affair with only Ryu and his mother. The conversations were smooth and easy, and the food, warm and delicious. They ate heartily as they laughed and bonded over everything. 

Aomine had come to fully appreciate Ryu. The man seemed to genuinely love his mother and he did nothing but make her happy. He wanted to leave them alone for the holidays and with Christmas only 2 days away, he wanted to make his plans clear to his mother. Kagami beat him to it though.

"So Mrs Aomine, what are your plans for the holidays?" She smiled at him and served herself some more curry before answering. 

"Well, there will be a Christmas party that you're coming too, and then just wait till New Years. We don't celebrate that anyway. Ryu and I just decided to stay home actually." 

Kagami nodded before continuing. "If it's alright with you, could Aomine stay at my place for the holidays? I'm kinda lonely by myself and we'll definitely show up for the Christmas party. It's just that, he also mentioned that as a gift to the two of you, he wanted to give you guys some alone time." 

Mrs Aomine stared at her son before getting up and kissing him all over his face like he was a child. She stopped eventually and beamed at him. 

"When did you become so thoughtful my baby boy?" 

Aomine grunted and swatted at her gently, and she laughed and sat down. Ryu looked amused and Kagami just laughed. The sight was just adorable. 

"Well, of course I don't mind! You can have him. No returns though." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Aomine stuck his tongue out but said nothing and Kagami noticed how he hid his smile behind his bowl of soup. 

Kagami could barely hold back his own grin. It would be his first holidays with his Aho and he couldn't wait to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei it was! My best friend liked the name the best so yay! I love that kitten so much. <3
> 
> Oh and I also posted the first chapter for the side story between Satsuki and Akashi. It's called The Emperors Mistress. No idea how often I'll be posting but I just had to start it for some reason! Check it out if that's your thing! :)


	44. 24th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some domestic bliss and fluff. Like seriously. There's nothing else in here. xD

24th December 

Although the guest room had been cleared out, when Aomine curled up next to Kagami in his bed, he found that he didn't mind. In fact, the bed accommodated the two of them perfectly and he loved the body heat that Aomine emitted. Walking up to Aomine in his arms wasn't the worst thing in the world either.

Kagami carefully shifted and stared down at the blunette sleeping ever so peacefully. His lips were slightly parted and a small trail of drool was visible at the side of his mouth. He held Kagami in a tight grip and he looked so child like in his sleep. 

Kagami chuckled softly and played with his silky blue hair. The morning light made Aomine's skin glow in beautiful dark brown hues that the tastiest of chocolates couldn't compete against. He could feel the boy's muscles against his body and no matter what he said, Aomine was just gorgeous, whether asleep or awake, laughing or crying, playing basketball or just hanging out. 

Sighing to himself in contentment, Kagami slowly pressed his lips to Aomine's forehead and inhaled the scents he could, smelling his shampoo and a smell unique to the blunette. It was a smell he had come to adore. 

They had planned to do nothing but laze around that day and it seemed like a fine plan to Kagami. But he was now wide awake and so he decided to go out and buy some groceries for lunch that day. Aomine had promised to help him make it and even though he knew Aomine couldn't cook, he wanted the blunette to at least do odd jobs and help quicken the process. 

Extracting himself ever so carefully from Aomine's embrace, Kagami softly walked around, finishing up his business in the bathroom along with a shower and after pulling on some suitable clothes, he walked out of the bedroom.

He decided to quickly stop by the kitchen and grab some cereal, so he wouldn't feel hungry for awhile. As he hunted down the familiar box, a meow pierced through the tranquil morning and Kagami found himself grinning. 

"Kei! Want some milk, baby girl?" 

The kitten had settled down near his feet and was nuzzling him lovingly. He scooped her up and grinned, fascinated by just how soft her fur was.

"Aomine picked out a nice name for you." He couldn't help but coo at the little creature, who just meowed and nuzzled him some more. Laughing slightly, Kagami gave her some milk in a saucer and set her down. He mentally made a note to look for some food made specifically for kittens. 

Locking the door behind him with a soft thud, Kagami shivered at the cold and almost walked back in but he wanted to make lunch at home so he walked towards the grocery store quickly, eager to get back home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami came back about a half hour later, and he carried bags filled with groceries and other things he was short on. 

Walking in, he set the bags down heavily on the table and walked to the bedroom. Peeking in, he realized Aho was still asleep and decided to wake him up. Padding over to the bed, his heart clenched at the sight before him. 

Aomine was still sleeping peacefully and Kei had curled up on his pillow, sleeping as well. He watched them for a few seconds before sighing and walking towards Aomine. He shook him slowly. 

"Oye! Aho! Wake up. You gotta help me make lunch." 

Aomine grumbled something into the pillow and after a lot of coaxing and blackmailing Kagami found himself in the kitchen being joined by a drowsy but excited Aomine.

"What are we cooking today?" 

"Spaghetti and meatballs." 

He could almost see the boy drool. 

Cooking with Aomine was a lot more fun than Kagami had previously anticipated. Aomine constantly cracked jokes but did every job assigned to him as well as he could. While Kagami marinated the meat for the meat balls, Aomine would recount memories from his childhood, stories about Satsuki that he shouldn't be telling others and about Kuroko and basketball. 

Kagami loved hearing about him. It made him feel like he somehow understood the boy better by learning about his past. He laughed and almost cried at some of the tales that Aomine told him so excitedly. 

"And the he disappeared again. I swear to god, captain had never looked so pissed. There he was with some random woman's underwear and Kuroko was nowhere!"

Kagami wiped his tears and asked Aomine to give him a break lest he drop the meat. Taking pity on the man, Aomine began setting the table as Kagami rolled out balls and began cooking them. 

Lunch was uneventful but delicious as usual. They enjoyed it with a couple of soft drinks and settled down in front of the TV, switching on a random channel, and sitting as close as possible as they are heartily. 

The whole day was spent doing nothing in particular. It was way too cold to play or do anything outdoor so it came as no surprise when Kagami found himself reading a novel with Aomine's head in his lap as the boy read a basketball magazine, completely engrossed. 

Dinner was again the same, but this time they are while watching a rather intense match and shared opinions and comments freely. 

"That assist was insane!" 

"His steps are so long!" 

"I'm gonna master that dunk someday." 

"Did you see that footwork?" 

As the two crawled into bed Aomine yawned before facing Kagami. 

"My mom texted me the timings of the party. We need to be there at like 6. Be ready ok?"

Kagami nodded before wearily questioning. "How many people will be there?" 

Aomine considered it for a minute. 

"Very few actually. It's a really private thing so it's fine." 

Kagami nodded, relieved. He snuggled into Aomine and the blunette chuckled before pulling him closer, kissing his lips before getting ready to sleep. 

As Kagami slowly drifted away, he realized he didn't mind that he was going to meet some new people for Christmas. If anything, it excited him that he was going to have a family Christmas after what seemed like a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's gonna be a cute little surprise in the next chapter. Yay! :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. Love you all <3


	45. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Daikaga for making an almost spot on guess bout the surprise. :O 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Waking up to Kagami in his arms was by far the best Christmas morning Aomine had ever spent. For once, the red head was being held and not holding him, and the smell of Kagami's hair was pleasant and comforting. 

Aomine hugged the red head closer as he sighed, wondering how he ever thought he'd be able to go on without this idiot. He was like the light in his world, and everything seemed so pointless and dark without him. 

Kagami stirred and woke up in his arms and blinked, sleep evident in his eyes. Aomine chuckled as he pulled the red head crushingly close and rubbed his head vigorously. Kagami grumbled as he pushed him off and tried moving away. 

They lay in bed, simply talking and laughing and observing the way the sun rays fell in beautiful patterns. 

Aomine's hand found Kagami's below the covers and he held it tight, squeezing it periodically. He had no clue that he was such a sucker for romance or had even a drop of romance in his blood. Apparently the red head was an exception to every rule he thought he had. 

Aomine noticed how his behaviour changed only around Kagami. He just turned into a softie, someone unrecognisable as Aomine and what was more surprising, was that he didn't even care. 

They spent the whole morning just rolling around the bed and occasionally making out. Physical intimacy was still tentative because they wanted to do it right this time and if that meant taking things slow, than that's what they did. 

Kagami's lips were delicious, soft, and just perfect. Aomine sighed as he kissed him for the hundredth time. Soon, his stomach grumbled, demanding some delicious food from the red head who just laughed at the noise.

"Fine! I'll cook. Just let me take a shower first." 

After they both finished freshening up, Aomine looked for Kei and found her curled up on the only spot on the couch that had sunlight falling on it. Since it was so late in the day, Kagami was making them lunch and it smelled wonderful. 

Kei purred when Aomine pet her softly and walked over to him, climbing into his lap and promptly falling asleep. His chest rumbled as he laughed and he pet her as gently as possible.

Reaching out for the remote, he switched the TV on and put on a random match, watching it till lunch was ready. 

Lunch was delicious as usual and the two settled into the couch with Kei, watching the highlights of the season. Kagami began giving Aomine some tips about the zone and they got really absorbed into the conversation, failing to look at the watch. 

When the wall clock finally caught Kagami's attention, he yelped and jumped up running to the bedroom. 

"What's wrong?" Aomine shouted, worried. 

"It's 5:30! We need to be at your place in like half an hour!" 

Aomine's face paled as he jumped up equally fast and sprinted to his overnight bag, hunting down the clothes he had packed. His mom was usually sweet but she could get pretty damn scary when people ran late. 

"Oye Aho, how do I dress for this thing? Casual? Semis?" 

"Don't wear jeans and wear something with a collar. So I'd say semis." 

Within 10 minutes the duo changed and ran out the door after pulling on some jackets. Locking up behind him, Kagami was glad he had set some food aside for Kei because they didn't have time now. 

They made it to his bike and Kagami decided to let Aomine do the honours who was only too glad. 

The sight of Aomine straddling his bike made him wish he was straddling Kagami instead as he thrust up right in- 

Kagami willed his brain to sit down. It was not ok to think such thoughts before going to visit his student's mother. 

Climbing on behind him, Kagami pulled his helmet on before tightly wrapping his arms around Aomine's lean waist, loving the heat the blunette gave him. 

Oh he could get used to this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas party really was an intimate affair. The house was lit with multiple candles and dim lights as soft Christmassy music filled the background. There weren't too many people but they all moved around talking to everyone, exchanging words and wishes. 

Kagami didn't leave Aomine's side. Apart from his family and Satsuki, he didn't know anyone else and while everyone seemed nice, he preferred the company of the blunette who looked stunning in black pants and a dark blue shirt that complimented his hair and eyes. 

They greeted everyone who greeted them but for the most part Kagami, Aomine and Satsuki had formed this tiny group that sat apart and discussed basketball strategies. 

Satsuki suddenly decided to use the restroom and as she disappeared from view, Ryu appeared in front of Aomine and Kagami, looking kind of nervous which was unusual considering how confident he normally was. Just like his brother. 

"Um.. Aomine-kun, may I speak with you for a minute?" 

"Sure what's up?" 

"Privately please?"

Aomine's eyes narrowed but he slowly agreed. "Ok but can Kagami come? I don't want to leave him alone here." 

Ryu smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. Let's go." 

The two of them stood up and walked upstairs, towards Aomine's room. His mothers laughter could be heard in the kitchen and Kagami spotted a loving smile on Aomine's face that melted his heart. 

His love for her really was incredible. 

Ryu lead them to Aomine's room and ushered them in, closing it behind him. The men faced each other for a minute before Aomine hummed. 

"What's up?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu looked nervous as he locked Aomine's door and as they faced each other, there was a sudden awkward silence that Aomine decided to break. 

"What's up?" 

Ryu smiled at him tensely and Aomine got more suspicious. What was happening? 

"Aomine-kun, you know how I've been dating your mom for over half a year now right?"

Aomine simply nodded. 

"I know that isn't long but I just wanted to say that I've loved her for almost two years now, since the day I met her actually and my heart still races at the sight of her, the sound of her voice, everything. I've practically moved in here at this point and our compatibility is great."

"Ryu, what's your point?" Aomine couldn't help but feel like the man was beating around the bush. 

He laughed nervously and slid his hands in his pockets. "You are the most important person to your mom and she loves you very dearly. I feel like it's important for me to gain your approval before I do this."

"Do what?" Aomine was getting slightly irritated, his patience wearing thin. 

Ryu slipped a small box out and Aomine heard Kagami gasp. He opened it and looked Aomine straight in the eye. 

"Asking your mother to spend the rest of her life with me."

Aomine was shocked beyond belief, never expecting this. He looked down and was super impressed with the ring in Ryu's hand. 

Aomine didn't know much about engagement rings but this didn't look like anything he'd seen before. The ring was made of some silver metal but the top part split into two thinner bands. One of them was filled with blue stones that matched her eyes. The other was filled with diamonds and that band looped once around the blue one, making it look like a bow of sorts. 

Ryu looked so serious, Aomine couldn't even joke about it. 

"Aomine. I don't want to pretend like I'm your dad. I don't even ask that you change your names. I just want to know if I have your blessings, as her son, to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. I want to make her happier because she deserves nothing less. She's just.... The one."

Aomine stared at him long and hard, looking for any signs of doubt. Seeing none, he still felt slightly dubious. 

"Are you certain about this?" 

Ryu nodded, and Aomine could believe him somehow. 

"It's not that I don't approve Ryu but if you break my mothers heart, there will be hell and beyond to pay. She's the woman in my life and hurting her could be the worst mistake of your life. Are you sure about this?" 

"Aomine, I love your mom so much it hurts. I am not letting go, no matter what. She's the one. I just want to make this relationship more official. We're not getting younger. I want to travel a bit as an official couple and just love her."

Aomine bit his lip. There really wasn't much thinking to do. He loved his mom and she seemed super happy with him. He had even been kind enough to talk to Aomine about it first. He finally smiled, a soft but cheeky grin.

"In that case Mr Katsunori, you have my blessings. Make my mom happy and always make her smile ok?"

The tears in Ryu's eyes embarrassed him but he didn't have the heart to pull away as he pulled Aomine into a quick hug. 

He patted his back and let go. As far as men went, Aomine's mom had made one hell of a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> http://www.google.co.in/imgres?imgurl=http://styleengagement.com/img/engagement-ring-blue-diamond-side-stone-princess-cut-13.jpg&imgrefurl=http://styleengagement.com/engagement-ring-blue-diamond-side-stone-princess-cut-2.html&h=300&w=300&tbnid=6VqNlNnWCRa1DM:&docid=u1sLKeKDM7FgQM&hl=en&ei=1bHcVb_LAoLhuQSW87f4Bg&tbm=isch&ved=0CB4QMygDMANqFQoTCP-JhMTsxMcCFYJwjgodlvkNbw
> 
> Took inspiration from that ring. It looked Amazing <3 
> 
> Just FYI- blue is my fave colour <3


	46. Morning wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! :D

The days between Christmas and new year were spent being lazy and just domestic. Aomine soaked in the warmth and homely feeling of the apartment and how he had adjusted to Kei already, just like how she seemed to love them both dearly. 

The two of them had gone shopping for cat supplies and bought a whole bunch of stuff, including litter boxes and tiny beds and toys. She seemed to enjoy everything but preferred just rolling around their laps if she could. 

The days were filled with NBA games and kitten love and awesome food. The nights were quiet but intimate. It was now an unspoken agreement that Aomine would sleep in Kagami's room. They didn't do anything past kissing but steadily, the sexual tension had wormed its way back and it was stronger than ever. 

Even during the day, sometimes the tension would just suddenly peak and Aomine found it hard to breathe. He knew that the sex would be incredible. It wouldn't be love making per se. It would be fucking. 

Raw.

Primal.

Dirty.

He shivered at the delicious thoughts.

Maybe it was because he felt like their relationship was stronger than before, but Aomine knew that this was not going to be easy. He was now used to be being blue balled but it made things so much harder when the main character of every wet dream of his slept next to him. 

Which brought him to his current dilemma- it was December 30th. It was still early in the morning, and Kagami had him trapped in a tight embrace. His face was buried in Aomine's neck, his leg covering his, and his arms holding him close. It was the dead of winter so Kagami's heat was welcome and his hair smelled so good. 

The problem wasn't Kagami's position, no that was perfect in fact. The problem was that Aomine was rock hard and it didn't seem like it was going anywhere. 

Aomine had tried to will it away with off putting thoughts but he kept thinking about the red head in his arms and that only made him hard. 

He moaned softly as his cock sobbed for relief. He momentarily weighed his very limited options. 

Masturbate and risk getting caught or wake the red head up and be teased for a long time. As much as he wanted to get it over with, he decided to go with the latter option. 

While they had easily slipped back into their previous relationship and were now more open, Aomine still felt like it was all too new to even suggest that they advance physically. He wanted to do this right and if that meant going slow, he was going to do it even if it killed him. 

Given a choice, he would've preferred Kagami sleeping a little longer but now it was just PAINFUL, and he couldn't take it anymore. 

Nudging the man slowly, Aomine tried coaxing him awake. 

"Bakagami, wake up."

Kagami grunted in response but didn't loosen his grip in the least. 

"Kagami, I'm serious, let me go. I gotta use the bathroom." 

Kagami grunted before he pulled back from Aomine's neck and looked at him, his eyes heavy with sleep. He blinked adorably and smiled, nuzzling Aomine. 

"2 more minutes." 

"I'm not gonna last that long!! Get off Bakagami, I really gotta fucking go!"

Kagami grunted and stretched and Aomine inhaled sharply when Kagami's hips pushed into his, giving him some much needed friction.

Kagami stared at him in confusion for a second before smiling deviously.

"Ohhh... Why didn't you just say so, Aomine-kun?" 

Aomine groaned. "Because of that shit eating grin. Get the fuck off. I'll take care of it." 

Before he could even blink, Kagami palmed him through his boxers and Aomine grunted. He had been blue balled for way too long and his own hand no longer satisfied him. 

"Wha-" he could barely complete his sentence before Kagami's mouth covered his and kissed him passionately. 

The kiss had no trace of innocence whatsoever. It was almost just tongue. Kagami's velvety tongue felt so hot in Aomine's mouth and the pressure with which he kissed him made Aomine's thoughts go hazy. 

Kagami continued palming him, kneading the hard shaft. Aomine broke the kiss off and stared at Kagami, the sight of his saliva slick lips that were slightly swollen driving him crazy. 

He kissed him harshly before pulling back again. 

"What are you doing?" 

Kagami hummed. "I'm still half asleep, so I have no idea what I'm doing now, do I?"

Aomine somehow caught his drift immediately and played along. Not one to drown in ecstasy alone, Aomine snaked his own hand down to Kagami's crotch and smirked when he felt the half hard flesh against his palm.

"That makes two of us." 

Kagami kissed his again, biting his lips and tugging with his teeth. He tasted delicious for some reason and when he slipped his hand into Aomine's boxers and wrapped his warm hand around his length, he nearly came right away. 

The hand was rough and large, warm. It was so unlike the hands of all those girls that had given him handjobs before and it surprisingly felt so much better. The pressure was just right and Aomine realised that Kagami must've been doing to him what he does to himself. 

Feeling daring, he slipped his own hand into Kagami's shorts and grinned at the moan he earned.

He wrapped his hand around the now hard shaft and realized they were close to the same size. At least he knew Kagami was impressive because his was way more than average and he was proud of it.

 

He began by giving the impressive length a few hard tugs that earned him some breathy moans. Feeling more confident, he massaged it gently and paid attention to the underside, moving his fingers in long, lazy strokes. 

He moved his hand to the top and kneaded the head, his finger brushing over the slit. Kagami was almost a mess next to him, panting. His own dick was also getting some very special treatment and he found himself breathing erratically. 

The room was filled with sounds of their panting and suddenly Kagami stopped. Reflexively, Aomine stopped his hand as well. 

"Pull your boxers off." 

Aomine did as told and Kagami did the same. He suddenly yanked Aomine closer and kissed him fiercely. Aomine kissed back and almost moaned out loud when Kagami took hold of his dick again. But this time he held both their cocks together and began stroking. 

Aomine moved a hand down and grasped the end that Kagami's hand didn't reach and moved in sync with him. Soon they were both panting loudly, kissing sloppily. They were leaking pre-cum like crazy, producing such deliciously lewd noises. The kisses were so messy, saliva dripping down their chins as their tongues just danced around, kissing, licking. 

Kagami broke off the kiss and threw his head back, moaning as Aomine picked up the pace. It had been way too long, for both of them and they were so close... So damn close. 

Wanting to tease the younger boy, Kagami leaned forward and his breath ghosted over Aomine's ear, making him shudder. 

"Come for me, Daiki." 

Aomine came almost immediately. The command was practically purred out in a sultry voice and as he came long and hard, he tightened his grip, making Kagami groan and find his own release.

Sated for the moment, Kagami panted as he pulled away slightly and grinned. 

That had felt amazing. He shivered at the thought of actually having sex once Aomine graduated. He knew it would be toe curling, animalistic, hot, passionate. 

Aomine curled into him slightly and sighed. 

"Best way I've been woken up. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what brought this on but yeah. :P


	47. New Years - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected new year plan. Enjoy :)

Kagami had no plans for new year and he couldn't be happier. Lazing around and sharing body heat with his blunette was enough to make him smile. 

Every time he recalled the events of the previous morning, he found himself blushing profusely. It had felt so damn good, and the face Aomine had made was so sexy, he very nearly came because of it. 

The plan was to cook together and watch movies and old matches and just pamper Kei. It was too cold to go out anywhere anyway. Plus they could be more touchy and lovey dovey in the privacy of his home. Kagami was personally a huge fan of PDA, but he didn't want Aomine to face homophobia first hand. 

Shaking out the upsetting thoughts from his mind, Kagami walked out the bathroom and settled on the couch. Aomine walked in two minutes later with two steaming glasses. He had finally learned how to make hot chocolate and he always went overboard with the marshmallows, just the way Kagami liked it. 

Taking the glass from Aomime carefully, Kagami blew on it and sipped. It was super hot but somehow warmed him up inside and out. Aomine snuggled into him and they faced the TV as a random action film began playing. Kei jumped up and purred, snuggling into both their laps. 

Smiling at her lovingly, Kagami stroked her below the chin gently as he continued to sip his cocoa and hummed in content.

Suddenly, he heard a louder purr, and he could feel the vibrations so clearly. Turning, he faced Aomine and realized that the idiot was purring and sticking his neck out expectantly. 

"No I'm not gonna scratch under your chin! Are you stupid?"

Aomine pouted but it quickly dissolved into a smile. "At least a head massage or something." 

"Why?" 

He simply shrugged. "Cause." 

Kagami sighed. This boy was as impossible as he was endearing. 

"Maybe." 

Aomine's answering smile was so cute Kagami forced himself to not blush too hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing evening and Aomine had made himself at home. The two were surrounded by blankets that sort of looked like a fort. His head was in Kagami's warm lap and he sighed, content. They were watching some movie with simple English and he could understand it much better. 

Kagami was absentmindedly stroking his hair and it felt so comforting. He snuggled into him more and settled again. Was this paradise?

Lunch had been homemade chipotles and they kept munching on chocolates and the like. His stomach grumbles slowly for food and Kagami chuckled. 

"I have some food we can heat up. Want some?" 

Aomine sat up grudgingly but nodded enthusiastically. Kagami's food was heavenly. 

The two of them jumped as they heard the doorbell ring. Aomine looked at Kagami, confusion etched on his features. 

"Who the fuck is that?"

Kagami shrugged. "Hell if I know, Aho. Go check, I'll heat up dinner." 

Aomine dragged himself to the door, growing increasingly irritated with the way the person kept ringing so persistently. 

"What?!" He yelled as he yanked the door open. What he didn't expect to see was a head full of pink hair that looked all too familiar. 

"Dai-chan move! It's so cold!" 

Satsuki pushed inside, and she pulled a flustered looking Akashi in behind her. Aomine closed the door immediately, the cold getting to him. 

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" 

"Well," Satsuki pouted and sighed. "We had no other plans and we knew you didn't either so we decided to spend New Years with you instead! So.. Um... Surprise!"

Aomine groaned and massaged his temples. "Satsuki. We did have plans. Cuddle and do nothing. Not fucking entertain." 

"Watch the mouth Aomine." Akashi sounded weary but defensive. Aomine smiled internally at how protective he was of his lady.

"Come on Momoi, let's go." 

Momoi pouted and was about to step back out before Kagami peaked into the hallway. 

"'Momoi! Akashi! Hi, come on in."

Aomine moved aside and allowed them to pass, grumbling about privacy under his breath.

They settled down on his couch and Kagami joined them a moment later.

"What brings you here?" 

Satsuki beamed at him. "We had no plans. You had no plans. So let's make plans together?"

Kagami smiled at her kindly. "Sure why not?" 

"Oh before I forget, we picked up some chicken curry, here." 

She handed Kagami a large bag that he accepted gratefully. At least she had brought food. 

Kagami sorted out the curry before joining them again and the four of them got comfortable. They began chatting and 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang again. 

Kagami frowned and got up to answer it. Two minutes later, he walked in with Takao and Midorima behind him. He looked as confused as Aomine felt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I have no idea." Midorima grumbled and rolled his eyes. 

Takao nudged him gently before beaming at the group. "Momoi called us! And we had nothing to do either so we decided to come! Hope you don't mind!" 

"Yeah no problem." Kagami's smile didn't seem forced so Aomine relaxed. Maybe he'd forgive him for having such obnoxious friends. 

Barely two minutes later the bell rang again. Alarmed, Aomine jumped up and threw the door open. Out stood Kise and Kuroko, their noses red because of the cold. Hurrying past Aomine into the warmth, they gave them the same reason and smiled, not apologetic at all. 

It didn't surprise him at all when Murasakibara showed up five minutes later, munching on something. He let him in defeated and hoped Kagami didn't hate him for all this trouble. 

For some reason, everyone had brought food with them so there was enough to feed all of them comfortably. 

Walking into the living room, Aomine gaped at the scene in front of him. The generation of miracles all gathered together. The laughter was warm and the atmosphere was light, inviting. 

How the hell had an unplanned New Years ended this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to seriously thank everyone who has been following this fic. It's so inspiring to read your comments and gentle criticisms. I feel inspired everyday and I can't thank you enough for encouraging me without even knowing it. 
> 
> You guys are amazing. I used to write for myself and it feels so good to write for others as well :') 
> 
> 11k hits people. So happy :D


	48. New Years- part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Aomine! :D this ones all for him. :3 
> 
> MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kagami was busy setting the table as the group of teenagers lounged in his living room, talking loudly and laughing even louder. They sounded so young and vibrant, he found himself grinning for no apparent reason.

"And then Shin-chan screamed-" 

"Takao! I do not scream!"

"But-" the mindless chatter went on and for some reason, even though he wanted to be alone with Aomine for New Years a little bit of company actually felt really nice. These kids were nice to talk to and even if Aomine never admitted it, he liked his middle school teammates a lot more than he let on. 

Walking out after completing his work, Kagami smirked at the sight of Aomine fighting a smile and losing pretty miserably. He looked like he was having a good time and honestly, that was all the mattered. 

Weaving his way through the group of people, Kagami sat down next to Aomine in the floor, since all the furniture was taken. Takao continued talking in an animated fashion, Midorima was 6 shades of red, even Kuroko was smiling. 

Pressing his arm and leg against Aomine's side, Kagami effortlessly joined into the conversation as they told him story after story that were more embarrassing then the previous about the miracles. 

"Oh man, that one time we went to a hot spring. We had this epic nerf battle, and then Aominecchi ran out of bullets, so he decided to grab the nearest thing and throw it right at Murasakibara's fa-haha-ce and " Kise was wheezing for breath as he tried to continue his story. Aomine glared at him, but didn't stop him and Kagami couldn't stop grinning. 

"And?" Kagami prompted. Kise kept laughing, even Akashi smiled and Midorima hid behind his glasses. 

"Turns out it was a woman's bra. And then she thought her friends were playing a prank on her so she comes out naked from the waist up and all 6 of us were there staring. And then... Hahaha.... She screams and at the same time like all our noses start bleeding cause DAMN she was hot and then she screams at Murasakibara who doesn't give a damn and everyone's either bleeding or screaming or eating something." 

Kagami was laughing so hard his sides hurt and he gasped for breath.

"Apparently it was a woman's only area but we didn't know that. We got kicked out though. So worth it." 

Kagami bumped his shoulder into Aomine's and grinned. Aomine stuck his tongue out but smiled back briefly. It had been pretty hilarious. 

"Oh is anyone hungry? Foods ready!"

Murasakibara got up with surprising speed and looked ready to devour the couch if he could. The others rose slowly but expressed the fact that they were hungry as well.

The food on the table looked lavish and resembled a feast. Along with chicken curry and some fried rice that Kagami whipped up, they had crispy prawns, potatoes, fresh salad, gravy and pork chops. Everyone grabbed some plates and Kagami brought out whatever he had to drink, non alcoholic of course. 

The group sat back down in the living room and the conversation flowed like smooth water. There were so many stories to tell and so much to share and the entire setting made the whole gang look like one, big dysfunctional family. A family that Kagami thought he could one day come to love hopefully.

It was subtle, but hints of love were seen every now and then. Akashi would move his hand to Momoi's knee and squeeze, or Takao would rest his head on Midorima's shoulder for a moment, or Kise would peck Kuroko's cheek. He kept his own physical contact with Aomine a bare minimum but they're bodies were tightly pressed against each other and it felt... Good. 

Kagami liked how the gang felt safe enough to display mild affection in his cozy apartment. It was something they couldn't dream of doing in public and this whole affair seemed so intimate, even if he was an outsider. 

As they finished their meal, Kagami rose to his feet with an empty plate. "Murasakibara got dessert so save some place for it. What is it again?" 

"Hot caramelo pudding." 

Kagami swallowed down the sudden sea of saliva that flooded his mouth and smiled. "Sounds awesome." 

Murasakibara simply nodded. "It is."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had gotten colder so Kagami had grabbed a bunch of blankets and given them to all the couples. Mura decided to share with Momoi and Akashi, and it was a funny sight indeed, how Akashi got all possessive. 

He shared a blanket with the red head himself and both the blanket and his body heat kept Aomine toasty warm. Somehow, the company around him made him feel warm inside, a place no mere blanket could reach. 

As the conversation continued, he slid his hand down, found Kagami's and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently. They were out of view anyway, so no one would know. 

He fought off a smirk when he felt Kagami squeeze his hand in response and felt so much happiness. Someday, he'd hold his hand in public, and declare to the world that Kagami was his and his alone. 

They stayed in the same position for a long time, and Aomine slowly moved closer until they were practically glued together. He didn't care if the group noticed, he didn't have anything to hide anyway. 

Kagami finally got up and asked Aomine to accompany him to the kitchen to fetch dessert. Getting up and groaning when his bones clicked into place, Aomine obediently followed his red head. As they stood alone in the kitchen, Aomine turned towards the counters.

"Where is th-" 

Kagami grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together in a desperate yet oddly sweet kiss. Aomine stood still for just a moment before kissing him back just as vigorously. 

It was sweet and heart wrenching, Aomine's chest hurting in the best way possible. Kagami finally pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"All those touches are driving me crazy!" He sighed softly and smiled. "You have nice friends." 

"You sure they're not bothering you too much? I can tell them to go away if you'd like." 

Kagami laughed softly. "It's fine. I'm having fun so yeah." 

Aomine nodded and they began hunting down the cake. 

Ten minutes later, everyone was enjoying the best caramelo cake in the world and thanking Mura profusely. Warm dessert was definitely a good idea. 

Sated of their hunger fully, the group settled down for a peaceful conversation about anything they could think off. The couples had all got more snugly and Aomine smirked at all his teammates.

He realized he was actually kinda lucky because this was a group of friends that he could trust not to judge him for his sexuality. He was already accepted openly and that made him feel oddly accepted. 

Resting his head on Kagami's shoulder, he sighed, content. He knew now, that life without the red head was impossible. He had a part of Aomine that was his alone and he needed the red head to complete himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Satsuki suddenly shrieked, Aomine jerked violently and hit the coffee table with his knee, and cussed loud. 

"Fuck!" 

Satsuki looked at him, her eyes wide. 

"It's already 11:45! We gotta go to a shrine now!" 

"It's too cold!"

"No let's go!" 

"Satsuki..." 

"Come on!"

Kagami ignored the two as he stared at the other two couples and felt his heart twinge. They looked uncomfortable and he knew why. They couldn't be so.. Natural in such an open place. 

His mind raced as he tried to come up with better ideas and he suddenly thought of something that might just work. 

"Hey Momoi?"

The two stared at him before Momoi blinked. "Yeah Kagami?" 

"You know, given our circumstances, I think we shouldn't visit a shrine but do something else.."

"Circumstances?" 

"We're all gay as hell Satsuki." Aomine grumbled. "Only you and Akashi could hold hands and be happy but we can't." 

Momoi smiled softly in understanding. "Of course. I understand. What would you like to do instead?" 

"Ok everyone, grab all the blankets and pillows you can see."

"Why?" Aomine looked confused.

"Cause I want to make us a tradition unique to just this group." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami dragged them to the roof, and they all looked so baffled, as if they couldn't believe it. 

"It isn't snowing and the view from up here is amazing. Just trust me." 

On opening the door, the cold air smacked them right in the face and made them shiver violently. They ventured out slowly, and gasped at the view. 

The building was higher than they gave it credit for. The height was such that the street lights got mostly blocked out and you could see stars and a clear sky. The cold was ridiculous but the view was worth it.

"Ok so such spread out your sheets and sleep wherever." 

All the couples spread out the blanket a bit away from each other. Close enough to talk but far enough for some privacy. Mura had his own blanket and Kagamu felt a bit bad for the lonely guy. He hoped Mura would find someone soon.

As he lied down with Aomine by his side, the view above seemed infinitely beautiful. Darkness enveloped them in an intimate embrace and the hushed conversations added to the serenity of that moment.

It was almost time but Kagami wanted to added one final touch to the moment. Pulling out the speaker he had used for Aomine's birthday, he set the volume just right and pressed play. He had a song in mind that he thought would suit the occasion. 

Soft guitar notes filled the air and he relaxed to the sound of the familiar music, snuggling into Aomine a bit more. 

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own 

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone 

The mans voice was smooth and comforting and he felt Aomine relax beside him, pressing him into himself. The heat they shared made the cold outside bearable. 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

Aomine had an arm around Kagami and the red head smiled lopsidedly as the blunette squeezed him gently. 

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel 

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

He could hear Momoi hum along and followed her example. Everyone just seemed to enjoy the music and that moment. 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
to remind me  
To find my own 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Kagami was startled when he felt Aomine's hand pull his face up. The two of them gazed right at each other, their breaths fogging, not uttering a single word. 

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  
I don't know where confused about how as well  
Just know that these things I'll never  
Change for us at all 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

As if on cue, as the song ended the fireworks went up and the darkness transformed into a colourful haze but Kagami didn't even look up, his gaze still fixed on Aomine. 

"I would." 

He didn't need to ask what question Aomine was answering. Snow patrol has asked him. 

The ridiculous smile on his face only grew bigger as Aomine leaned in and captured his lips in the sweetest possible kiss, butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

He couldn't help but wonder what an amazing way it was to start a new year kissing a person that meant a universe and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chasing cars- Snow patrol. Love it <3 
> 
> This turned out to be quite long. It's so fluffy I almost had a heart attack. :3


	49. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. 
> 
> Smut alert I think..

Kagami kissed him ferociously, eating him with such intense passion that Aomine saw stars. The red head was in his lap, grinding his hips in a manner that should be deemed illegal. 

Kagami seemed to have learned what Aomine liked while being kissed because every little thing he did drove the blunette crazy. 

The way he licked the roof of his mouth, or nibbled on his tongue, or bit his lips. Aomine could barely think anymore. 

Kagami's hands were in his hair, pulling it with just the right amount of force. His hips were grinding and rolling, and Aomine moaned into his mouth. 

His own hands were gripping Kagami's waist and he slipped them into his shirt, holding the warm naked flesh tenderly. He couldn't remember the last time he was so turned on he couldn't think at all.

He tried kissing Kagami back but it was a futile battle. Kagami was in full control and Aomine had no issues with that. 

It had all started when Aomine had plopped onto the couch, half wet from his shower, wearing nothing but boxers. For a second he had forgotten that he wasn't at his own house and he hadn't bothered pulling anything on after such a steamy shower. 

When he looked to the side, he noticed Kagami gaping at him and after a second of gaping, he gasped and realised he had done something stupid. Apparently not so stupid. 

Kagami had attacked him almost immediately, kissing him silly and climbing into his lap. 

Which brought them to their current situation. Kagami's hands roamed around his body and he found a nipple and tweaked it. Aomine never realized that he was actually a bit sensitive up there and the motion sent pleasurable spikes down his waist. 

Shuddering beneath him, Aomine almost forgot his name as the red head kissed him again, rolling his hip in a thoroughly suggestive way.

Aomine's mind was turning hazy, and he was ready to give in to himself when suddenly, Kagami pulled back. He licked his bruised lips and smiled lopsidedly at the blunette.

"You're hard." 

Aomine huffed. "Of course I am." 

"You should go take care of it." Kagami suddenly got off of him and settled back into the couch, returning his attention to the television. It was as if nothing had happened. 

"Wha- what?" 

"Take care of it. It might get uncomfortable otherwise." 

Aomine stared at him dumbfounded. "You mean, you- you aren't gonna?"

"Aren't gonna what?"

"Jerk me off dammit!" Aomine was pissed now, and sexually frustrated.

"I can't touch my student."

"But you kissed me!"

"I said touch."

"And what about that morning?"

Kagami looked at him and smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Aomine couldn't believe it. He had riled him up and now he refused to take responsibility. 

"Oh next time you decide to walk out half wet in just underwear, I'd think twice."

Suddenly it clicked into place and Aomine couldn't believe it. 

This was punishment. 

Aomine sighed and walked to the bathroom, grumbling the whole way. He was too far gone to will it away so he decided to make it quick. 

Little did he realize that as he shut the door, Kagami let out a hiss and kneaded his own aching flesh through his pants. 

"Fuck... He's really gonna be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha  
> Haha  
> Ha 
> 
> Don't ask.


	50. Proposition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter but I don't have time for longer ones and at the same time I don't wanna leave you guys hanging. Enjoy :)

"Hey Daiki." 

Aomine smiled at the sound of his mom's rich voice. He was supposed to return home today, and he just assumed she was calling to remind him. 

"Hey mom. What's up?" 

"Guess what baby?" 

"Hmm?"

"I'm engaged." 

Aomine chocked on his water, before he remembered the Christmas party and Ryu. 

"Oh Ryu proposed? congratulations!" Aomine's smile was pained but genuine. He was still a bit afraid that he'd get left behind, or forgotten. 

"He told me he asked you. How sweet of you to approve!" She sounded so happy, Aomine couldn't help smile. 

"But you know," she continued, "you're always going to be the most important man in my life. My baby boy." 

Aomine felt his face heat up and he couldn't be happier that Kagami was in the bathroom. "Mom!" 

"What? It's the truth. Anyway, I have to go show off some more. You're coming home today right? Bring Kagami over for dinner." 

"Will do. Love you." 

"Love you too baby." 

Aomine hung up and sighed. Kagami walked in shortly and he smiled at the red head. "Mom's engaged!" 

"Oh Katsunori popped the question! That's awesome." 

Aomine simply stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, dinner tonight at my place."

"Sure. Just tell me when to get ready." 

Aomine nodded before picking Kei up from the couch and plopping her in his lap. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the black fur ball dearly. She had warmed up to them so nicely and she always felt so nice to touch. 

Sighing in total contentment, Aomine settled better into the couch, getting ready for an afternoon nap. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived right on time and rushed into the warmth of the house, the outside cold biting and cruel. His mother smiled warmly at them and pulled them in for a long hug before showing off that beautiful ring. 

Ryu walked in soon after, and wrapped an arm around his wife to be, smiling at the duo. 

"Hey guys. Come on in. Dinners already ready." 

The meal was like most others, noisy and fun. Aomine felt so at ease, and his mothers food was as good as ever. She looked radiant ever since she'd quit her multiple jobs and only maintained one. 

Ryu suddenly spoke up and caught their attention. "Um, the wedding is going to be a court wedding, your mom said she didn't want anything special."

Aomine frowned. "You sure mom?" 

She nodded, smiling. "I want to marry the man I love as soon as possible. A wedding takes too much time." 

The rest of the conversation was smooth and Kagami continued to charm the pants off of his mother and Ryu. Aomine smirked before walking with the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Walking out two minutes later, he almost settled into a seat next to Kagami when suddenly the red head stopped him.

"Aye, Aho, can you fetch me some hot chocolate fudge from the bakery down the road?" 

"Are you kidding me? It's freezing out there!" 

"That's the point you dummy." 

Aomine pouted. "Go yourself." 

"I'm a guest." 

His pout deepened. "Don't you play that card. Go yo-" 

"Daiki. Go. And get some for me too." Rolling his eyes at his mother, Aomine just cussed softly as he grabbed his phone and jacket. Sliding it on carefully, he walked into the biting cold. 

Just as he closed the gate, he realized he had forgotten his wallet. Sighing at his foolishness, Aomine walked back in and carefully opened the door. 

He found the wallet immediately and decided to leave when he suddenly noticed that the voices in the hall were a lot quieter, hushed almost.

Inching closer, he was finally near enough to hear everything. 

"So I heard you want to travel?" 

Kagami's deep voice still sent shivers down his spine and he jolted. 

"How did you know?" Ryu sounded incredulous. 

"You mentioned it the other day." 

"I did? Hmm..." 

"Anyway, when do you guys plan on going?"

"Not any time soon! Aomine's going to be a third year soon. I need to be there for him." Aomine's mom's voice was so filled with love and concern, Aomime found himself grinning in a silly fashion. 

"Actually," Kagami sounded nervous. "I have a proposition." 

"And what's that?" Ryu's voice was kind. 

Aomine could hear Kagami breathe in deeply. His heart pounded for no apparent reason and he felt his breath hitch. The next few words shocked him beyond belief. 

"Aomine could move in with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 chapters! Never thought I'd make it this far! Thank you all so so much :* 
> 
> The comments and support have been the best. I love you all <3


	51. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I created a tumblr account under the user name qitana15. I have no idea how it works though so help me! I just want a way in which I can communicate with you all cause you're the best <3

Aomine did not want to go to school the coming Monday. It was already Friday evening and the very thought of returning made him shudder. 

It had been a week since Kagami had asked his parents whether he could take Aomine in while they travelled. Not wanting to hear the answer, Aomine had bolted immediately and after returning, he pretended like nothing had happened. They didn't bring anything up either, and so he left it alone.

It was gnawing at him. He wanted to know. Would he be allowed to live with the red head? 

The very prospect made his heart beat painfully. Maybe they wouldn't have sex, but living with Kagami would certainly make them official. AND he would no longer think stupid things like he wasn't worth it.

Aomine sat down heavily at his desk and played with a pen as his thoughts continued to swirl around his head. 

Maybe once he graduated, they'd have shower sex? He always wanted to try it. Kagami against a wall, moaning his name, dripping with sweat and water and cu-

"Daiki?" 

Aomine jolted right out of his thoughts as his moms voice came through the wall. Sighing he walked over and opened the door.

"What's up?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah sure." 

They sat on his bed together and his mom just hummed softly. He smiled at her gently as they got used to the silence and eventually she broke the peaceful silence. 

"We need to talk." 

Aomine's life flashed before his eyes but he nodded anyways. 

"So the other day, when you went out for fudge, Kagami asked us if you could move in with him." 

Aomine could hear his heart pound. He knew this but not knowing if he could, he didn't know if he wanted the answer now. 

"Daiki, what is your relationship with him?"

Aomine was at a loss for words. How exactly did you tell your mom that you had the hots for your male English teacher? 

"I... Um.... Like him...." He practically whispered the last part. 

"Come again?" 

"I like him dammit!" 

"And?" 

Now Aomine was confused. "And what?" 

"Are you guys, you know, active?" 

"Mom! No! I mean first of all, please never ask me that, ever again. And second, I'm his student and he has this whole I don't touch my student thing going on." 

His mom nodded, a smile on her face. 

"I trust him. I really do. And I think he's wonderful. You made a great choice sweetheart."

Aomine couldn't have asked for a better form of blessings. His mother was approving of his gay relationship, no questions asked. 

"But," she sighed. "I don't know if I should travel with Ryu just yet." 

"What? Why?" 

"It's your third year! It super important and I can't just up and leave like that! It'l-"

"Mom. Ok let me tell you some things ok? Look, living with Kagami will help me study better cause he always makes me study. And he threatens me if I don't. And trust me, he could kick my ass without trying. Also, you guys should enjoy and have fun while you still can. I don't want you to suddenly wake up and realise you're too old for something! You've lived your whole life for me and I think it's time you live your own life mom.   
I love you, and sometimes you have to be selfish. So you have my consent, if you needed it." 

Tears welled up in his mother's eyes as she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. 

"Are you sure?" 

Her voice was muffled against his chest and he chuckled as he slowly brushed her hair. 

"Yeah I am. And before you ask, I didn't ask Kagami to do this. He did it himself." 

"Don't worry. I asked him about that." 

"Mom!"

"What? I had to confirm. You're an idiot sometimes..." 

They bickered back and forth for  
a while before they decided to go out for some chopsuey. 

Before leaving, Aomine made a quick phone call.

"Yeah Aho?" 

"You better be free this weekend." 

"Why?" 

"Cause I need help moving my shit in." 

There was silence on the other end before Kagami whooped out loudly. 

"She said yes?" 

"Yup yup. Just how smooth are you? Convincing mothers to let you take their babies away." 

Kagami scoffed. "Please, you practically ran into my arms." 

"Shut the fuck up! I did not." 

"You so did Aho! And ....." 

As they continued to be Ahomine and Bakagami, Aomine couldn't help but smile. 

So much had happened in this one vacation. He had gotten Kagami back, they had a cat now, his mom was engaged, he spent Christmas with the GoM and didn't hate it completely, and now he was moving in with his 'lover'.

Maybe things wouldn't always be this smooth. But at that moment, life was pretty damn awesome, and no one could take that away from Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opened a new arc so yay! :3 
> 
> Can you fucking believe I still have so much to write about for this fic? Ill hit 100,000 words for sure. 
> 
> Can't wait :) 
> 
> Till next time lovelies. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best ;)


	52. Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: my updates are going to get really irregular and some maybe short and I apologise for that. I have a lot going on right now, so I'll try to do my best. 
> 
> Promise the next chapters gonna be longer. And then we'll proceed further with the plot. 
> 
> Enjoy :3 I love you all so much <3

It had been one week since Aomine had moved in with Kagami. School was back on, it was still shit cold, and basketball was back with a vengeance.

And Aomine couldn't be happier. 

They fought every single day about every little thing. Who got the remote, what was for dinner, who Kei loved better, who was hotter, who was better at basketball. Maybe it was the fighting itself, or just the close proximity, but Aomine found himself falling deeper in love with this hot headed, stubborn, adorable red head. 

Kagami never let him relax until all his homework was done. His clothes were always washed and smelled of Kagami's detergent, a very comforting smell. And even though Alex had moved out and technically the guest room was his, he always slept in Kagami's bed and the red head would simply snuggle into him and sigh. The food was awesome too. 

Now Aomine had just one little problem he needed to solve, and that was how to tell this idiotic man that he loved him. Sure he could just say it, but cheesy as it may be, he wanted it to be memorable. Plus Kagami was being really patient. He hadn't said it even once after the two times he had, and Aomine was dying to hear him say it again. 

Now, Aomine knew next to nothing about how to be romantic. Kagami was his first and while he was willing to learn, he didn't necessarily want o fuck up his first proper confession. So he turned to the one person he knew he could count on. 

"Satsuki, help meeeeeeee.." Aomine was sprawled across her floor, mumbling and trying to irritate the hell out of her. She simply sighed and shut her book, giving up. 

"What do you want Dai-chan?"

"How do I tell Kagami that I love him?" 

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah I mean I haven't said it but I feel it and I want to say it but I don't want to just... You know... Say it... I. Just. Jeez, help me you stupid woman!" 

That earned him a magazine to the head. 

"First of all, shut up." He immediately shut his mouth. "Ok so it's your first I love you and you want it to be special and I get that. Any ideas?"

Aomine groaned. "None. Absolutely none. That's why I need your help."

Satsuki simply groaned before she got up and paced a bit. 

"Any idea what he might like? I mean I'm not dating him you are! Give me clues." 

"Umm...." Aomine thought hard before he suddenly realised. "Music! He loves music." 

Satsuki grinned. "Perfect. We can definitely use that. I have a song, it's in English and you can use it." 

"Ok. Go on."

"Get a hold of his speaker, then.." 

Satsuki laid out the entire plan and Aomine had to admit, while it was simple, it was so them, and it couldn't have been more perfect. 

As he walked home to Kagami, he couldn't help smile at the fact that the red head would be there to greet him, and he just marvelled at how whipped he had become. Never did he believe that anyone could soften him, tame him, make him theirs, let alone a man whose strength rivalled his own. 

He unlocked the front door and stepped in eagerly, glad to be out of the biting cold. As he pulled his shoes off, Kei came over to him and purred, nuzzling his legs. 

He scooped her up and walked in and tried to hold back a grin as he saw Kagami curled up on the couch fast asleep. Remembering that Kagami had once been able to carry him to the bed, he let Kei down before walking over to the sofa. 

Scooping up Kagami was a lot harder than he anticipated but he did it nonetheless and walked to the bedroom. After much difficulty, he placed him on his side of the bed and tucked him in. 

Kissing his lips, he walked away and to the bathroom. He stripped himself and took a quick shower and decided to get something to eat before heading to bed. 

As he wandered into the kitchen, he noticed a large plate of food and a note.

'Eat, you idiot. You need the carbs. And I will know if you don't finish.' 

Chuckling at the barely legible scrawl, he quickly polished off the food on the plate, (his food was delicious so why wouldn't he?), played with Kei for a minute and then headed for bed. 

He crawled into his side and less than two minutes later, Kagami was curled into him, breathing deeply and sighing once in a while. It was an oddly comforting situation and Aomine simply pulled the man closer. He loved moments like these but they also had their own downsides. 

His mind sometimes began thinking in very negative and upsetting ways. What if Kagami left him for good? What if he died? What if... 

Aomine didn't believe in soul mates or any such bullshit. He didn't believe in love at first sight either. Sure, he was super attracted to Kagami from the start but he fell in love with this Baka somewhere along the way. And if Kagami left, maybe he'd find someone else someday. 

Thing was, no matter how big the boobs, or how hot the person, Aomine didn't want anyone else. 

A certain red head had stolen a part of his heart and he believed that no one would ever be able to take it. He knew he was in love and that's why he believed it was important to say so . The last time he kept this shit to himself, Kagami almost left him thinking he would be fine without him. 

He didn't want a repeat of that. No one did. 

Suddenly feeling rather possessive and privileged, Aomine decided to enjoy the time they spent together and to fight for the relationship. Sure they'd face tons of crap, but if anyone was worth it, it was this man right here in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr now! [ qitana15 ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/qitana15) come say hi. And I've posted a picture of the inspiration behind his moms wedding ring.


	53. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major major fluff alert. And try not to read it on an empty stomach. :3
> 
> Enjoy :*

Kagami was in a good mood as he walked back home after a tiring day at school. The students had become experts at English after all those movie and song recommendations. Every class was interactive and entertaining and that's how Kagami believed they would pick anything up the fastest, and he was proven right.

Stepping in front of his building, he slowly began walking up the stairs and soon reached his own home. A home he know shared with a certain brunette. The thought never ceased to put a smile on his face. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Kei greeted him sweetly and he chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms and allowed her to nuzzle his face. "I'm home!" He didn't feel any shame in talking to her when they were alone. He had a sneaking suspicion Aomine did the same.

He locked up behind him and walked in, throwing his stuff on the floor. The house hadn't changed much but Aomine had clearly left his mark. There were jerseys that were done drying and now folded on the couch, the food quantity had increased exponentially, his school work lay on the table and a few cushions on the couch now smelled of him permanently. Everywhere he looked, Kagami could feel his presence and he began realising just how much he liked it.

Today wasn't his day to coach the team so he had come home first, and decided to get started on dinner. Aomine had only a few more training sessions left before his finals began next month. Kagami had already planned out his schedule to make sure the idiot wouldn't slack off and would actually cinch a decent grade.

Changing into tracks and an old shirt, Kagami began walking around the kitchen, trying to decide what to cook for today's meal. Maybe burgers? But they had eaten that just the day before. How about miso soup and fish? Nah, too light. Aomine was always ravenous after practise.

What about chicken stew? It would be filling, he hadn't made it yet for Aomine and it was perfect for the cold weather. He also had some chicken left over. Having made up his mind, Kagami decided to go ahead and start the preparations. It would take some time but Aomine was only expected after about an hour or so.

Kagami poured oil into an adequately sized pot and began heating it over a medium flame. He quickly chopped up celery, carrot and onion and added it to the oil and sautéed it for about 5 minutes. He added salt and pepper according to his taste and added tomatoes with their juice, chicken broth, basil, tomato paste, bay leaf and thyme. He had pulled the chicken out of the fridge for defrosting and now added it to the pan, and closed it, allowing it to cook.

Stew was one of his favourites, and the motions of making it made him very nostalgic of home. He was always the one responsible for stew and it comforted him. He opened the lid every now and then to stir the mixture or turn the chicken pieces. Now all he needed to do was wait. He had reduced it to a low heat because he wanted the meat to be cooked through. A low heat ensured the best possible taste and that was what Kagami was aiming for.

As he softly hummed to himself, he was shocked to hear the door open. Wasn't Aomine way too early?

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back! Aren't you early?"

Kagami got no answer but two minutes later Aomine suddenly showed up at the entrance of the kitchen. He held Kagami's speaker in one hand and his other was behind his back.

"Aomine? What's up?"

Aomine quickly glanced behind Kagami and he looked worried. "Does that have to be switched off if you can't tend to it for a couple of minutes?"

"Nope it's good. It'll take some time. What's going on?"

Aomine seemed relieved and breathed out in a gush. He quickly placed the speaker down and pressed play and it began playing a very unique but beautiful tune. He walked over to Kagami, who was now confused but intrigued. Aomine simply pulled out a single red rose and presented it to him.

"For you." He sported a shy grin, so unlike his normal cocky one, and Kagami's heart melted in a second. He accepted the flower, embarrassed and happy at the same time. Aomine and flowers didn't seem like a likely combination and the fact that he had actually done it meant something to Kagami.

He was completely startled when Aomine suddenly grabbed the hand he had used to accept the flower. The grip was so gentle and he beckoned for Kagami to give him the other hand as well. Still confused but willing, Kagami obliged and his eyes widened as Aomine slowly wrapped them around his neck, and laid his own hands on Kagami's shoulder. He swayed them in time to the music and Kagami still couldn't comprehend the situation.

They were dancing?

"Wha-" Aomine leaned in and kissed him, an innocent but heart warming peck on the lips, filled with tenderness. He pulled away immediately, much to Kagami's displeasure but he smiled shyly again, and Kagami found himself blushing furiously.

"Just listen ok?"

Before Kagami could ask, the song progressed into its lyrics and the man's voice washed over him. He gripped the rose tighter as he paid close attention to the lyrics, surprised to learn that it was in English.

 

_Aren't you something to admire?_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

 

Kagami listened intently and his eyes widened slightly at how romantic the song sounded. The lyrics were deep and meaningful, the man's voice seductive but loving.

 

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the_

_Other side_

 

Aomine's grip on his waist tightened ever so slightly and they continued to sway ever so gently to the music, bodies pressed against each other as they moved as close as humanly possible.

 

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a_

_Pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

 

Kagami looked Aomine right in the eyes and was surprised to see the look of utter vulnerability there. It was as if all of the man's defences were down and he was just laying his very soul in front of Kagami, those blue eyes unparalleled in their beauty.

 

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back to you onceI figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

 

Kagami's eyes widened fully at the full on confession he was receiving. The song held some very heavy promises, and one look at Aomine and he knew the man meant business. He knew exactly what the singer was saying and he seemed to appreciate the singer for doing a good job telling Kagami what he couldn't tell him himself.

 

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 

Kagami could barely hold his tears back at this point. Aomine simply leaned in and kissed him again, and they held each other closer. Aomine slowly licked his lower lip, and was granted access to his mouth. He roamed it slowly, in no hurry whatsoever, giving Kagami a chance to appreciate the music in the background.

 

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

 

They pulled back slowly and Kagami's tears spilled slowly. He wasn't sad in the least, just completely overwhelmed. He felt so loved, so cherished, so pampered. Just by looking at Aomine's flushed face, he knew the boy was embarrassed as hell but he was doing it anyway. Aomine simply kissed his tears away, his fingers fisting in Kagami's shirt.

 

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a_

_Pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass I'll be trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

 

He gripped the rose firmly as he tried to hold back his tears. He was a grown ass man, yet a gesture as pure and innocent as this had reduced him to a gooey mess.

 

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 

They kept moving gently as the music suddenly changed and the singer seemed to try and convince his muse just how much he loved them. Just like what Aomine was doing to him right that moment.

 

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

 

The hand without the rose slipped down slightly and Kagami gripped the front of Aomine's shirt as he brought him near to kiss him because he couldn't take it any more. The kiss was as chaste as the song, as serene as he felt that moment. He knew. He finally understood that this relationship was a two way thing and he couldn't make choices for the both of them. He also knew in that moment, that he would never be the same without his Aho.

 

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 

The song began fading away slowly and Kagami bit on Aomine's lips gently before pulling back. He smiled at him lovingly and was about to say something before Aomine beat him to it.

**"I love you."**

There, in a kitchen that now smelled of chicken stew, with a single rose in his lover's hand, in a tight embrace, Aomine had finally confessed his love to the tune of a cheesy song.

And Kagami wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors- Justin Timberlake. This song is just, wow. I guess the main thing I wanted to portray in this chapter was that love doesn't always have to be super flashy. Love can happen in a cosy apartment, in a kitchen, on a roof, in a subway. It just happens. <3


	54. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! :O 
> 
> This took some sharp turns, don't ask how. It just happened. :O

January passed by in a blur and Aomine barely had the time to breathe as he tried to balance basketball, school work and Kagami. Living with the red head certainly made things easier though.

Kagami was as patient as ever while teaching him and he appreciated it immensely, considering he wasn't the smartest of the lot. 

The team had won a few more tournaments, and were now winding up practise for the final exams. Aomine hated it, but he knew his education was essential, at least till high school was done.

Also, he didn't want to get his ass kicked by the surprisingly serious red head. 

February came too soon and even though it was still cold, there were signs of new life everywhere. It sucked that they spent Valentine's Day studying for chemistry though. 

Ever since his confession, the two of them had entered this easy, peaceful relationship. The fights still happened every day, they still bickered from dusk to dawn and rarely agreed on many things, but if asked whether he loved this man, Aomine would answer in a heart beat. 

He could feel it. This was the person he had chosen and he wasn't backing out of it. Not now, not ever. Heck if he could survive being blue balled for this long, he'd survive a lifetime with Kagami. 

Exam season was a pain in the ass, but he got through it ok. He called his mother as often as possible, smiling as she told him about all the places they were visiting, and how happy she was. 

She had married a good man, and he was thankful to Ryu for making her this happy. 

As he finished writing his final paper, Aomine couldn't have been happier. No more studying till 2 in the morning, or his playboy magazines being replaced with textbooks. He could sleep whenever, play whenever, read whatever and the best part, Kagami promised an incredible make out session after his finals were done. 

And boy was he looking forward to that. 

He stepped out of the class, Satsuki close by. 

"Dai-chan! How was the paper?" 

"I'll pass." 

Satsuki simply grinned before she launched into her usually babbling and Aomine simply listened, occasionally joining in as well. He was in a fantastic mood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami sitting on his lip, kissing him senseless had easily become Aomine's most favourite position. They sat on his comfortable couch, and what was supposed to be a session of basketball match watching turned into an intense make out session after holding back for what they both deemed as too long. 

Kagami moaned into his mouth, slipping his tongue in and exploring at his own leisurely pace. He nibbled at his lips and sucked, driving Aomine crazy. He was so confident about his kissing, and with good reason. He was bloody good at it. 

His hands firmly gripped Aomine's collar as he pulled him closer, roughly , turning Aomine on more than what was acceptable perhaps. 

Aomine in turn slipped his fingers into Kagami's back pockets and squeezed that extremely fine ass, kneading the flesh through the fabric. He loved the little gasps Kagami made and continued, his head spinning from the mind blowing kiss. 

Kagami suddenly pulled away and a thin string of saliva kept them connected until Kagami licked his lips in a manner that was too seductive for its own good. Aomine felt himself hardening at a near impossible rate and he focused on keeping his breathing soft and even. 

Kagami began loosening his tie and Aomine frowned. Was he going for a bath now? That didn't make sense. He said he'd watch a game, bathe and cook dinn-

Every thought in Aomine's head came to a screeching halt when Kagami leaned in and blindfolded him with the tie. The material was soft and it didn't bother him, rather it Served to turn him on in ways he didn't know were possible. 

With his sight taken away, the rest of Aomine's senses heightened, and he felt Kagami's breath on his neck, before he kissed him and sucked lightly. He shivered as Kagami kissed his collar bones gently and nipped at the bone. 

He felt Kagami's weight shift as he leaned forward to whisper in Aomine's ear. 

"You've been a very good boy. I'm going to reward you." How the hell did one line reduce THE Aomine Daiki to nothing but a hot mess? 

He felt Kagami's weight slide off him and settle between his legs. Kagami pulled his shorts down and revealed his boxers, and Aomine shuddered with anticipation. Since that morning those many weeks ago, Kagami hadn't once touched him South of the waist and the prospect made him moan internally. 

A hand on his manhood, he expected. A mouth however, he did not. Kagami traced his erection with his tongue over the boxers and Aomine almost lost it. It was pleasurable but no where near enough. 

His hands found Kagami's hair as he tugged, begging without words, pleading almost. 

Kagami seemed to be in a good mood and indulged Aomine. He could feel the red head pull away his boxers, freeing his now completely hard erection.

Aomine hissed when Kagami kissed the tip lovingly, before licking the entire length at an excruciating slow pace. He payed special attention to the vein that protruded on the side, a weakness of Aomine's. 

He reached the tip and wasted no time in taking it in his mouth, sucking with the perfect pressure. Aomine couldn't think, and he barely remembered to breathe. It had been to fucking long and this was the best blow job he had ever got, and he wasn't even being bias.

Kagami knew exactly what to do, sucking on the head, licking the tip, the slit and then taking the whole length in. Aomine couldn't suppress the moans that spilled out freely as he held Kagami's hair firmly.

He forced himself to not thrust into the man's mouth, and almost did when he felt Kagami's hand play with his balls. The sensations were incredible, they assaulted him in the best way.

It had been too long and so it was no surprise that Aomine came soon after groaning out a "Cumming...fuck Kagami!" 

He lay there panting before he slowly pulled the blind fold off and looked down, the sight almost arousing him fully.

Kagami was smiling at him lopsidedly, and a small trail of spit slid down his chin from his efforts. He had his own spent erection in his hand and he tucked it back in before getting up.

He sauntered away, and Aomine made it his mission to get back at him in kind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practise the next day was intense and Aomine's head was in the game completely. He even slipped into the zone, rendering everyone speechless. 

It was Kagami's turn to coach them, and even though it was just the beginning and right after their finals, he was brutal. He pushed and pushed, crossing their limits and helping them surpass them.

Aomine loved it. The intensity, the secret glances, the game. Which game though, was a question he left unanswered.

When Kagami granted them a five minute recess they all collapsed on the court simultaneously, groaning. They didn't even get up to reach for their bottles, just stayed curled up on the floor. 

Kagami laughed and began conversing with the assistant coach, discussing strategies and plans. He wanted their final year to be the best, and he was determined to make them win all championships. 

A sudden ringtone startled everyone and Aomine glanced over to Kagami, recognising it as his. Kagami pulled his phone out and frowned, apparently not recognising the number. He shrugged slightly and answered it anyway.

Aomine turned away and began irritating his captain, and Wakamatsu joined him. Their relationship had improved, however insignificantly. 

The sound of a phone hitting the floor caught Aomine's attention. Immediately, he whipped his head around and fixed his gaze on the red head, and was shocked at how horrified Kagami looked, devastation etched on every line of that handsome face. 

He sprang to his feet at an impossible  
speed, and ran over to Kagami. By then, the red head looked close to breaking down. 

He grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the locker, grabbing his phone on the way, blatantly ignoring his teammates calls of confusion.

Kagami came first. Nothing else mattered.

As soon as they reached the locker room, Aomine locked the door and stared at Kagami. 

"Kagami, what's wrong? Jesus you look like you just saw a ghost!"

Kagami didn't say a thing, he simply stared at Aomine blankly. Aomine felt a disgusting feeling crawl up his spine and he took a hold of Kagami's side as he shook him slowly, coaxing him into a conversation. 

"Kagami?" 

He finally focused on Aomine and he looked... Broken. Aomine's heart clenched painfully, and he wanted to comfort the red head but his next words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Alex is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> That happened. 
> 
> Get ready for a lot of feels people. This is not going to be smooth, or pretty.


	55. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begin the agony chapters once again. :P they will be shorter, and the updates may not be frequent but this is a strain on their relationship in a different way. 
> 
> No relationship is perfect. Even Aokaga in my fanfic. That's life, isn't it?

To say Aomine was worried was a gross understatement. He paced around the apartment, glancing at the bedroom door every now and then, contemplating if he should enter or not. 

Somehow, after getting over the initial shock, Aomine managed to get Kagamj home. He was quick to explain the situation to the team, who understood and urged them to reach home safe. As soon as they entered though, Kagami walked to the bedroom, shut the door and hadn't come out since. 

This was an hour ago. 

Aomine wanted to go in. He wanted to hold the man in his arms and help him through this. But a part of him knew that the man required some privacy and alone time with his thoughts. 

Alex wasn't just some ex-lover of his. She had been a goddess in disguise, introducing him to a sport that saved him, loving him for who he is, accepting him wholeheartedly and giving him up even when it hurt her. 

It surprised Aomine that he actually felt upset at the news of her demise. He didn't know her at all, and she had caused quite a few issues between him and the red head, but he knew how Kagami felt about her. He loved her, but he was no longer in love with her. 

He felt guilty that he no longer had the chance to say thank you to her for clearing up their mess. But more than anything, his gut told him that Kagami was absolutely miserable and that inadvertently affected his own mood. 

Pacing once again, he realised it had gotten late and it was almost time for dinner but Kagami was in no shape to cook. They had no left overs either but he didn't want to take him out in his current state. He also couldn't cook for shit so he decided on take out. 

Quickly ordering some food from Kagami's favourite restaurant, he resumed his pacing, his mind a frantic whirl.

He wasn't good at consoling people. He didn't know what to say. It killed him that the moment Kagami needed him, he couldn't help at all. His man was in pain, and Aomine was willing to do anything to elevate some of his grief. 

The food came soon enough, and after paying the man, Aomine quickly put the food together, and walked into the room. He knocked on the door and waited but there was no response at all. 

Opening the door softly, he stepped inside the pitch dark room. He saw Kagami's sleeping form and walked up to him, setting the food on the side table before placing himself next to the red head. He put the light on and simply observed the red head for a minute. He wasn't asleep, and he wasn't crying. He didn't look like he was alert either. 

He bent forward and kissed Kagami's cheek, and the man startled beneath him. He looked at Aomine, seeming confused. Aomine offered him a small smile. 

"Eat. You'll feel better." 

Kagami simply shrugged. He sat up, and dug in, but something was amiss. There was no joy in the way he ate, and he didn't seem to realise that it was his favourite curry. He simply chewed and swallowed, and while Aomine was glad he had gotten some food in his system, something irked him. 

When Kagami offered him a shallow smile, Aomine felt dread creep up his spine and settle in his chest. He didn't know what, but his gut was warning him and he heard alarm bells ring in his head. 

It killed him that he had no clue as to how he could make Kagami feel better. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week had passed and Aomine had enough. 

Kagami had resumed his normal activities. They played basketball, they watched TV, they played with Kei, he cooked dinner, they would talk walks, everything seemed normal. But seemed was exactly as deep as it went. 

People accused Aomine of not being observant enough or caring enough. They just assumed he didn't give enough of a damn to notice minute changes but Kagami was the one exception to everything that made Aomine... Well Aomine. 

He did notice. He noticed how every time Kagami smiled, it was disgustingly fake. How every time he cooked, he put no heart into it like he normally did. How every time they did something together, he was barely interested. He even let Aomine win every one-on-one which was practically unheard off. 

Aomine didn't bring up Alex and neither did Kagami but now he needed too. Had to. 

He noticed it. How everyday the light in Kagami's eyes dimmed just a bit more. How the eternal challenge he posed had gone completely mellow. How he just floated from day to day, with no real care. 

Kagami was alive, but he was slowly dying inside. And Aomine couldn't bare the thought of that. 

As they sat down on the couch, watching some matches as usual, Aomine turned his gaze to Kagami, taking in the sad bored eyes, and the exhausted body. 

"Kagami?" 

"Yeah?" He didn't even turn to look at Aomine. 

"Look at me." 

He turned his head slowly and the look in his eyes made Aomine nauseous.

"What?" 

"I think we should talk about Alex-" The moment the name was said, Kagami's entire body stiffened. His eyes became deathly cold and Aomine barely held in a shiver. 

"What's there to talk about? She's dead, gone. And I'm over it." 

"Except your not. Look, who are you trying to fool? I know you well enough to-" a sharp laugh from Kagami cut him off, and Aomine became confused. 

"You KNOW me? Aomine, we've known each other for roughly a year. The person who TRULY knew me is dead. And don't you dare try to replace her." 

Aomine gritted his teeth. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go. 

"Of course I'm not replacing her but you need to talk this out. Talk to me an-" 

"And what?" Kagami snarled. "You can't bring her back. Nothing can. Stop trying Aomine." 

Now Aomine was pissed. 

"What the hell? Why?" 

When Kagami finally looked him right in the eye, Aomine was stunned at just how fragile the man looked. The raw emotion on his face stopped Aomine from saying a word. 

"Because an entire part of me died and nothing I say, nothing you say, will help. Just leave me alone." 

He stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Aomine felt his heart crack slightly, and he had to face an unimaginable truth. 

Alex would forever have something Aomine could never dream of possessing. 

She had his childhood. She had a part of his life that Aomine couldn't touch. And the mere realisation nearly brought the blunette to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels yo. 
> 
> I've lost important people, I'm sure you all have as well. 
> 
> Feel free to share with me via tumblr or the comments below!


	56. No regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kind of lied. The agony chapters end here. Because it doesn't make sense to strain their new founded relationship too much. BUT get ready for some major feels in the future chapters.

Everything hurt. Kagami's heart, his body, his mind, everything. 

It felt like a chore to wake up every morning. It was a pain to pretend like he gave a damn. He was glad that he had a blissfully ignorant idiot living with him. Apparently not.

Aomine had proved to being a lot more insightful than Kagami had ever dreamed him of being. He knew Kagami was faking, that he wasn't over it, that it was hurting him like hell.

Of all the times he could be sweet, why now when Kagami wasn't in the mood to except or accept it? 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kagami knew Aomine was trying for him. He was really trying and he loved the blunette for that. But this wasn't something he could really talk about yet. It was too soon, too fresh, too sensitive.

Alex wasn't just an ex lover or a friend. She was a mentor, a mother figure, a best friend, a guiding light, his everything before Aomine came along. 

He loved her. Maybe he wasn't in love with her, but he loved her all the same. 

They had patched things up, they'd parted amicably, and they had kept in touch regularly but her death was so sudden. No warning, no nothing. 

At least the last time they spoke, they had exchanged I love you's. It gave him some comfort knowing she died knowing how he felt. 

As he sat on the park bench and gazed up at the dark sky, he felt his phone vibrate for the Millionth time. He didn't need to take it out to figure out that it was Aomine. 

He had left quite abruptly. He had a thick jacket on, but he had no money, so he couldn't even get some food, not like he wanted to anyway. He only ate so that Aomine wouldn't ask him. 

Every time he thought of Aomine, his heart twinged. He felt guilt at how he had treated the blunette and vowed to apologise when he got home. Doing it on the phone seemed like a shitty thing to do. 

As he decided to get up, he felt a weight settle down next to him. Turning his head wearily, he was shocked to see his chocolate hued blunette next to him. 

"Ao-" he got cut off immediately. 

"Losing someone is hard. I understand that. I lost a dad, you lost both your parents and now Alex. It's a lot to handle, and it gets frustrating and overwhelming and just really painful. I know that." He took a deep breathe and seemed to be sorting out his thoughts. 

"I'm not asking you to be ok with it. I don't want you to forget, or move on. At least not yet. I'm asking you to stop pretending, to stop pushing yourself. Let it out. Cry, scream, yell, punch, ANYTHING. Bottling it up will just fuck you up later, believe me."

Kagami wasn't a crier actually. He was a tough guy, a man hardened by pain and suffering. So how Aomine managed to break down all his walls was a mystery he couldn't figure out.

One minute he was sitting, the next he was positively wailing into Aomine's neck as the blunette held him close and just whispered sweet nothings. His voice did wonders to Kagami and for the first time in a week he felt light. 

He felt free.

He wasn't over it, maybe he'd never be but he had Aomine now.

And if he didn't live in this moment, would he find himself crying alone, regretting it? 

He wasn't ready to find out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a week, Kagami snuggled into Aomine as they slept on the bed, just breathing in his comforting scent. 

Aomine's grip on him was firm and reassuring and he could feel relief radiate from the young lad. It made him smile a bit. 

Pulling them closer together, Kagami simply hummed in contentment. He felt exhausted, completely drained but better than he had all week.

"Hey Aomine?"

"Hmm?" 

"Will you come to America with me to visit her grave?" 

He felt Aomine freeze next to him before he relaxed again. 

"Of course I would. I was just trying to recall whether I had a passport. Seems I do!"

Kagami chuckled tiredly and felt his eyelids get heavier. 

"I'll introduce you to my brother. I think you'll get along."

Aomine's chest rumbled with light laughter. 

"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Himuro is in sight people! :3 I can't wait! :D


	57. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steel your hearts people. This ones gonna probably hurt a little. Also I was listening to this [ song ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw) while writing it so if you want check it out for a better feel.

"Hey mom I gotta ask you something." 

"Yeah Daiki?" 

"Um... Kagami's best friend passed away, and she lived in the States so since it's my holidays, can I go?" 

It took him about 5 minutes to get his mom onboard. 

"Ok your passport is with you. You have my bank account number, take how much you need. Take care, be safe and Daiki?" 

"Yeah mom?" 

"Be there for him." She sounded nostalgic, sad but strong. "I've been in his shoes, and I had some friends who were indeed there for me. Keep him safe ok?"

"Hey, I don't need you to tell me that! It was my plan all along."

"Bye Daiki, love you." 

"You too. Bye." 

Aomine disconnected the phone and got off the couch. He walked over to the kitchen where Kagami was humming to himself, cooking something that smelled delicious. Leaning in the doorway, Aomine smiled at the domestic ness in front of him. 

Kagami was still upset. He would sometimes sport a very sad face but Aomine knew that venting was a part of the process. He was also helping in his own way he hoped. 

"Mom said yes. Book the tickets ok?" 

Kagami simply turned around and flashed him a small smile before resuming his task. Aomine was content with that for now. Now came the sadness. Happiness could wait for sometime. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was long. So very very long. Aomine had never been abroad before, so he had never been on a flight either. He was secretly excited but now all he wanted was to get off he plane. 

For one, it stank. The smell was not bad, it was just nauseating. It ruined his appetite. The other problem both he and Kagami faced was the lack of space. They were large men, and these seats were simply not made for them.

Getting off and walking into the terminal was Aomine's favourite part. The airport was huge, well maintained and there was good everywhere. Quickly picking up a meal, the two of them stepped outside into the blistering heat. 

"Welcome to LA." 

"Why the fuck is it so hot?" Aomine growled, irritated.

Kagami simply chuckled. "Let's go to the hotel." 

Aomine suddenly felt confused. "I thought we were going to stay at your relatives place?" 

"I haven't told them yet so it's a surprise. Plus I wanted to spend the first few days alone with you." 

Aomine blushed and hid his face under his hand, cursing the red head thoroughly. 

They hailed a cab and made it to the hotel soon enough. Apparently it was a place Kagami was well acquainted with. He walked over to the reception and slipped into his American self flawlessly. 

"One room please." 

"Of course. How long?" 

"A week should be fine." 

After the necessary arrangements were made, the two of them headed to the room and settled down the best they could. The room was spacious. Nothing special but it had a large bed, a nice bathroom and an air conditioner that cooled them down immediately.

They took turns in the shower, glad to have a chance to wash the grime of the long flight and the stickiness and humidity of LA. 

As Aomime stepped out of the shower, he spotted Kagami in his own towel, watching TV. He joined the red head, refusing to acknowledge their mutual almost nakedness. 

"So what do you want to do first? I know an amazing ice cream place, or we could surf, or pick up souvenirs for Momoi and your mom or-" 

"Are you stupid?" Aomine's voice sounded incredulous, and Kagami stared at him in confusion. The blunette merely sighed before throwing his head back and resting it on the back of the couch.

"Everything can wait. The first thing we have to do is visit her and you know it." 

The mood in the room dampened considerably but when Aomine peeked at Kagami's face, he was glad to see a small smile on his face.

"I guess you're right. You have a suit right?" 

Aomine simply nodded. 

"Ok, get changed. We'll head out once you're done, yeah?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine and Kagami weren't aware of how much their subconscious thought of each other. When he had gone suit shopping with Satsuki, she had grudgingly given him the liberty to choose a tie and he fancied the red one most. A red that was alarmingly similar to Kagami's hair and eyes. 

Kagami on the other hand, wore a tie that both he had Alex were very fond of. It was a deep navy blue, and it reminded any beholder of Aomine's deep eyes. 

They both wore simple white shirts and black suits, their respective ties and left the room. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but the air felt heavy, filled with many sad emotions.

They stopped at the reception for a minute. "Excuse me, are their any flower shops nearby?" 

The receptionist gave them some simple directions and they started towards the door. Aomine groaned at the prospect of having to walk out of the ac room into the blistering heat in a black suit but for Kagami, he'd do it any day.

He was pleasantly surprised at the cool wind that blew over his face as they stepped up. Looking at the sky, he realised how over cast it had become, threatening to rain in the near future. 

"This place does have some unpredictable showers. Come on, let's hurry." 

They found the flower shop pretty easily and Aomine was impressed with the wide varieties they offered. The fragrance was pleasant and not too overpowering, something he was thankful for. The jet lag was slowly taking its toll on his already emotionally drained body. One look at Kagami and he knew that man had the worse end of the stick. 

He looked down right exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. It seemed like it took him a lot of will power to keep it together and Aomine respected him for it. 

"Any flowers in particular, sirs?" The woman in the shop asked. She spoke kindly, and she had a relaxing atmosphere around her, much like her shop. 

"She loved lilacs." Kagami's voice was barely above a whisper, and Aomine decided to step in and help out. 

"We'd like a large bouquet of lilacs please." His accent sounded off but the words were perfectly understandable. The woman simply smiled and nodded. 

"Certainly."

She came back a few minutes later, arms full with a wonderful bouquet of lilacs. They looked so fresh and alive, a sharp contrast to both the weather and how Aomine assumed Kagami was feeling. 

Kagami fumbled with his wallet, and Aomine gently pulled it out of his hands and paid. They left the shop, Kagami's hands firmly grasping the flowers. 

"Are we walking there?" 

"Yeah, it isn't too far."

They walked side by side, the weather pleasantly cool. The storm cast sky looked menacing but Aomine liked how it wasn't sunny. What they were about to do was something you didn't do on a happy sunny day. It felt nice that Mother Nature was empathising with their sullen moods. 

Their pace wasn't brisk. They were in no hurry, had no where to be, no where they had to go. Changing their pace wasn't going to change the past, or the future.

The entire walk was spent in silence, when suddenly Kagami spoke again. 

"She donated her body you know?" 

"Huh?" 

"Alex, she... Gave her body for research purposes. So there wasn't anything to bury apparently. She wanted to donate any organs that could be reused, and the rest was for research. She was always like this, generous, hot headed, inconsiderate." 

He tried to sound upset but his voice betrayed how proud he was of her and Aomine could understand. Even as she was dying, she had decided to help the world one last time. 

"We're close." After another bout of silence, Kagami's voice brought him out of his trance. Aomine looked up and felt obviously confused. They weren't at a graveyard. They were at a public court. 

"What are we doing her?" 

Kagami smiled softly before pointing at a sign outside the court, next to the gate. Aomine stared at it for a second, deciphering the english. The sign simply said- "The Alex court." 

"Alex as in your Alex?" 

Kagami nodded. "She fought and fought to have this court built instead of a strip club or something a long time ago. They've named it after her ever since. It's where Tatsuya and I learned basketball. I must've spent half my life in America in this one court." 

Aomine couldn't deny the pleasure he felt when walking into the court, feeling like he was getting to know Kagami just a bit more. It looked well used, the board slightly bent, the court scratched. It looked how a street court should, and Aomine loved how familiar the place felt. He felt at home for the first time since he arrived at this strange continent.

He was still confused though. 

"Why are we here though?"

Kagami continued to walk forward, as if looking for something. The land wasn't just a basketball court. There was tennis and volleyball nearby and a sign that said a swimming pool was close by. 

"There wasn't a body to bury. Apparently that was her plan all along. It was stated in her will that she just wanted a tombstone here, a place she loved with her entire being." 

They spotted a stone in the ground and began walking to it. The entire ground was strangely empty, not a single soul in sight. The weather must've turned them off. 

They stopped short of the tombstone, and it was indeed Alex's. The engraving was simple, the text not too bold. 

'This is to honour the memory of Alexandra Garcia, a best friend, a mother, a sister, an amazing basketball player and with a smile that lit the world. May she rest in peace.' 

Seeing the tombstone must've made everything very real all of a sudden. Kagami's legs gave out and he slumped to the ground, looking positively miserable and broken. 

"Hey Alex." His voice was weak and sad, his face contorted in pain. "I hope you're doing ok. I'm ok, I mean I miss you so much it hurts but I'll be ok. I have a certain idiot who's promised to be with me so I'll be ok." Aomine's heart skipped multiple beats. "So don't worry about me ok?" 

It began drizzling slightly but Kagami barely seemed to notice, too busy staring at the head stone that was proof that he had just lost the most important woman in his life.

"I'm glad we made up and I'm glad we spoke often but it wasn't enough. There was so much I wanted to tell you, so much I wanted you to tell me." His voice had begun breaking slowly, but he continued. She needed to know. Where ever she was, she had to know. 

"I wanted you to be the best man at my wedding, I wanted you to name my first kid, I wanted you to teach them basketball the way you taught me. I wanted to make hamburger steaks with you again and laugh when you manage to burn them all. I wanted to run in the snow with you one last time and make snow Angels." 

It was raining hard now, but neither Kagami nor Aomine moved. Aomine didn't kneel down to join the red head, knowing just how much he needed that little bit of privacy. It didn't stop him from understanding everything Kagami said though, and his heart ached painfully. 

"I wanted you to tell my kid someday that it's ok to be gay, to be bisexual, to love who they want. That sometimes, you can lose your way, you can lose you dreams. That you must never stop dreaming. I wanted you to tell them to live without regrets, to love freely, just like you told me." 

Kagami was crying by now but he had just a little more to say. 

"Thank you Alex. Thank you for every single thing. For all the knowledge you gave me, for telling me it's ok for me to love, and for loving me, damaged heart and all. For accepting me wholeheartedly and giving me a home. I love you, I always have and I always will, but you already knew that didn't you?" 

By now Kagami had been reduced to nothing but a blubbering mess, and he could no longer speak, barely breathe, barely feel. He placed the flowers in front of the tombstone gingerly and sat on his shackles. He let the tears flow freely as he cried, harder than he ever had. He let all his anger and pain out, all his sadness, the loneliness. It hurt so bad.

Aomine didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to hug Kagami but it somehow felt like the wrong thing to do. He wanted to say it was ok but it wasn't was it? 

Unknowingly, he was shedding some tears as well, feeling the pain of his beloved that strongly. 

He finally decided to do what seemed best. He simply wrapped his right palm over Kagami's face, shielding his tear striken eyes, providing him some support in the sea of emotions he was drowning in. He felt the heaved wreck through the man's body, felt the tears wet his hand with the rain, felt the pain seem into his own skin. 

Kagami simply clung onto him for dear life, gripping his arm firmly. He thanked every known God for Aomine, knowing the boy was the only reason he had to keep moving forward. He had given him a new reason to live and like hell he would ever give him up. He leaned back into the touch, his weight supported by Aomine's legs. 

As Kagami continued crying, Aomine simply looked back up and stared at the tombstone through eyes that were soaked with rain, no longer able to differentiate between tears and raindrops. He continued staring as he whispered the only things he could to Alex, wishing he had said them when he was sure she could hear him. 

"Thank you." 

At the back of his head, Aomine mused sadly on what an agonising sight they must have made. All people would've seen was an exhausted teenager and a broken person mourning a woman who made him the man he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note- I have mid sems, practicals and SATs coming up so I won't be updating till like October mid I think. Just a warning. I didn't think I would be able to write this but I couldn't leave you all hanging. Anyway, see you soon! :)


	58. Bathtubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys whats up? :) Finally got my lazy ass to update! It's been sometime so I need to still get into the groove of it so apologies if the writing seems weird somehow? Anyway, I wont promise any frequency in updates BUT I'll try making them longer and better with more plot related content. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

They simply stared at the headstone for another ten minutes or so before they both decided they had recovered enough to leave and make it back to the hotel. Kagami touched the headstone one last time, promising to visit a few more times before they went back to Japan. Aomine had a feeling some of those visits would be without him but he didn't feel any of the jealousy he thought he would. It had finally dawned upon him that Kagami was well and truly over her and that Kagami was his and only his for the foreseeable future. 

And that suited him just fine. 

The walk back was silent but it was a soothing sort of silence. The rhythmic sound of the rain acted like a balm for their frayed and slightly sensitive nerves and served to calm them down considerably. It was pouring, the sky a dark grey but they were in no hurry. The mood was somehow perfect, neither happy nor sad, it felt slightly nostalgic if anything. 

As they walked towards the hotel, Aomine casually linked his fingers to Kagami's, and a second later firmly grasped his palm. Physical contact had been close to none since Alex's death and that bothered Aomine more than he let on. It wasn't sexual contact he craved. Contrary to the beliefs that many people conjured about him, Aomine was a very touchy person with people he liked and trusted. He enjoyed the warmth of a person and how they just felt alive. It was a form of affection for him and the way he expressed his own feelings since he was so bad with words. 

His heart nearly crushed with pain when Kagami pushed his hand away roughly. Maybe it meant little to the redhead, who had lived in the States for a great deal of his life, but physical contact, especially in public was not a well accepted thing in Japan so he refrained from doing it with Satsuki or his mom in fear of being lectured. He didn't know if it was selfish of him to want something, anything to reassure him, maybe he was being too deman-

All his thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kagami simply reached out for his hand and wove their fingers together, securing them in a tight, warm manner. Aomine could feel his calluses, feel the roughness and it still baffled him how a hand so unlike any woman's appealed to him so much. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed this warmth and he squeezed back hard, trying to convey to Kagami just how much this tiny gesture meant to him. 

They walked back to the hotel as slowly as possible, no words exchanged. They merely held hands as the rain poured down, enjoying the warmth of the person that meant the world and beyond to them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This feels disgusting." 

They were soaked to the bone and it felt horrible to stay in a suit that stuck to the body in a very wrong and weird way. Plus, the blast of the A.C. sent a chill down Aomine's spine and he shivered, hating how he felt hot and cold at the same time. It was an unsettling feeling and he definitely wanted a bath but he decided to let Kagami go first. 

"Hey Kagami, go take a bath first. I'll change out of these and go after you're done." 

Kagami simply stared at him for a moment before sighing. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're joining me. They have an enormous tub. We'll fit in just fine." 

The sound of a nice warm bath in a tub sounded fantastic, but Aomine was still doubtful about whether he could control himself. He didn't have any sexual thoughts at the moment, but his lower half was poorly trained and it reacted very vigorously to the red head that was stripping right in front him, his hair and body wet, drops of rain running down his body in a very erotic way. 

Kagami had his back to Aomine, giving him a chance to observe his tattoo. It still fascinated Aomine any time he got a look at it, at how it depicted such raw, delicate emotions that told such a sad, desperate story and that very thought put his mind at ease about any sexual desires. Sex was something he wanted, something he used to have on a daily bases but with Kagami, he didn't think he could mind waiting for the longest time because his instincts told him he was worth it. That Kagami was what he was looking for and if that meant waiting, then wait he would, albeit slightly grudgingly. 

Aomine began silently stripping off his own clothes, and they walked into the bathroom in boxers. Kagami switched on the hot water in the tub and added an ample amount of soap. He had been right about the size, it was easily big enough for the both of them. He walked over to the shower cubicle and stripped off his boxers. He washed himself thoroughly, before stepping out and allowing Aomine to do the same. 

Soon he was done and they stood next to the tub, waiting for it to fill up just a bit more. They held a piece of clothe over their crotches, but none of the usual sexual tension filled the air. Instead, there was a strong scent of lavender soap, the sound of gushing water and breathing. 

They barely spoke, just a few words here and there but that suited Aomine just fine. He wasn't good at consoling and he had a feeling Kagami would be more open to talking tomorrow, after a goodnights rest and some time to think and take his mind off of everything. 

The tub was finally full and steaming. Aomine still felt chilled to the bone, even after the shower and he could finally understand why Kagami had insisted they bathe together. He would've definitely fallen ill if he had remained cold for this long. 

He allowed Kagami to climb in first before he joined him, groaning at how good it felt to just soak in water that was the perfect side of hot. He sat opposite to Kagami and just watched as the tension from Kagami's shoulders seeped away and he seemed to become boneless. His eyes were closed, giving Aomine a chance to just marvel in his beauty. He was masculine yet far too attractive. Those sharp features, his ever so unique eyebrows, red hair and lush lips. Kagami was beautiful, and that was something Aomine would never tell him, knowing the red head would probably kill him. 

Kagami's eyes slid open as he allowed a lazy smile decorate his features. "What you staring at, Aho?"

Aomine simply grunted. "Shut up. I wasn't staring." 

"Oh so you WEREN'T the one burning holes in my head? Pray tell, who else could it be?" 

Aomine could hear the amusement in his voice and it irritated him but that was easily overridden with his joy at the fact that Kagami seemed happier somehow. He wasn't trying to be happy, or making any conscious effort. He was just talking, they were just going through the motions of being Aho and Baka and somehow they could just slip right into character. It seemed to help Kagami cope and that made Aomine just a bit more comfortable with their situation.

They stayed in the tub until their fingers pruned and the water began turning cold. Kagami got out first, hunted down two towels and kept one aside for Aomine, wrapping the other around his waist. 

Aomine gave him five minutes before leaving the tub himself. Towelling himself dry, he drained the tub and left the bathroom, feeling much warmer and a lot more comfortable in his own skin. 

Kagami sat on the bed watching tv, wearing nothing but his boxers. The temperature was perfect now and Aomine simply followed his example before joining him on the bed. 

"I'm starving! Room service?" 

Aomine nodded enthusiastically. They hadn't eaten since the airport and he had just discovered that emotionally draining events made a person quite hungry. They ordered enough food to feed a small village and just lazed around until the bell rang. 

The food was layed out on the food and they had a picnic of sorts. Kagami was smiling more, and the food seemed to put him in a better mood. Aomine stuck to topics that were as neutral as possible, not wanting to aggravate the man, especially when he finally seemed to be in a good mood but he didn't want to be in silence anymore. As comfortable as it was, he knew establishing some normalcy would help them regain their old ways, would help slip into their old lives a bit more easily. 

Dinner was an enjoyable event after many days of gloom and when they finally climbed into bed, Aomine could feel genuine happiness radiate from Kagami. Maybe he got some closure from seeing Alex's grave, maybe he finally could move on, who knew? 

That night, Kagami snuggled into Aomine and it felt nice to have that familiar heat and scent next to him. Aomine held him closer still and sighed, content.  
"Aye Aomine. Let's roam a bit for the next few days and then I'll take you home ok? It's high time I introduce my family to me lover. Besides, you still haven't met my brother have you?" 

"Kagami, would your family be ok with you having a student for a lover?" Aomine refused to admit that his heart lurched when Kagami said lover. He definitely didn't love that way it sounded so right and natural. 

Kagami stilled in his arms before relaxing and snuggling closer. "You look old enough to be in college. We'll just age you up a bit. I really can't not introduce you after bringing you this far." 

Aomine simply chuckled. "Yeah sure. We'll go when we're done being on our own ok?" 

Kagami simply mumbled a reply before he began drifting off, clinging onto Aomine in hopes that he wouldn't leave him as well. 

Aomine simply stared at the dark ceiling, his mind blank. A sudden thought evaded his otherwise peaceful mind, and he was startled that he was thinking of such an inconsequential thing.

'Who is his brother and why do I have a weird feeling about this?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to move the plot along so next chapter will be super fluffy and pointless and then comes Himuro. :3 I think my chapters will definitely begin feeling slightly faster paced because otherwise this might never end! :O And I have so many ideas, but I want to complete this before starting anything new. It would kill me to see this incomplete You guys dont deserve that at all. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my work :) 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome :)


	59. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy. Procrastination has become my middle name. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Dai-chan?" 

"Ah Satsuki, how's Kei doing?" 

"You call me after a week and a half and the first thing you ask about is your cat?" 

"You're fine. I don't need to ask- you would've called and yelled at me if you weren't. My kitten on the other hand, needs my attention. Is she ok?"

Satsuki sighed on the other end. "She's fine. I feed her everyday, and she seems healthy but I think she's lonely."

"Well, we'll probably be here another week and then we're back home. Thanks, I owe you." 

"You know, the amount of times you've said that... You can spend your whole life paying me back and it wouldn't be enough." 

Aomine simply grinned. "I know."

"You're a pain. Remind me why I love you again?" 

"My charm and winning personality of course." 

"Shut up. I'll see you soon yeah? I miss you dumdum. Come home soon." 

"Yes ma'am." 

He hung up and sighed. He missed Japan too, but America wasn't the worst. He now felt confident about coming here someday to play in the NBA. 

Aomine couldn't keep his smile in check. The past week had been fun. Lots of fun actually.

Kagami was slowly getting better, his emotions less forced and a whole lot more genuine. Aomine could tell, his instincts rarely failed him. 

They had spent an entire day on the beach, surfing, eating, lounging and just soaking up som sunshine. It had been a lazy but beautiful day, and it felt like a true vacation. No rush, no urgency nothing. Just peace. 

His favourite days however, were the ones when they went to the street court and played the locals.

It turned out that the place was infested with talented players. Aomine knew he and Kagami were better but their victories weren't a breeze nor were they simple. They had to work for it and that suited them just fine. Beating a weak opponent was no fun after all. Not knowing whether you would win or lose, that's when the game got exciting. 

Realising that playing was what they wanted to do most, they spent the rest of the days playing. So many different opponents, so many plays, such incredible moves but the outcome was always the same. Aomine and Kagami made an unstoppable duo, and it felt incredible. Against particularly difficult opponents, they sometimes even slipped into the zone, demolishing their opponents. 

The nights were getting better too. Kagami was fine with physical contact and they ended up cuddling all the time. It felt amazing. Even the sexual tension has reawakened, and it had come back with a vengeance. Slowly but surely, the tension began fizzling between them. It wasn't anything painfully bad yet, but Aomine feared its implications once they went back to Japan. 

For the most part however, Aomine decided that overthinking was not his cup of tea and he decided to get to it when it was time to cross that bridge. For now, his main problem lay in that fact that he was going to meet Kagami's family for the first time and he was freaking the fuck out.

For one thing, parents didn't seem too fond of him. Satsuki always said it was because he looked too scary, but he knew it was because of his reputation of being fickle, and a womaniser and bad at studying. Kagami's family had no way of knowing this but the guilt felt heavy and annoying, clogging his chest and congesting him. 

"What are you looking so stupid about? Are you trying to use your brain?" Kagami's voice was filled with mock surprise. 

"Shut up Bakagami!" Aomine growled. 

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not particularly." 

"Then why do you look like you're going to shit your pants any moment?" 

Aomine scowled. "I'm not scared! I'm just... I've never done this before! Meeting family. And if they don't like me, I don't want you to have to choose and I'm terrified you'll chose them even though that's what I might've done in the rev-" 

Kagami kissed him softly, effectively shutting him up. His lips were so soft, tasted of salt, and were slightly moist. Aomine kissed him back just as gently, still not willing to push any limits or boundaries. 

All too soon, Kagami pulled away and gave him a smile that made his heart clench. 

"They'll love you don't worry. And even if they didn't, it isn't as simple as me choosing between the two of you. I can't let you go so easily. I've grown a little too attached to be honest. They'll have to accept you or they'll risk losing me. Relax. You'll be fine." 

Aomine swallowed and nodded. He wasn't fully convinced but for Kagami's sake he was going to try. Try being less of an asshole, less cocky, a bit smarter and the best damn player in Japan, and then the NBA. 

That's one hell of a list, he noted, amused at himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They checked out and stepped into the blistering humid heat, feeling lethargic already. Luckily, a taxi had already been summoned for them and they slid inside, groaning as the cool air hit their skin once again. 

Kagami gave the driver instructions and they say back and relaxed as he pulled out into traffic and began driving towards Kagami's home. 

There were so many palm trees, and the ocean looked so blue, just like in the post cards. Aomine still couldn't believe he had come all the way to America and was actually having a good time. Truthfully, it would've been difficult without Kagami, but the man knew LA like the back of his hand, so he took Aomine to the best street food places, courts with outstanding competition, the best spots on the beach, the best beaches for the waves. They even went to his favourite theatre to catch some action thriller that Aomine enjoyed even with out the subtitles.

The drive was quiet, but it was comfortable. He didn't force conversation and neither did Kagami. This was ok. 

He jerked when a hand covered his. He glanced at Kagami who didn't move his gaze from the window but tightened his hand, in silent encouragement. 

Aomine turned his hand and held it back, squeezing gently. He still found it strange that something so innocent, and pure made his heart race when he had already done so much more with other people.

In the end, the person mattered. They mattered the most. No one made him feel like this because he didn't love them. It didn't go beyond the physical aspect of it but this was different. The little things like this confirmed it for him, that this was love. 

The drive lasted nearly an hour before they pulled up in front of a rather adorable looking house. It had the white picket fence even. Aomine held in his chuckle, and stepped back out into the heat. They paid the driver, grabbed their luggage and started towards the front door. 

With every step, Aomine's heart pounded harder. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous but it was by no means a pleasant feeling. His stomach knotted when Kagami rang the bell. For some reason, Kagami flung his bag down, as if freeing his hands. 

The door was suddenly thrown open, a boy standing behind it. He looked at Kagami, his visible eye widening almost comically. His face broke into a breathtaking smile as he practically jumped on Kagami, his legs wrapping around the man's waist. He held him close, his arms wrapped around his neck as he inhaled Kagami's scent deeply. Kagami simply laughed, a carefree sound that made Aomine's heart flutter.

The boy finally spoke, and all he said was one word. But it was filled with so much love. 

"Taiga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited by the infinite possibilities of what can happen. :)


	60. Lab rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this proved to be a lot more difficult than I thought cause it's Tatsuya. 
> 
> Let's see how it goes shall we?

Aomine was slowly learning things about himself that he never thought of or was aware of. 

Like, how possessive or jealous he was. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realised, he never had anything to be possessive about. His family was related to him by blood, at least the family that mattered and that bonded them to him in an irreversible and irreplaceable way. Satsuki and Kuroko were his best friends and the three of them spent so much time around the GoM that the so called 'normal people' could no longer handle their presence so he never felt the need to stake his claim. 

Well it wasn't much of a surprise that Kagami was the reason certain ugly emotions were being awoken within him. Kagami had already been a part of so many of his firsts, it was no longer a big deal to add one more to the ever increasing list. 

If anyone told Aomine a year ago that he'd be fuming with jealousy over a man being fawned over by his 'sibling', Aomine would've laughed till his stomach hurt and then punch that person. Yet here he was, sitting ever so awkwardly in the living room with everyone else, watching the events unfold in front of him. 

Tatsuya was, much to his irritation, gorgeous. He had soft fair skin and hair that looked so tempting to touch. His presence was commendable, even Aomine could sense that he'd make a formidable opponent on court. His manners were polite, his smile a delight to look at. All in all, Himuro Tatsuya was an ideal person, almost the polar opposite of Aomine. 

The boy looked at Kagami with such love and adoration in his eyes, it was almost sickening. He listened to everything Kagami said and countered quickly. He was smart, very much so. 

Which brought Aomine to his next issue. He knew he wasn't the brightest of the lot, but Kagami was pretty damn smart. And apparently Tatsuya being just as brilliant made Aomine feel inferior. Made him feel like he wasn't good enough somehow. 

He also hated the way Himuro used Kagami's given name so easily. Maybe they had been siblings, maybe they'd known each other forever but that didn't stop Aomine's jealousy from bubbling over. He didn't have that right yet, and he was beginning to wish he did. 

The thing that upset Aomine the most was the fact that Kagami changed his plan the last minute. Instead of introducing Aomine as his lover, he decided to go with 'student' who is in need of exposure. The family bought it and Himuro simply smirked before clutching Kagami's arm tight and tugging him in whichever direction he felt like.

Was Kagami ashamed? Why did he change his mind so abruptly? 

The thought that frequented his mind the most and bugged him to no end however was this- did it have anything to do with Himuro?

Feeling overwhelmed, frustrated and just generally horrible, Aomine quietly excused himself from the crowded living room. He walked around for a while before locating the kitchen. 

A door in the kitchen lead to the backyard, a peaceful stretch of land that looked isolated at the moment. It was exactly what Aomine needed. Some peace so that he could just think, just breathe.

Settling on the stairs, Aomine simply stared at the too green grass and willed his mind to shut down. His numbing ceremony was halted when the door opened abruptly. 

Aomine knew who it was but looked back just in case. When he located the head of red head, he turned around again and rested his chin in his knees, and he knew he looked somewhat like a petulant child but he didn't care. He was fussing after all.

"Hey, you ok?" Kagami's voice was laced with such loving concern Aomine wanted to melt into his arms.

"Yeah just a bit overwhelmed. Too many damn people." 

Kagami chuckled. "I agree." 

They sat in silence before Kagami cleared his throat and faced Aomine. 

"I owe you an apology and an explanation." 

Before Aomine could ask for further detaiks, Kagami continued. 

"I'm sorry I introduced you as my student and not my lover. I panicked. What if they found out? What if you being my student somehow reached them? Plus it isn't like we're leaving each other any time soon so the next time we make this trip, I'm sure you'll be old enough for me to introduce you properly." 

Aomine refused to admit just how much Kagami's words meant to him. Just how much those words eased his insecurities. 

"Have you always been this close with Himuro?" 

Kagami hesitated before answering, searching for the right words. 

"It's a complicated relationship we have." 

Aomine remained silent, urging Kagami to continue. 

"You see, he and I-" 

"Taiga! There you are! Lunch is ready lets eat!" A delicious smell wafted to them as the door was opened, revealing a smiling Himuro who looked both amused and happy. 

Kagami simply grinned before getting up.

"Coming." 

He helped Aomine up and nodded at him.

"We'll continue this later yeah?" Aomine simply nodded before looking at Himuro. 

He stepped aside allowing Kagami to pass by him but blocked Aomine's way. Aomine simply looked up, ready to snap but he suddenly lost his voice. 

Himuro was staring at him with a gaze so intense he felt like his entire body was having holes burned through it. 

He was watching Aomine. 

Observing him.

Studying him even. 

What the fuck was he, a lab rat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ease you guys into the enigma known as Himuro. Don't go ahead making assumptions yet sweeties, he's a lot more complicated then you'd think. 
> 
> I'm losing my mind here.


	61. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert. Like seriously, the second half is just porn.
> 
> A longer update cause apparently I can only write detailed smut. -.- 
> 
> Also day 1 of 7 or whichever means which day of the one week they're staying in LA. It's only for a week after which they're going back to Japan.

Day 3 of 7 

Exhausted would be one way to describe Aomine's condition but it had nothing to do with his physical state. He was just tired of constantly being under Himuro's scrutiny, and he felt like his every move was being watched, gauged and judged. 

It pissed him off like no other. 

The worst part was he couldn't say or do anything. Himuro was an important part of Kagami's life, and he would have to learn how to get along with him if he wanted a happier future with the red head. 

He was trying. He was trying to be more considerate, kinder, anything. But he was Aomine. He was still cocky and brash, blunt and brutally honest to a fault. 

Himuro seemed to be occupying all of Kagami's time. Now Aomine knew it would be selfish of him to want Kagami to himself because he had him for the rest of the year but he was on a foreign continent with no friends, nothing. He felt bored and left out, and Kagami was having a little too much fun to notice.

Aomine didn't really mind though. His own problems seemed insignificant compared to Kagami's and anything that made Kagami happy, he would be ok with. Hiding that frustration and anger though was what was exhausting him so much. It was hard work. 

He woke up with a start, feeling slightly uneasy because he still wasn't used to the guest room. The family had decided to lay out futons on the floor for them and they gladly accepted. It was very comfortable too. 

Nights were among the only times he was alone with Kagami but Kagami was so tired he would collapse immediately and fall asleep. Still, Aomine would simply watch his sleeping face, run his fingers through his hair, just drink in his beauty.

Wow, he was now officially a sappy piece of shit. 

Since Himuro would take Kagami out all the time, Aomine would go out himself and just look around. He found a street court near by and often played with different people. It was exciting somehow, and a whole lot of fun. 

Sports didn't have a language or a religion. It had this ambiguity to it that appealed to everyone. They didn't need to know Japanese and he didn't need to know English to play a good game. 

He often came back home sweaty and after taking a shower, he would call someone, watch something or eat or sleep. 

He had been doing this for two days and he already missed the red head. 

Looking around, he realised he was alone and he hated that. He hated waking up to find the red head gone. Looking out the window, he realised it was still night, the sky was so dark, the Stars barely visible. 

Fumbling for his phone, he realised it was 2:35 in the morning. 

'I'm thirsty.' 

Aomine got up an decided to go to the kitchen for some water or something in the fridge. Nights weren't as warm but they were still ba enough. 

Making his way around carefully, he finally found the kitchen. His hand was two cms away from the handle when he heard voices. Whipping his head around, he noticed how the voice seemed to be emanating from the behind the door which lead to the back yard. 

Abandoning the fridge, he inched his way closer and stood close enough to understand the words and recognise the voice. 

Himuro. He was softly singing something. Something that sounded a little too familiar. 

"If I catch you on the corner,  
Will you even know it's me?  
Will I look familiar to you,  
Do you offer me a seat?" 

"Don't sing that Tatsuya, you'll make yourself upset." 

Kagami's voice washed over Aomine and he automatically relaxed, and he didn't understand why. The red head sounded sad, distant but caring. 

"I miss her. I miss her so much Taiga." 

"Hey, I miss that idiot too. You know she meant a lot to us. She gave us so much and now we can't give all that back. I get it. I know." 

"I called her an idiot the last time we spoke. She kept buying that flavour of curd that she's allergic to." 

"Pomegranate?" 

"Yup." 

Kagami chuckled. "Stupid woman." 

"Exactly." 

"But," his voice sounded so tender, "she knew you loved her. She knew it very well." 

"Taiga...." 

"Hey, it's ok to be sad! You can cry, you an scream, anything. You lost an extremely important person, of course you're upset."

"How are you so calm?" His voice sounded thick, as if it was clogged by unshed tears. 

"I already mourned my share. Plus, I have that Aho with me. He helps you know?" 

"He doesn't look smart at all." 

Aomine clenched his fist, vowing to kill Himuro someday. 

"He isn't." Now he would kill Kagami too. 

"But! He's hard working, he's stubborn, passionate and kind of like a wild beast that I need to tame sometimes. He's insanely good at basketball, and please don't tell him I said that, his ego will inflate to no bounds. But most of all, he's a good guy even if he comes off as an asshole of epic proportions." 

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" 

Aomine's heart stopped in its track, his breath catching in his throat. Was he anxious that Himuro had found out? Or because of the answer. 

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone."

"You'd go that far?" 

"He's worth it." 

"Doesn't seem like it at all." 

"Tatsuya..."

"You know you deserve better!"

"Tatsuya..." 

"Come on! Is it the looks? I know he's attractive but-"

"Tatsuya." Kagami's voice felt so cold, so foreign and even Aomine shivered at how ferocious it sounded. 

"You may be upset but if you badmouth my partner, I still won't forgive you." 

"Bu-" 

"Enough. I chose him. I want him. And he chose me. And that's all that matters. It's my love life kid, leave it alone." 

Aomine decided to walk away immediately, not wanting to eavesdrop any further. He was still half asleep, he was still groggy and his mind was a bit hazy. 

Yet, he was still capable of blushing till he was sure he could compete with the ripest tomato of them all. 

~~~~~~~~

Day 6 of 7 

Kagami had finally managed to come home early after days of staying out late with Tatsuya. Meeting his friends after so long was an awesome feeling, and he enjoyed catching up with them but he felt guilty for neglecting Aomine. He wanted to spend at least sometime with him, take him out for a walk, maybe some food, something. 

Another thing that bothered Kagami was the fact that Aomine was acting strange. At least he had been for the past four days or so. He seemed to be thinking of something rather intensely. He'd randomly smile sometimes or blush a deep shade of red before pulling himself together. Kagami wanted to ask him about that as well. 

Kagami walked into the house and headed straight for the guest room. He was clad in cargo shorts and a white button up shirt, the first two buttons left open. These clothes were most suitable for LA but nothing was better than wearing just underwear or better yet, being as naked as the day you were born. 

Kagami opened the guest room door and shut it behind him, locking it so he could change. Aomine had mentioned going to the local court today. Maybe he should join him? They had the most fun when they played, and because of Tatsuya it had been a few days.

As he turned around, he stopped in his tracks and stared, all shame abandoned. 

Aomine stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. Every part of his sculpted body was on display, his virility so blaring lay visible. His own eyes were trained on Kagami, surprised at seeing the red head home so early. 

Kagami was having a hard time controlling his breathing. The air was thick and heavy all of a sudden, the tension returning with a little too much vengeance. It had been too long since he last slept with someone, too long since he felt skin against his. Resisting the very definition of sex on legs in front of him was taxing. 

Unknown to Kagami, Aomine seemed to be facing a similar predicament. The red head looked so good, he was right there, the atmosphere around them had shifted so drastically.

Kagami was trying to calm himself down, and he failed to notice Aomine stalk over to him. As soon as his eyes focused on Aomine, he was suddenly close. Too close. Close enough to-

The moment Aomine kissed him, he felt both his hands being clasped around the wrists. Aomine pushed them above his head and pinned him against the door as he kissed him breathless, senseless, with too much vigour and force. 

Clutching Kagami's hands above them with one of his, Aomine's other hand began roaming freely, groping where he desired. The kiss didn't start off sweet or innocent, it tasted of lust from the start. Tongues fought for domination, each pouring in the stacking piles of sexual frustration of the past few months into it. 

Aomine refused to break the kiss, maybe fearing breaking the spell the both of them seemed to be under. His other hand hardly rested, mapping out Kagami's body as it saw fit. He traced out his impressive biceps, his firm pecs, the washboard abs and the hipbones that demanded to be licked and covered in hickeys.

Aomine finally began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly but surely. Kagami's mind was foggy with pleasure, his mind shutting down and allowing his body to take over. He made no attempt at resisting, rather he participated quite eagerly. He kissed back aggressively and rocked his hips right into Aomine's, groaning at the pleasure the friction brought. 

Aomine smelled of soap and Kagami's favourite deo, a heady combination. Kagami's head was spinning and he finally realised it was because of a lack of oxygen. 

They broke apart reluctantly, but the spell didn't waver. If anything, the need, the lust, the carnal desire intensified as they gazed at each other. Aomine's pupils were completely blown, the beautiful midnight only visible as rims around the inky black. He was breathing hard, his lips swollen and slick. 

He had finished unbuttoning Kagami's shirt. He let go of his hands, a silent invitation to take his shirt off, which he did gladly. As soon as the shirt fell to the floor, Aomine was busy unbuttoning his shorts and pushed them out of the way. Just as Kagami pushed them away with his feet, Aomine was back to kissing him like his life depended on it, stealing every last bit of his oxygen. 

And Kagami loved it. 

They bit at each other, growled and snarled, licked and sucked. It was all too much tongue, no finesse whatsoever. They didn't care. Kagami's hands decided to wander on their own, feeling the smooth skin, the rippling muscles. 

In the back of his mind, Kagami made a note of how good Aomine was at kissing now. He was confident, is movements matching Kagami's. He knew what the red head liked and was indulging him, pampering him, loving him. 

All of a sudden, Aomine grabbed the back of Kagami's thighs and lifted him up. Kagami had no idea that Aomime had become this strong but it turned him on, big time. Immediately, he wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist, his hand twisting in his hair and scratching his back with blunt nails. 

Aomine backed away from the door and headed to the futon. Kneeling down gently, he continued to kiss Kagami, and lined his entire body against Kagami's. The body heat did things to Kagami that he hadn't felt for a while. His own body felt too hot and every time Aomine touched him somewhere, his skin would burn, and the rest of his body begged to be touched. 

They continued their frenzied kissing, and Aomine began grinding his hips against Kagami's, making their throbbing erections rub together in the most delicious one. Kagami couldn't contain each moan that escaped him, each gasp. 

He could feel the hesitation in Aomine's movements. This was relatively new territory for both of them, and he didn't want to piss the red head off it seemed. 

Kagami was too gone to care anymore. The need to climax overrode everything. Kagami knew what he had to do. 

He had to take control. 

Breaking the kiss, he stared at Aomine's gorgeous face, his heart skipping too many beats. 

"Take your underwear off." His voice was thick with lust, breathy. 

Aomine nodded before complying and Kagami did the same. Before Aomine could cover his body with his own, he flipped them over, Aomine now beneath him. Giving him a wolffish grin, Kagami turned around and almost sat on Aomine's face. 

Without further delay, he kissed the head of Aomine's cock, licking at some of the precum. The moans and grunts that left Aomine's mouth were like music to his ears and he decided to get to work. Aomine however, refused to get left behind. 

He went for the kill.

Kagami nearly moaned too loudly when his entire cock was engulfed in the warm cavern of Aomine's mouth. His inexperience was glaringly obvious but that was overridden by the fact that Aomine Daiki was giving him a blowjob. His Aho. 

Aomine seemed to be recalling anything he could about blowjobs and decided to Bob his head at a slow pace. He had sheathed his teeth, and paid close attention to the head.

On second thought, Aomine might be a natural at giving head. 

Kagami decided it was high time for him to stop slacking and get to work. Licking up Aomine's shaft, he began pumping at the base as he sucked on the head, licking the slit. Aomine's hips jerked violently but he was as relentless in his own attack. 

Aomine tasted the same way he did the only other time Kagami had given him head- delicious. Kagami suddenly dropped his entire mouth on the cock and sucked and Aomine's entire body bucked. 

Things were amazing at his end as well. His hips were fighting the urge to fuck into that warm, inviting mouth. Aomine had placed his hands on Kagami's ass and squeezed, massaging the cheeks with surprisingly experienced hands. His inexperience lay only with men, but something's work on both sexes. He also seemed to have a respectable hold on his gag reflex. He was pretty much deep throating Kagami on his first try.

The one thing Kagami could really appreciate was the fact that Aomine did not treat him like a woman. No touch, no caress, no grip was soft and gentle and acting as if Kagami would break. It wasn't in any way painful or tactless, it was firm, it was bold, it was rough, it was sexy beyond belief. 

Aomine was slowly getting a hang of what Kagami liked. He would pay more attention to his head and the vein on the underside, licking and sucking and keeping his teeth as far away as possible from the sensitive organ. Someday Kagami would show him how teeth could be used to take someone over the edge. 

Kagami began bobbing his own head faster, and one hand gripped Aomine's muscled thigh while the other began fondling his balls, playing and massaging. That seemed to be a weakness and Aomine instantly arched into the touch. He moaned low in his throat and the vibrations felt so damn good against Kagami's cock. 

They both got to work, sucking harder, bobbing their heads faster, loving the taste, the smell, the obscene sounds, everything. Your right hand could only take you so far. The feeling of someone else giving you pleasure, someone you love and treasure was a pleasure like no other. 

Kagami found his orgasm was fast approaching and hoped that Aomine was feeling it too. The way his dick twitched and his legs jerked was indication enough.

A particularly hard suck and a finger teasing his entrance had Kagami undone in an instant. He came in hot spurts in Aomine's mouth, and Aomine didn't even resist, just grasping Kagami's hips with long calloused fingers.

Kagami doubled his efforts, sucking, bobbing, licking and fondling with his balls, using all his experience to his advantage. 

Aomine came hard in his mouth instants later, moaning low in his throat. His cum tasted slightly bitter and it seemed he had quite a bit pent up, but Kagami didn't mind. 

It was mind blowing, electric, astonishingly good. 

He sucked once more before pulling his mouth off with a pop sound. Turning around, he saw the look of absolute primal lust on Aomine's face and he almost became hard instantly. 

The haze in his mind was getting thicker, the smell of sex and Aomine was so alluring, like the most addictive drug. 

Getting off, he simply turned around before laying on top of Aomine fully and began kissing him again, wanting to taste those lips. The kiss was a lot gentler this time, but just as passionate. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, biting Aomine's lower lip. They were a sweaty moaning mess, limbs tangled and hearts still racing, enjoying the after glow. 

When they parted slowly for the purpose of oxygen, Kagami stared at Aomine and couldn't hold back his smile. His eyes were still filled with lust, filled with need and want and Kagami knew that it was simply a reflection of his own desires. 

"Kagami." It was a plea, a prayer laced with enough need to weaken Kagami's knees. 

They were thousands of kilometres away, it was summer, Aomine was a legal adult. They could do this. It didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, it felt so right. With the exception for the twinge of guilt Kagami felt, this was perfect. 

Kagami lowered his head, ready to capture those lips and embrace the situation when a knock on the door startled them both. 

"Taiga? Some of the guys called, they're going to Alex's court and they want us to join. Get ready in five, we're leaving soon." 

Kagami was still breathing hard, he still felt his face flush. His heart was hammering but the fog was gone and the spell lifted.

Aomine cursed softly, biting his lip in frustration. It was going so fucking well too. 

Kagami could understand. He lowered his head and captured Aomine's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, he gave him a small smile that was tentatively returned. 

"Aomine has been invited too." The irritation was clear in Tatsuya's voice. 

Kagami started standing up and hid his chuckle under a cough at just how disappointed Aomine look.

He'd never admit that he was just as pissed off, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Still not confident about my smut writing skills! :O


	62. Surprise surprise!

Himuro, Kagami and Aomine decided to play as one team against anyone that decided to face them. Aomine and Himuro hadn't seen each other's moves yet but Kagami was familiar with both their styles and so decided to play as the point guard. Keeping the team together would be his job. 

It would be highly insufficient to say that the butchered each team that dared to challenge them to a game. Kagami was a decent point guard but he drove in with immense agility, his dunks as impressive as ever. He also contributed the most when they were defending, jumping high enough to reject any ball that was released close to him. 

Himuro was a well put together sort of player. His style was textbook buy flawless, executing every move with a sort of fluidity that made it look easy, yet every player there knew how hard Himuro must've worked to pull it off. His shots were accurate and he mainly took care of their outside shooting, his shots appearing as if they went right through the defences hands. 

Aomine was well, Aomine. He had loads of fun with people who could keep up with his street style, moving with the grace of a dancer but the ferocity of a hunting panther. His formless shots were absolutely on the mark and he was the crowd pleaser, the one who got everyone to cheer at just how ridiculous some of his shots were. Even his own teammates gaped at him when he pulled off a behind the board, almost jumped out of the court no looker hook shot. He would never admit that he got lucky with that one. 

They made an oddly functioning team, gelling together in a very comfortable way. Their styles were so different, yet they never clashed, instead enhancing each other's ability. Aomine could admit that Himuro was close to the level of the GoM, even closer than the uncrowned kings but not as good as Kagami. 

They played till it was dark outside and the crowd had dwindled to just a few people. As they took a break they realised how hungry they were and just how late it was. Deciding to go home, they stretched for a minute or two. 

"Aomine." 

Himuro's voice was the first to break the silence on the way back. It was a short distance, they could've gone without conversation but something had prompted the Raven-head to speak up.

"Yeah?" Aomine tried to keep the bite in his voice to a minimum, considering Himuro hadn't said anything rude. Yet. 

"You're good. Very good." It was a frank confession, and for some reason it made Aomin me feel a little bashful but somehow slightly accepted. He simply smirked and accepted. 

"Thanks. Not bad yourself." 

Himuro smirked back and they kept walking, Kagami highly amused by the brief exchange. The atmosphere was lighter now but there was nothing wrong with the silence. 

As they were walking, Aomine heard Himuro mutter something in English, and he couldn't quite catch it.

Maybe he imagined it, but he thought Himuro said something like, "that's why he fell in love with him huh?" 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Dinner was a relatively grand affair. The duo were scheduled to leave the next day, taking an evening flight. As much as Aomine had come to like Kagami's family, it wasn't his family. And sometimes he felt suffocated by the sheer number of people in the house, especially since he only knew one person well. But Kagami was always busy with them, not allowing him any time for Aomine.

Aomine found himself in the backyard again but he was ok with that. The day was pleasant surprisingly, and it felt good to just be out in the open. Taking a deep breath, Aomine slumped against the wall and stared at the lawn. He would miss this place, mainly because it was so close to a court. 

The door opened behind him and he was sure it was Kagami but the person that sat beside him wasn't red headed. Himuro simply took a seat at the other end of the same stair and stared at the lawn for a few minutes. 

Weirdly enough, the silence wasn't awkward. It wasn't comfortable like with Kagami, it felt like nothing. they were still strangers. There was too much mystery between them for him to feel like he knew who Himuro was and he would be ok with that except again, Kagami. He needed to talk to him for Kagami. 

"Hey." Himuro muttered before Aomine could muster the courage to start a conversation himself. 

"Hey." 

"Why you out here?" 

"Too many people. And it's your family not mine. Thought you'd like some privacy." 

"Considerate, are we?" 

"Don't get sassy."

"Relax! Anyway, I'm assuming you're curious about Taiga and I?" 

Aomine looked at him, wondering how he had deduced that. He was in fact very curious. They seemed too close to be siblings sometimes and it was sweet but slightly unnerving. He simply shrugged, making Himuro laugh. 

"Don't fake nonchalance Aomine. You look so desperate to find out." 

Aomine growled at him and he laughed again. Holding his hands up in surrender, he took a minute to collect himself before speaking.

"Taiga and I are not actually siblings, that much is obvious. We are related, very distantly though. The reason my family took him in wasn't because we shared blood, it was because his parents were very close to mine. They couldn't help feel sorry for him and so took him in and we've been brothers and best friends since.

The age difference was the reason we never fought. He was always considerate, kind and honest. His talent in basketball was a blow to my ego but I refuse to lose to him. Or you for that matter. 

I was fifteen when I suddenly realized I was attracted to Taiga." Aomine's eyes widened and Himuro gestured for him to keep quiet and let him continue. 

"Don't start making assumptions yet, just listen. And try to keep an open mind yeah? First of all, I have always, always loved Alex. Yes, our couch Alex. I always thought she was beautiful, stronger than anyone and my idol. It didn't matter that she was so much older, I still loved her. When she picked Taiga, I mean I hadn't even confessed, I was still a child, I was furious. That was our first fight and poor Taiga had no idea what to say." He chuckled. "I even walked in on them once. Scarred for life I tell you." 

He sighed and continued. "Now Alex was the one person I had romantic feelings for but I've felt attracted to other girls too. Girls at school or in the neighbourhood. Puberty does that to you doesn't it? But then one day, I notice Taiga walking around the house without a shirt and I got a hard on. No warning no build up, just aroused. That's when I discovered I was bisexual. 

I wasn't really shocked, after all Taiga identifies as the same but I thought it would be awkward to like my own brother. But I realised that wasn't it at all. I was attracted to him but that was it. I didn't want him, I didn't love him that way, I could just appreciate his beauty. It's hard to explain, being attracted to someone but not wanting them. 

We talked it out and he understood my feelings, confessing that he often felt the same way about me. It was an amusing conversation, to say the least.

Our closeness stems from our mutual interests and that slight attraction. It's unusual and highly unconventional but it works for us. And I just want you to know that whatever happens, neither of us would act on it. That's gross, and weird. 

Also," Himuro seemed a bit hesitant now, but decided to continue. "Taiga's happy now. I mean, really happy. Alex made him happy but not like this. This seems effortless, and it makes me happy. I don't know if you're good enough for him, very few people would be, but if you make him happy and he picked you, I have no complaints. 

Just, don't hurt him ok? It's a given I'll kill you if you do but he's been through enough. Alex's death was hard on both of us, and in all honesty I don't think I'm over her fully but I'm trying, and even though he is over her, losing her was like losing a part of himself. And it's pretty damn obvious you love him. So continue doing what you're doing, hmm?" 

Aomine hated taking orders from anyone. He did take his mom's and Satsuki's grudgingly but that was about it. This however, was an order he would willingly comply with.

"Yeah I will. And you're right." 

"About what?" 

"I do love him." 

Himuro smirked before sighing again. "Someday, I hope I find my own special someone. I want love too you know?" 

Aomine found himself speaking before he could comprehend what he was doing. "They're out there." 

Himuro stared at him but he continued. 

"They're out there for sure. You just need a bit more time, but they're definitely out there." 

Himuro smiled a smile so radiant Aomine was nearly blinded. 

"Thanks man. Guess you're not as horrible as I thought." 

"Gee thanks asshole." 

"You're very welcome." 

~~~~~~~ 

Himuro convinced him to come back inside and dinner was served. Kagami had decided to pitch in, cooking up a storm and every dish was delicious. The conversations lowed smoothly, laughter all around them. 

Aomine took in the warm surroundings and smiled faintly. Big families weren't his thing because he only ever needed his mom but this, this atmosphere once in a while wouldn't be so bad. 

Kagami had taken a seat next to him, Himuro deciding not to hog up all his attention for once. They sat on the floor, pressed against each other and comfortable. Kagami was laughing and talking with everyone who switched to Japanese for Aomine's sake. He appreciated that very much. 

With Kagami by his side, Aomine joined the conversations often and although his language left a lot to be desired and a lot of jabs in discreet locations, the family seemed to like him, amused by his bold and brash mannerisms.

It was getting late when all of a sudden, Himuro got up and called for everyone's attention. Aomine was sleepy, tired after the long day and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Kagami and sleep. 

"Ok I know everyone's getting sleepy, so I'll make this quick. Mom, dad and I made a decision a few weeks ago that I haven't told you guys, especially Taiga because I wanted to surprise you so here it is-" he took in a deep breath, steadying himself. He then looked right at Aomine and smirked. 

"I'm moving back to Japan for my third year and I'm going to live with Taiga until I find a school I like." 

"Huh?" 

Two seconds later. 

"HUH?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahaha! :D


	63. Back home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Aomine and Kei action! Also, this is short but I have something nice planned for the next chapter so look forward to it! :)

The bags were finally packed and tearful goodbyes were being exchanged. Aomine was in tears for a whole different reason though. Himuro's smirk seemed to have made itself comfortable on his face and refused to budge, irritating Aomine to no end. 

He knew the man better now, he knew he wasn't an absolute asshole and he also knew that he had begun accepting him, even if it was just a little. But to live with the guy? To have him disrupt his and Kagami's domestic bliss? The hell he was going to be ok with that. And if he decided to join Touou? The fucker may never leave the house and Aomine would probably lose his mind. 

After one week of sharing Kagami, Aomine wasn't sure if he could do it any longer. It sucked, how jealous he realized he was and how much Kagami's attention meant to him but he would suck it up and admit it if he thought it made a difference. It didn't though.

Although initially shocked, Kagami had warmed up to the idea pretty easily. Of course he was ok with Himuro, why wouldn't he be? His little brother would be with him, and since he knew the nature of his relationship with Aomine, they didn't have to hide it. What Kagami didn't realize was just how much he doted on Himuro, how much he pampered the bastard and it got on Aomine's nerves. For now however, all he could do was ignore it and get past his petty jealousy. 

Who knows? Maybe he'll survive. 

~~~~~~

The trip back had been uneventful, long and boring. They didn't speak much, opting to stay in comfortable silence. They also slept a lot, catching up on as much sleep as they could. It was a disturbed sleep but they felt rested, good enough to continue their day. 

After landing, they took a taxi right to Kagami's apartment and the sight of it made Aomine's stomach flutter in happiness. It was strange, how normal and not out of the ordinary it was for him to consider Kagami's apartment his home. He loves the feeling, and he loved having a kitten to go back to. He just genuinely hoped he didn't have to share the home with another human other than Kagami. 

As soon as Kagami opened the door, Aomine barrelled through, yelling out a loud, boisterous "I'm home!" Before hunting down his little kitten. He didn't have to look for too long, Kei greeting them the moment she heard their voices. She went straight for Aomine, allowing herself to be scooped up in his arms and cuddled, purring and rubbing her scent all over him. 

Laughing to himself, Aomine cuddled her closer before kissing the top of her head and rocking her slightly. She had grown a bit, her body thicker and longer but her fur was that same inky black, soft and shiny. Her mismatched eyes still mesmerised him and her very presence calmed him down. He had no idea he had been that wound up until he had the chance to wind down a bit. 

Kagami watched the entire scene unfurl with a silly smile on his face, the sight of a kitten and a panther very amusing. Even Himuro had to fight to keep a fond smile off his face, the sight before him too cute to comprehend. 

Aomine and Kagami had told him that they lived together and he wasn't particularly shocked. He just shrugged and went back to listening to his music. He was a pretty nonchalant guy and Aomine sometimes wondered it anything surprised the man. 

After settling in, Aomine and Kagami in the couch, Kei between them and Himuro on the recliner, they began discussing their living arrangements.

"So how long do you wanna stay Tatsuya?" 

"Hmm... It depends on where I apply I guess. If the school has a hostel facility I'll probably use it but if I join Touou I'll probably stay here!" 

Aomine could've sworn he felt Kagami go rigid next to him but it was so fleeting he was convinced it was his imagination. 

"Do you want Touou?" 

"Not particularly. I'll look around, figure out if I like anything else. Touou is pretty prestigious though, so it isn't a bad fall back option." 

Aomine didn't want him there. He absolutely did not. Too much Himuro. He didn't think he could handle it one bit honestly, and he had a nagging feeling that Kagami wouldn't be able to either. 

"By the way, where am I sleeping? Aomine takes the guest, and I don't want the couch..." His eyes glint dangerously and Himuro continues before either of them can speak. "I'll sleep with you Taiga. It'll be like the old days! Sleepover!"

Aomine was about to correct Himuro but something stopped him. He realized he didn't want to have to correct Himuro, he wanted Kagami to set the record straight. Somehow, it felt important that he did. So he kept quiet, silently baiting Kagami into talking, praying that he would.

Kagami didn't say a word, instead he got up. 

"I'm hungry, take out guys?"

Aomine's stomach sank, but he smiled and said Chinese. He hated how miserable he felt, even with the fur ball in his arms but he would put up with it. Himuro was there before him after all. It made sense that Kagami had certain priorities, and Aomine didn't want to hold it against him. Resigning himself to his fate, Aomine simply shrugged and went through the motions of the evening.

The food was delicious and the conversation flowed smoothly enough. Evening turned to night and eventually they were too tired to stay awake even if it was too early to turn in. They wanted to get rid of the jet lag, so an early night sounded wonderful. 

Just as Himuro and Kagami walked towards Kagami's bedroom, Kagami stopped Himuro from walking in. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm sleeping with you Taiga. We agreed this evening remember?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Taiga! This evening, we were discussing sleep arrangements and we said or agreed that we'd sleep in the same bed. Yours." 

"But I sleep with Aomine." Kagami looked confused. 

"Sorry Tatsuya, I guess I wasn't listening. You can take the guest rom but I can't share a bed with you. Only one certain idiot is allowed to. My idiot. Anyway goodnight." 

For the first time since he met him, it was Aomine's turn to smirk at Himuro and boy did it feel amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Himuro is so amusing! :3


	64. Come and get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by come and get it- John Newman. NOT Selena Gomez. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Aomine woke up slowly, to the smell of bacon and coffee and his lips curved into a lazy smile. Stretching himself out on Kagami's- no their bed, he lazed around for a minute before finally getting up. Pulling on the pants closest to him on the floor, he quickly brushed his teeth, got out and decided to join his man in the kitchen. 

As he walked closer and closer, he realized that there was music playing, probably from Kagami's speaker and the tune sounded extremely catchy. The sight that greeted him however, came to him as a complete shock.

Kagami was clad in nothing but Aomine's shorts, and he realized that he must be wearing Kagami's pants which explained why it was slightly loose considering his waist was slightly slimmer than the red heads. His back rippled with muscles, his scars and tattoos in plain sight as he moved around with practised ease.

He looked breathtaking. His golden skin shone so beautifully in the morning light, and his hips swayed gently to the music. His red hair was a mess but his entire being felt happy and for that Aomine was excessively grateful, considering how rare happiness had become since Alex's death. 

Next to him was Himuro, who was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a lose shirt. He was swaying his hips as well, syncing with Kagami effortlessly, and he was working on batter of some sort, probably pancakes. 

Just as Aomine was about to make his presence known, the lyrics of the song began flowing, the singer's voice rasping out in a painfully sexy way. It was English, but Aomine had gotten good enough to follow and understand every word. Deciding to enjoy whatever was about to happen, Aomine leaned against the doorframe and watched, a smirk framing his perfect features. 

 

I have been crazy,  
But that's just alright, alright  
I have been lonely,  
But that's just alright, alright

 

Aomine had heard Kagami sing on two other occasions and has been blown away, but those songs were sad, heavy and filled with an indescribable angst. The song right now however, the atmosphere, everything was filled with a kind of glee that made his heart light and his stomach giddy. Kagami sounded carefree, his voice full of joy. 

 

My feelings I don't  
Hide them, hide them, hide them  
Inside they keep on  
Burning, burning, burning  
Your feelings you shouldn't  
Hide them, hide them, hide them  
From me...  
Nah na na nooo 'right

 

Kagami's hips swayed so seductively to the music, his voice loud and in tune. Aomine barely registered the fact that Himuro was singing as well, his moves perfectly synced to Kagami's and the music. No, Aomine only has eyes for the red head, the man who had stolen his heart, his breathe and given him a life he could never give up. 

 

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

 

He was laughing, and performing that step people often referred to as the running man if Aomine wasn't mistaken. His movements were fluid, and he seemed so comfortable in his own skin. Even his scars didn't seem to make him self conscious, and Aomine subconsciously realised how explicitly Kagami must trust Himuro to be that comfortable with him. 

 

I don't feel so unfortunate  
But that's just alright, alright  
I have been treated so badly, baby  
But that's just alright, alright

 

Aomine decided that this was illegal. Way too illegal. The way he shook those hips, the way his ass looked phenomenal in Aomine's shorts, the way the muscles in his legs tensed and relaxed as he moved, exposing its strength, it's raw power. Aomine felt himself get hard and bit his lip to hold down his groan, more turned on than he'd ever admit. 

 

My feelings I don't  
Hide them, hide them, hide them  
Inside they keep on  
Burning, burning, burning  
Your feelings you shouldn't  
Hide them, hide them, hide them  
From me...  
Nah na na nooo 'right

 

Himuro and Kagami were completely in tune to each other now, dancing, singing and cooking simultaneously. They worked with an efficiency that was almost scary, and how their moves were so synced was beyond Aomine. They moved around each other with a comfort that only came from being together for a long time, and everything about two situation seemed like something out of a movie. 

 

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

 

Aomine did want it. And he definitely needed it. Oh his hips, his spine, his ass, his shoulders, his calves. 

Him.

 

Every man has been broken  
Every women too  
The reason I think I'm something special baby  
Is 'cause I was never broken by you

 

It never occurred to Aomine in that moment that he should be bothered by how many years he had missed out on Kagami's life that Himuro would always treasure. Or the fact that most people would feel like they didn't belong when they weren't as in sync with that special someone as someone else. These things didn't matter according to Aomine because he was going to enjoy Kagami now, enjoy him every waking minute. Which is exactly what he did. Walking up behind Kagami, he gently wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, resting his head on his shoulders. Kagami jerked in surprise but recovered almost instantaneously and continued his task, completely unhindered by the dead weight on his back.

 

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

Come and get it if you really want it  
Come and get it if you really need it

 

Aomine could feel Kagami grind his hips right into his erection and he hissed, the friction amazing but not even close to enough. He could sense Kagami's smirk, irritated by just how little the red head had to do to turn him on. Kagami suddenly turned his head around and kissed Aomine full on the lips, a lazy morning kiss that had his mind go blank and his heart race. 

Kagami's tongue slipped into his mouth and roamed around lazily just as the song came to an end and the two simply made out, tasting each other, biting and sucking and feeling everything. The red head tasted amazing as always and the kiss did nothing to calm down his raging hard on.

Himuro clearing his throat forced the two of them to break apart but Kagami pecked his lips once again before grinning at him, a smile so radiant Aomine's heart melted like it did so often these days. 

"Morning Aho. Breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami cooking and dancing and being so fucking sexy is my aesthetic. I actually danced around the kitchen to this song while cooking to get a feel of how it would work. I think I looked like a duck but I hope this worked!


	65. Purple giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Himuro and Mura meet! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM
> 
> Also. A long chapter. Enjoy :)

It was the last week of March and summer vacations were drawing to an end. This however, was not the reason for Aomine's immensely gloomy aura. He was sitting in the living room, sprawled across the couch, his face in the pillow as he snarled in frustration. 

Himuro still hadn't made up his mind, and the more time he took, the more likely it became that he would attend Touou and Aomine's stomach churned dangerously at the very aspect. 

It had been too long since he and Kagami had time to themselves. They didn't tone down the intimacy but Himuro did take away a huge chunk of their down time and Kagami was more reserved about their physical contact in Japan to begin with. 

Aomine was frustrated, he was pissed and he felt an intense need to whine. His mind was suddenly filled with the colour pink and before he could even understand what he was doing, his hand had grabbed his phone and dialled a number he was too familiar with. 

"What's up Dai-chan?" Satsuki's voice was like a balm to his over sensitive nerves, the familiar singsong voice putting a smile on his face. 

"Satsuki, I'm bored as fuck. Let's do something." 

"It annoys me that I've become your second option but I'm going to forgive you cause I'm bored too. Also, I miss your stupid face." 

The smile grew just a bit more and Aomine turned around, looking at the ceiling. 

"What should we do? Movies? Bowling?" 

"Why don't we meet up for a game of ball?" 

"Huh?"

"Well, Akashi wants the team to meet up soon and I think playing will make things a lot more interesting! It's been a while Dai-chan, and Sei misses you guys even though he'll never say it." 

"Sei?" 

"Yup. Sei. It's the name I often scream in the throes of passi-" 

"Shut the fuck up Satsuki. Complete that sentence and I'll kill you." 

Her laugh was music to his ears, wind chimes with the gentlest melody. 

"How about this evening? I'll text you the details and call the others yeah?" 

"Fine whatever." 

"I love you too." 

"Hmm." 

"You're smiling, I know. Bye sweetie." 

Throwing his phone away, Aomine continued staring at the ceiling. Kagami and Himuro had gone to the mall and left him alone, not that he minded. And well, it wasn't the worst plan on the planet, that was for sure. 

Kei curled up on his chest and purred, content at being close to one of her favourite humans. Aomine soon drifted off, feeling blissfully lazy and peaceful, much like a cat himself. 

~~~~~~~

A quick nap later, Aomine was geared up and ready to go. He couldn't wait to see Kise's improvement, or to get past Murasakibara's defence or maybe even break Akashi's ankles (yeah right who was he kidding?) 

Just as he was about to leave, Kagami and Himuro walked in, multiple bags in hand. Kagami raised his forked eyebrows at Aomine's clothing. 

"What you up to?" 

"The guys wanna meet up for a game. I'll probably be back late. Satsuki'll drag my sorry ass everywhere." 

Kagami looked sad for a minute before brightening up. "Mind if we join you? We'll be ready in a few seconds, tops." 

Satsuki had asked him to invite Kagami as well, having assessed his potential already. Even with an injury as bad as his, he was an incredible player of unbelievable proportions. And Aomine had witnessed Himuro's game first hand so he knew how good he was. Even if e wasn't on the same level as the GoM, he would easily be able to keep up. 

"Sure. But five minutes, and I'm leaving."

True to his word, it took them all of 3 minutes to be ready and leave. They walked to the court, surrounded by a comfortable silence. As they reached the court, Aomine spotted a blonde head and smiled.

Always the eager one. 

"Aominechhi!" 

"Yo, Kise." 

"It's been too long Aominechhi. Don't you miss me?" 

"No way in fucking hell." 

"That's rude! We haven't seen each other in too long." 

"Drama queen." 

They bickered back and forth until eventually the rest of the team showed up. Aomine decided to introduce them to Himuro.

"Himuro, this is the GoM. Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Kuroko and.. Wait where's the giant?" 

"It would appear that Murasakibara is running a bit late." Akashi's voice was laced with annoyance and Aomine snorted. Good luck purple giant.

"Well guys, this is Himuro Tatsuya. He's good, I can admit to that. So how are we doing this?" 

Just as the teams were about to be decided, a shadow loomed behind Satsuki, and everyone looked up to find Murasakibara towering over the tiny woman. So used to this was she, Satsuki didn't even bat an eyelid. She simply huffed before turning around. 

"Mura! Come sooner!" 

"Sorry Momochin, there was a new chip flavour out, and I had to have it and I do. It's ok." His voice drawled in that voice that made the listener lazy, a feat Aomine simply did not understand. 

"Himuro, this is Murasakibara. Mura, this is Himuro." 

Aomine turned to glance at Himuro's face and found himself doing a double take. 

Himuro was staring and Murasakibara, a look of awe and amazement on his face. He looked at Murasakibara with such raw passion, such raw lust it almost made Aomine shiver. Deciding to ignore it for now, Aomime turned to face Kagami who was also staring at Himuro. He looked amused, as if waiting to see how things would turn out. 

~~~~~ 

The match was exhausting, thrilling, absolutely amazing. Kagami was on the opposite team as him, making them clash very often, just the way they liked it. Each one on one was a battle, a dance, a spike of adrenaline rushing through him, addicting him in a whole new way. His eyes followed Kagami and Kagami alone, and when they entered the zone, everything ceased to exist, and it was just the two of them, no Himuro, no GoM nothing. 

It was the two of them alone, a single basketball entwining them forever. 

The game finally came to an end. They took regular breaks but they finally decided to call it quits, soaked in sweat and breathing hard. Aomine could play all day but his stomach growled in protest and his muscles ached, begging for relief. 

Slumping beneath a tree, he didn't bother opening his eyes when he felt another body plop down next to his. The familiar scent told him all that he needed to know and he simply relaxed. Kagami's arm bumped into his and they just sat there, no words needed. 

When another body fell near them, Aomine cracked an eye open and saw Himuro eyeing him carefully. A faint pink tint dusted his cheeks and Aomine sniggered to himself. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" Himuro bit out angrily but immediately bit his lip, apparently mulling over something. "Actually, Aomine, I wanted to ask you something."

"The fuck do you want?" 

"Is Murasakibara seeing anyone?" A direct, blunt question, not bothering to beat around the bush. Aomine liked that. 

"No fucking clue. But the giant bastard has no interest in anything he can't eat, so I doubt it completely." 

Himuro nodded, still chewing on his lip. 

"Why?" Aomine teased, loving how flustered Himuro looked. To his surprise however, Himuro smirked.

"I'm interested in him obviously. He's gorgeous, and I just want to-" 

"Don't you dare!" Kagami grumbled, less than interested to hear about his brothers sex fantasies. Aomine simply chuckled. 

"Dai-chan! We're going out come on!"

~~~~~

The night was unexpectedly fun, and the crowd had increased by one, Takao being invited at the last minute. They hung out at the bowling alley, doing the weirdest of things to distract each other. Aomine smiled more than he cared to admit, and it was a day well spent. It sucked that school was going to start soon.

"Hey guys?" Himuro broke the silence as they walked back home, tired but still buzzed. 

"Yeah?" Kagami muttered. 

"I think I wanna go to Yosen." 

Kagami looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes but Aomine cleared it up for him. "Mura goes there." 

"That's not the only reason! They've got dormitories, a great scholarship program and an awesome team. It's perfect!" 

"Also, your wet dream is a student there, but that doesn't matter huh?" 

"Aomine! Shut up! Yes Mura is also part of the reason but I like the place. It was on my list to begin with so don't be a little bitch ok?" 

"Whatever. I don't even give a fuck." 

"Good." 

"Yeah." 

"Plus, I don't even know if he's interested in me. Like you said, food seems to be the only thing on his mind!" 

Aomine almost spoke up before stopping himself, realising he wanted Himuro to figure it out on his own. Eventually.

He would never tell him how the purple giant had pulled him away at one of their breaks during the game just to ask him all about Himuro, a feat so rare Aomine could barely believe it, let alone accept it. 

~~~~~~

Last weekend of March 

Himuro was finally gone and the house was back to being just Aomine, Kagami and Kei. Just the way he liked it. 

He grinned at nothing in particular, enjoying the sounds of Kagami cooking something in the background.

He looked forward to the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is what I have planned. Until Aomine's graduation, I have nothing planned for the months in between that are of significance to the plot so I've come up with an idea! I'm writing a chapter for every month, based on prompts I see on tumblr, or better yet, you guys could provide me with some! I'm available on tumblr under qitana15, feel free to send me one, even if it is anonymously. Just keep their ages in mind! 
> 
> My awesome pal sippingtea has already given me a few prompts that I absolutely adore! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! :)


	66. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of each chapter may vary depending on the prompts. I'm still open to new ideas if you guys feel like sharing! Sippingtea, used yours :3

APRIL 

The weather was too hot to be considered pleasant, and Aomine found himself irritated to no end. School had begun yet again and being a third year meant the academics part of school was suddenly a lot harder. Kagami and Satsuki were the only reason he still survived, and he knew he owed them big time. 

In addition to extra academics, their training had been significantly increased as well, and now weekend training had become compulsory. The coaches still took turns between Kagami and Katsunori and basketball was not something Aomine complained about but the heat was getting ridiculous and even in the gym, it was insanely humid, the sweat refusing to evaporate, leaving you a mucky grimy mess.

It was a Saturday afternoon after a hard morning of intense workout. Their coach was still very strict, refusing to take it easy on them. He wanted the championships to be there's this time and with competitors like Kise and Midorima, they had a lot to work on. Aomine couldn't wait to go home to Kagami who had hopefully prepared something chilled for him. Being pampered with Kagami's food was probably one of the best feelings in the world, Aomine and decided and he still believed so. 

Finally reaching the apartment, Aomime trudged upstairs and finally reached the door. Pulling out his chain, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Instead of the cool ac however, he was greeted by the same heat and he cursed softly, his mood turning significantly more sour. 

Dumping his belongings in the guest room, Aomine looked around for a minute before a note on the coffee table caught his attention. 

*I'm in the garage downstairs, working on some kinks in the bike. There's cheesecake in the fridge. 143.* 

The number at the end confused Aomine but he shrugged, more interested in the food at the moment. Grabbing it along with a dessert spoon, Aomine relished in the incredible flavours that assaulted his senses the minute the cake touched his tongue. Scarfing it down but taking care to thoroughly taste it, Aomine finished everything before stripping his clothes off and taking a cold shower, loving the pin prickle feel of too cold water on too warm skin.

Freshly showered and sweat free, Aomine lounged around for about 15 minutes before he got restless. Kagami was now his primary source of entertainment, and without the red head around, Aomine felt bored and slightly lonely. 

Making up his mind, Aomine got his lazy ass up and walked towards the front door. Locking it behind him, he decided to hunt down the garage and spend time with Kagami there. He hadn't seen the garage yet and it had been a while since he saw the bike too. Maybe they could go out for a spin?

The garage was relatively easy to find, an isolated part of the basement which had an entry too small for any car to enter. Aomine kept his steps silent, not intentionally, more out of habit of wanting to stay quiet. 

The closer he got, the more he could hear the sound of tools being used, metal clinking against metal, and a person's breathing. As he stood at the entry, the sight that greeted him left his mouth dry and for once, it had nothing to do with the terrible weather. 

Kagami was sweating profusely, completely immersed in his work. He wore a sleeveless white tank that was soaked and partially translucent with a pair of shorts. His back was to Aomine, and he didn't seem to notice the blunette, which allowed Aomine a few more moments to simply admire his specimen of a lover. 

Kagami really was an incredible sight. Aomine had been building up his own muscles, trying to gain some muscle mass for basketball and there were some pretty clear results but Kagami's muscles had a different feel to them. They were mature, obtained through hard work and maintained all these years. They rippled with every moment of his and Aomine was entranced at how fluidly Kagami moved. 

The scars on his back was something Aomine actually appreciated. He didn't love Kagami inspite of them or for them, he loved Kagami for Kagami. He had to admit however, the scars made Kagami's physical body a bit more human, and that made him a less daunting lover. 

Kagami was still sweating profusely and when he raised the hem of his shirt to wipe off his sweat, Aomine nearly groaned at how freaking hot the man looked, literally and metaphorically. 

Stepping up behind him quietly, Aomine sat behind him for a few seconds before leaning in and biting the back of his neck, making him help in surprise. 

"Aho! Don't go around biting people! Are you a dog?" 

"I only bite things that look delicious. Don't worry, you delivered." 

"You freaking idiot! I almost had a heart attack!" 

Aomine looked up and smirked at Kagami's slightly pink face before placing his head on the man's shoulder and watching him work, fascinated by all the part that lay on the floor. 

"What you doing?" 

"Just fixing some parts, oiling, tuning. Wait, don't chan-" 

Aomine kissed him, shutting him up immediately. It was intimate and sweet, and he didn't make it any deeper, just wanting to taste the red head. As delicious as the cheesecake had been, the best taste belonged only to Kagami.

Pulling away he smiled at the red head. "I'm sorry ok? Now what's happening with this baby? Can I help?" 

Kagami seemed to give up and leaned into the man behind him, using him as support. They spent the afternoon, covered in sweat, simply talking and kissing and fixing a bike. 

It was the first time Aomine didn't seem to mind the weather. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny note- while i do want to write smut, they aren't going all the way for a bit longer so I'll try but prompts without smut are welcome as well :)


	67. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sending me some really cute prompts! And I promise, in honour of chapter 69, I shall post BUTT smut ok? Not sex, but you get what I mean :3

MAY 

3rd year was not treating Aomine well. Academically challenged to begin with, the strain was close to breaking him and the only reason he was even making an effort was because he needed to get into an amazing university if he was going to make pro. 

Aomine was currently sprawled all across Kagami's living room table, books flanking him in every direction. The moment he lost interest in a subject, which happened more often than you'd think, he'd switch to another, trying to cram as much as possible. Kagami was cooking lunch in the kitchen, humming to himself and the soft background sounds calmed Aomine down enough for him not to lose his mind. 

He didn't even know how long it had been since he started but his head hurt so bad, his eyes close to watering. His brain felt overused, if that were possible, and he felt like shit overall. Sighing he sat up slightly and switched books yet again when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, how about a break?" 

Aomine had never been happier to hear those words and got up, the bones in his body clicking into place as he stretched gracefully like a cat, his arms and legs stretching to their maximum capacity. Kagami gently led him to the couch and pushed him to sit on the floor, settling on the couch behind him. Before Aomine could question the rather odd seating arrangements, Kagami simply smirked. 

"Just enjoy the love Aho." 

Next thing he knew, those same warm, strong fingers were weaving their way through his hair and they began to massage his scalp, effectively rendering him speechless and boneless. Kagami was good with his hands, applying pressure in all the right places and subduing the terrible headache Aomine had just a few moments ago. 

Aomine groaned, his entire large frame relaxing as the expert movement of the fingers made his head swoon with relief. He became sleepy and a lax smile spread on his face, and he just enjoyed the sensation at being completely and utterly spoiled. 

Kagami continued massaging him for a good few minutes before he retrieved his hands and decided to go heat up the food for their lunch. Before he could get up, Aomine twisted around and crawled into his lap, straddling the red head. Kagami smirked, amusement evident on his features and Aomine kissed him hungrily before sighing and nuzzling his neck lovingly. 

"I thought Kei was our cat?" The only thing missing were the cat ears, a tail and the purring. Aomine chuckled and licked Kagami, smirking when he felt the red head shiver beneath him. 

Kagami's hands were loosely gripping Aomine's hips and Aomine's own were leisurely mapping out the red heads body. When he reached his sides however, Kagami laughed but covered it up quickly. It didn't go unnoticed however. 

"Are you... Ticklish?" The evil glint in Aomine's eyes made Kagami very nervous, and with good reason.

"No, I most certainly am not. Now get off me so I ca- HAHA- St-stop.. Haha!" 

Aomine had attacked him with all that he had, aiming for his aides and wiggling his fingers to the best of his abilities. Kagami began shrieking with laughter, breathless from the assault. They fell to the side, Aomine on top as he continued to attack the red head that eventually patted him. 

"Ti-time out!" 

Feeling smug and victorious, Aomine stopped his ministrations but decided to fall on top of the red head, subjecting him to bearing his entire weight, not an easy task in the least. 

"Aho! Get off, you're heavy as hell. "

"Lazy. Just stay for a while." 

"Idiot." 

"I love you too." 

Kagami sighed but a small smile danced on his lips. He liked it when Aomine acted spoiled with him, considering what a dick he was on a normal bases to everyone else. It showed him just how special he was to the blunette and that was a feeling he loved basking in. 

They stayed like that, silent but warm, and Kagami knew that this insufferable pain in the ass would be his forever. 

Somehow, it didn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit to the short side but I ran out of things to write :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the dorks being dorks omg they're precious <3


	68. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt- Kagami's fear of dogs. 
> 
> I still have spots for some prompts people, please send me some on tumblr I will be ever so grateful. I need at least two or three more.

JUNE 

Aomine was walking back home after a pretty hectic day in school. He was no longer allowed to relax on the roof, Kagami's orders and he promised that there'd be hell to pay if he did. He wasn't scared of Kagami, just scared of what he'd be capable of. What if he withheld dessert?

Yawning loudly, Aomine's pinky found its way to his ear as he casually strode back home, his basketball jersey smelling of sweat. They were allowed to go home earlier nowadays, but the training in itself had become a lot harder, and much more intense somehow. It was his last year, and he knew he had to go out with a bang. 

"Aomine-kun?" 

Aomine's step faltered immediately but he didn't choke on his own spit like he often used to when he wasn't too used to Tetsu. Now? He was immune to this shit. 

"Dammit Tetsu, can you just.... Appear like a fucking human being and not a phantom? Or a ghost? I mean come on! When will this stop?" 

"But Aomine-kun, I've been here the whole time."

Aomine sighed, suddenly a lot more exhausted and irritable. Before he could turn around and walk away however, that godforsaken screech had him covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise that only dogs should've been able to perceive. 

"Kurokochhi!" 

"Ah, Kise-kun, nice to see you." 

"Oi, Kise, shut the fuck up! Do you have any idea how annoying your voice is?" 

Kise pouted, looking ridiculously attractive as he did and slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. 

"Meanie. And I came here all the way from Kaijo to see the both of you." 

Aomine scoffed. "You mean you came all the way to see your boyfriend. Don't shit me not believing I was part of the plan, Kise." 

"Aww, does Aomine want some love?" 

"Hell no! Especially yours you sparkly, flashy, over the top blonde!"

Kuroko watched them both fondly as they bickered back and forth before Aomine abruptly stopped and changed the subject completely. 

"Before I make you cry, I had a question I wanted you guys to answer." 

"I don't cry Aominecchi but sure go ahead. What's up?" 

"What does 143 stand for?" 

Kise giggled, a slight blush tinting his perfect skin. Even Kuroko cracked a rare smile, his features seeming softer and lighter than usual. 

Kise smiled. "I love you." 

"Yuck! That's disgusting Kise, what the fuck man?" 

"NO NO Aominecchi! Not me, I mean I do but- WAIT DONT ACT LIKE YOU'RE THROWING UP! The term or the number 143, means 'I love you'. 1 is I, 4 is love and 3 is you. It's just the number of digits each word is spelled with." 

Aomine scratched his neck. "With that logic, couldn't it also mean 'I hate you'?"

Kise's eyes twinkled. "Then I guess it depends on whose saying it to you doesn't it?" 

Aomine thought of all the recent times Kagami had written him notes and chits, reminding him to be less of an idiot, help around more, study hard and practice harder. Each note however, was suffixed with a 143, and the realisation that it meant something that sweet had Aomine blushing 5 shades of red. Kise noticed, and laughed heartily, loving how someone had managed to tame a beast as wild as Aomine.

"I guess the person that says it to you must love you huh?" 

Before Aomine could collect himself and retort, an all too familiar voice called out to him. Turning around, the three of them watched Kagami approach them with a big smile, his red hair almost shining in the sunlight, his eyes warm. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" 

"Hey Kagamichhi!" 

"Hello, sensei." 

"Yo, Kagami. What're you doing out here?" 

"Grocery shopping." He lifted up two enormous bags, evidently full of food and other household necessities. "I'm feeding two mouths now, not one so I need to shop a lot more. Plus, we ran out of cat food." 

"Ohh." Kei ate like a monster and Aomine was sure she took after Kagami. 

"So what's new with you gu-"

"WOOF!" 

One second, Kagami was standing normally, talking and smiling. The next, the bags were on the ground, and Kagami had pretty much climbed Aomine, his legs wrapped around the man's middle, effectively trapping his left arm as his hands grabbed his head. Aomine stumbled for a bit, the additional weight too heavy for him to maintain stable equilibrium but eventually he stood up straight and felt confusion override his every other emotion. 

"Wh-wh-why is there a d-d-dog here?" 

"Oh Sensei, this dog is mine, his name is Nigou." 

Apparently Nigou had been there the entire time but since he was absolutely silent, no one had noticed him. Kagami was visibly shaking, his body reflexively tightening sound Aomine's in a chokehold that was bound to kill him. The weight was starting to get to Aomine, and he knew there wasn't much time left. 

"Tetsu, Kise go away. Take the dog with you. I'll see you later ok?" 

Kise was shaking with laughter, trying his best to conceal it while an amused smile danced around on Kuroko's lips. Aomine would've defended Kagami if he wasn't busy covering his own laughter. 

"Nigou, let's go. Come on boy." 

A few moments later, Kagami and Aomine were alone on the street and Kagami finally climbed down, Aomine sighing with relief as the extra weight stopped killing him. He merely stared at Kagami, his laughter subsiding.

"You're THAT scared of dogs? Like what the hell happened? Traumatic experience when you were a kid?" 

Kagami stiffened and pouted, looking absolutely adorable, his forked eyebrows knitting together in the middle. 

"It's a tale for another time." He straightened his shirt, picked up the bags and stomped towards the apartment, Aomine chuckling behind him. 

"Nay, Kagami! Tell me~" 

They bickered all the way back to the apartment, and Aomine still couldn't persuade him into telling him the story. 

'I bet it bit his ass. Will he ever show it to me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We have BUTT smut coming up, so you'll probably get a super quick update cause I'm always excited to try my hand at smut of any kind. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. I'm really sorry I don't reply to all comments but I do read them, so please continue to drop comments, they make me happy :) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments much appreciated.


	69. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of chapter 69, I present to you- butt smut. 
> 
> Ok, an important note here: for those that are uncomfortable with KagaAo, this is a story with a reversible couple so this is KagaAo. If that makes you uncomfortable, then this might not be the chapter for you BUT there is one thing I feel like I should tell you. I was a staunch Aokaga follower, I couldn't appreciate uke Aomine at all but then I realized I didn't have a problem with uke Aomine, just at how it was portrayed. I hope you give this a shot, and I hope you enjoy!

Kagami was horny. 

It wasn't the kind of horny that came and went in a fleeting moment. It was the kind that hit you like a train and stayed, laughing as it wrecked you wholeheartedly. 

Sometimes Kagami forgot just how attractive Aomine was. He wasn't immune to his good looks, he just overlooked it most of the time, without realising it. The few times that he did take a step back and appreciate his beauty however, were the moments he felt unbearably aroused. This was no different. 

Aomine sat on their living room floor, shirtless, a pen clenched between his teeth. They were currently revising history, a subject Aomine loathed and Kagami didn't care for. It was a Saturday, and Aomine had finished his basketball coaching, which meant they had the rest of the weekend off, most of which was spent studying. Kagami had promised to take care of the blunette and he had no intention of breaking said promise. But moments like these, as rare as they were, were inevitable. Kagami was no longer a teenager but he had an excessively healthy libido, and suddenly, Aomine's every feature seemed highlighted, overly attractive and irrationally magnetic.

His skin looked so tempting, a beautiful tan that glowed slightly because of the warm sunlight streaming through the balcony. Muscles covered every inch of his body, abs that looked like they had been photoshopped, a back that was built and pecs that looked edible. 

His face was a thing of beauty, how his every expression was attractive, how his lips were a little too kissable, his eyes, too seductive. Every passing moment ensured that Kagami was getting more aroused and so he finally decided to act on it, an impulsive decision on his part but a necessary one. He felt like dominating the blunette, filling his heads with thoughts of Kagami, making his mind blank with pleasure. 

"Aomine." 

Aomine glanced up from his book, eyeing the red head curiously.

"Hmm?" 

"Finish up in five minutes and meet me in the bedroom." 

Kagami got up and walked away, leaving behind a baffled looking Aomine, who wasn't about to oppose.

~~~~~~~~ 

Five minutes passed in a flash and Aomine got up, sauntering over to the bedroom, curious beyond belief. Kagami had sounded uncharacteristically serious, which had piqued Aomine's interest. 

As he pushed open the bedroom door, he found Kagami on the bed, wearing nothing but boxers. He looked up when Aomine walked in, his eyes darkening at the sight of the blunette, instantly arousing Aomine as well. He had no idea what the red head had planned, but he liked it already. 

"Strip. Now." 

It wasn't a request, it was an order, one which Aomine followed willingly. He peeled off his shorts and boxers and flung them aside, standing in front of the red head in all his naked glory. A sharp intake of breath from Kagami had him smiling smugly.

"Come here." 

Aomine sauntered over to him, ready to take control and kiss him when suddenly, Kagami stood up and turned them around, pushing Aomine into the bed and kissing him. The skin on skin contact felt incredible, his lips as delicious as always. 

Aomine groaned into Kagami's mouth, still unsure of exactly what the red head wanted. Sex was off the table, he knew that, but something was different, something was up, pun intended. 

Kagami was a lot more aggressive than usual, initiating and controlling everything. He was kissing Aomine like his life depended on it, stealing his oxygen, tongues twining and teeth nibbling. Kagami was an expert kisser and Aomine eventually gave up control, allowing the man to dominate the kiss completely. 

Aomine wasn't a man that was easily intimidated and no one had successfully dominated him but the red head. The red head was an exception to every rule in Aomine's book and he finally realised that he didn't care, in fact, he loved it. He loved the challenge, he loved fighting for control with someone who stood as his equal in a lot of ways. 

Kagami mapped his body out with his hands slowly, kneading the flesh before moving to the next area. Every place he touched burned slightly, sending shivers of anticipation and pleasure down Aomine's spine. He loved it, loved how everything was so unsure, how anything was possible and knowing the red head was capable of pushing him to the brink. 

Kagami eventually took hold of his now completely hard erection, giving it a few strong tugs, turning him on even more. Pre-cum served as the perfect lubricant and a few minutes of kissing and stroking and Aomine was on the verge of cumming. He had tried to touch Kagami but had his hand slapped away, and it irritated him a bit but he let the red head do his thing.

Just as he was about to tip over the edge, Kagami withdrew from him completely and he growled, a sound so animal he couldn't believe he was the source. Kagami simply chuckled, pecking his lips.

"Turn around for me." His voice had dropped to a seductive whisper. 

Aomine did as told, confusion piercing through the haze of pleasure in his mind.

Kagami suddenly yanked his bottom up, and Aomine's upper body hit the bed completely, bracing his body weight. He gasped at the sudden movement, but the moment Kagami licked his ass, he stopped thinking. His brain almost switched off, thoughts vaporising in an instant. 

Kagami bit his ass lightly, licking and sucking. He parted Aomine's cheeks and licked along the strip. Aomine shivered, the feeling foreign and strange but the action in itself, arousing. 

Kagami lightly licked at his hole and his breath hitched as his heart started racing, nervous excitement coursing through his veins. He loved this feeling, experiencing the unexpected, things he never did with the chicks he went out with before Kagami. 

When Kagami's tongue slipped into his hole, Aomine groaned, grabbing the sheets and tugging. The feeling was definitely strange but pleasurable, and it felt better and better as each second passed. 

Within a minute, Aomine was pushing back on Kagami's tongue, his hands holding the sheets tighter as he started telling Kagami exactly what he thought out loud in an almost non coherent manner. 

"Fuck, that feels good. Holy fuck, right there. Like that.. Yes. Oh god yes. Fuck..." 

He was on the brink again, Kagami casually playing with his balls and stroking his leaking cock teasingly when he withdrew completely a second time. Aomine snarled this time, whipping his head back and staring daggers at the red head. 

"What the fuck Bakagami?" 

The look on Kagami's face almost made Aomine cum right there. A look of raw want and arousal adorned his handsome features and Aomine almost contemplated forgiving him when he saw a bottle in Kagami's hand and his eyes widened. 

No way. Could it be...?

"It is lube. But no, we're not going all the way. I just want to show you heaven." 

Aomine was slightly disappointed but heaven sounded good. Great, even. 

Kagami poured a generous amount on his fingers and warmed the gelatinous substance for a second before he covered Aomine's body with his own once again, forcing the blunette to look ahead, his front pressed against Aomine's back. 

"It'll feel weird, but it gets better. A whole lot better." Kagami's voice had turned husky, sounding heavily aroused. Aomine nodded, forcing himself to relax, trusting the red head. 

The fingers slowly circled his entrance before one of them began pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Kagami wasn't slow, pushing the entire finger knuckle deep, and only then pausing. 

He was right. There was no pain but it felt extremely foreign, a sensation he hasn't felt before. It wasn't pleasurable, not yet, but a few seconds later he got used to the feeling and wiggled his hips slightly, telling the red head to move on. 

Kagami kissed his neck and back, leaving hickies in his wake as he slowly pumped the finger in and out, and finally Aomine was completely used to the sensation, so much so that he began pushing back on Kagami's fingers. It didn't feel particularly amazing but there was something about the act itself that drove Aomine mad.

Kagami gently added another finger and Aomine felt slight discomfort that dissipated pretty quickly. He moved them at a slow steady pace, which was beginning to frustrate the blunette. No overwhelming pleasure yet, but it felt good. 

Kagami suddenly curved his fingers, each new thrust specific, as if looking for something. Aomine didn't realise what he was doing until he brushed against something inside the blunette that had him seeing stars. His back arched as an intense wave of pleasure shook him to his core. 

"What the hell..." 

He could feel Kagami smirk against his skin. "Found it." 

Before Aomine could question what he was talking about, Kagami began an assault that rendered the blunette speechless. Continuously brushing against that one spot, Kagami began rhythmically stroking his erection, attacking him in two ways, and Aomine was overwhelmed by the sensations. 

He felt overstimulated, every stroke bringing him closer, every thrust brushing against that magical spot and when he came, he quite nearly blacked out, his body wrecked by the best orgasm of his life. 

Before he could collapse on the bed, Kagami had whipped out his own erection and using the lube on his fingers, he slicked his own throbbing cock and slid it between Aomine's thighs. Realising his intentions, Aomine lazily brought his thighs closer and smirked at the pleasured groan he heard, allowing the red head to do as he please. 

Kagami thrust harder and faster, and came moments later, too pent up and turned on to last. Aomine would've laughed if he had the energy but he was too exhausted to care. He never knew orgasm denial felt quite so incredible. He was definitely up for that again. 

He glanced at the red head who was looking at him and grinning, a small happy smile. He had one thing he wanted to say before he actually passed out.

"I don't know what the fuck that was, but promise me we'll do it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ok? Let me know, I'll be eternally grateful. Message me on tumblr, I love talking about our dorks <3 
> 
> *nervous sweating* 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


	70. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought back some of our babies, I kinda missed them!

AUGUST 

School had resumed once again, and as usual, it became a huge pain in the ass. Aomine was not meant for high school, he realised, his mood beyond crappy. Everything the teachers said floated right over his head, and as always, he would be failing every class if it weren't for Kagami. 

They couldn't even celebrate their birthdays this time, at least nothing fancy. Kagami's fell on a Saturday, so after basketball practise, the two took a drive to the same beach they visited the previous year for Aomine's birthday. They just kissed and held hands on the beach underneath the stars and for now, that would do. 

The month went by in a flash, and soon Aomine's birthday dawned. 

"Aomine." 

"Hmm?" 

"Happy birthday babe." 

Aomine pushed his face into the bed, trying to hide his furious blush. Apparently, he realised, nicknames were a source of great embarrassment for him. 

"Thanks, Bakagami." 

Kagami's hearty laughter made his heart flutter. "You're cute when you're shy. Get up. You have school and I'm making pancakes for breakfast." 

Pancakes woke Aomine up immediately and he stumbled out of bed, quickly going through his morning routine and sitting at the table exactly 20 minutes later, Kei curled up on his lap. 

"Any plans for today?" Kagami asked casually. 

"Not really. School, then basketball, then you. Satsuki'll probably try to take me out somewhere, especially since you kidnapped me last year."

"I don't see you complaining." 

Aomine smirked. "I'm not." 

~~~~~~~

School was disgustingly boring, teacher after teacher droning on about subjects and topics Aomine couldn't give two shits about. It really baffled him, why he was studying something that would be of no use to him in the future. He hated the rigidity of the education system.

When the last period finally came to its agonising end, Aomine shot out of the class and jogged over to the locker room. He wanted to finish up with practise ASAP and spend some quality time with his red head, and maybe get some birthday love?

Sniggering at the dirty thoughts that prevailed in his mind, Aomine slid on his practise gear, slammed the door shut and ran to the court. He didn't even notice that the rest of the room was empty. 

~~~~~~

"SURPRISE!" 

Aomine stumbled back, stunned. Instead of the Touou team warming up, the entire GoM plus Takao, Himuro and Kagami were there, smiling at him. At least some of them   
were. 

Kuroko had a small smile on his face, Kise looked positively ecstatic, Murasakibara still didn't look like he gave a damn, Midorima was too mature to expose any of his supposedly 'childish' joy at meeting his highschool team mate, and Akashi simply smirked. Takao and Kagami were beaming at him.

"Aominecchi! Happy birthday!" Kise lunged forward and hugged him before he could dodge and he had to   
forcefully peel the overexcited blonde off of him. 

"Kise, calm the fuck down jeez! Kuroko, control your Labrador!" 

Kagami visibly stiffened at the mere mention of a dog and Kuroko merely shrugged, pulling Kise back to his side. 

"Happy birthday Aomine-kun." 

"Happy birthday Mine-chin."

"Best wishes, Aomine." 

"Happy birthday Daiki." 

"Hey, stop being so nice, it's creepy," Aomine muttered, but a smile creeped onto his face. "But thanks." 

"So!" Kagami clapped his hands and got everyone's attention. "Akashi, I'm leaving the division of teams to you. Momoi can join to balance us out, yeah?" 

As Akashi began separating the people with Satsuki's help, Kagami strode over to Aomine and smiled at him again. 

"Happy birthday Aho. I know school's been a bitch lately, and you've missed your middle school buddies- don't even bother denying it. I thought a good game ought to put you in a better mood?" 

Aomine nearly lunged at the red head, ready to devour him whole. He didn't know how the man was so precious but he loved him dearly, that was for damn sure. 

"Oh and Aomine?" 

"Yeah?"

Kagami leaned in, his lips brushing Aomine's ears, the movement sending shivers down his spine. 

"143." 

Aomine refused to explain to his team mates why he was beet red and slightly over heated. 

~~~~~~~

The teams were Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko and Akashi versus the rest. The match started and they played full throttle right off the bat. 

Aomine had the most fun playing one on one with Kagami. The way they didn't seem to play, rather danced around each other, every move an instinct, every part of their body filled with fire. The others sometimes just stared, in awe at how well matched the duo were. 

They lost track of both time and score, opting to just enjoy instead. Even Murasakibara was taking the game slightly seriously, shocking Aomine tremendously. Why was he trying so hard?

"It would appear that Murasakibara-kun is trying to impress Himuro-kun," Kuroko's voice muttered behind him. Aomine yelled and jumped back, completely caught off guard.

"Tetsu goddammit don't do that! Fuck! And don't read my fucking mind! How the hell did you even do that?" 

"You're an open book to me Aomine-kun, I didn't try very hard." 

"Shut up." 

The game was good, real good. Everyone had upped their game, and it was such a thrilling challenge to be a player after player that gave him no leeway. This was what he needed.

It was exactly what he needed. 

~~~~~~~~

Finally, at around 8 they decided to call it a day and wind up. Stretching and cooling down, they all chatted casually, and Aomine was actually surprised to realise he did in fact miss these weirdos. They were just like him, they made him feel normal somehow. 

The group left and decided to get something to eat at Maji. The entire restaurant gawked at their group and no one could blame them. It was an impressive assembly. 

A fun meal filled with jokes and warmth and everyone pretending like they hated everyone else ended his 19th birthday and he had to admit, he had a lot of fun. It meant a lot to him that Kagami had gone through all this trouble for him, and as they walked home, he slowly laced their fingers together, trying to keep his blush under control.

The moment they reached home, Aomine pulled Kagami to the couch, sat down and pulled him into his lap, kissing him tenderly. Sighing against Kagami's lips, Aomine pulled back and smiled at the red head. 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime." 

He immediately went back to kissing his Baka, those soft lips so tempting, and Kagami's hands fisted his hair and tugged gently, making him groan. 

They made out for a long time, and Aomine even scored a handjob. 

All in all, he'd say it was a pretty awesome birthday, one he didn't plan on forgetting for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something... Amusing planned for the next chapter. Hope you find it as funny as I do! :) until then, thanks for reading!


	71. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea can only be used in this story due to the way the characters are aged so I went ahead and wrote it. I'm 99% sure this is funny only in my head but if you smile or laugh at all, I'd be so happy <3 I had fun writing it ^.^

SEPTEMBER 

Aomine had come to realise that Kagami was a good kisser. Great even. He knew his experience was limited to the red head alone, but he had a feeling that even if he had kissed loads of people, Kagami would wipe the floor with their asses. Sometimes he'd wonder if he felt this way because it was Kagami he was kissing, and not because of the technique. Moments like these however, wiped his mind clean of any thoughts, let alone contemplative ones and all he could perceive was the warm body straddling his lap, the fingers that were curled in his hair and tugging with just the right amount of force, and the tongue which licked in ways that were too erotic to be real. 

Sometimes Kagami would get like this- insatiable and hungry and Aomine LOVED it. He loved how Kagami kissed him with just a touch of desperation, as if their proximity wasn't enough, how his entire body was like a furnace, warming up his skin while his presence lit a fire in his belly. 

Angling his head just a bit more to the right, Kagami deepened their kiss, licking into his mouth slowly, tasting every part of him. Aomine sucked on his lower lip, biting down on it gently, before pushing his own tongue into Kagami's mouth and taking what he wanted, no permission needed. Kagami moaned low in his throat and the sound travelled straight to Aomine's cock, inducing an involuntary shudder in the darker male. They broke apart simultaneously and Aomine cursed before resting his head on Kagami's shoulder, his grip on the red heads hips tightening. 

"Oi Kagami, take responsibility for what you're doing to me, Baka!" 

Kagami pushed his head up and smiled wolfishly, his eyes twinkling. 

"I never said I wouldn't, Aho." 

He began leaning back in, his hand hovering over Aomine's erection and Aomine could feel his heart beat out of his chest, excited to the point of pain. 

When Kagami's swollen lips were a mere millimetre away, the dootbell rang, loud and unwanted. The mood immediately dissipated, leaving a frustrated Aomine and an amused Kagami.

"It's kinda late, I wonder who it is." 

"Could you tell them to kindly fuck off? We're kinda busy." 

Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's childish pout as he slid off his lap and walked over to the door. Aomine sank his head into the back of the couch and groaned, still sporting a pretty impressive boner, missing the heat already. 

"TAIGA!" 

Aomine stiffened at the voice and groaned again, this time for a completely different reason. His erection had died an instantaneous death at the sound of Himuro's voice, wailing like a little child. Seriously, what the hell?

Kagami walked back in and Aomine got a sick sense of déjà vu with the way the two of them were. Himuro had his legs around Kagami's waist, arms wrapped around his head and sobbing dramatically while Kagami looked confused and slightly exasperated. Was this a habit? Himuro mounting Kagami every time he felt an extreme emotion? If so, Aomine didn't like it very much. 

Kagami walked over to the couch and dumped Himuro on it rather unceremoniously before sitting in front of him on the coffee table. Himuro continued to cry, but somehow it didn't feel sad. More like hysterical, like he was too overwhelmed by something. 

"Tatsuya," Kagami coaxed gently, trying to calm the Raven head. "Calm down. Take deep breaths, relax and talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Himuro looked up for one second, eyes fixed on Kagami. 

"ITS TOO BIG!!" 

He immediately went back to wailing and Kagami sighed, frustrated. Maybe he was irritated that their make out session was blocked as well, and Aomine smirked. It felt good to share the pain. 

"What's too big? Tatsuya, I need more than that, come on. Calm down and talk to me. Let me get you some water." 

A few minutes and a few sips of water later, Himuro had finally completely calmed down, and had slowly begun opening up. His face was red, whether from the crying or some sort of embarrassment Aomine didn't know. 

"So um... I haven't told you this cause we wanted to keep it a secret but Atsushi and I began dating around April." 

Aomine gaped at Himuro, a whole lot more surprised than Kagami. Murasakibara, that lazy piece of shit that didn't take an interest in anything that wasn't edible, was dating someone? 

"Seriously?" He blurted out, and Himuro threw a glare in his direction.

"Yes seriously! We both realised we liked each other and mutually decided to become exclusive but we kept it under wraps cause we're comfortable that way for now. But anyway, it's been about five months so um.. We decided to go all the way finally. I mean, we did loads of stuff, that guy is pretty fierce in bed, but we never did handjobs or anything. Just making out and him fingering me and stuff, prepping me." 

Kagami had started to look uncomfortable and so had Aomine. He didn't want to hear about Murasakibara's sex life anymore than Kagami wanted to hear about his brothers. 

"I don't see the need for you to tell me all this Tatsuya, that's kinda nasty." 

"Ignoring that, today was supposed to be the day, and you know, we got naked and it was hot and steamy and we started getting hard and I began stroking him and-" 

"Too many details." 

"Just shut up and listen. So I'm stroking him right? This is my first time touching his penis or looking at it. Of course I knew he'd be big given the size of the rest of his body but Taiga, jeez, I don't... I can't... It's not possible?"

"What on earth are you trying to say?" 

"ITS TOO BIG! Atsushi's dick is ginormous, and it looks like a freaking weapon when it's erect. Taiga, it isn't going to fit. It's going to rip me in two, I'm going to die a slow painful death, and you'll be crying at my funeral wondering how you ended up with a brother that got torn into two by impaling himself on a dick that's the size of his forearm and- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" 

Aomine had fallen off the bed laughing, his shoulders shaking continuously. Kagami had covered his mouth with the back of his hand but the moment Himuro called him out, he laughed loudly, unable to control himself. It took him a minute to bring himself under control. 

"Are you listening to yourself right now? It's pretty fucking hilarious!" 

"I'm not kidding Taiga! It's just too big and even with months worth of prep I'm not going to be ready. What do I do???" 

"Wait, you said you guys were getting hot and nasty, but you left and came here. What did you do to him?" 

Himuro looked away, cheeks flaring red as he looked more embarrassed than Aomine had ever seen him. 

"I punched him and kinda knocked him out and I grabbed my clothes and made a run for it. Oh god, I need to explain to the housekeeper why I was naked in the hallway. She passed out the moment she saw me." 

Aomine had tears rolling down his face, and he didn't even bother hiding it. Himuro was mad, he could tell but he couldn't give a shit. This was too priceless, and it kept getting better. 

"You know what? Fuck the both of you! I shouldn't have come here. I'm going back, and getting impaled and dying and you'll have no one but yourself to blame." 

Kagami was still laughing but he finally took a deep breathe and when Aomine looked over, the red head had a gentle smile on his face. 

"Tatsuya, you know there's a simple solution to your problem right?" 

Himuro brightened up considerably and leaned in. "Tell me! Please!" 

"You top." 

Aomine and Himuro stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before Tatsuya flashed them a brilliant smile. 

"Of course! That makes so much sense! Why didn't I think of that?"

Himuro rose up suddenly and jogged to the door. 

"Thanks Taiga! I gotta go see if he's ok, but I think your idea will work for sure!"

And Himuro was gone. Just as abruptly as he had arrived. 

"What the fuck just happened?" 

Kagami shrugged. "He's strange sometimes. Remember, we're not related by blood." 

"Do you really think he could top Atsushi?" 

"Sure. It might look weird though. Like a chihuahua fucking a retriever."

Aomine crinkled his nose and snarled. "Oh god, why would you do that? Why would you put that image in my head??"

Kagami cringed himself. "You're right I'm sorry. That's horrible."

They looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing again, unable to hold it any longer. Aomine hasn't laughed that hard in a long, long time.

~~~~~~~ 

Later that night 

The insistent ringing of the phone was what woke Aomine up, and he was annoyed to find out that it was his own phone. He knew no one that wasn't important to him had his cell number so the call must be important. Or so he thought. 

"Yeah?" His voice was deep and gruff, still laced with sleep.

"Mine-chin." Murasakibara's voice sounded grave and ominous, cutting right through the sleep filled haze in Aomine's mind. 

"What?" 

"I'm going to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in corner* 
> 
> Anyway just a note- there will be two more of these month prompt things and then we'll move into the final arc of this story. Technically there are two arcs left, but the last one is a smutathon basically so I dont think it counts per se? Anyway thought you all should know. This arc will be on the angst heavy side, and it's meant to pull at your heart strings an make you feel hella bittersweet. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, comments and kudos are love <3


	72. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aomine's fear of bees.

Aomine was reading a textbook on the couch, his legs curled up in Kagami's lap. Physical intimacy of the innocent kind had become a norm for them, something they both craved and needed. He felt Kagami fidget a bit but ignored it, trying his hardest to understand how the hell an ac generator worked. 

"Aomine."

Looking up from the book, Aomine was shocked at their sudden proximity, Kagami just a few centimetres away, his warm breathe on Aomine's face. 

"Yeah wh-" 

Kagami nearly tackled him into the couch, his lips finding Aomine's own in a second. The textbook slid to the floor, abandoned and forgotten as Aomine wrapped his hands into Kagami's soft red hair and pulled him closer. 

It didn't matter how many times they kissed, each one made his toes curl in excitement, butterflies tickling his stomach. Kagami's lips were slightly chapped but warm and soft against his own, and angling their heads slightly, he kissed the man deeper, better. Kagami bit on his lower lip and tugged, sucking on it with an intense passion. 

Licking Kagami's bottom lip, Aomine slipped his tongue in the moment the man above him gasped. His movements were slow and lazy, his tongue tasting and sucking as it pleased.

Kagami had covered Aomine's whole body with his own, his hands resting on Aomine's hips, his grip possessive and fierce. Aomine smirked into the kiss before wrapping his legs around the man's waist, the groan above him exciting him.

Dominating, being dominated, it all worked for Aomine when it was Kagami. He could do anything to Aomine and he was sure he would love it. This man had such an iron hold on his being, and he realised he didn't care, he actually liked it that way. A partner that challenged him on court AND in the sack? Fuck yeah! 

Kagami began grinding slowly, thrusting his hips right into Aomine's and the action tore a moan out of the dark haired teen, his grip on Kagami's hair tightening. The friction felt amazing, but wasn't nearly enough. He wanted skin on skin contact, he wanted the heat, he wanted sweat and pants and moans. 

Breaking the kiss, Aomine leaned back and admired Kagami's face, wondering just how he had gotten so damn lucky. 

The man was as gorgeous as always, his red hair still eye catching as ever, those red eyes making Aomine squirm, the eye brows making him smile, and his swollen lips inflating his ego. His fingers remained in the red head's hair, and he smiled at him lazily. 

"What brought this on?" He muttered, licking his lips, noticing Kagami follow the movement like a hawk. 

"I just happened to look over and you were biting your lip and I decided I wanted to do that. So I did." 

Aomine felt his face warm. 

"I-idiot! Don't just say something like that!" 

Kagami smiled at him warmly. "Embarrassed?"

Aomine snorted. "I don't think I'm capable of feeling that emotion."

"Says the guy with a face that's the colour of my hair." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

Aomine's lips curved into a sexy smile as he pulled Kagami down by the hair gently, angling his head to the right, ready to feel those lips meld against his own when suddenly something distinctly yellow caught his eye, right above Kagami's shoulder. 

His eyes widened comically as he screeched, in a very manly way of course. 

"BEE!!!" 

Kneeing Kagami in the stomach in his haste, Aomine pushed the groaning red head off him as he scrambled off the couch and ran in a direction away from the bee, which happened to be the kitchen. 

The bee of course, decided to follow him. 

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. You. Yellow. Piece. Of. Shit." Each word was accompanied by the throw of any utensil he could get his hands on- spatulas, plates, bowls, pots. Nothing was breakable luckily, but he did cause quite a racket.

"What the FUCK, Aho?" Kagami snarled as he stumbled into the kitchen, still clutching his abdomen. 

"Bee!" Aomine whimpered pathetically and nearly screamed again as the thing closed in on him. Oh god he was going to die. It would sting him to death and he would go to hell. God, he and Kagami hadn't even gone all the way, that was his biggest regret. 

All his worries were thrown out the window as Kagami simply slammed two pots and trapped the bee between them, and walked with it to the balcony. Aomine watched with weak knees as the man released the monster and walked back in, closing the door behind him.

Slumping to the floor, Aomine tried to catch his breath as Kagami walked in and assessed the damage. He laughed weakly as Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"Of all the things, you're dead afraid of bees? Really?"

"Says the guy who'd run away from a puppy." 

"They are vicious! And they bite! And it fucking hurts!"

"Bees sting ok? Fucking monsters." 

The two simply stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing, the mere notion that the two of them were scared of dogs and bees seeming amusing considering just how scary THEY appeared to be. 

"Seriously though," Kagami said after calming down, "better help me clean this shit up. What a mess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left! Any ideas? Message me on tumblr. The next arc is making me nervous guys, hope I pull it off! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	73. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluemistme insisted that I sin and sin I did. Lots of smut, I'm sure that makes a lot of you happy xD reviews about the smut are always welcome <3

November

It was starting to get cold already, a fact that automatically made Aomine grumpy. He wasn't a cold person, personally he preferred sunshine and bikinis and streetball, not snow and biting cold and frostbite.

It had been a boring day at school, and practise was slowly starting to wind up due to the upcoming exams. The winter cup would be their final tournament and Aomine was sure of their victory, 95% because of him. He was proud of his generosity at giving his teammates the other 5%.

Kagami and he had decided to take the metro, considering how close Kagami's house was to the station. It wasn't overly crowded but enough so that they needed to stand. They were standing in comfortable silence, arms lined against each other and Aomine loved how warm the red head was. 

"Kagami!!" 

The voice startled both of them and they jerked apart, both looking around before staring straight down at a woman who was was no more than 5'3". Aomine recognised her as one of his classmates, but he couldn't remember her name. She had a huge rack, one that would have Aomine all over her a year and a half ago, before he saw the appeal in pecs and muscles and an ass as delectable as Kagami's. Lately, his obsession with Kagami's ass could be considered unhealthy but he didn't care, it was gorgeous. 

The girl was actually kinda cute, brown hair, big eyes, pale clear complexion and not too heavy on the make up. Her voice was too high pitched though, a sound that made Aomine cringe most of the times. One Satsuki in his life was enough. 

"Oh I didn't know you took the train! What's up?" Kagami obviously knew and seemed to like her, his smile genuine. Aomine felt a pang in his chest but ignored it, not realising what it was. Maybe heartburn from the maji burgers? 

"So sensei..." The girl was still using that annoying nasal tone, and wasn't she standing too close to Kagami?

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, if you weren't bu-" the train suddenly swerved sharply and everyone stumbled. As soon as the train was moving smoothly again, the speakers cackled to life and the driver apologised while the passengers steadied themselves. Aomine looked over to Kagami and the sight that greeted him had his mouth hanging open and his blood boil in anger. 

The girl had lost her sense of balance completely it seemed, and was holding on to Kagami like he was a life line. Kagami had an arm around her shoulder but pulled it away immediately after the train was going straight again. The problem was, she wasn't letting go. She had her arms draped around his waist and was pulling him into her, her boobs pressed into his abdomen. She was looking up at him, a flirty smile on her blushing face. 

Aomine hated how good they looked, so bloody compatible. His only consolation was that Kagami looked increasingly uncomfortable with every passing moment. 

The red head managed to very awkwardly extricate himself from the brunette that pouted but annoyingly didn't give up. She grabbed his forearm and held it close, trying to converse. 

"Kagami, as I was saying, do you wanna maybe hook up after grad? I won't be your student anymore!" 

"Look," Kagami sounded exasperated, and Aomine watched the events unfold, beyond livid. Kagami pulled his hand away and looked at the girl uncomfortably. "I think your nice and all bu-"

"Then what's the problem?" She grabbed his arm again and pushed it into her boobs, smiling deviously. "I think you're very nice as well. Kagami this is your fault! You keep staring at me in English class and sending me those secret smiles when no ones looking!" 

Aomine stared in horror before realisation hit him like a train. The girl sat behind him in class, and all the smile Kagami sent HIM must've been caught by her. He groaned internally and looked over to the poor red head. He was blushing but seemed to have come to a similar conclusion.

"Umm.... I think maybe you're misunderstanding something.... Uh..." 

"Oh please! All those devious, sinful smiles, no way am I misunderstanding... Or sensei are you telling me," she stood on her toes and bit her lip, smiling before continuing, "you want to hook up right now?" 

Aomine snapped. No way in fucking hell was a girl hitting on his man right in front of him. In his mind he had already killed her ten times in the last five minutes.

They reached a station 2 before theirs and Aomine grabbed Kagami's hand, force-ably pulling the irritating girl off him and walking out. Her calls fell on deaf ears as Aomine dragged the red head away, ignoring his own confused calls.

Aomine walked straight to the bathroom stalls, pushed Kagami into one and locked it behind him. To his immense relief, it was extremely clean and well maintained, and it smelled alright. 

"Hey Aho, wh-" 

Aomine slammed the red head against the door and kissed him, pouring all his jealousy and frustrations and possessive instinct into it. He didn't let the red head breathe, simply pinning him in place with his hips and holding his hands on either side of his head. 

It occurred to him a second later that Kagami wasn't resisting in the least, instead he was pushing into the kiss, biting and sucking on Aomine's lips. Groaning into the wet kiss, Aomine let go of his hands and wound his arms around the red heads hips, Kagami's hands roaming about his shoulders, neck and hair. 

Pushing his tongue into Kagami's mouth, the wet warmth that greeted him had him moaning softly. Grinding his hips right into Kagami's, he slowly rutted against the older male who was visibly getting turned on as well.

Aomine broke away from the kiss eventually, in dire need of oxygen but his lips never left Kagami's skin, travelling down his jaw to his neck, a weak spot of the red head's that he never failed to exploit. Biting the soft junction between his neck and shoulder, Aomine sucked hard, sure to leave a very visible hickey, practically marking the man. He moved to the other side and repeated the process, Kagami moaning the whole time, panting and rutting against him. 

He moved higher, licking and sucking on the Adam's apple before leaving another hickey on the side of his neck. 

It was a cold evening but suddenly they were hot, hot enough to be sweating. 

Aomine moved away for a moment, simply staring at Kagami's neck and admiring the masterpiece he had left behind. He knew people couldn't find out about their relationship, but that didn't mean they needed to stay in the dark regarding Kagami's status as taken. He smirked deviously and his eyes moved higher to check the red head's face. The expression he was wearing left Aomine speechless, his eyes widening.

Kagami looked wrecked, his shirt disheveled and pushed away to expose his shoulder slightly. His cheeks were an incredible shade of red and he was breathing hard, like he had run a marathon. A thin sliver of saliva ran down his chin, his pupils blown completely, the red only outlining the large black orbs. His hands were still in Aomine's hair, the grip tight and needy, and Aomine snapped again, for a whole different reason. 

Dropping to his knees, Aomine unzipped Kagami's pants and pushed them all the way to his ankles, startling the red head. The grip on his hair loosened, the red head seeming confused. 

"What ar-" 

Aomine simply spun the man around, the movement making him pull his hands out of his hair completely and brace the wall. He pulled the man's briefs down swiftly and nearly salivated at the sight before him. 

Kagami's ass was the definition of perfect, supple but firm, soft and the right shape. It wasn't in any way small, but it wasn't too large either. Aomine didn't know he was such an ass man until he met Kagami and his award worthy booty. 

Pulling the cheeks apart, Aomine's breathe ghosted over the man's hole and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the pink hole twitch, almost begging him to come and taste. He knew Kagami's last time with a man was a long time ago, the man had said so himself. They had done a lot together but Aomine had never explicitly paid attention to the man's ass and he regretted not doing so. It was such an incredible view. 

Leaning in, he licked a long stripe along the man's crack and smiled at the hiss that left Kagami's lips, knowing he was doing something right. Every time he remembered Kagami eating him out, his entire body got hot and now he wanted to reciprocate in kind. He remembered the whole thing in excruciating detail, using the same moves that drove him crazy. 

He pushed his tongue in experimentally, only teasing the entrance and the tight ring of muscles. Kagami moaned above him, urging him on. Aomine pulled back and continued licking at the hole, sucking and nibbling the cheeks. Kagami became increasingly vocal, a garbled version of Aomine's name leaving his mouth in a gasp. 

"Daiki," he panted, "stop teasing me." 

Aomine pulled away and licked his lips, smiling up at the completely boneless man above him. 

"What do you want me to do then?" 

Kagami pushed his hands off the wall and leaned against it using his chest, and reached behind him. Pushing his cheeks wide apart, he looked back at Aomine, who was beyond surprised at the man's boldness but extremely turned on. 

"Lick, suck, thrust, use that goddamn tongue of yours properly you shitty Ahomine." He snarled, his face contorted in ecstasy. 

Aomine nearly came in his pants and lurched forward, wanting to comply immediately. He attacked Kagami with a renewed vigour, looking to please. Every moan was music to his ears, going straight to his dick, and he was harder than he'd been in the longest time. 

Kagami was still holding one cheek apart, his other hand bracing the door and bearing his weight. Aomine spread the other cheek with one hand, the other snaking around the man's waist and finding his leaking cock, so hot and hard in his hand. 

Pushing his tongue in deep, Aomine sucked and pumped simultaneously, feeling Kagami's entire body shudder. He knew he was close, his throbbing erection the largest indicator. Using the generous amounts of precum, Aomine pumped his erection faster and faster, using the perfect pressure and force, sometimes tugging at it, sometimes massaging the head and thumbing the slit.

One final thrust of his tongue and another tug had Kagami come undone in his arms, the man coming long and hard while biting into his arm, muffling his moan. Aomine pulled back and licked his lips again, smiling victoriously. He was painfully hard but decided to wait, knowing Kagami was probably too wrecked to take care of it anyway.

He stood up slowly and gave Kagami a minute to adjust his outfit, trying to not look as if he'd just been eaten out in a public stall at the metro. Wow. Classy. 

When Aomine looked at Kagami's face again, he was looking back at the blunette, a mischievous smirk on his face. Before Aomine could ask him anything, a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt, yanking him forward. 

 

"That was surprising." Kagami muttered right into his ear. "And really good." 

Aomine didn't have the time to gloat as Kagami continued. "Jealousy hmm? It's cute if you ask me." 

He suddenly cupped Aomine's still hard dick, gave it a squeeze and let go, chuckling and the disappointed groan that left Aomine's mouth. He bit his earlobe and sucked, finally pulling away. 

He began unlocking the door but just before he stepped out he looked back towards Aomine and smiled, his eyes twinkling dangerously. 

"Look forward to dessert, Daiki." 

It seemed like Aomine's hard on wasn't going anywhere for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I've got more exams coming up so I won't be updating for about two weeks, maybe more? This story comes very easily to me, and writing a new chapter always makes me happy so I might write and finish it soon. We're about 80-85% done I guess. The end is approaching my lovelies, thanks a TON for sticking around, I love you all. <3


	74. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the final arc! I hate how this chapter takes the sharpest turn towards the end but meh, that's how it always is :/ 
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

December was finally upon them, and it was cold, it snowed, and Aomine was convinced he was going to contract pneumonia and die. School was killing him, the mounting pressure choking him in ways he didn't know possible but the university he had in mind needed a semi-decent academic grade even if he wanted to get in through the sports quota, which he knew he would, no questions asked.

December did have its perks though. His mom was finally back, and along with Kagami and the GoM, they had decided to spend Christmas together at the apartment. Kei had gotten bigger and the cold weather meant she snuggled without a fuss and Aomine couldn't help fawn over her every chance he got. Little did he realise, every time he did that Kagami took secret pictures and sent it to the GoM, and now they had an entire album dedicated to the former ace's dorky adorableness.

Aomine couldn't help the excitement he felt about meeting his mom again after so long. They spoke as often as possible over the phone but there was such a vast difference in communicating through any device and having the actual, living, breathing individual next to you. He loved how happy travel made her, how happy her new husband made her but that didn't make him miss her any less. The only reason he hadn't actually gone ahead and said anything was because he had Kagami, who kept his busy enough. 

"Aomine, what time are your pals coming over?" 

"The fuck should I know?" 

"Check you idiot! That's why I asked." 

Aomine rolled his eyes and slowly reached for his phone, trying not to disturb the sleeping cat in his lap. He quickly went through the group chat and finally found what he was looking for.

"Well, Akashi said 7:00."

"What time is it now?" 

"5:30." 

"Hmm." Kagami sounded distracted and went back to cooking while Aomine lazed in front of the television. He got bored soon enough though, and slowly placing the cat on the couch, he tip toed into the kitchen and simply watched Kagami cook. 

His efficiency and familiarity with the kitchen still baffled Aomine, a person capable of burning instant soup. There was a brown mark on Kagami's cheek that looked like chocolate sauce and without even thinking about it, Aomine walked forward and spun the man around and licked his cheek, much like a cat. Kagami yelped in surprise and Aomine pulled back slightly, realising it wasn't chocolate but barbecue sauce, and very good barbecue sauce at that. 

Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine, and turned around to resume his work but apparently licking sauce or food of any kind off Kagami had pushed some of Aomine's buttons. He stopped the red head from going back to cooking and instead (after a quick check) pushed him to a sitting position on the counter and began kissing him, lazy and unhurried. 

He sucked on those wonderful lips, his tongue darting out to lick the seam of his lower lip and felt Kagami groan as he slid a hand through the man's blue locks. Aomine held his hips in a bruising grip and kissed harder, begging for entrance. Just as he thought he had won, he felt his ear being pulled- hard. 

"Owowowowowowow," he growled before backing off fully and Kagami simply stared at him, slightly amused. He hopped off the counter and stuck his tongue out. 

"If you start making out with me, one thing will lead to another and this food is not going to cook itself Ahomine. Be patient, you know your dessert is always special." 

He winked at the blunette and pecked his cheek before effectively throwing him out, and Aomine was confused as to what had just happened. But when dessert of any kind was promised to him, he always behaved extra good. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It never failed to fascinate Kagami- how different Aomine was around his GoM buddies. He always swore he didn't like them, and thought of them as nothing but a large, colourful pain in the ass but at the end of the day, no matter how hard Aomine tried to pretend like he didn't enjoy their company, their presence brought a smile on his face that was unrivalled by any other. 

A wave of nostalgia washed over him at the familiar sight in front of him- everyone was sprawled across his entire living room, eating up all the space. The group consisted of Midorima, Takao, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Himuro and Akashi. Satsuki and Aomine's mom were coming a little later, apparently they wanted to catch up a bit and also shop for some trinkets. It was so like their last year's scene. 

The group was loud, which was mostly due to Takao and Kise to be honest. Midorima and Akashi were softly conversing, Murasakibara was munching on some of the snacks Aomine had forced Kagami to buy for this very reason, Himuro and Aomine were arguing over something and Kise and Takao were trying to outdo each other by trying to figure out who could sing the latest K-pop song better. 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BOTH SUCK MONKEY BALLS!," Aomine bellowed after a few minutes, and while that was an exaggeration, Kagami had to admit, they weren't the best. 

Of course, the yelling only made them sing louder, which resulted in Midorima slapping Takao on the back of his head and Kuroko jabbing his fingers into Kise's side painfully. Takao, wanting revenge, lunged at Midorima who ducked reflexively at the last moment and this resulted in Takao crashing right into Akashi. Kise tried to glomp Kuroko but ended up biting into Murasakibara's arm who yelped slightly and jerked, smacking Himuro right in the face. Himuro howled in pain and while flaying his hands, he ended up touching Aomine's crotch who snarled and backed away- effectively falling off the couch right on his ass. 

Kagami had a hard time trying to stop himself from laughing. This group of individuals were bound together in the most unique way and anything that affected one, resulted in a strange domino effect. It was like their Karmas were linked to each other, but even with all the yelling and shouting and complaints, everyone seemed cheerful, seemed happy. 

Kagami glanced up at the clock and frowned, realising it was quite late already. It was around 7:32, and the ladies were supposed to be here over half an hour ago. Kagami shrugged, knowing from experience (mainly Alex) that when women went out to shop and gossip and have fun, they took their own sweet time. It was only natural that Satsuki wanted a woman's company, especially when she was almost always surrounded by this large group of weirdos. 

Just then Aomine's phone rang, loud and shrill and the man got up, grumbling something about his ass killing him. He grabbed it and received the call without checking to see who it was. 

"Yeah?" Aomine shouted, the apartment still too loud. Kagami had to strain himself in order to hear what the other was saying. 

"Yeah this is he. Who the hell is this? Wait." Aomine pulled his phone away and checked the caller ID. Immediately his gaze sharpened. "This is my mom's number, why the hell do you have her phone?" 

Suddenly, a cup hit Aomine's hand, the one holding the phone and he jerked, dropping it. Everyone in the room fell silent, hardly breathing at all. The loudspeaker was activated and a man's voice, grave and ominous filled the apartment. 

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr Aomine, but your mother and a young lady, Momoi Satsuki, have gotten into an accident, and they're in critical condition. We advice that you come by immediately. Mr Aomine, it doesn't look good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, this will not drag on for loads of chapters. I want this arc to be packed with feels, and the chapters I think will be longer but filled with better quality content for the full effect. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life <3


	75. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Guys. Please proceed with caution, this isn't explicit in anyway but may contain slightly triggering material.

Kagami, Aomine and Akashi were the first to react, immediately rushing to leave the apartment. Aomine picked up his phone and expertly leaped across the messy group of people, all of whom were frozen in place, the silence deafening. Kagami was already pulling on a jacket and grabbing one for Aomine, knowing just how ridiculously cold it was getting. Akashi had already opened the door and stepped out, his jacket pulled over his shoulders, arm sleeves gently swaying by his sides. His aura was darker than black, so filled with angst and worry, and he barrelled down the staircase, rapidly speaking to someone on the phone. 

Aomine couldn't think, couldn't understand what was going on. The man had mentioned a near fatal accident and a hospital name, and it still hasn't sunk in that the two most important women in his life were fighting for their lives. His brain refused to accept this reality, it was trying to convince him that it was all a bad dream, that he would wake up and it would go away. 

"Aomine, get on the bike, we have to leave."

Kagami's voice was steady but his eyes betrayed his sadness, another reminder that this was in fact, was happening. Putting on the helmet handed to him, Aomine mounted the bike on shaky legs. He couldn't feel the cold, couldn't feel the bitter winds biting into his skin and freezing his blood. 

He couldn't feel anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They saw Akashi step out of a car and Kagami brought the bike to a stop, allowing Aomine to dismount and catch up with the shorter red-head. Aomine jogged over to him and they silently made their way to the reception, Aomine shrinking slightly at just how menacing Akashi looked. He knew the smallest thing would set him off, that's how on edge the man appeared to be. He vaguely realised that this was a hospital that Akashi owned, so the minute some of the staff saw him, they gasped and walked over to them, trying to understand why the man looked like doom.

"Akashi-Sama wha-" 

"Momoi Satsuki and Mrs Katsunari. An accident. Speak now." 

At the mention of the patients, the nurses visibly paled and gulped slightly. This made the pit of Aomine's stomach drop a little, but he forced himself to stay calm. No way was he going to react, not until he had all the facts. 

"Akashi-Sama, I shall call the doctor in charge, I'm sure he can help a lot more than I can." Without waiting for a reply, the nurse bowed and practically sprinted away, and Aomine couldn't even blame her. The menacing aura around Akashi had thickened, the reaction of the nurse having affected him as well. If he hadn't known the man as long as he had, he would've probably backed away as well.

Moments later, a doctor walked towards them, purpose and confidence in his every step. He looked like a no bullshit guy, and didn't cringe at Akashi's unyielding gaze. As he approached them, Aomine felt a hand touch the small of his back and instinctively relaxed into it, knowing the red head was right behind him. His scent and warmth seeped into Aomine but he was slightly confused about why he still felt cold inside, still felt so numb. 

"Please follow me, let's talk in a more appropriate setting." 

The trio walked behind the doctor that guided them to a corridor, isolated and away from prying ears. There were only a few rooms on that particular floor and Kagami could make out that it seemed a lot more upperclass than the regular wing of the hospital. 

"So what do you know?" The doctor asked, cutting straight to the chase. His eyes were trained on Akashi who held his gaze and returned it in kind. 

"Nothing and that's the fucking problem." Aomine's eyes widened. Akashi never swore so when he did, you could automatically assume shit was about to go down. 

"Well, I am here to shed some light on the incident. Based on witness reports, Mrs Katsunari and Ms Momoi were passing a crossing when their signal turned green but a drunk truck driver rammed right into the car." 

Aomine still couldn't believe it. He still assumed that the man was talking about someone else, that it wasn't his mother he was talking about. 

"It seems my colleagues misinformed you on one count. Ms Momoi is not in critical condition. She was hyperventilating when we brought her in but apart from a few minor injuries, she doesn't even recover surgery. She's going to be just fine, but we'll perform a few body scans and keep her under observation just to be safe. The other woman however is a different story." Aomine's blood chilled but his mind was still rejecting the obvious facts.

Akashi had visibly relaxed, heaving out a large breath but it wasn't over, far from it. "What about Mrs Katsunari?" 

"Her situation is complicated," he muttered and adjusted his stethoscope. "She was on the side of the vehicle that was hit by the truck, so she sustained the maximum damage. She's still critical, and every time we try operating, she begins flat lining. We are currently operating on her right now, and it seems to be going well but I can't say anything for sure." 

He looked at Aomine and there was that rare look in his eyes, a look doctors forbade themselves from showing the patients relatives but he didn't stop himself. A look of sadness and slight desperation. 

"She's weak, she lost a lot of blood and she's also suffered from third degree burns because the car caught fire as they tried to extract her. She's broken her left femur, and operating on such a weak person is complicated, not to mention dangerous." 

Suddenly, a man rushed out of one of the rooms, a surgical mask pulled just shy off his mouth. He looked frantic, and he was covered in blood, a nauseating dark red that made everyone slightly queasy. 

"Sir, oh god.... You have to come in right now." 

"What's wrong?" The doctors voice was cold and professional, and he immediately began walking away. 

"There's been another complication." They began jogging away. 

"WAI-" Kagami's shout was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut, and their questions remained unanswered. 

Aomine was still cold, and winter had nothing to do with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over 45 minutes later, Aomine, Kagami and Ryu were the only occupants of the same corridor. As soon as the doctors disappeared, Kagami had called Ryu and Akashi had gone to Satsuki's room after assuring Aomine that he would keep him updated about her condition and to inform him if any news about his mother was received. 

Kagami was pacing about, and Ryu looked agonised, and agitated. Aomine chose to bury his face in his hands, he didn't want to risk conversation or looking at anyone's face. 

He knew he was in denial, he knew he should accept the situation but his kind kept telling him over and over again that his mother was ok, that she would be fine. He just hoped his mind thought right. 

The same doors that were slammed shut were slowly opened again and out stepped the same doctor. As Aomine lifted his face up, he noticed the tired and defeated look on his face. Aomine's stomach sank, a void filling the parts of him that were supposed to be filled with a heart and a stomach. 

Something was off. She wasn't dead, somehow he was sure of that, but something was definitely off. 

"How is she? How is my wife?" Ryu's voice cracked towards the end, and he and Kagami had already reached the doctor. Aomine got up slowly and walked over to them, his mind fuzzy, the way it had been since the phone call. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" The doctor was now staring at Aomine, his face concealing something akin to rage and Aomine felt too tired to even respond in his usual manner. 

"Tell you what?" 

"That your mother was pregnant." 

The world stopped moving, every single part of Aomine's being came to a screeching halt. His mind processed the words sluggishly but the moment their meaning sunk in, his eyes widened, and he let out a choked noise. 

Kagami had a similar look of shock etched on his face, and Ryu looked astonished, and for just a moment the anguish was replaced by surprise. 

"What?" The three of them whispered at different times. 

"As I thought, you didn't know after all." The doctor was chewing on his lip, and then he sighed. "She's pretty far in, at least three months. It's possible for it to go unnoticed especially since it wasn't planned I take?" Ryu shook his head. 

"Oh, oh god,!" He suddenly cried, his eyes widening, "the morning sickness a month ago! I had it too, and we assumed it was because of some bad sea food but hers was much worse and a lot longer. Oh god, oh god." 

It was too much information and Aomine wasn't able to handle it. He felt his restrain being stretched too far and Kagami, sensing the growing turmoil, simply squeezed his arm in a silent gesture of comfort. 

"She was pregnant with twins." 

Aomine blinked at him stupidly. He was going to have two kiddy step siblings? He was going to have two kids to baby sit and pamper and yell at and show off too an-

"Was?," Kagami's voice croaked, interrupting Aomine's thought process. 

"The accident killed one of the foetuses instantly. The other one is in bad shape, but the pregnancy's too far along for us to try and terminate it now. Plus a pregnancy at her age is high risk to begin with, which explains the excess weakness and continuos heart failure. There is just too much strain on her body." 

Each sentence was like a punch in the gut, each sentence made Aomine weaker in the knees, each sentence made breathing harder, killed him just a little more inside, chilled his very core. 

He couldn't count the number of times he had prayed for a sibling, sister or brother. Sure he had Satsuki but a baby Aomine didn't sound too bad. To finally have his dream come true but then finding out that dream was killing his mother tore at him, his head throbbing as he swallowed the urge to scream. 

"Wha... What no-now?" Ryu looked broken, defeated. He had lost a child he had never known about and now he stood to lose his other one along with the love of his life. 

"If she survives the night, we can assume she'll stabilise, but I can't make any promises. Also, her life will never be the same."

The doctor took a deep breath, steadying himself. "The burns were worse than what we previously imagined. Her skin will be permanently damaged, and she's lost half of her face, along with parts of the left side of her body. Setting her bone back and her getting back on her feet will take months, maybe longer considering the baby. She'll probably never behave or act the same." 

Ryu let out a choked sob and Aomine felt his restrain stretch even more, and it felt like he was dangling by a single thread, so weak and fragile it was practically nonexistent.

"We can't let you see her right now, she's just finished surgery and has been placed in the ICU which has been sterilised. Provided she survives the night, you will be allowed to meet her soon." 

"BUT ISNT THAT THE REASON THEY SHOULD MEET HER NOW?," Kagami exploded, sounding so conflicted.

"Please understand," the man muttered, "visiting her will ruin any chances of her surviving. This is their only option, whether they like it or not. Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to tend to. We will keep you informed about all the happenings." So saying the doctor walked away, leaving behind three baffled men. 

It took Aomine a moment to realise it wasn't Kagami's embrace he seeked. Sure he loved the man, and his presence was keeping him together, albeit just barely but it didn't feel right. He didn't know her as well as they did. And right now, he needed them more than ever. 

Shrugging out of Kagami's gentle grasp, Aomine began backing away slowly. The look on his face must've spoke volumes, Kagami didn't move to stop him, simply looked pained beyond belief. 

Aomine turned around and was ready to sprint when he slammed right into a large, familiar body. Familiar because he only knew one person who towered over him and smelled like candy. 

Atsushi and the rest of the gang had finally arrived and in the distance Aomine could hear Kagami talking to Himuro who was explaining to him how it had been impossibly hard for the gang to find some mode of transportation as there was a snow storm outside. But Aomine didn't care about that, he focused on the man holding him. 

Atsushi had gripped his wrists when he had slammed into him but instead of pushing him away, the man had slid his hands over to his biceps and gripped them firmly, keeping Aomine's face pressed into his body. It had some semblance of a hug, and the familiar scent and warmth comforted Aomine. 

He flinched slightly when he felt Midorima's bandaged fingers touch his shoulder and scrape his bear neck, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. Kise had slowly slipped his hands around the man's waist and hugged Aomine from the back, resting his head between his shoulder blades. Kuroko had squeezed in between and found Aomine's hand, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze. 

All their familiar presences reminded him of why he wanted them here and why Kagami wasn't what he needed at that moment. He remembered bringing the gang home for the first time or rather them following him home and introducing themselves to his mother who took a liking to each and everyone of them.

They came by often enough, usually with gifts and trinkets for her. When she wasn't busy working, she'd cook up a feast, and her home food was by far the best they'd had or so they claimed. Atsushi baked his first cake with her, Kise only ate her sweet and sour soup, even Midorima smiled in her presence. 

They reminded him of her, of all the memories and the love they shared. He'd almost forgotten how much fun he had had in middle school before he became a dick of monumental proportions, how much these guys had been his family and always just been there. And here they were again, comforting him in their own, unique way. Words were unnecessary and unwanted, and Aomine was finally overwhelmed to the point where the last thread snapped. 

And finally, Aomine Daiki broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say sorry but I know that isn't nearly enough.


	76. She's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe another chapter or so and this arc is complete! :) I wanted to update sooner, but everytime I tried to write, the mood seemed bad and so I kept putting this off. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aomine woke up to the feeling of fingers softly carding through his hair, a sensation he had grown used to over the past few years. He pressed his head into the caress before moving away, blinking slowly and trying to adjust to the light. Sitting up straight, he felt his bones pop uncomfortably, before setting into place and he sighed softly in relief. 

The indescribable amount of relief he felt on seeing Satsuki's face was unexplainable, all he knew was that he had never been happier to see the pink head safe and alive and breathing. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he lurched forward and engulfed her in a mammoth hug, one she returned with equal desperation and ferocity. He heard her breathing heavily against his neck, taking in breath after ragged breath. 

Pulling back only after a good five minutes, he simply looked at her, doing a quick check. She had some gauze on her arms and band aids on her face, along with some stitches near her forehead. Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheek was bruised but otherwise she looked perfectly fine, her cheeks a healthy colour, her eyes filled with life. Aomine felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders. 

"Hey Dai-chan," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. She hadn't let go of him yet and he held her close, basking in her presence and all too familiar scent. 

"Hey Satsuki," he heard himself say in a voice that shook with emotion.

They spoke about nothing and everything, somehow completely avoiding the topic of the accident and the hospital, things that were too raw and upsetting for them to deal with at the moment. He hadn't spent some alone time with her in awhile and it felt good, felt natural and he remembered why she was his best friend to begin with. 

Akashi walked in a few minutes later and flashed a rare smile in their direction, handing over some food and drinks to Aomine and Satsuki. He walked over to the couch on the side and sat down slowly, simply looking out the window. Of course, the invasion in their privacy prevented the two of them from conversing as freely and after finishing his 'meal', Aomine threw away his rubbish and walked out after bidding Akashi and Satsuki goodbye. 

He wandered around aimlessly before settling down on a bench, and pulled his phone out. He had tons of messages and phone calls, mostly from his ex teammates. A message from Kagami- his most recent one caught his attention and he opened it. 

'Gone home to get clothes and other essentials. Also, taken leave from school for both of us. See you soon. 143.' 

The gesture was in no way small and Aomine couldn't help be thankful for the red heads constant presence in his life. He appreciated Kagami giving him his space, and for being there for him, even if he did so passively. 

At about 10 in the morning, they heard from the doctor about his mother's condition for the first time that day, and Aomine felt extremely anxious. He kept biting his lip and pacing around, agitated and frazzled. 

"She survived the night but she's still weak, very much so. Her chances are improving slowly, but as we suspected she will not be healing from this any time soon. The baby seems to be fine though, completely unscratched," the doctor said, and Kagami, Aomine and Ryu breathed out in relief. 

"Congratulations by the way," the man suddenly muttered, the tiniest of smiles on his face. "It's a baby girl." 

Images of an adorable little girl sitting on his shoulders immediately filled his mind and a warmth spread through his chest as Aomine pictured his unborn half sister, someone he knew he would love with his entire being. He hoped she got his mother's cooking skill but his basketball sense, she'd then be the perfect human being. 

Kagami smiled softly at the look of tenderness on Aomine's face, knowing it was a rare expression, one he should remember and cherish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't get to see his mom until three days later and even then, she was still under. She looked deathly pale, her lips an unnatural shade of white. She had gotten so thin, and seeing someone so strong being reduced to this, Aomine felt tears well up in his eyes. His mother was the strongest person he knew, and she was someone who had stuck with him through thick and thin, she had been his rock, his constant even through his issues in middle school. 

Gently caressing the side of her face that wasn't wounded, Aomine simply stared at her, and the sight of her chest rising and falling rhythmically was the only indication that she was alive at this point. 

Her burns were extensive, charring off an entire section of her face, reduced to nothing but black residue. It looked painful, and he had been told the reason she was still kept under was predominantly because her burns would hurt her too bad if she were woken up. Her left hand was pretty bruised as well, and it sucked that wherever Aomine looked, he saw more injuries, more cause for pain. 

"You'll always be the most beautiful woman on the planet, you know that don't you?," he whispered, meaning every word. Her beauty didn't arise from her physical appearance, but from her as a whole. Every thing about her, her selflessness, her wonderful cooking skills, her open mind, her large heart all those little things made her the beauty she was. 

Little did Aomine realise Ryu was standing just shy of the door, tears slowly streaming down his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

New Years was spent in the hospital by his mother's bedside, along with Ryu, Kagami and the GoM. Satsuki had been released with a few prescribed medicines and although the celebrations weren't in anyway grand, it was a warm event, peaceful but spent with the only people he wanted to spend it with anyway. 

His mother hadn't been woken up yet, that would be done a little later they had been told. After much research, the doctors had come to the conclusion that not much could be done about her burns, but if they did stumble across anything, they'd let them know. His mother was a top priority patient and Akashi had decided to foot the entire bill, much to Aomine's shock. 

"She's your mother and you are my friend. Of course I'd help anyway I could." 

He slowly got used to the changes on her face, her body and now waited anxiously to see what the changes in her mind and heart would be. He wanted her to stay the same, to be the same strong person but he knew that was impossible. Strong though she maybe, change was inevitable and he accepted that, but that couldn't prepare someone for the change that was yet to come. 

It had been mid-January. Aomine sat by her bed doing the math sums Satsuki had assigned for him to complete, and she had lectured him plenty about the importance of passing since she knew he had no intention of repeating the year. 

His left hand was gently laced into his mother's, and he tried solving the sums as diligently as possible but his mind wandered, thinking about Kagami, about basketball, about life. Kagami had gone back to work but visited everyday with food and clothes, and he supported Aomine every step of the day. He was there on the good days as well as the bad, the days where Aomine bitched and yelled for no reason, the days he refused to speak, the days he screamed and cried. 

He had found true love, and the thought made him blush, his heart rate picking up exponentially. 

A gentle squeeze of his hand had him reeling, and all thoughts stagnated as he stared at the figure in the bed with bated breath, praying that she repeated the action. 

She did.

Squeezing his hand slightly harder, his mother finally began opening her eyes, blinking slowly and looking around hazily, her eyes glazed over. When they finally rested on her son, she immediately relaxed and tightened her grip. 

"Hey kiddo." 

"Welcome back mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any names for the baby girl? :3


	77. Graduates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologise for the super short update. It might seemed rushed but im just feeling really uninspired so I posted whatever I could come up with. :/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway.

Aomine was naive to assume his mother waking up would be a purely joyous occasion. Of course she was greeted with smiles and hugs and tears, and it was wonderful having her back. But something felt off, something was tugging at Aomine's mind and heart, but he couldn't pin point anything. He just tried to focus on the good things instead.

After being informed about everything and her current situation, to Aomine's immense relief, she didn't break down, rather she had a resolute expression on her face, looking determined to actually make it through this. She had cringed at her own bodies new state but laughed it off, and the look of shock on her face when she found out she was pregnant was priceless, Aomine wishing he had a camera to capture that moment. 

He was back home again but he visited every single day, to make sure she was ok and to ask if she needed anything. The hospital was on the way home anyway, so he didn't have any reason not to drop by.

Basketball practise had finally come to an end, the juniors bidding his batch a tearful goodbye. Of course Aomine would still play, but a part of him did realise that he would miss touou and his old teammates, something he never thought he'd feel.

Buying a few pieces of cake, he made his way to the hospital, greeting the security and the receptionist with a nod of his head. Since he visited pretty much every single day, he'd slowly made a few acquaintances and it wasn't the worst feeling on the planet.

He was very early today, and decided to surprise his mother. He couldn't wait to tell her how excited he was about college (provided he passed high school of course), and how Kagami had made incredible fried chicken, and how kei had grown fatter etc. 

As he approached her door, his hand grasped the handle and he made a move to open it when suddenly a muffled, anguished cry on the other side stopped him. Tightening his grip on the handle, Aomine listened intently, trying to understand what exactly he was listening too. He could recognise his mother's voice, but he had never heard her cry before, and the noises sounded so foreign from such a familiar source.

Pressing his ear to the door, he listened carefully and his eyes widened in shock. His mother was crying, sobbing, bawling and he was frozen in place, couldn't move a muscle, couldn't walk inside and try to pacify her. 

"Dammit!," he heard her scream, voice hoarse and pained even through the door. 

"Oh god why, god why?," she changed over and over again, emotions overwhelming her bleak voice. Aomine had to cover his mouth with his hand, to avoid making any sound. 

Staggering away from the door he turned to leave when he came face to face with Ryu. He looked at him knowingly, and silently gestured for him to follow. 

"She didn't want you to know." 

"Know what?"

"That she was hurting."

"Hurting?," Aomine said, shooting up. "We gotta tell a doctor, maybe they can help!" 

Ryu simply sighed and shook his head. "She's not in pain in the physical sense Aomine. It hurts in here," he said, pointing to his heart, "and here," he muttered, tapping his head. 

"Her entire side is burned and can probably never be healed. She'll never be looked at the same, her life will change. She has a baby inside her, and it's a high risk pregnancy, with or without the accident. She's.... Scared Aomine. She's frightened and afraid. She's only human." 

"Why didn't she tell me?," Aomine asked, voice filled with disbelief. "Why didn't she say anything even when I asked her every single day?" 

"Because," he mumbled, more to himself than Aomine at this point, "she knows you view her a certain way, and she doesn't want that to change, she's afraid that it will. She wants to be that same strong woman for you, and she tries her best." 

Aomine refused to cry, he was done shedding tears. That however, didn't mean he was capable of shielding his heart, especially from news as heart-wrenching as this. 

An hour later, he walked back in and his mother was fast asleep, looking sleep deprived and exhausted. He finally noticed the puffy red rimmed eyes with bags underneath them, how her skin looked lifeless, signs proving how much she was pushing herself for the sake of her stupid son. 

Gently caressing her cheek, Aomine bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead, staying that way for a long time. 

"You did good mom, you did real good." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time flew by in a flash, Aomine couldn't believe his exams were finally over and he had, to everyone's surprise, passed with slightly above average grades, even acing his English paper. 

After the whole incident with his mother, he began giving her more space and just supported her, eventually getting her to confess her insecurities and be more honest. It was still awkward and difficult, but it was so much better than the barefaced lies.

It was finally graduation day, and it was a bittersweet occasion, at least most felt that way. Aomine however couldn't be more excited, and his nerves were starting to get to him a little.

Kagami had been staring at him with hunger evident in his gaze, and Aomine knew EXACTLY what was for dessert that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. This is it. 
> 
> After 77 goddamn chapters my babies are finally, finally going to do the do.


	78. Pop goes the cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. It's happened. 
> 
> Finally.
> 
> It is KagaAo but as I've previously mentioned it's KagaAo written by an Aokaga fan so I hope you give it a shot! If not, I'll see you next chapter!

Graduation was, in a way, beautiful and filled with crying students that were being a tad bit over dramatic in Aomine’s opinion. He didn’t care all that much to be honest. He didn’t have many people he called friends there anyway, and the few people he did care about (which consisted of Kuroko and Satsuki) he didn’t plan on losing touch with. As the others took photos and exchanged contact information, he yawned and his pinky found its way to his ear. He heard Satsuki huff in exasperation, seeming as put off by the whole thing as him.

“I don’t get it, why are they being so.... over the top? We’re graduating, not going off to battle.”

Aomine chuckled, and Kuroko cracked a tiny smile. “Ah that reminds me, you guys," she muttered, "the GoM wanna meet up since everyone’s graduating together, you people interested?” 

“Ah Kise-kun already told me Momoi-san, so yes I will be there,” Kuroko mumbled. Satsuki beamed at him before turning to Aomine expectantly. 

“What? No, I cant come, I’m busy tonight.”

“Busy? You don’t have any other friends what are you tal- oh. OH!” Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her and her grin quickly turned devious, a smile that always made Aomine nervous. 

"Dai-chan, remember to use protec-," she didnt get to complete the sentence as Aomine quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Stop talking," he hissed, trying to prevent his cheeks from flaring and knowing he was failing miserably. Satsuki continued to grin beneath his hand and he growled, which only made her laugh out loud.

"Aomine-kun, just be patient and careful. It might hurt a bit but it g-," his other hand was soon occupied with covering Kuroko's mouth, and he was sure his face was the colour of Kagami's hair. 

"Guys, if I wanted sex advise from you, I would've asked so can you two kindly shut the fuck up?," he snapped, trying to cover his embarrassment with anger which fooled absolutely no one. Still, his two best friends decided to abide by his wish and shut up but there was nothing he could do about their shit-eating grins- or in Kuroko's case, an all knowing smirk. 

"I hate you," he whispered, a grand total of zero amount of heat in his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine loved Kagami's bike- he loved how it felt between his thighs, the hum of the engine, the sleek design, the raw power and the speed. But what he secretly loved was whether he rode it or was a passenger, he always got to fit his body snug against Kagami's, sharing the man's body heat, smelling that delicious scent and just being able to physically touch him. Tonight however was the first time this factor was an issue. Tonight he knew he was going to get some, and being pressed up against the object of his affections was not helping at all. He tried thinking about corpses, or bees, or pretty much anything that was a turn off but their proximity soon distracted him from the thoughts he was using to distract himself in the first place. 

Groaning softly, he leaned his head forward and rested it between Kagami's shoulder blades, hoping his dick would behave at least till they got home. Popping a boner on a bike was not on his list of things to do. Yet. 

It was late in the night luckily, which meant zero witnesses, allowing him to hug Kagami tightly and also less traffic which meant they got home a whole lot sooner. Jumping off the bike the minute they reached, he watched as Kagami drove it into the shed and parked it before joining him in front of the apartment and heading to their home. The walk up the stairs was silent, not because they didn't have anything to say, but because they didnt want to say anything. Aomine didnt feel uncomfortable, but he did feel those damned butterflies flutter in his abdomen. 

"Aho, go take a shower, I'll get dinner ready," was the first thing Kagami said as they stepped into the apartment, kicking their shoes off. He kissed Aomine briefly before shuffling towards the kitchen. Kagami had kissed him the way he normally did but tonight, Aomine felt his lips burn due to the kiss, the slight wetness making him feel hot and bothered. 

Quickly stripping off his clothes, Aomine stepped into the shower and switched it on, allowing it to warm up before stepping under the spray, the rivulets of water travelling down his lithe frame before hitting the tiled floor. His mind was racing with the filthiest of thoughts, and he was getting harder by the second but decided to save it for much better things later in the night. 

The thought of sex didnt daunt Aomine in the least. He did have lots of sex before, and had done it with multiple partners. They were all females, but his nervousness didnt stem from the fact that Kagami was a male, although that did account for a very tiny part. No, he was nervous because this was his first time doing it with someone that mattered this much to him. Someone that he was madly in love with, someone he wanted to potentially spend the rest of his life with, someone who had been with him through thick and thin, a person he could honestly say he trusted his life with. All his other sexual experiences had been purely physical, an understanding both parties had mutually agreed upon, but the mere thought of having sex with Kagami sent a thrill down Aomine's spine, followed by too many nerves he was too proud to admit he felt. 

Sure, they had done sexual things before but this was different. The intimacy of being one with someone he loved was making him a nervous wreck and all that over thinking ended up killing his boner. Sighing to himself, he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. Walking into their bedroom, he pulled on some boxers and a tee, knowing any and all clothing he was going to wear was going to come off anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was teriyaki burgers with coke floats, and Aomine couldn't contain the happy noises that escaped him every time he bit into a burger, the flavors dancing on his tongue in the most exquisite way. Kagami watched with a fond smile on his face as the two chatted (or more accurately fought) about the most random of things. It was a warm, happy meal, and Aomine could feel the butterflies being replaced by a warmth only Kagami could induce in him. There was none of that sexual tension he felt earlier but he knew better than to blindly trust what was on the surface. After all, they had both been blue balled for close to two years and were young, virile men with enviable sex drives. The tension, he decided, had taken a tiny break so as to allow them to enjoy their meal and Aomine knew for a fact that it would be back. 

He wasn't wrong. 

Right after the last burger was eaten and the last utensil washed, when they faced each other to continue their argument, the air around them shifted and within mere moments, the tension was back with a fierce vengeance. Aomine forgot what he wanted to say, simply gazing at Kagami's ruby eyes that were quickly darkening. Their breathing had quickened, the whole room suddenly felt too small, and everything around them receded. 

With almost matching timings the two lurched forward, the distance separating them suddenly seeming too wide. Lips collided with what was possibly their most aggressive and passionate kiss yet, a kiss that seared Aomine and made him ache for more. His hands had found Kagami's hip and neck and he pulled him flush against his body, trying to make any and all spaces disappear. 

Their brief make out session in the kitchen made Aomine realise just how much he and Kagami were holding back. None of their other kisses had felt this sexual, this desparate, this rough. They were biting and sucking and groaning, each sound more filthy than the previous. Kagami had nearly ripped Aomine's shirt off in an attempt to remove it and Aomine returned the favour. He was sure they wouldn't make it to the bedroom but somehow Kagami managed to drag them towards it, as they shed all their clothing on the way. 

Their lips never parted, they needed this like they needed air, needed some part of their body to be connected with the others. They kept slamming each other against the walls, pinning their partner and kissing them senseless, before moving a bit closer to the bedroom. 

By the time they actually made it to the bed, Aomine was panting for breath, his lips swollen. Kagami simply opened the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and condoms, dumping them on the bed before shutting it and sitting up, staring at Aomine. Some semblance of thought entered his hazy mind as he sat up and took a deep breath, trying to focus. 

"So how are we...?," he trailed off, gesturing towards the materials of preparation. 

Kagami slowly crawled towards him and locked their lips together in a soothing manner, lovingly slipping his tongue into Aomine's mouth and exploring it slightly before withdrawing. Aomine moved to follow him but was stopped by gentle hands. 

"I'm going to make love to you," Kagami muttered, "because I need you to know just how different it is with a man. I want to take you to heaven, and I want you to enjoy it." 

Aomine simply nodded, his gut feeling proving to be right. He had an inkling Kagami would take over the first time and he was more than ok with that, he even thought it was a great idea. 

Kagami slowly pushed him down, lining his body against Aomine's. The slightly taller male wound his arms around Kagami's neck and pulled him closer, groaning as their erections brushed against each other. Thrusting his hips again, he bit his lip to stop from groaning at the wonderful friction. It felt good but it was about to feel a whole lot better. 

Kagami's hands touched Aomine everywhere- his face, his neck, his chest, his sides, moving down to his legs. The red head's fingers dug into those delectable thighs and he pulled them up, wrapping them around his waist. Aomine pulled him down for a kiss, and all the little gasps were lost in the wet kisses they shared. 

Kagami's hand reached back up to tweak a nipple, slowly pulling at the nubs and in a few moments, Aomine began feeling it. It wasn't a very overwhelming sensation but it felt good and Aomine arched into the touch, desiring more. 

Kagami complied and began stroking their erections together, the movement unhurried. Aomine shuddered beneath him and broke away from the kiss, biting into his shoulder and marking him for good. Kagami hissed and tightened his grip, jerking them off faster. 

As Aomine's abdomen clenched and heat pooled in his stomach, Kagami extracted himself from the blunette, who whined in protest. Smiling at the tan male, Kagami simply reached for the condoms. Tearing one packet with his mouth, he rolled it over his impressive length before reaching for the lube bottle, opening it and squiring a liberal amount on his fingers. Warming it there for a second, he slowly moved his hand towards Aomine's entrance and circled the opening gently. Seconds later he pushed his middle finger in, eliciting a groan from Aomine. He was used to fingers but he felt it everytime. He had grown to like it, and he even made sure to clean out his entrance during his brief shower. 

As Kagami pushed the entire finger knuckle deep, he gave Aomine a moment before pulling it out and pushing it back in, setting a gentle pace. In a matter of minutes Aomine had three of Kagami's fingers in him, fucking him gently. He felt a slight burn but he also felt exceptionally good, and he ached for more, needed more. 

Pushing Kagami's fingers out of him with his hand, he pulled Kagami in for another kiss before shoving him away. As Kagami recovered from the abrupt movement, Aomine flipped onto his front, getting on all fours. Leaning his upper body into the mattress, he looked back at Kagami and smirked, his ass in the air and in Kagami's face. 

"Fuck me." 

He could almost hear Kagami's restrain snap as he grabbed the blunette's waist in a tight grip, bruising him. Aomine felt the blunt head of his cock against his ass and forced himself to relax, breathing as evenly as possible even though it seemed as if there was too little air in the room. 

Kagami penetrated him slowly but with a sense of urgency. He was trying to be gentle and Aomine appreciated it, especially considering how large the other man was. Once the head was in, Kagami slowly slid in, inch by agonising inch. Aomine could feel the burn, and the intense pain. He had been prepared very well but Kagami's fingers and his cock were two very differently sized things. 

When Kagami finally bottomed out, his balls pressed against Aomine's ass, they both exhaled and Kagami simply allowed Aomine to get used to the intrusion, not moving an inch. 

The pain eventually subsided and was replaced by a feeling of utter fullness. It wasn't pleasure per se, but it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. Wiggling his hips slightly, he looked behind him again and smiled lopsidedly, telling Kagami he could move. 

Pulling back till nothing but the head of his cock was inside, Kagami slammed back in, the motion making Aomine moan and arch his back, clawing at the sheets for purchase. Aomine was not a virgin and yet he was, each feeling that washed over him the first of its kind. 

He was being overwhelmed, by pleasure, by the slight pain that heightened the pleasure, the fullness, the heat, the sounds. Kagami's pace was slow but each thrust was calculated, reaching his deepest parts, making him moan wantonly. He knew Kagami loved it when he was vocal, and he loved telling the man exactly what he liked. 

When Kagami finally found his prostate, Aomine nearly shouted, almost seeing stars. 

"There! Fuck, do that again, right there~~," he commanded and Kagami willingly did as told, pulling out and snapping his hips into Aomine's, changing his angle to hit the blunette's prostate with every thrust. 

Aomine couldn't tell up from down anymore, couldn't remember his own name. Kagami repeatedly thrust into him, his pace picking up significantly and Aomine kept moaning, and every one of Kagami's moans made him tighten around the red head, arousing him a little too much. 

He was sensitive everywhere, his entire body felt too hot, his throat dry, his eyes watering. That fine line between pain and pleasure had blurred and he didn't know what to feel anymore, simply giving in. Sex had never been this intense, it was simply a pastime, a stress reliever. This was an experience, an absolutely mind blowing experience that was driving Aomine insane. When Kagami's hand reached out for his dick and grasped it, he nearly weeped in joy, loving that his neglected cock was getting the attention it deserved. 

As he felt that familiar heat in his abdomen, Kagami suddenly withdrew again and Aomine down right growled, his erection throbbing painfully.

Kagami gave him no time to complain as he flipped the tan male around and onto his back and thrust back in immediately in a single fluid motion. Aomine arched off the bed again, his legs wrapping around Kagami's waist. 

Kagami thrust into him rhythmically, setting a brutal pace right off the bat this time. His hand pumped Aomine's cock in time to his thrusts, and Aomine simply clawed at his back with blunt nails, biting at his shoulders. 

"I'm c-c-coming... Fuck Aomine..," Kagami whispered right into his ear. Aomine pulled Kagami's head back by the hair and crashed their lips together, kissing him as his hips canted faster into Aomine, rushing towards relief. 

Kagami's orgasm hit him hard and Aomine followed moments later after a few rough jerks of his erection. The red head collapsed on the blunette and panted, the experience one of the most mind blowing ones he'd ever had.

Pulling out completely, he kissed Aomine when he noticed him wince and pulled the condom off, tying it before throwing it into the dustbin. Rolling over to the side, he pulled Aomine into him and the two fell asleep, a tangle of limbs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine woke up in utter darkness, feeling sore around the hips. He immediately recalled the events of the night and his face stretched into a smile. It was still dark out but one look at Kagami's naked body and he knew he wasn't going to sleep yet.

Gently pushing Kagami to his back, he loomed over the shorter male and kissed him awake.

"Hmm?," Kagami grumbled, still half asleep.

"We're not done, are we?," Aomine muttered, his fingers slowly grabbing Kagami's ass. Oh he had ideas for this ass, ideas he was going to spend the whole weekend indulging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ok? *nervous breakdown* after 77 chapters, the pressures pretty high you know? 
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome! Also, noticed the chapter limit? We're almos done, three more updates peeps!


	79. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. I feel so disappointed yet I can't leave this incomplete. Maybe someday I'll come back and fix this but until then, could you forgive me please? 
> 
> Also didn't proof read. Apologies for any typos! >____

Kagami woke up to the feeling of Aomine pressing soft kisses to his neck, biting and sucking on his collarbone before working his way up again. He lost track of time, he wasn't even sure if it was Saturday or Sunday.

He was hungry- animalistic sex with the blunette tended to increase his appetite but before he could actually even sit up, Aomine swooped in and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in immediately. 

Every touch, every kiss burned through Kagami, his desire for the man in his arms only spiking. As Aomine continued kissing him, he felt his arm move south, tracing over his abdomen, lightly brushing his shaft before cupping his balls and finally circling his hole. 

He was still slick and stretched from the three times before, but Aomine pushed a finger in anyway, opening up the red heads body. Kagami felt the familiar pleasure pain sensation travel up his spine and he groaned, begging for more. Of course Aomine indulged him. 

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly pushed into Kagami's tight heat, moaning as every inch of him slowly sank into Kagami. The pain was almost non existent at this point and Aomine had become something of an expert at locating the man's prostate right off the bat. 

Finding it in an instant, Aomine angled his hips and set a brutal pace immediately, canting his hips back and forth as he pounded into the man beneath him. 

Kagami simply dug his fingernails into Aomine's back, leaving many scratch marks and love bites along his neck, marking him as his own. The pin prickle pain seemed to fuel Aomine's desire and Kagami laughed breathless before it transformed into another moan as Aomine relentlessly pushed deeper into him, only to pull out and thrust in again. And again. And again.

They hit their climax together, both gasping each other's name before slumping, and Kagami grimaced at the weird feeling in his ass. Pushing the other male off of him that seemed to have dozed off, he walked to the shower and decided to clean himself up and make some food. Lord knew this wasn't ending anytime soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine couldn't believe it. He just.... couldn't. 

After their bout of sex, Aomine had dozed off but had been woken up by the delicious smell of bacon and the sound of a pan sizzling. He could hear Kagami hum the way he normally did when he cooked or was happy in general. 

Without even bothering to put some clothes on, Aomine had sauntered into the kitchen, ready to eat some delicious smelling food when he had stumbled upon a sight he never thought he'd be this lucky to witness so soon in his life. 

Kagami was doing the naked apron. 

He literally had nothing but an apron on, the strings tied in a simple knot just above his ass and one loop around his neck. It was a denim blue colour, and reached his mid thighs, but that didn't matter because he had his back to Aomine, giving the teenager an absolutely spectacular view of his ass. 

Aomine was hard in an instant, but he reined his desire in and opted to just watch the red head as he continued humming and cooking, blissfully unaware of the presence behind him. After cooking about four servings worth of bacon, the man finally switched the stove off. He wiped his hands on the material as he began turning around and Aomine couldn't control himself any longer, couldn't hold it in. 

Lurching forward, he pushed Kagami against the counter and kissed him, hard, fast and messy. As Kagami's ass made contact with the cold counter he gasped and Aomine used this to his advantage, delving his tongue in and taking his time tasting every part of the red heads mouth. It tasted of bacon and a hint of coffee but any attempt to gauge what other flavours he tasted like flew out the window as Kagami pulled him closer and kissed him, giving back as much as he got, just as roughly. 

Hooking his hands beneath Kagami's sturdy thighs, he picked the man up slightly and placed him on the counter, breaking the kiss to lightly trail down his neck and kiss his pecs. Locating his nipple with his mouth, he sucked on one while playing with the other between his thumb and index and Kagami moaned. Apparently he did feel it when his nipples were played with and Aomine realised just how big a turn on that was. 

Breaking away completely, he looked around for a moment and smirked triumphantly when he located the bottle of oil. Grabbing it, he dropped to his knees and slowly lapped at Kagami's hole, licking an entire strip, tracing along his crack. Circling the tight ring of muscles around once or twice, Aomine slowly pushed his tongue in and twisted his head, trying to let his tongue move in every pleasurable way possible. Based on the moans being emitted from the red head, Aomine assumed he was doing something right and continued rimming the man, taking immense pleasure from the act. 

He pushed his tongue in over and over again, fucking Kagami with the strongest muscle in his body but his own pressing arousal demanded his attention and he couldn't wait any longer. 

Standing up abruptly, he unscrewed the bottle of oil and poured some of the content on his hand and moved it to Kagami's ass, and was welcomed. He was still tight, but it was getting easier and his fingers were getting sucked in, as if begging for something bigger, thicker, longer. 

Unable to hold back for even a second longer, Aomine decided to try a new position, knowing Kagami and he had the strength to actually pull it off. 

Lifting Kagami's legs onto his shoulders, the back of his knees resting near his collarbone, the red head's hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly as he found himself almost completely in the air, and Aomine slid in smoothly, and with this particular angle, he brushed against Kagami's prostate in a moment, inducing a long drawn out moan from the red head.

This position was certainly difficult- it put a great strain on both their bodies but it also had a lot of upsides. For one thing- Aomine felt like he was deeper in than usual, and the feeling was intense, the heat indescribably amazing, a sensation he wasn't sure how he survived so long without. 

The other amazing thing was the view. This position left them both bare, allowed them both to watch each other's faces as they fucked like animals in the kitchen, just like they had been banging on pretty much every surface of the house. 

Aomine pounded into him over and over again, gasping and groaning every time Kagami tightened around him, trying to hold on and not climax alone. It seemed like he didn't even have to touch Kagami cock this time; every thrust was pushing into his prostate so hard his back kept arching and he leaked precome like a faucet, a string of curses leaving his mouth periodically. 

"Fuck... Oh fuck yes right there.... Shit... Harder!" 

Slamming in with a little excess force was what tipped Kagami over the edge and Aomine gladly followed right after, too wound up to even attempt to hold on any longer.

Panting for breath, Aomine was startled when Kagami suddenly whacked him, looking disgruntled. 

"Use a goddamn condom or stop coming inside me! I've been taking too many baths!" 

"You could just leav-" 

"Finish that sentence," Kagami growled, "I dare you. I double dare you." 

Aomine gulped before stepping aside allowing Kagami to go to the washroom. 

"Don't eat, I'll be out in a minute. We can continue after that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aomine thanked the heavens above for the stamina he had and he didn't fail to thank the stars for the stamina Kagami had as well. 

He had never in his life had such carnal, primal sex, and it wasn't just the lust he loved- although that was a major part of it- but also the feeling of love that sometimes overwhelmed him. Watching Kagami accept him over and over again, whispering dirty or sweet nothings into his ear, kissing him languidly in the post coital bliss, all those little things made him heart clench, and his body begged for more. Apparently being blue balled for almost two years had resulted in too much pent up frustration and they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

If they weren't having sex or making out, they were eating, bathing or sleeping. 

As Aomine exited the bathroom, he spotted Kagami on the couch, just casually lounging, looking blissful and oh so content. A warmth spread through the expanse of his chest and he walked over to him, and as their eyes locked, the look of pure love from the red head was his undoing. 

Climbing into his lap, he straddled the red head and kissed him, a kiss that started off sweet and ended as anything but. Kagami was just too good of a kisser, using his tongue in ways that were too creative. Aomine felt his legs go jelly like and he loved it, loved how the red head made him feel things he hadn't before. Maybe his first time hadn't been with Kagami, but as long as they did have some firsts together, he was totally ok with that. 

Plus, he didn't really care who his first was- he just hoped Kagami would be his last. God, he couldn't believe how corny he was being! 

As the kiss grew hotter, wetter, deeper, Aomine's lower half responded accordingly, his dick hardening completely by the time the two broke apart. He was panting and noticed the flush on Kagami's face. Smirking, he reached for the bottle of lube on the stand (he had no idea how that got there) and threw it at Kagami. 

"You sure?," Kagami asked, quirking a forked eyebrow inquisitively. 

"Yup," Aomine nodded and smirked, "it feels fucking amazing once in awhile you know?"

Kagami grinned devilishly, "yeah I do." 

Kagami continued kissing Aomine as he poured some of the lube on his fingers and warmed the substance up before moving his hand around and finding Aomine hole, slowly prodding at it before pushing a finger knuckle deep. 

Aomine groaned at the initial discomfort but tried to relax, the intrusion familiar yet foreign. Kagami opened him up patiently, thoroughly so as to not hurt him. Each thrust became less uncomfortable and more pleasurable, sending shivers up Aomine's spine. 

Three fingers in, and Aomine pushed his hand away. Pulling back, he slowly licked his lips, grinning when he noticed Kagami's eyes follow the motion. Slowly gripping the man's erection, he lined himself before gradually sinking down on it, inch by inch, the stretch and girth taking his breath away. 

When he finally bottomed out he let out a deep breath, trying to get used to the utter fullness, the pain, the pleasure. Kagami was almost shaking below him, his hands holding his hips in a bruising grip, face buried in his neck.

Placing his hands on the red head's broad shoulders, Aomine lifted himself up tentatively before pushing back down, groaning every step of the way. It felt so electrifying, so satisfying.

Gradually he picked up the pace, gasping as the intrusion became welcome and when Kagami found his prostate, he nearly lost it. Riding the red head to the best of his abilities, they soon came undone, heads thrown back while they shouted in relief. 

Moments later, Aomine grimaced and slowly got up, wincing when Kagami was no longer in him. The sticky mess was disgusting and he frowned. 

"Ok I promise not to come in your ass anymore, jeez this is gross." 

Kagami sniggered, "exactly. Come on, I'll help you clean."

"Round two? I want to do you again," Aomine whispered hoarsely and smiled smugly when he noticed Kagami shiver, his eyes darkening. 

"What are we waiting for?," Kagami muttered, pulling Aomine along, suddenly in a rush.

Aomine laughed, more than willing. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

He had lost track of the number of rounds they had gone, and he was for the first time in hours, exhausted. Kagami and Aomine were simply cuddling and finally bearing a clear head after an entire weekend of crazed, animalistic sex. He had a sneaking suspicion it was around 3:21 in the morning, but he didn't care. They had time, and they were going to waste it on each other. 

It was calm, and Aomine couldn't help appreciate the serenity that so rarely graced him with its presence. He was a volatile person with a strong personality- tranquility didn't think very highly of him he knew. 

Sighing contently, he pulled Kagami closer to his body, acting as the big spoon. Kagami wiggled closer to him, and his hair smelled of shampoo and sweat, his skin smooth with a tad bit of roughness. 

"Daiki?," Kagami muttered, his voice distant. 

"Yeah?" 

"Where are you going for college?" 

Aomine yawned before answering, "I'm pretty hell bent on going to XXXX, why?" 

"You know it's really far away from here right? Like a nights journey?" 

"Yeah, so?," Aomine asked, stretching behind Kagami. 

Just as he was about to get more comfortable, the man in his arms turned around and faced him, his eyes filled with uncertainty. The emotion in them immediately put Aomine on guard and he regarded Kagami wearily. 

"What?"

"I don't.... How is long distance going to work?," Kagami mumbled, his voice almost too quiet compared to its normally loud volume. 

Aomine froze before immediately pulling the red head into his arms, holding him tight. 

"Taiga," he whispered, right into the man's ears. He felt Kagami shudder in his arms before wrapping his own around Aomine, pulling the blunette impossibly close. 

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for someone like you? How long I've been in this slump, this dark horrible place before you stumbled into my life and just showed me what it's like to.. To... To see in colour? Do you?," Aomine questioned, his voice muffled with many emotions. He continued before Kagami got a chance to answer. 

"Taiga, I love you. And I've waited too long to have you, and make you mine. Even if I was half way across the fucking globe, or even in motherfucking space, I would still love you, and still wanna be with you. I don't care, we will make this work, you and I." His voice sounded as determined as he felt and he was glad. He needed to say this just as much as Kagami needed to hear it. 

"Thanks Daiki," Kagami said, voice laced with second hand embarrassment as he quickly pulled the blunette in for a kiss. As always, the seemingly innocent peck heated up in seconds and when they finally broke away, Aomine was staring at Kagami's swollen lips with ill concealed satisfaction. 

"Another round?," he asked, his voice low and husky.

Kagami laughed breathlessly before climbing on top of him, straddling him. "Insatiable, aren't you?"

"For you, always." 

He felt the embarrassment this time but it was a fleeting emotion, vanishing the moment his lips found Kagami's again, and it still astounded him, how addicted he was to Kagami's intoxicating taste. 

As they got ready for round number god knows what, Aomine again thanked the entities above. Thanked them for sending him an angel in his time of need. For introducing him to a person that completed him, cooked him amazing food, was as passionate as him. For a person that was adventurous and a person he wanted to wake up to the next morning, every morning.

And for the person who would forever be the reason red was now his favourite colour. 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a two part epilogue planned, so yay! ^^ hopefully this story shall be completed in the next few days! :)
> 
> I've reay felt so terribly uninspired and out of it but I can't leave this incomplete. As mentioned earlier, I may come back and rectify this some day, but I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	80. Epilogue: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah what's this? We've got part one of the epilogue! :D it's super duper cheesy (just like me), and I hope you enjoy it! <3 I'm actually kinda ok with the way this turned out considering the block I've been facing, comments are still appreciated, we've got one left folks! ^^

NINE YEARS LATER 

No one ever really got used to the heat in LA is what Kagami realised, disgruntled. They'd already been here for over a year now, and he still couldn't stand the heat for long periods of time, and he spent a majority of his childhood in America to boot. 

Aomine had been recruited by the LA team and now played professionally, or had been for the past 7 years. Right after college, a lot of teams had called for tryouts and after discussing it, they had chosen Boston. After 5 and a half years of playing with them, they both decided a change in scene was necessary and the appropriate shifts had been made. Money was plentiful, and life was incredible. 

Kagami was a lecturer at the state university and a part time coach, and since Aomine was out to the media about their relationship, he had a lot of students ask him about his boyfriend which would've bothered others but not the redhead- no, he loved showing off Aomine. He knew his popularity stemmed from his incredible skill set but he knew the blunette's looks were an important factor, one of the main reasons he had a huge female fan base. That never bothered Kagami though- Aomine was too much of a childish, clingy bastard to ever love anyone else but him. And no matter the number of years that had gone by, the sex was still phenomenal. 

He sat in the car outside the stadium that Daiki practised in and sighed, wanting to go home with his partner and watch movies and eat burgers. But instigating that chain of wonderful events would require stepping out of his air conditioned car and he did not want to do that in the least. 

Trying to soak up as much of the coolness as possible, Kagami switched the car off and jumped out the vehicle, making a run for the doorway, trying to block out the disgusting heat and humidity. Aomine had asked to be dropped to practise that morning, so it was only natural that he needed to be picked up. Even if it was twilight time, the heat was relentless and always made Kagami cranky, but the thought of seeing Aomine did brighten his mood. 

Stepping into the slightly cooler stadium, Kagami was about to take a few steps forward when he suddenly came to a halt, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Basketballs- a whole bunch of them, had been arranged in a line like the bread crumb trail in Hansel and Gretel and each ball had a random picture of Aomine and Kagami stuck on it, photos taken over the last nine odd years they'd been together. Kagami smiled as he followed the path, each photo making him nostalgic and happy, and there were even a couple of photos of Alex, which made him smile even harder.

He followed the basketball trail for a bit before it ended rather abruptly, and he looked up in confusion before he came face to face with Aomine's jersey hanging off a hook. There was a post it note attached to the wall behind it. 

'Wear this, don't ask, just do it.' 

Chuckling at the handwriting of his stupidly cute boyfriend, Kagami picked the jersey up and walked over to the changing room where he saw another basketball trail begin. Quickly changing into the excessively comfortably uniform that fit his frame perfectly, he kept his clothes away and followed the rest of the trail, which lead straight to the heart of the basketball court. 

There stood Aomine, dressed in another one of his jerseys smiling radiantly. He looked excited and slightly pumped, which in turn excited Kagami.

"What is all this?," Kagami asked, his voice amused. Aomine simply smirked. 

"It's been a while since our last one on one, so go get warmed up, we're playing one right now." 

LA was hot, and Kagami never felt like doing anything when he was on the verge of melting but basketball was a whole different thing. He felt himself get pumped, and immediately began jogging the length of the court, stretching out the muscles he still kept fit with regular exercise and practise with the team. In no time at all, he was ready to go. 

"Half court game, first to five wins," Aomine declared and Kagami nodded in confirmation. 

The game was intense right from the very beginning. Kagami knew Aomine was easily the better of the two but he didn't wanna use his age or injury as a reason that he held back or lost, knowing the only way the both of them would be happy is if he gave it his all. 

It wasn't an easy battle though the outcome was predictable from the start. The match didn't end in one or two minutes though, it took Aomine a whole 17 minutes to beat Kagami 5-2. They were both panting at the end, sweat dripping of their bodies as they tried to catch their breath. 

"You win," Kagami gasped, his hand moving towards Aomine's bottle. 

"Maybe, but you're still fucking incredible," Aomine begrudgingly admitted handing over the half empty bottle. 

Chugging down the rest of its content, Kagami kept the bottle aside and leaned his head back, turning it to the side and watching Aomine closely. 

"What was the whole trail of basketballs about?" 

Aomine grinned that heart wrenching smile of his, the real one that pulled at Kagami's heart string and was reserved exclusively for him. 

"It's our anniversary Bakagami! We've officially been together for 10 years! Like I've put up with your crap for a decade, goddamn!" 

"Don't you mean it's the other way around?," Kagami deadpanned, unimpressed. It made him so happy that Aomine remembered though. "I did remember Aho, I just didn't think you'd want to make a big deal out of it." 

Kagami suddenly found himself being jerked forward by the front of the jersey, a pair of soft lips pressing themselves firmly against his own. Smiling into the kiss, he kissed back with equal enthusiasm, loving the salty flavour. 

"Of course it matters you fool!," Aomine scolded without heat, "it matters a lot. I've loved you for ten whole years, that's a huge fucking deal." 

Kagami laughed heartily before getting up slowly, offering his hand to Aomine. "I loved the gesture," he murmured as he pulled the man up and kissed Aomine sweetly before pulling away, unable to stop smiling. 

"Wanna change so we can go home? I can cook something nice."

"What are you talking about?," Aomine asked, smirking before turning Kagami around. The other half of the court had a tiny cloth spread out on it, a picnic basket in place with a cooler and a speaker nearby, playing some soft soothing music. 

"Whaaa?," Kagami asked, eyes wide. It certainly hadn't been there before, and he hadn't seen anyone put it there either.

"Apparently my teammates like me enough to set a picnic up for us. Plus it's kinda like their thank you for all the food you've made them," Aomine mumbled, frowning at the last memory. He hated sharing Kagami's food, it was too good and special. 

Kagami smiled and kissed his nose before heading towards the spread. "It looks awesome, tell them I said thanks." 

The two sat down and got comfortable, and began unpacking the food and drinks that had been left there. There was a good selection of sandwiches and burgers and salads, along with nachos and beer. It was some good stuff. 

They ate and conversed comfortably, the conversation flowing smoothly as they simply enjoyed the others company. Ten years together and they still found different things to argue about all the time. Apparently something's never changed, and if they were being totally honest, they didn't want it to. 

After the meal had been demolished (Kagami's appetite was still ridiculous), he somehow found himself sitting cross legged between Aomine's long limbs, and he could feel the body heat the blunette emitted. It wasn't appreciated in the hot weather but that familiar scent and that feeling of security made it easy to ignore the blistering heat. 

"Oye Kagami," Aomine said, voice slightly different.

"Hmm?," Kagami hummed, his eyes closed, simply breathing and listening to the man's voice. 

"You know I never thought I'd love a man." 

Kagami opened an eye, peeking at the man in front of him. "You're thinking about that after dating one for ten years?" 

"Yeah no sometimes I have these random thoughts pop into my head like- 'you used to like boobs' and 'why not any other man' and stuff you know? I mean I still like boobs but I don't care enough about them. And I'm not interested in boning any other man." 

"Ok?," Kagami said hesitantly, not sure about where this conversation was headed. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say," Aomine continued, looking flustered, "is that you changed me... For the better of course! But you changed me, and you kinda saved me, and you stayed with me all these years and for that I, I wanna say thank you." The taller male was a blushing mess at this point, looking so awkward, his fingers scratching the back of his neck. 

"Hey," Kagami said gently, pulling Aomine's face close to his, "I love you too Aomine, and you saved me too! So we're even. Besides the only reason I stayed was cause even with all the bullshit you put me through, I'd never want anyone else's bullshit, just yours." 

Aomine laughed, his entire frame shaking and Kagami grinned, feeling really light and fluffy. Moments like these were what people lived for he realised, moments filled with joy and happiness and undying love, moments you would cherish forever. 

Closing his eyes once again, Kagami leaned his forehead against Aomine's and sighed, feeling utterly content, his mind going blank. The stadium was quiet save for the sound of their breathing and the gentle music playing from the speaker. 

"Hey Taiga?," Aomine whispered, his breath washing over Kagami's face in a soft, warm gush. His voice sounded tender, a voice he only used around Kagami, a voice even Satsuki hadn't heard before. 

"Yeah?," Kagami replied, opening his eyes lazily. He pulled back slowly and when his eyes finally adjusted, his mouth dropped open, his mind trying to comprehend the scene before him. 

Aomine Daiki was still sitting there with Kagami in his lap, his right hand clutching a tiny round object one normally referred to as a ring. It wasn't a conventional wedding ring- no diamond in sight. Instead, it looked like it was made of black onyx with a glass panel of sorts that revealed a snazzy red coloured design beneath it, modern and sleek, with a classy masculine touch to it. 

Aomine had tears in his eyes, the most gentle smile gracing his lips and his cheeks tinted an adorable pink as he looked at Kagami with such raw love it almost hurt to look at him directly. His voice was rough with emotion, deep and raspy, oh so sexy, oh so lovely. 

"Taiga, do you believe in forever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was actually planned from the very beginning and was inspired by this [ post ](http://rainbowbasketball.tumblr.com/post/49053107117/forever-with-you-aominekagami). Check out the very first panel, the one with them in the white tuxedos. <3 
> 
> Ah just one more left guys and guess what? It's ending with smut! ^^ hopefully I'll be able to post it tomorrow. 
> 
> I couldn't find a proper link for the inspiration behind Kagami's ring, just google up red wedding rings and go through the male ones, you'll see what I mean. 
> 
> *definitely not emotional, definitely not crying*


	81. Epilogue: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story comes to its conclusion. I'll get emo in the end notes, go on and read the last chapter of my first fanfic ever and as always, I hope you enjoy! ^^

Nervous would be an understatement in describing how Aomine felt when he had proposed. He had wanted to pop the question for years but he knew he needed to wait, he needed to do it at the perfect time. 

There was a part of him that was hesitant because he knew how much pain Kagami's last proposal caused him and it scared him that his possible proposal might trigger bad things in Kagami's mind but in the end he realised his life with the redhead was a whole different one and if he didn't propose, they'd never make any progress. 

Kagami was a romantic, everyone knew that but so was Aomine to be honest. He loved the cheesy shit and he blamed that on Satsuki for making him watch that many chick flicks when they were kids. The two of them with Tetsu's help had planned the proposal and Aomine had been pleasantly surprised when his teammates were more than willing to help out. 

"We're not doing it for you though," they had said, laughing heartily, "we're doing it for Kagami-San to repay him at least a little for the amount of food he's made us." 

The proposal had gone perfectly if Aomine said so himself. Kagami seemed genuinely surprised and said yes with an enormous grin on his face, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

The two came together for a kiss, and then another, and then another until they realised they couldn't take their hands of each other but hey, what else was new? 

"Hmm," Kagami hummed against his mouth, straddling him, "I want you." 

It baffled Aomine; nine years later and Kagami still had such a strong effect on him, his words enough to make him hard. 

"Taiga," Aomine breathed, burying his face in the redhead's neck and inhaling deeply, taking in the oh so familiar smell that was now a source of comfort and a reminder of his home, his world. 

"You know," Kagami said, his voice filled with amusement, "did you plan it or did your teammates just happen to know you too well?" 

"What are you talking about?," Aomine asked, confused. 

"I guess that reaction means you didn't actually know. There's a bottle of lube and some condoms at the bottom of the picnic basket over there." 

Aomine's eyes widened before he felt his cheeks flush and he groaned, lowering his head. 

"I had no fucking idea! Those bastards..." 

"Hey," Kagami whispered, his voice low and husky, hinting at very naughty things, "if anything you should be thanking them Aho, cause I really wanna make love to my fiancé." 

That one term, that one word, that one title made Aomine's restraint snap embarrassingly fast. Aomine loved staking a claim over Kagami any which way possible and the fact that they were now fiancés excited him to no end. 

Pouncing, Aomine pushed Kagami down, only a thick comfort separating them from the floor of the wooden court. It was quite comfortable surprisingly. 

Swooping in, Aomine captured Kagami's lips with his own in a soft chaste kiss, simply pressing his lips against the others. Pulling back slowly, he simply stared at the redhead beneath him, awestruck by how he still looked like the most beautiful thing on the planet. 

"I love you," Aomine said, his voice ridiculously sappy. 

Kagami smiled that smile where the corner of his eyes crinkled, a hint of his dimples showed and his eyes softened, a smile that always made Aomine's heart stutter.

"I love you," he whispered back tenderly, and pulled Aomine down for another kiss, slightly less innocent but no less loving. 

As Aomine got more engrossed in the kiss, Kagami suddenly flipped them and straddled the blunette, pulling back and grinning at him wickedly, his eyes twinkling. 

"I love you and all but right now? I wanna ride you to oblivion," Kagami declared, voice dripping with lust and sin and promise. 

Bending down, he traced the shape of Aomine's earlobe with his tongue and bit down gently, causing the taller male to shudder beneath him. "And I'm gonna do it reverse style." 

Aomine's eyes widened before Kagami slammed their lips together again, a bit forcefully but oh so pleasurably. He kissed him without holding back, pushing his tongue in and twirling it around, tasting and licking as he went. His tongue sought and found Aomine's own, and he sucked on it before pulling it into his own mouth, coaxing it into action. 

As they finally pulled apart, panting, lips pink and swollen and slick, pupils dilated and erections hard, Aomine stared at Kagami again, mesmerised as the red head shimmied out of the jersey in moments. 

"Strip," he ordered the blunette who complied immediately. Soon they were both nude, exposing all their glorious virility to one another. Aomine lightly traced a line down Kagami's side, and the redhead shivered before pushing it away gently and smiling. 

"Prepare me," he muttered, handing the lube over to Aomine who accepted it immediately. 

Asking Kagami to flip onto his abdomen and stay on all fours, Aomine squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and warmed it slightly before gently pushing a single digit into Kagami's entrance, being as patient as humanely possible. Kagami felt the pleasure right from the beginning, bucking his hips back and grinding down on the fingers moving inside him. 

Aomine added one more and sped up the pace but remained gentle, hating the idea of hurting his lover. He always prepared him carefully unless they both sometimes required something much more primal, much more rough and raw and ferocious.

Pushing in the third and final finger Aomine kept thrusting and getting Kagami used to the intrusion, smiling when he heard the redhead moan and push back, slowly asking for more. He kept up a decent pace, opening him up as best as he could, biting his lip to keep from saying something embarrassing. 

"Enough," Kagami panted and pushed Aomine's hand away, sitting up slowly. He was hard, precome dripping off his dick quite generously, the sight making Aomine's mouth water. 

"Now," Kagami said, smirking in a manner so seductive, Aomine wondered how he hadn't come yet, "lie down, and let me pamper you too." 

So saying Kagami pushed the man down and straddled him once again, bending down to kiss him but changing course at the last second and kissing his cheek instead, moving to his neck, his collar, his pecs. He listened to Aomine's heart beat for a moment, smiling at the steady thump that was slowly increasing, courtesy of being straddled by his fiancé. 

Licking both his nipples, Kagami kept moving lower and finally reached his dick but instead of blowing him, he tore open a condom packet and placed the rim in his mouth, rolling the condom over Aomine's fully erect cock in one smooth motion, pulling a groan out of the blunette. 

Locating the lube bottle, Kagami liberally applied some of it on Aomine's cock and pumped it a few times, feeling it throb in his palms and smiling. It was hot and heavy as always, and seemed harder than usual somehow. 

"Taiga," Aomine whimpered, his voice small. Kagami laughed before slowly turning around, straddling the redhead backwards.

Placing one hand on Aomine's thigh and the other holding Aomine's cock in place beneath his hole, Kagami breathed deeply before slowly sinking down, pushing himself lower and lower, taking in inch by inch until he was sitting on Aomine's lap, the man's cock disappearing in him completely. He could feel the heat, and if he really concentrated he could feel it throb once in a while. 

It didn't hurt as much as before anymore, in fact the associated pain was small enough to be considered a part of the pleasure. Kagami's one hand was still placed on Aomine's muscular thigh, his other slowly playing with the man's balls, making him squirm. 

Aomine had seen some beautiful things in his life, but this particular view always rendered him speechless. Kagami wasn't insecure about his back so much as he didn't really feel like flaunting it. They even did doggy style a whole lot less because Kagami didn't want to give Aomine too clear a view. But some days Kagami would feel extra sexy- some days he'd take control and lose control. And those days were easily amongst the best. 

His back really was a specimen. Not only was it packed with fine honed muscles that were drool worthy, it told a story, it gave you an insight to his life, it shaped him into the incredible person he was. 

Aomine willed himself to not thrust up into the delightful heat, allowing Kagami to adjust and set the pace. It wasn't like he was going to be allowed to do anything anyway- when Kagami took control, he took full control. 

After a few brief moments, Kagami slowly pushed himself up, and slid back down, groaning the whole way, a sound filled with pleasure and a bit of pain. Aomine was a little busy watching his cock disappear into that phenomenal ass, the sight so fucking arousing, he nearly exploded right there.

Kagami did a few more experimental bounces before he really started riding Aomine and the blunette had no idea how he was managing to hold back this long. Every move the redhead made was followed by a moan, the muscles in his back rippling seductively, sweat dripping off of him. 

Aomine began meeting him thrust for thrust but Kagami still managed the pace, quickening it until Aomine gasped. 

"Stop stop stop," he nearly shouted, Kagami's hips in a vice like grip in his hands. Kagami stopped moving and turned around to look at him through lidded eyes, panting ever so slightly and Aomine almost lost it for the nth time. 

"I want," he croaked out, embarrassed and excessively aroused at the same time, "to look at your face when we come." 

Kagami's expression slackened immediately, his wild red eyes softening. Slowing getting off of Aomine, he laid on his back and spread his legs, the most tempting invitation in the world. 

"Come here you sappy piece of shit." Kagami's voice was filled with love, his own cheeks tinted a rosy hue.

Aomine and he came together more lovingly this time, each thrust deep and powerful, filling them to the brim yet they needed more, so much more and they knew that they would never have enough- that one life time simply wasn't enough but for now? It would do. 

When they did climax, it was a beautiful, soul shattering experience, and they both heaved for breath, kissing and touching each other everywhere, unable to part for even a moment, relishing the lovely calm between them. 

"Oye Daiki." 

"Hmm?" 

"Wait till the championships are done. Then I'll love you just as thoroughly."

Aomine smiled, and his stomach knotted pleasantly at the carnal grin Kagami was throwing his way. Crawling into Kagami's arms, he kissed the man before getting comfortable, too sleepy for another round just yet.

"Can't wait, Taiga." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The blunette slept ever so peacefully in his arms even though the stadium was still quite brightly lit. The beams were on and Kagami had to shield his eyes at certain angles but for the most part he could manage just fine. 

He couldn't believe how the night had ended, and he never expected he'd get engaged in such a shoujo manga kinda way, but cliches sometimes weren't the absolute worst. 

He knew difficult times lay ahead, he knew their volatile personalities would definitely clash on more than one occasion, that they'd have to face discrimination and lots of other problems but if they were together, they'd overcome anything. Of this, Kagami was 100% sure. They were strongest together, and probably happiest too and nothing could change that. The promise made with that single ring now bound them together in one more way, another promise to keep. 

Speaking of rings, Kagami simply loved his, appreciating Aomine's choice greatly. He wasn't one for conventional wedding rings and this particular model looked like something he could wear on any kind of clothing and pull off. 

He thought of getting Aomine a similar ring, maybe sapphire set in silver so it contrasted with his skin tone. He'd definitely get it engraved too, he thought, and maybe write something like 'Kagami's Aho' or 'The Daiki to my Taiga' or something equally cheesy.

The moment he thought of engravings, he allowed himself to believe for a minute that Aomine had gotten that ring engraved as well but quickly dismissed the idea. But it wouldn't leave him alone. He glanced at the sleeping figure in his arms and kissed his forehead, trying to soak in his adorableness that only came in sleep. 

Slowly moving so as to not wake up the blunette, Kagami carefully slid the ring of his finger and held it up, allowing the light to shine on it and bounce and dance around, the ring catching the light in the perfect way. He gasped the moment he noticed some text and tried reading it. 

The minute the words registered in his mind his eyes widened, and he smiled widely, unable to contain this overwhelming happiness, this overwhelming sense of absolute joy. Pulling Aomine closer to him, he breathed in the scent of his shampoo and kissed the top of his head. 

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice cracking, "for everything."

The ring had a sort of coded text on it, and people probably wouldn't be able to understand it but that made it so much more special, and Kagami would forever treasure these words, of that he was sure. 

The ring had two words, or more specifically, a number and a word. Just the thought of them made Kagami smile uncontrollably, his face aching. 

The text was simple, the meaning deeper than anyone would ever know, for all it said was- 

 

 

 

'143, sensei.'

 

~~~~~Fin~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit. I wasn't going to get emotional at all, I didn't want to but at the same time it seems inevitable. This story means so much to me because it's the beginning, it's my baby. I know it's an absolute mess, I know it lacks consistency and has a million other flaws but I'm pretty proud. For a first fic, I think I did ok :') 
> 
> To everyone who commented, subscribed, gave this a kudos or decided to read it, thank you. Thank you so very much. You have no idea how much it means to me, how you guys helped me through some tough times and how your support allowed this story to come this far. I know I haven't replied to so many comments but I promise, I read every single one of them, always. To try and make up for it just a little, I'll try answering every comment on this chapter so if you have something you'd love to tell me, let me know in the comments below. Thanks again <3 you guys are the very best <3 
> 
> This might've been my first fic but it's definitely not my last, especially for this pairing considering I love them to death. I hope you continue to enjoy My works in the future as well! ^^ 
> 
> On a side note, no continuation for this fic has been planned BUT they might make a comeback in a mini series- or two ;) 
> 
> If you joined me on this journey from the very beginning or are reading this for the first time right now, I want to thank you irrespective. If this fic made you laugh and cry and if you had as much fun as I did, I guess my work here is done huh? :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :3
> 
> [ qitana15 ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/qitana15)
> 
> My tumblr account! Feel free to drop by and say hi if that's your thing :)


End file.
